HARRY POTTER Y EL REGALO DEL FÉNIX
by Anturius
Summary: ¡Hay mucho más después de las Reliquias de la Muerte! Voldemort ya no es la razón de vida de Harry, ahora tiene otros retos, nuevas habilidades, grandes pasiones y mucho, mucho amor... Espero que les guste y por favor ENVÍEN SUS REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y EL REGALO DEL FÉNIX**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I – Milagros Post-Voldemort.**

Habían pasado ya más de tres horas desde que los insistentes rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales de la parte más alta de la torre de Gryffindor, sin lograr volver a la conciencia, el espigado y fuerte, pero muy cansado cuerpo de un joven de casi 18 años que por fin conciliaba más de ocho horas seguidas de sueño, hecho que no había logrado desde hacía varios días, estaba laxo. Él seguía ahí tendido en su cama, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, sin sus gafas, con su varita recién reparada aferrada al puño derecho y con la misma ropa que había usado los últimos días.

Descansaba por fin de horas saturadas en extremo de emociones y sentimientos que eran una colección de miedo, tristeza, determinación, odio, valor, perdón y amor… hechos de vida y de muerte que ahora adornaban un sendero lleno de pesar, de pérdidas, pero también, de alguna manera, lleno de esperanza.

¿Qué iba a suceder cuando abriera los ojos? ¿Qué iba a suceder mañana? Harry no lo sabía, no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo si quiera, era demasiado el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y la idea de que finalmente, después de toda una vida que no recordaba bajo el concepto de normal o feliz, todo había terminado, su misión estaba cumplida y él era libre para empezar una nueva vida… normal. Esa idea lo sacaba de balance.

-¿Amo? ¿Amo?... oh mi señor… ¡ Amooooooo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién?... ¿Kreacher?... ¡Kreacher! ¡Hey viejo, qué gusto verte!

-¿El amo lo dice en serio? ¿El amo Harry se alegra de ver al viejo Kreacher?

-Claro que sí Kreach, de hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te ví… te observé luchando, vengando la muerte de Regulus y ayudando a mi gente, como líder de los elfos… gracias Kreach.

En ese momento Harry observó algo que le pareció casi insólito, de los ojos del viejo y arrugado elfo doméstico escurrían discretas varias lágrimas, ¿a caso los milagros post-Voldemort empezaban a ocurrir?

-Kreacher peleó por el amo Regulus, sí, para vengarlo, pero también peleó por apoyar al amo Harry y a sus amigos, porque han sido buenos con Kreacher y han perdonado sus errores.

-¡Ya! Bueno, pues eso me deja convencido de que eres muy valiente y la verdad es que Hermione, Ron y yo te extrañamos, echamos de menos tus atenciones y sobre todo… ¡Tu comida!

-¡Oh!... ¡comida!... sí, Kreacher casi lo olvida, la profesora McGonagall dice que el amo Harry puede desayunar en el dormitorio y cuando esté listo debe ir a verla al despacho de los Directores… ¿Le traigo algo de desayunar amo?

-Sí Kreach, lo que encuentres, pan, jugo de calabaza, fruta, lo que sea, en realidad podría comer cualquier cosa, pero tráelo pronto por favor o mi estómago empezará a hablarme en diferentes idiomas…

-Vuelvo enseguida amo…

Después del típico y sonoro ¡crac! de la desaparición del elfo, hecho que el chico sabía que en ese momento no era algo exclusivo de los elfos dentro del colegio, debido a que el Castillo y sus medidas de seguridad habían sido gravemente dañadas, Harry observó que las camas de junto estaban revueltas, tal vez Neville, Dean, Seamus o Ron habían dormido a su lado, no lo sabía, no sabía qué había pasado en las últimas horas. Tampoco sabía cómo habían llegado a su mesa unos vaqueros y un jersey limpio que eran suyos, cortesía tal vez de Kreacher.

Harry tomó la ropa y se acercó al espejo de su antiguo armario vacio, se abrió la camisa y miró su reflejo sorprendido, sonrió un poco con desgana y saludó para sí mismo: ¡Hola! ¿Nos conocemos?... ehh, esto… me recuerdas a alguien, tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien, sí… verás, un chico que conocí hace 17 años pero, mmm… él… él murió anoche.

Harry se observaba como mirando a un extraño, definitivamente no era tan alto como Ron, pero había crecido mucho ese año, ya no era un niño escuálido, de hecho, pese a que casi un año de pésima alimentación lo mantenía muy delgado, podía notar los músculos marcados de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen. Uno de sus hombros lucía el recuerdo de Nagini y su pecho el del guardapelo de Slytherin, su cuello era más ancho igual que su espalda, traía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y más enmarañado que nunca y su rostro, antes casi lampiño, presentaba una combinación de una bien formada piocha de vello facial, raspones, moretes y polvo, con unas marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda… Tía Petunia estaría al borde del colapso, pensaba.

-¡Estas hecho un desastre hermano! Nunca has sido lo que digamos "un niño fino y bonito", pero definitivamente hoy no estás como para una sesión fotográfica…

-¡Neville!

Sin saber cómo, guiado por un fuerte impulso, Harry saltó desde el armario por encima de su cama y alcanzó a estamparse entre los brazos extendidos de Neville, que lo sujetaron con el calor y la fuerza que sólo el abrazo de un verdadero amigo puede proveer.

-¿Todo bien Harry? ¿Descansaste algo? Vine a cerciorarme que no se te hubiera ocurrido morirte otra vez…

-¡Crac! Su desayuno amo… -¡Eh! Sí Neville ya descansé y sí, gracias Kreach, deja eso ahí y regresa a la cocina quieres, te llamaré cuando estemos listos para irnos. -Esperaré su llamado amo… ¡crac!

-¿Irte?... ¿A dónde vas a ir Harry? Pensé que te quedarías con los Weasley, por el momento…

-En realidad no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer, ni a dónde voy a ir, ahora voy a comer algo, a tomar un baño y luego iré a hablar con McGonagall, tal vez en ese lapso se me aclaren las ideas, creo que por el momento tengo mucho polvo en el cerebro.

-¡Ya! Tú tranquilo, a partir de hoy tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar y tomar decisiones, todos lo tenemos, gracias a ti amigo. No te preocupes, mira si mi cerebro aún funciona, después de "casi ser incinerado", el tuyo pronto reaccionará.

-Neville, sabes bien que no sólo fue por mí, no me quieras resultar modesto ahora Longbottom, a ver… ¿dime el nombre de alguien, que no sea yo, que haya sacado la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero? Y de paso que haya matado a Nagini con ella ¡en las narices de Voldemort!… Gracias a ti por todo amigo, porque las cosas aquí lograron salir a flote gracias a tu liderazgo y a tu valor.

-Harry basta, no te pongas sentimental o terminarás pidiéndome que te bese y la verdad no eres mi tipo, je, je…

-¡No tuvieras tanta suerte! Y mira que si hablamos de quien no luce "bonito" hoy, no te quedas atrás eh… (los chicos soltaron sendas carcajadas)... ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

-Abajo con la mayoría de los Weasley y con algunos otros que están atareados recogiendo todo este desastre, ya sabes, el Castillo quedó del nabo.

-¿Con la mayoría de los Weasley dices… no están todos ellos aquí?

-Percy se llevó a su madre, a George y a Ginny a la Madriguera casi arrastrados, pero era necesario sabes, George y su madre no estaban muy bien, bueno, por lo de Fred y la mamá de Ron no suelta a Ginny para nada, se ha aferrado a ella estas últimas horas, pobre señora, así que por eso también se la llevaron.

Harry sintió una patada de mula en el estómago y se le contrajo al tamaño de una nuez ante la sola mención de aquel mágico nombre… Ginny… no había hablado con ella, no la había consolado por la muerte de Fred, no le había dicho que durante todo ese tiempo separados, su recuerdo había sido parte de la fuerza que lo ayudaba a levantarse cada mañana, no le había dicho que la última sensación que su cuerpo y su alma tuvieron antes de recibir la maldición de Voldemort, había sido la de su recuerdo, la de sus besos… si algo era seguro para el chico en ese momento (quizá lo único que tenía tanta claridad en su mente) era que necesitaba, por encima de todo, refugiarse entre los brazos de la chica que era dueña de cada centímetro de su ser y decirle que había vuelto, que había regresado a ella y que no se iría nunca más de su lado.

-Ehh, pues bien ¡mi héroe! je, je… (Neville le lanzó una mirada a su amigo como diciendo "sé en lo que estás pensando" y se despidió)… te dejo para que comas y te cambies, nos vemos abajo.

-Sí, gracias amigo, dile por favor a Ron y a Hermione que cuando termine con McGonagall los iré a buscar.

Harry devoró lo que había en la charola que Kreacher le había llevado y se fue corriendo a tomar un baño. El muchacho sentía tan reconfortante el recorrido del agua que salía con gran presión de los glifos, como si fuera una inyección de vitaminas para su cuerpo. Su sentido del tacto parecía estar más despierto que antes, sus otros sentidos también lo estaban, los sabores del desayuno los había disfrutado como percibiéndolos por separando, cada uno, lo dulce de lo salado. Las gotas que caían al piso resonaban como si el lugar presentara una acústica exagerada y podía sentir perfectamente el olor a humedad y a vapor del cuarto de baño que en tantas ocasiones habían pasado desapercibidos, incluso su vista no era tan borrosa, pero definitivamente aún necesitaba sus gafas.

Tomó su capa de invisibilidad, sus gafas, su varita, ocultó bajo el cuello del jersey su bolsita de piel de moke con la varita de Sauco, el pedazo de espejo y el mapa del merodiador, salió del dormitorio y con grandes zancadas bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala común y salió por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda que no se encontraba en su puesto (seguramente seguía en los retratos cercanos al Gran Comedor). Se echó encima la capa de su padre y corrió por los pasillos hacia el despacho de los Directores, sin detenerse ante alumnos, padres, profesores y habitantes del mundo mágico que seguían las labores de reconstrucción del Castillo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie otra vez, sólo detuvo su trote hasta encontrarse de frente con la gárgola aún dañada que cerraba el paso a las escaleras de caracol.

Saliendo debajo de la capa Harry le dijo a la gárgola que necesitaba hablar con McGonagall, que lo dejara pasar. La maltrecha escultura de piedra tornó los ojos hacia el muchacho y sin mayor inconveniente le dejó el paso libre, tal como lo había hecho la tarde anterior cuando el chico y sus amigos fueron a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore.

Harry entró con sigilo al antes despacho de Albus Dumbledore y de Severus Snape, ahora quizá de Minerva McGonagall y logró identificar dos voces en el interior, la de su profesora de Transformaciones y la de su "Auror de cabecera" Kingsley Shaklebolt, voces que por obvias razones lo reconfortaban y lo hacían sentir seguro y tranquilo.

-¿Profesora? ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Harry! ¡Mi muchacho!

¿Mi muchacho?... ¿A caso ese par de palabras llenas de orgullo y cariño habían salido de la boca de la inquebrantable y prácticamente insensible Minerva McGonagall? ¿Seguían los milagros post-Voldemort?

Pero sí, esas palabras acompañadas de una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos de la profesora de Transformaciones habían removido una extraña sensación en el estómago de Harry, un golpe seco que había subido a galope desde sus intestinos hasta su cuello, formando un gran nudo que le impedía decir más palabras y que de manera inexplicable se desbordaba sin sonido alguno, pero con gran afluencia líquida por los verdes ojos del chico.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar con McGonagall desde que ella lo ayudó a organizar todo para que fuera en busca de la diadema de Ravenclaw y ante el dulce tono en el que mencionó su nombre, Harry en ese momento se sintió indefenso como un niño pequeño, le temblaron las piernas, sintió frío, sentía… el dolor de tantas muertes… se acercó a paso firme hacia su profesora, ubicándola con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas contenidas y después de detenerse en seco frente a ella y dudarlo por unos segundos, se refugió entre sus brazos, lentamente, depositando en ellos toda su confianza, buscando una fuente de seguridad y fortaleza, igual que un cachorro de león bajo el regazo de su madre.

Aquella mujer significaba mucho para Harry, había aprendido tantas cosas de ella, pero sobre todo, era una de las personas que más había contribuido a formar el firme carácter y el temple que ahora eran parte del actual Harry… y McGonagall, tan fuerte como lo había sido siempre en sus casi 70 años, lo abrazaba con un cariño que le desbordaba por los ojos a través de sus gafas cuadradas y lo cobijaba en su pecho, llena de orgullo como la gran leona líder de la manada Gryffindor. Fue un minuto, tal vez dos y Harry recobró la postura soltándose suavemente del reconfortante abrazo de su profesora.

-Ya todo está bien Harry, ahora es tiempo de seguir adelante.

-Profesora tengo que contarle a detalle, tengo que aclararle lo que me pidió el profesor Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, usted y todos tienen que escuchar, tienen que saber… de Severus Snape… Kingsley, hola camarada, qué bueno que estás aquí tú también, el Ministerio tiene que saber…

-Tranquilo Harry, siéntate hijo, vamos respira… todos escuchamos lo que le dijiste a Voldemort durante el duelo, pero definitivamente necesitamos la versión detallada.

Harry tomó asiento y respiró profundo, sabía que contaría por primera vez una historia que tendría que repetir en incontables ocasiones a partir de ese día, pero por el momento dar la versión oficial para los voceros del Ministerio, de la Orden del Fénix y de Hogwarts tenía que ser muy completa.

-No sé por dónde… (Harry miró el retrato del sonriente anciano de larga barba y cabellos platinos que lo observaba con el rostro lleno de orgullo y la mirada de complicidad que necesitaba para poner orden a sus ideas)… bien, ustedes saben que el profesor Dumbledore, al contrario de todo mundo, se dedicó a investigar acerca de las debilidades de Voldemort. No se concentró en su fuerza basada en el terror, la muerte y las artes oscuras, él investigó lo que lo hacía débil y consiguió mucha información, muchas armas que facilitarían una tarea que era sólo mía, que sólo yo podía terminar. Dumbledore me transmitió esa información y esa tarea la estábamos realizando la noche que él decidió morir...

... Sí, él ya había decidido morir esa noche (repitió ante las caras de sorpresa que esta frase ocasionó en los presentes), él así lo había planeado junto con Snape, eso lo supe aquí mismo, en el pensadero, gracias a los últimos recuerdos que dejó en mis manos Severus Snape antes de morir bajo la mordida de Nagini. Tom Ryddle temía a la muerte más que a nada y para vencerla llevó al máximo su maldad e inhumanidad, dividió su alma al máximo de lo que cualquier hombre lo hecho nunca y la separó en 7 horrocruxes. Para matarlo, yo debía destruirlos todos y esa era la tarea en la que Ron y Hermione me ayudaban, por eso vine buscando la diadema, esa era la tarea que me encargó Dumbledore y con la que Snape me ayudó hasta su último aliento, pero yo no sabía eso, yo le dije que era un cobarde… (esa última frase la dijo con un hilo de voz y apretó fuerte los ojos)… yo debía destruirlos todos, aunque al final uno de ellos fuera yo mismo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, tragó saliva y suspiró, miró las caras ahora casi transparentes de McGonagall y Kingsley y continuó su historia sin detenerse hasta darla por concluida, cerciorándose continuamente de la mirada de asesoría de su antiguo Director.

-Entonces tú, en realidad sí estabas muerto, bueno, la parte del alma que le correspondía a Voldemort.

-Cuando Hagrid me trajo aquí ya no lo estaba, pero Narcisa Malfoy me ayudó a que Voldemort y los demás mortífagos así lo creyeran y Hagrid, bueno, estaba tan deshecho que nunca se percató que mi cuerpo aún estaba con vida.

-Y Severus… entonces nunca nos falló… (McGonagall miró el retrato del ex Director con ceño) ¡Oh Albus! pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? tú y tus eternos misterios, eres tan necio…

-No era a mí a quien correspondía aclarar las cosas Minerva, yo ya no era parte de la acción y Severus decidió brindar así sus servicios desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Pero Harry ¿Cómo explicas lo que dices que pasó en esa "alucinación tuya" muchacho?, en King's Cross…

-No sé como explicarlo King, pero Dumbledore siempre me dijo que yo podía elegir y elegí morir para poder destruir a Voldemort y con eso, sin saberlo, logré por todos los que estaban aquí una protección igual a la del sacrificio de mi madre por mí. Luego, cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver a elegir, supe que tenía que regresar para terminar mi tarea y aquí estoy.

-Y aquí estamos todos los sobrevivientes gracias a ti Harry, el mundo mágico tiene la oportunidad de una nueva vida gracias a tus elecciones.

-Sí claro, pero Kingsley… yo… es decir… ha muerto tanta gente inocente y valiente ¡no es justo! La muerte de Voldemort no nos devolverá a Dumbledore, a Ojoloco, ni a Remus, a Tonks, a Fred… (Harry golpeaba el escritorio con los puños cerrados y se mordía los labios lleno de ira y de impotencia).

-Es cierto Harry, no regresarán, son grandes e irreparables pérdidas (le decía aquella voz de mujer dura, ahora serena y llena de ternura) piensa sin embargo cuántas vidas más ahora están a salvo y los que estamos vivos apoyaremos en todo a los que perdieron a un ser querido en esta cruel batalla.

-Oh sí, eso me recuerda… tengo que irme, tengo que ver a los Weasley, a "mi familia", yo debo irme con ellos ahora.

-Ve Harry, Arthur y sus hijos están en el Gran Comedor, te están esperando. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que lo que nos acabas de contar se retransmita por completo a la Orden y lo que sea pertinente al Ministerio y a la comunidad mágica.

-Te lo agradecería King, no quiero contar esto una y otra vez… ah y profesora… (decía el chico mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, señalando con el dedo a un costado en la pared, junto al retrato de Dumbledore) me parece que en "ese espacio" hace falta un retrato, uno muy importante creo… ¿Usted está de acuerdo conmigo?

-Lo estoy Harry y me encargaré de que se coloque cuanto antes.

El niño que sobrevivió bajó con rumbo al Gran Comedor tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se puso la capa, simplemente avanzaba sin prestar mucha atención a los vitoreos y aplausos que hacían coro a su paso. En esos momentos sólo pensaba en unirse a los Weasley, en saber si Ron y Hermione verdaderamente ya estaban juntos como pareja, pero sobre todo, con un inquietante y creciente palpitar en el pecho, no podía apartar de su mente a Ginny.

-¡Harry! Vaya, creímos que te habías ahogado en la ducha, Neville bajó hace más de una hora (decía una sonriente pero evidentemente cansada y pálida Hermione, sus ojos castaños recorrían con emoción y amor fraternal el rostro de su mejor amigo y se dirigía hacia él mientras se soltaba suavemente de la mano de Ron).

-¿Todo bien hermano? ¿Hablaste con McGonagall? Espero que sí, tenemos que irnos ya a la Madriguera o mamá empezará a mandarnos vociferadores…

-Sí, hablé con ella y con Kingsley, ellos se harán cargo… (Harry logró llegar hasta sus amigos entre las miradas, susurros, aplausos y gritos de los presentes en el Gran Comedor, porque aún habían varias personas reunidas arreglando el colegio. El chico miró en ese momento el par de ojos azules que enmarcaban el triste rostro de su amigo que se protegía tras un intento de sonrisa, luego se dirigió directamente a Arthur Weasley)… yo, esteee, señor Weasley… quiero que sepa que lo siento tanto… no sé como decirlo, me duele, él era mi amigo… (Harry tragaba saliva, apretaba los puños y reprimía las lágrimas con dificultad).

-Lo sé Harry, gracias hijo (y rodeó fuertemente los hombros del muchacho con sus manos) ¿Contamos contigo para que nos acompañes a la Madriguera verdad? Tenemos que organizar su funeral, bueno, los funerales, porque también Remus y Tonks estarán donde mi muchacho, ya lo hemos platicado con Andrómeda y está de acuerdo.

-¡Teddy!... ¿Cómo está Teddy?

-A salvo, con su abuela.

-Bien, bien… pues entonces vamonos… y… ¿Cómo nos vamos?

-Red flu, varias familias regresaron de esa manera… McGonagall lo arregló (contestó Charlie Weasley a un costado de su padre, ahí estaban también Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood).

-Los veremos mañana entonces, es bueno ver que estás completo Harry (sonrió Luna con mirada tranquila hacia su amigo) voy a buscar a papá, Kingsley lo ha mandado ya a casa, él está bien.

-Y yo voy por la abuela antes que organice una segunda batalla o invente la décimo quinta versión de cómo su nieto enfrentó "en llamas" a la mascota de "Voldy", los veremos mañana.

-Mmm… Un momento… ¡Kreacher! ¡Kreacher! ¡Krea…! - ¡crac! ¿Llamó el amo Harry al viejo Kreacher? -Sí, ve directo a la Madriguera, tenemos cosas que hacer ahí.

Harry sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, no podía respirar con facilidad, por un momento pensó que se trataba de los polvos flu, pero ya una vez fuera de la chimenea de la Madriguera seguía sintiendo esa extraña presión, ahora acompañada de una especie de hueco en el estómago y una creciente taquicardia. Sus sentidos, que seguían notablemente alterados, le hacían escuchar los latidos de su corazón como a través de un amplificador.

-¡Harry querido! (el grito de Molly Weasley retumbó por toda la Madriguera) Por Dios santo, cielo ¿mira cómo estás? ¡Cuántas heridas!, hay que curarlas y tu cabello, pero si ni Charlie lo ha tenido nunca tan largo, tenemos que…

-Mamá… dale un espacio, déjalo respirar o no va a querer quedarse… Hola viejo, ¿Cómo está el héroe favorito de la familia?

-Hola George… señora Weasley, yo creo que bien pero… ustedes… (y no pudo decir más, la voz se le quebró notablemente y las piernas se le debilitaron ante los rostros de Molly, George y Percy Weasley que aparecía en esos momentos y no intentó disimularlo).

-Estaremos bien, supongo cielo, lo tendremos que superar juntos, mi muchacho es un héroe… pero vengan siéntense, coman algo.

Harry había tomado la mano de Molly Weasley sin darse cuenta y parecía aferrarse a ella sin querer soltarla, quería hacerle sentir que le dolía la muerte de Fred tanto como a ellos, a su familia, que Fred era uno de sus mejores amigos y que su muerte se había llevado con él un pedazo de su corazón. Molly le clavó los ojos con una mirada de comprensión y asintió ligeramente la cabeza, soltándole la mano y acariciándole el rostro con la ternura con la que una madre acaricia a uno de sus hijos.

-Siéntate cielo, tus cosas aún están en la habitación de Ron si deseas ir a cambiarte o a instalarte, ¿ya has pensado qué harás?

-No, en realidad no he tenido tiempo de pensar mucho que digamos, estaré aquí unos días si no tienen inconveniente y después creo que me iré con Kreacher a Grimmauld Place para ver cómo está la casa y arreglarla supongo, poner en orden papeles y todo lo que tuve que dejar "tirado" desde hace varios meses…

-Creo que es lo correcto Harry (comentaba Arthur Weasley), tienes que poner en orden tus pertenencias y empezar a edificar tu vida, no será un proceso fácil pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias señor, lo haré, hay muchas cosas que no tengo idea de cómo ponerlas en orden y es que el orden nunca ha sido una de mis características, pero creo que puedo empezar por lo que dejé aquí, si me disculpan, voy a subir para ver qué es lo que tengo en mi baúl y a ponerme de acuerdo con Kreacher.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Harry?

-No gracias Ron, no es necesario, conozco muy bien el camino a tu cueva… no tardo, regreso enseguida.

Harry, aunque se sentía un poco tenso por la situación que atravesaban en esos momentos los Weasley, sabía que la Madriguera era el lugar en el que tenía que estar y de hecho era el único lugar donde deseaba estar, quería estar ahí, en donde sentía calor de hogar y con quienes él consideraba su familia y que lo acogían siempre como parte de ella.

Subió las escaleras brincándolas de dos en dos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Ron, iba algo distraído pensando en pedirle a Kreacher que fuera a hacer un inventario de Grimmauld Place, para saber a qué se enfrentaría cuando regresara a la casa que le había heredado su padrino y a la que le haría serias remodelaciones si pretendía establecerse en ella, empezando por deshacerse del horrible retrato de la "adorable mami de Sirius".

A unos pasos de la habitación de Ron, la puerta antes de llegar a ésta se abrió de golpe y en una fracción de segundo Harry se vio impactado con una ondeante cabellera rojo fuego aún húmeda por la reciente ducha. Su olfato de pronto se regocijó con ese aroma floral que tanto aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco, sus manos temblorosas detuvieron entre ellas a un ágil y menudo cuerpo que en estatura le llegaba a la altura del pecho, mismo que estaba a punto de explotarle de emoción… sus ojos se llenaron por completo con la imagen del rostro más hermoso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, un pecoso rostro con grandes ojos castaños que le miraban con una expresión mezclada entre tristeza y emoción y que le regalaba la sonrisa más bella que el chico conocía.

Entonces Harry lo supo, esa presión en el pecho, el hueco en el estómago, la taquicardia, el cansancio, todo desaparecía, todo, incluso sus fuerzas, no pudo más, el mundo a su alrededor simplemente desapareció y no le importaba, el tiempo debió haberse detenido, no escuchaba nada más que su respiración agitada y la de ella. Era un ángel, "su ángel" que entre abría los labios para dejar escapar con un hilo de voz casi inaudible su nombre… - ¿Harry?… El chico se apoyo contra la pared, ¡cómo adoraba la manera en la que Ginny decía su nombre, cómo adoraba la manera en la que lo miraba!… adoraba cada parte de ella… - Regresaste… vivo… (Y como algo verdaderamente extraño en Ginny Weasley, un torrente de lágrimas empezó a brotar de sus grandes y expresivos ojos).

Harry se sentía completamente expuesto, sin fuerzas ni ganas para otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla y sin pensarlo más, así lo hizo. Tomó suavemente a la chica por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó su espalda, apretándola contra su pecho, empezando a llorar a mares él también, sin importarle contener más sus sentimientos… -Sí mi niña, regresé y no pienso dejarte nunca más, no podría, simplemente no quiero estar un día más sin ti.

Ginny alzó la mirada para encontrar esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto quería, los vio inundados de lágrimas a través de las gafas redondas de Harry, aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y con una inmensa sonrisa escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Perdóname Gin por todo este tiempo, perdóname por lo que sufriste por mi culpa, quiero compensarte todo, quiero recuperar cada minuto que pasamos separados, quiero… si tú así lo deseas aún, que regresemos y estemos juntos de nuevo (al chico le temblaban las manos, lo único que deseaba era besarla, sentir de nuevo la humedad de sus labios, pero creía necesarias las palabras para pedirle perdón).

-¿Perdonarte Harry? ¿Por haber dado la vida por todos nosotros, por haber terminado con Vol…demort? No seas melodramático Potter, no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos sabíamos que yo iba a estar esperándote, sin importar cuánto tiempo te llevara terminar tu misión. Obviamente lo hice a regañadientes, pero he estado esperándote siempre, un poco más no iba a debilitarme.

-Es que tú nunca eres débil Gin, eres tan fuerte que tu solo recuerdo me mantenía en pie y me hacía retomar las fuerzas cuando éstas me abandonaban… tengo mucho que contarte Gin, quiero enterarte de todo, no quiero seguir ocultándote nada, nunca lo haré de nuevo.

-Tenemos tiempo Harry, ahora tenemos tiempo…

Y dicho esto Ginny lo miró con una fuerza hipnotizante que generó un torrente cálido que recorría las venas de Harry erizando cada poro de su cuerpo, sin más la apretó a su pecho, la alzó ligeramente haciéndola quedar en puntillas y la besó.

Los labios de Harry sentían de nuevo ese dulce sabor que tanto extrañaba, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si apenas ayer la hubiera besado junto al lago o en algún rincón del colegio, sus labios encontraban rápidamente esa perfecta cadencia, sus brazos volvían a convertirse en el molde perfecto, ella estaba hecha a su medida.

Dos, tres minutos… cinco… Harry no sabía qué era el tiempo y no le importaba, no le importaba nada, sólo quería seguir así, con Ginny entre sus brazos, recuperando el dulce sabor de sus besos, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo... feliz.

-Te quiero Ginny, te extrañé tanto, tienes que creerme.

-Pero si yo no he dicho lo contrario tonto… y más te vale que así sea grandísimo necio, no te esperé un año como para que regresaras y me salieras con que me habías olvidado o que andabas con otra, una dragona tal vez…

Harry sonrió pleno desde el fondo de su corazón, por primera vez en muchos días, era ese carácter de Ginny una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su chica, ninguno de los dos lloraba más, sus rostros estaban húmedos pero relajados y sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso. Harry bajó a la chica y la aflojó un poco de su abrazo para poder mirarla de frente.

-¿A dónde ibas antes de impactarte conmigo? ¿Qué no puedes llegar a ningún lugar sin tener que llamar la atención? Suerte que no venías bajo tu capa.

-Ah… iba a instalarme y pues bueno, lo siento mucho por el impacto señorita Weasley, pero así nos comportamos los personajes públicos, tal vez tenga que acostumbrarse a eso… ya que, bueno, pienso enterar a todo mundo muy pronto de la relación que sostiene conmigo… esta vez quiero que todo mundo sea testigo de que eres mi novia.

-¡Ya!... muy valiente el héroe ¿no?... eh, pues bien, ya quiero verte Potter, "al niño que vivió, sobrevivió y revivió", explicándole a Molly Weasley cómo es posible que todo Hogwarts y todos sus hijos sabían que éramos novios, excepto ella y papá…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II – Estableciendo acuerdos.**

El ambiente durante la comida en la cocina de la Madriguera, aunque distaba mucho del regular alboroto "feliz" que armaba la familia, por lo menos era tranquilo y cálido. Ginny bajó a comer mientras Harry hablaba con Kreacher y revisaba su baúl en la habitación de Ron.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a buscar a tus padres querida? ese es un asunto urgente.

Ron y Hermione no se habían separado mas que para dormir y discretamente mantenían las manos unidas, pero no comentaban nada aún de la evidente situación.

-Sí señora lo sé, lo haré después de las ceremonias, de hecho pensaba en que Ron y Harry pudieran acompañarme.

-Ron y Harry y nosotros si es necesario, no te preocupes linda, es muy importante que cuanto antes te reúnas con tus padres, has pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos.

-Yo también quiero acompañar a Hermione, es mi mejor amiga y hace mucho que no la veía, ahora no tienen pretexto para decirme que es peligroso y que no debo moverme de aquí…

-Ya veremos Ginny, ya veremos…

-¡Pero mamá!…

-¡Hey Harry!… ¿ye te has instalado? ¿mi cuarto sigue intacto?

Harry apareció con una notable sonrisa recién adquirida que Hermione y Ron no pasaron inadvertida, sobre todo porque combinaba muy bien con la de Ginny que lo miraba como hechizada desde su lugar en la mesa, además llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta… ¿de dónde más sacaría Harry una liga para sujetarlo?

-¡Listo! no te preocupes Ron, siempre pensé que la ventana de tu cuarto era muy pequeña, ahora luce un hermoso y amplio "boquete" que permite una excelente circulación de aire… (La familia intercambiaba risas ante los gestos que Ron hacía por el comentario de su amigo, mientras éste dirigía una mirada un tanto pícara a la menor de los Weasley al tiempo que tomaba su lugar en la mesa junto a ella, demasiado "junto" a ella, de hecho).

-Siéntate querido, nosotros ya casi terminamos pero te haremos compañía, te voy a servir un buen plato de crema de papa y algo de guisado…

-Gracias, no pienso contradecirla señora, me he vuelto muy obediente en lo que a comida decente respecta, después de estos meses en que la especialidad de la casa era guisado de hongos y setas… que por cierto eran buenísimas Hermione, lo juro, los últimos días ya hasta empezaban a saber como a estofado.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Harry, pero gracias a "la especialidad de la casa" sobrevivieron en varias ocasiones nuestros estómagos.

-Claro que sí Herm, no le hagas caso a Harry, el rayo de "Voldy" le alteró los sesos, tú eres excelente cocinera, excelente bruja, estudiante, amiga y… y… y bueno, muchas gracias porque Harry y yo no hubiéramos logrado nada sin ti.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi hermano? ¡Devuélvelo!

-¡Ouch! Chaparra no me golpees…

-Es que Ron… tú hablando así tan amable, con ese tono y sobre todo a Hermio… a menos que… mmm… eh… acabo de recordar, oh, Hermione tengo algo en mi cuarto, sí, sí, algo que tengo que darte y… ven, acompáñame quieres…

-Ehh, sí claro, vamos Ginny.

Hermione siguió a Ginny fuera de la cocina y Harry lanzó una mirada a Ron indicándole "hora de confesiones de chicas", a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa torcida y bajando la mirada al plato.

-Ustedes tres ya me ocultaron muchas cosas y yo, bueno no me quejo porque sé que se trata de asuntos que no podían ser revelados y Harry me ha prometido que me contará hasta el último detalle, pero si crees que esta situación pasaría desapercibida te equivocas Hermione, o ya debo llamarte… ¿cuñada?

-¿Ginny de qué hablas, qué situación?, en realidad no te estoy ocultando nada, bueno, es que aún no tengo nada muy aterrizado que contarte…

-¿Qué? ¿El cabeza hueca de mi hermano sigue indeciso?, acaso no le ha quedado claro que el tiempo perdido "no se recupera y duele mucho"… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡NADA!... ¿NADA AÚN?

-Bueno, nada, nada lo que se dice nada… pues… si hay algo, pero es muy reciente. Mira Ginny, aunque todos estos meses han servido para que Ron y yo nos percatáramos de nuestros sentimientos, aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar al respecto porque fue a penas ayer que nos besamos, bueno, yo lo besé y él… me respondió y bueno, a partir de ese momento pues creo que estamos juntos, pero no hemos hablado.

-¿Y eso es nada Hermione? ¿Y la que lo besó fuiste tú?... ¡Vaya! Bueno en realidad amiga creo que es cuestión de encontrar un buen momento y tal vez hoy en la noche lo tengan… ya me imagino la cara de tus padres cuando vayas a buscarlos: "Oh si, hola mamá, papá… hace un año que les modifiqué la memoria, les hice creer que eran otras personas mientras yo me enfrentaba al mago más maligno que ha existido en todos los tiempos, pero ya lo matamos y de paso les presento a mi novio, del que llevo enamorada no sé cuantos años…"

-¡Basta Ginny! Aunque lo digas de burla tu versión se aproxima mucho a la realidad, no sé cómo voy a enfrentar a mis padres, espero que me perdonen.

-Tranquila "cuñada"… claro que van a perdonarte, son tus padres, te adoran y por ti… ¡hasta serán capaces de aceptar a mi hermano como yerno!

Esa noche los Weasley dejaron todo listo para llevar a cabo al día siguiente una ceremonia sencilla en los terrenos anexos a la Madriguera, donde serían sepultados Fred, Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora Tonks. Los funerales se realizarían después de la ceremonia general que daría lugar en Hogwarts y el grupo de asistentes incluía a Andrómeda Tonks y el pequeño Teddy Lupin, Hagrid, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Neville y su abuela, Luna y su padre, familiares Weasley y amigos cercanos de Fred como Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood y Angelina Johnson.

Harry sólo había asistido a un funeral en forma, el de Dumbledore (ya que el de Dobby había sido algo sencillo) pero sabía que no era una situación que quisiera recordar, mucho menos porque traería nuevamente el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de los seres que él había perdido durante sus 17 años de batalla contra Voldemort. Pero no tenía opción, Kingsley (que por el momento ocupaba el lugar sustituto de Primer Ministro dada la destitución de Thicknesse) le había pedido que hiciera todo lo posible por estar presente en la ceremonia de Hogwarts porque era muy importante para toda la comunidad mágica que él estuviera ahí, aunque no diera ningún discurso y tampoco atendiera a la prensa, pero que hiciera acto de presencia.

Harry no podía negarse porque, al contrario de su relación con los tres Ministros anteriores, por Kingsley sentía un aprecio muy especial, ya que desde que lo conoció años atrás, había sido uno de sus "Aurores de cabecera" junto con Tonks y Ojoloco, sabía que era un hombre honesto, justo, valiente y en lo personal el chico le tenía respeto y admiración, el Ministerio finalmente se encontraba en buenas manos. En esta ocasión, ahora sí, estaba dispuesto a ayudar al "Primer Ministro" a darle lo mejor a la comunidad mágica. También lo inquietaba tener que pasar el trago amargo del funeral de Fred, pero era importante para todos, así que él daría a los Weasley el soporte que fuera necesario.

Después de la cena, cuando todos se dedicaban a diversas actividades antes de irse a descansar, Harry llamó a Ginny para que lo acompañara un momento al jardín. Escabulléndose de la presencia de todos, los chicos salieron y se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol para charlar. Harry no dejaría que pasará más tiempo, necesitaba contarle su historia con lujo de detalle, estaba decidido a no volver a ocultarle nada y demostrarle que él quería ser transparente ante sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, en el segundo piso, Ron tocaba a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, pero no buscaba a su hermana.

-¿Herm, estás ahí? Abre por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ron qué haces aquí?, tus padres están en la habitación de junto…

-Ya lo sé, por eso déjame entrar antes de que se percaten.

-Pero Ron…

-Acabo de ver salir a Harry y a Ginny, así que supongo que estaremos sin compañía por un buen rato y no quiero que pase más tiempo, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Granger.

En el jardín Harry habló por más de una hora casi sin parar, deteniendo su relato en algunas ocasiones sólo para acariciar el cabello y besar el rostro y los labios de Ginny cuando ésta lo miraba sorprendida o aterrada ante las historias que escuchaba.

-Definitivamente no ha sido fácil ¿eh?... has tenido que sortear mucho dolor y muchas dudas Harry, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy todo debe cambiar, todo va a cambiar, yo no pienso separarme de ti nunca más… aunque lo intentes de nuevo… entérate Potter que no pienso volver a sacrificar lo nuestro, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que no te podrás zafar tan fácilmente de mi…

-¿Es una amenaza señorita Weasley?

-¡Es un hecho señor Potter!

El rostro de Ron estaba casi del mismo tono que su cabello, tomó la mano de Hermione y la sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hermione tú… me besaste, es decir, nos besamos en el Castillo.

-Excelente deducción Ronald, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme (la chica esbozaba una gran sonrisa ante la nerviosa actitud del pelirrojo).

-¡Ya!... no me interrumpas, sabes que soy pésimo en esto, de verdad me cuesta trabajo y es que pareciera que en todos estos años no he podido juntar el valor suficiente para decirtelo… bueno y es que yo me he esforzado, de verdad, pero creo que me ha resultado más fácil enfrentarme a mortífagos, frío, hambre y todo eso, que tener que enfrentarme a la intensidad de tu mirada… y es que cuanto te miro a los ojos Herm se me desconecta el cerebro de la boca, las palabras no me salen…

-No cuestionemos a tu cerebro quieres… ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme Ron…?

Entre sonrisas de complicidad Harry miró por encima de la cabeza de su novia que se encontraba recargada sobre su pecho, para cerciorarse que nadie los mirara, ya que aún sentía que estaba haciendo "algo prohibido" al reanudar su noviazgo sin pedir el permiso formal a los padres de la chica y más en pleno luto familiar. Tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos, le regaló una sonrisa tierna y suavemente depositó sus labios entreabiertos en los de ella. Un cálido torrente entró por su boca expandiéndose como una llamarada por todo su cuerpo, Harry sintió en ese momento sensaciones que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que él y Ginny pasaban momentos "a solas" a la orilla del lago, escondidos en los pasillos oscuros del colegio o en la sala común de Gryffindor, sintió erizados cada uno de sus cabellos y un fuerte palpitar en el vientre y en el pecho. Aquel beso que dio inicio como una caricia tierna, elevó su intensidad rápidamente, Ginny se había colgado de su cuello y apretaba su cuerpo con el del muchacho… Harry tembló y la separó con sutileza.

-Será mejor que entremos Gin, tienes que descansar, mañana será un día pesado.

-Vaya manera de cortarme la inspiración Harry… ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-No es miedo Gin, no tengo miedo de quererte como te quiero, pero le debo respeto a tu casa y a tus padres y aún no he hablado con ellos, no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de la situación, tú eres su bebita.

-Esta bien Harry, si es por respeto a mi familia lo acepto… pero… a mi ya puedes ir perdiéndomelo otra vez ¿no crees?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa pícara guiñándole un ojo a su novio, Harry cerró los ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie frente a ella, acarició su rostro y le sostuvo la barbilla con sus dedos…

-No me repitas eso muy seguido Gin, porque para mí tus deseos son órdenes y sabes que ganas no me faltan… ya tendremos tiempo pequeña, tiempo para recuperar todas las caricias y los besos que no te he dado, pero ahora mejor entramos o tus padres pueden darse cuenta de que no estamos en casa.

En la planta alta, Ron tragaba saliva ante la pregunta y la pícara sonrisa de Hermione, bajó la mirada para observar cómo tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas y las llevaba despacio hasta sus labios para llenarlas de pequeños besos suaves. Levantó un poco la vista y la jaló hacia su rostro hasta dejarla a escasos centímetros de sus labios. - Ya te dije que soy pésimo con las palabras… Y sin decir nada más la besó. Ron colocó las manos de Hermione a los lados de su cuello para que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos y después aferró los suyos hacia la espalda de la chica. Los minutos pasaron sin pedir permiso, pronto él besaba la barbilla y el cuello de Hermione, regresaba sus labios hacia el oído de su pareja y abrazándola fuerte susurraba…

-Te quiero Hermione Granger, te quiero como un idiota, te necesito a mi lado, eres mi aire, lo supe a los dos segundos que desaparecí de la tienda de campaña esa noche y me arrepentí tanto de haberlo hecho. Quiero que seas mi novia… No sé si te merezco, tú eres tan perfecta, que podrías estar con el chico que quisieras…

-Y tienes toda la razón Ron, estoy con el chico que quiero, estoy contigo… por eso soy tan inteligente ¿no?

-Pero no me has contestado princesa…

-Pensé que habías interpretado bien mi lenguaje corporal Weasley, pero bueno, si necesitas escucharlo está bien, sí… sí quiero ser tu novia, no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que estar contigo.

Ron estuvo un buen rato recostado entre los brazos de su novia, ambos tendidos en la cama, hablando de sus sentimientos ahogados durante tantos años. Hermione jugaba con sus rojos cabellos, besaba las pecas de su frente y su nariz, acariciaba sus brazos y disfrutaba sentir la respiración del chico sobre su pecho. Ante las caricias de la chica, Ron se volteó de pronto sobre ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo, sus labios buscaron el largo y delicado cuello de Hermione y sus manos se aferraban a la perfecta figura recostada bajo su peso. En ese momento se escuchó una risa discreta y la puerta se abrió…

-¡Ups!... la venganza es dulce hermanito, me la debías… ustedes disculpen tortolitos pero mi novio dice que tengo que descansar, así que si me devuelven mi cama les voy a estar muy agradecida…

-¡Ginevra Weasley! ¿No te ha enseñado modales mi madre? ¿Por qué demonios no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?

-¿Y por qué demonios tendría que tocar la puerta de MI CUARTO? Creo que el que está fuera de lugar es otro… Vaya suerte la mía, mientras que a mí el excesivamente respetuoso de tu amigo acaba de meterme casi obligada a la casa y él en este momento debe estarse "echando agua fría encima", yo acabo de evitar que ustedes incendien mi habitación.

Ginny parada frente a la puerta de su habitación tenía las manos sobre sus caderas, el ceño fruncido, la quijada tensa y azotaba muy rápido la punta de su pie, a modo de reprimenda… un par de segundos después, alzaba una ceja para asegurarse haber sacado con sus palabras y con su actitud el rojo más intenso del rostro de su apenada amiga, relajó la mandíbula y soltó una carcajada, dio un brinco y con los brazos extendidos saltó sobre su hermano y su cuñada haciéndolos caer de nuevo sobre su cama.

-¡Perdóname Herm! Te juro que no quería interrumpir linda, me da tanto gusto por ustedes par de desidiosos… pero ahora querida tendrás que informarme cuando deba retrasar mi regreso un poco más o cuando deba anunciar mi llegada… y lo mismo tendrás que hacer tú con Harry grandísimo animal, no puedes exponer así a mi amiga tarado…

-¡Ay Ginny, te pasas! (Hermione relajaba todo su cuerpo con alivio).

-¡Pedazo de corcho! de verdad me engañaste ¿desde cuando eres tan buena actriz intento de gnomo?... y cómo que "dice tu novio" que tienes que descansar…

-Sip… MI NOVIO… Harry y yo regresamos, ya no hay motivo para seguir separados, pero dice que antes de "publicarlo en El Profeta" tiene que hablar con papá y mamá para pedirles permiso, ya sabes, para que sea formal y limpiar de alguna manera su conciencia, porque el año pasado nunca supieron que fuimos novios y que terminamos por todo este relajito de los pedazos de Voldemort escondidos por todas partes.

-De modo que Harry ya te contó… todo…

-Sí cuñada y la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos… chicos tengo que agradecerles por cuidar a Harry y decirles que… bueno yo, la verdad es que estuve muy preocupada todo este tiempo, no teníamos noticias suyas, me moría de la angustia pensando, es decir, no era fácil… mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida estaban quien sabe dónde, en manos de quien sabe quién, haciendo quien sabe qué… yo llegué a pensar…

-Tranquila chaparra, ya pasó todo, estamos aquí a salvo y enteritos ¡tan cómplices como siempre, eh!

-¡Ah claro! sí, ahora muy cómplices no… mmm… no lo sé, dame una buena razón para que no se me salga enfrente de mamá la "escenita" que acabo de presenciar…

-Yo te la doy querida, una sola razón que será suficiente para contar con tu incondicional discreción… una razón que ya debe estar a punto de quedarse dormido en la habitación contigua y que también requiere de toda nuestra complicidad y discreción… ¿o no?

-¡Hecho!, ¡ajá! ¡sabía que lo dirías… fírmalo, es un trato! Calladitos ustedes... calladitos nosotros...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III – Un hijo se va y otro llega.**

¡Dense prisa! Percy tiene listo el trasladador que nos envió Kingsley, nos llevará directo a Hogsmeade… Apresuraba a su familia Arthur Weasley. Todos habían acordado en utilizar ropa en colores claros en honor al particular carácter de Fred, él nunca hubiera tomado "en serio" su muerte. Harry y Hermione usaban sus túnicas de gala del colegio y George lucía una túnica rojo vino con un llamativo botón animado en el que podía apreciarse una fotografía mágica de los gemelos abrazados, sonriendo y saludando.

-Hermione, necesito que me ayudes… ¿Qué hechizo puedo utilizar para regresar la varita de Saúco a su lugar?... sin profanarlo de nuevo… pienso ponerla a salvo terminando la ceremonia.

-Mmm… creo que ubico un hechizo para proteger materia sólida dentro de otro sólido, pero lo revisaré en mi libro de hechizos avanzados y te anotaré las indicaciones, aunque no creo que Voldemort haya vuelto a cerrar la tumba Harry, en realidad creo que te tocará a ti volver a repararla, ahora regreso…

-No tardes… estamos a punto de irnos…

La ceremonia para homenajear a los caídos en la última batalla fue sencilla pero concurrida y muy emotiva. Cientos de sillas estaban acomodadas en los jardines del colegio, casi en el mismo lugar donde se había realizado el año anterior el funeral de Albus Dumbledore. La familia Weasley tomó sus lugares en las primeras filas, Harry ocupó la silla ubicada a la orilla para poder salir fácilmente del lugar al terminar el acto sin ser detectado, Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, el chico la mantuvo discretamente tomada de la mano bajo la túnica durante toda la ceremonia.

En esta ocasión las palabras del discurso que ofrecía Kingsley hacían referencia al valor y la entrega de alumnos, profesores, familiares, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del Ministerio y de todos y cada uno de los casi 50 brujas y magos que habían dado la vida por "el bien común". A la mención de cada homenajeado, una presea dorada con el nombre grabado en brillante relieve flotaba desde un podium central, se elevaba unos metros y explotaba sutilmente en el aire, transformándose en un puñado de mariposas blancas y azules que volaban hacia el cielo. Este ritual se repitió a cada punto de la larga lista, Harry dejaba escapar varias lágrimas pensando en que el nombre de Dobby no estaba en la lista y que su lápida había sido grabada con su mala caligrafía, pero que el elfo merecía una de esas hermosas preseas y su eterno agradecimiento. Tras las palabras de cierre de Minerva McGonagall, quien fungía por el momento como Directora sustituta de Hogwarts, el evento dio por finalizado y los asistentes se retiraron para celebrar sus ceremonias fúnebres particulares.

-Ginny tengo que hacer algo, debo ir un momento a la tumba de Dumbledore, no tardo, estaré de regreso para cuando regresemos a Hogsmeade por el trasladador.

-¿Vas a… guardar la…?

-Sí, es ahí donde debe estar y así no causará más problemas.

En los terrenos cercanos a la Madriguera se encontraba un pequeño santuario donde se dispusieron las tumbas de Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Los asistentes rodeaban las tumbas de blanco mármol y desde un costado de la última morada del gemelo, Arthur Weasley daba inicio al funeral…

-Hoy es un día triste sí, pero necesario porque es la despedida de mi querido hijo y de dos grandes magos y amigos que con su partida nos han heredado un mundo seguro y nuevamente feliz…

-Ehh… ¡ejem!... ¿Papá… me permites la palabra?

-Sí claro George, si así lo deseas…

-Gracias papá… gracias a todos por estar aquí, es sólo que creo que con todo esto hemos olvidado un poco a quienes estamos despidiendo… ¿Alguna vez presenciaron cómo Dora Tonks transformaba su nariz en hocico de cerdo al mismo tiempo que tornaba su cabello de lila a rosa chicle? ¿Podrían decir ustedes que Remus Lupin era un hombre "común y corriente"?… y por supuesto ustedes recordarán que el "guapísimo" de mi hermano Fred nunca fue un ejemplo de solemnidad y seriedad ¿cierto?... bien, entonces hoy debemos despedirlos justo como los recordamos, por lo menos para mí es más fácil recordar las carcajadas de mi gemelo que sus lágrimas, así que les pido a todos que cierren por un minuto los ojos y llenen sus mentes del verdadero recuerdo que estos tres les generen…

Y dicho esto todos cerraron los ojos, no había pasado el minuto cuando los rostros empezaron a sustituir las lágrimas por sonrisas cada vez menos discretas, hasta que George soltó de repente varios fuegos artificiales color lila y rosa, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, que en el cielo formaban figuras como escobas, un lobezno, una flor y al final, un par de "W" entrelazadas. Al final de los fuegos artificiales el ritual en los sepulcros concluyó y los presentes pasaron al jardín de la Madriguera para beber jugo de calabaza y bocadillos de papa y tocino. Harry se encontraba con Andrómeda Tonks quien había convencido al chico de cargar a su ahijado cuando Kingsley se acercó a ellos.

-¿Harry me regalas unos minutos?

-Los necesarios SEÑOR MINISTRO (Contestó el chico fingiendo un tono arrastrado y formal).

-¡Ay no seas payaso! (sonrió ampliamente el alto hombre de tez oscura mientras daba un tirón de la coleta del chico)... Harry, odio tener que pedirte esto pero los del Diario El Profeta me están volviendo loco, quieren una entrevista con "El niño que vivió… de nuevo" y no me dejarán respirar hasta que aceptes…

-No te preocupes King, ya lo esperaba y sí pienso hacerlo, pero tengo algunas condiciones…

-Lo que digas, a ver, ¡dispara!

-En primer lugar no doy "exclusivas", lo que hice fue por "toda la comunidad mágica", así que creo justo que cada quien tenga la oportunidad de conocer la historia en el medio que más le guste, en la rueda de prensa deberá haber representantes de todos los medios mágicos, no sólo del Profeta…

-Me parece justo… ¿Qué más?

-Bien, ni por error diré una palabra si la versión del Profeta la cubre ese intento de reportera con bucles rubios y gafas puntiagudas con pedrería barata… a quien, aquí entre nos mi estimado amigo, deberías mandar a investigar, porque sé de muy buena fuente que tiene cierta debilidad por hacerle a la "animago sin registro"…

-Mmm… bien, anotado, nunca me ha simpatizado esa gárgola con bucles…

-Obviamente Ron y Hermione tienen que estar conmigo y para que eso sea posible, la reunión tendría que ser mañana mismo, porque estamos por realizar una pequeña excursión a Australia en busca de los padres de Hermione. La hora y el lugar decídelo tú de acuerdo a la disponibilidad de tu saturada agenda mi muy estimado Primer Ministro…

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así mi muy estimado ELEGIDO?... Bien, yo arreglo esto y les mando una lechuza con la hora, el lugar tendrá que ser la Sala de prensa del Ministerio. Por cierto Harry, si requieren algo, lo que sea, para encontrar a los padres de Granger, sabes que sólo tienes que mencionarlo ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias, espero que todo salga bien y pronto Hermione pueda reunirse con sus padres.

La lechuza del Ministerio confirmó durante la cena la reunión con los medios del mundo mágico, en la sala de prensa a las 10:00 horas del día siguiente, incluyendo también la lista de los reporteros que estarían presentes, Rita Skeeter no figuraba en ella.

-Y espero que mañana estén a tiempo, no es propio hacer esperar a la prensa y menos al Primer Ministro, yo los llevaré a la sala de prensa personalmente…

-Tranquilo Percy, Harry tiene en esto mucha mayor experiencia que tú. Bájate de tu nube hermano, cuando Kingsley dijo que te quería de nuevo en el Ministerio nunca dijo que estuviera enamorado de ti… Bueno supongo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a la fama ¿no? Siempre he sabido que las cámaras me aman, Hermione tus admiradores estarán haciendo fila para conseguir tu autógrafo…

-Ríete ahora que puedes Ron, pero recuerda que no es nada agradable que todo mundo te siga con la mirada y hablen a tus espaldas, que publiquen mentiras acerca de lo que haces o dices, que se metan con los más cercanos a ti, que te dejen en evidencia y que invadan tu vida privada al más mínimo movimiento…

-Sí Ron, Harry tiene razón, creo que no necesitamos eso para darle emoción a nuestras vidas eh, solemos conseguir hacerlas entretenidas sin que haya reporteros alrededor nuestro y menos ahora…

-¿Menos ahora Hermione? ¿Por qué… a caso hay alguna situación especial que no nos hayas platicado y que requiera privacidad?

-Ehh… no George, es decir, bueno sí, nuestro viaje a Australia a buscar a mis padres y también Harry que tiene que poner en orden sus cosas cuando regresemos, además pues no sabemos qué vamos a hacer después con nuestras vidas y…

-¡Ah, ya!... es sólo eso eh, ¿no hay ninguna novedad, nada que tú o Ron tengan que contarnos?

El rostro de Hermione palideció hasta quedar como el fantasma de la Dama Gris ante los comentarios del gemelo, quien sonreía a la chica y a su hermano de manera pícara e inquisitiva. Ron tenía la mirada clavada en el plato de cereal y las orejas del color de su cabello.

-No para nada hermanito, Ron y Hermione no tienen nada que contarnos, todo está muy normal ¿verdad?, tan amigos como siempre… Continuaba al hilo el comentario Bill Weasley, mientras abrazaba a la hermosa Fleur Delacour quien no podía ocultar su risa al igual que el resto de los comensales, incluidos Molly y Arthur, ya que toda la familia llevaba mucho tiempo observando cómo la relación de los dos cuestionados había pasado de la amistad a algo "menos fraternal" y que desde su regreso había resultado mucho más evidente.

Tanto Bill como George, de alguna manera, estaban muy bien enterados de la forma en la que las vidas de su hermano y hermana menores habían estado tejiéndose desde hacía ya más de un año, por lo que los mordaces comentarios parecían llevarlos cada vez más cerca de la orilla de un precipicio.

-¡Ah bueno Bill, que bien que lo aclaras! Porque por un momento llegué a pensar que ocultaban algo, o más bien, que estaban esperando el momento indicado para soltar la sopa…

-¿De qué demonios hablan ustedes dos? ¿Qué se supone que oculta este par? les recuerdo que Charlie y yo no hemos estado muy presentes que digamos a últimas fechas en los acontecimientos familiares y sus chistes locales no nos hacen gracia…

-Bueno Percy, tienes razón, Charlie y tú no han estado presentes todos los días, de hecho tú menos que Charles y eso que él no vive aquí, pero eso es punto y aparte… sin embargo tendrían que ser ciegos para no haberlo notado o ser alguno de ellos dos que al parecer eran los únicos que ignoraban la situación…

-No somos ciegos George pero creo que entre tú y Bill han logrado dejar "mudos" a este par, mira mejor cambia de tema, si hay algo que deban contarnos lo harán cuando sea el momento.

Charlie guiñó un ojo a su hermano menor quien agradeció en silencio esa intervención y logró destensar un poco el ceño, pero sin recuperar el habla y sin atreverse a mirar a su novia o a sus padres. Hermione por el contrario parecía estar buscando las palabras que lograran hacer quite a los comentarios de sus ahora cuñados, pero sólo lograba mantener los ojos tan abiertos como platos, mismos que casi se salen de órbita ante el inesperado giro que tomaba a continuación el "jueguito de comentarios" y que, en esta ocasión, no despertaría la abierta sonrisa de toda la familia…

-Pues tal vez Charlie tenga razón George y nuestro hermanito, como todo un caballero, haya decidido ceder el turno de las confesiones a las damas de la familia y a los invitados de honor…

-¡Tienes toda la razón Bill!... Qué descorteces hemos sido, tal vez debimos ceder el turno al habla desde un principio a nuestro querido y nuevamente reinstalado ex cuñado, qué suerte, no todas las familias tienen a su propio héroe…

Este último comentario dejó en silencio total la cocina… Harry sintió como su estómago golpeaba el suelo y la presión le bajaba, Ginny elevaba una mirada asesina al gemelo, Ron y Hermione descolgaban las quijadas, Percy soltaba de golpe el vaso de leche y aunque Charlie, Bill y Fleur sonreían, en la mesa había un par de rostros con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión que hicieron callar al gemelo y hacerlo tragar saliva, George sabía que en ese momento su comentario lo convertía en "el blanco del huracán letal Ginny" y que sus padres no lo dejarían pasar del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho con la pareja anterior…

-George, Bill, queridos, creo que su padre y yo nos hemos perdido en la plática… creo haber entendido por un momento que se dirigían a Harry y bueno eso tendría que significar que… pues… sin duda una idea que me daría mucho gusto, pero… ¿A qué te refieres con "reinstalado ex cuñado"?

-Mamá no le hagas caso a este par de inútiles, no ves que disfrutan torturando al prójimo, George no se refiere a nada, es decir, no es así de simple, pero no hay nada que…

-Eh, Ron… gracias amigo pero creo que mejor aprovecho la "oportuna introducción" que Bill y George han hecho del tema, finalmente yo pensaba hacerlo antes de irnos, no hoy pero si tal vez mañana…

-¿Estás… seguro Harry, así como así?

-¿Y de qué otra manera?... Bien, señor, señora… eh… yo he pasado tanto tiempo como un hijo más de esta familia que nunca creí que pudiera pasar por mi mente dejar de ver bajo esa perspectiva a algún miembro de la misma y claro con los 6 varones no tuve dificultad alguna y los aprecio como hermanos pero… bueno, el verano de hace dos años estuve tanto tiempo aquí que poco a poco yo descubrí, a lo largo de ese año, que a Ginny no podía visualizarla como "hermanita" y que definitivamente no podía sentir con ella lo que por ejemplo sentía cuando estaba con Hermione a quien cosidero mi hermana. Yo pasé casi todo ese año escolar luchando contra mis sentimientos y sintiendo con temor que estaba traicionando la confianza de mi mejor amigo…

-¡Vaya encrucijada hijo, je, je!

-Arthur, querido, no interrumpas y deja continuar a Harry, te escuchamos cielo…

-Sí, eh, bueno, al final, casi en el mes de mayo, las cosas simplemente "ocurrieron" y Ginny y yo iniciamos un noviazgo que tuvimos que terminar cuando murió el profesor Dumbledore. Bueno a decir verdad fui yo el que le dijo a Ginny que no podía seguir con ella, no después del declarado "hobby" de Voldemort de andar metiéndose en mis pensamientos y luego dedicarse a matar a la gente que yo quería. Yo había decidido terminar con la misión que Dumbledore había iniciado y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a su hija en mi ausencia, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca y simplemente no lo hubiera soportado. Ginny me comprendió y nos separamos, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de pensar en el otro y nunca renunciamos a la idea de que, si todo terminaba bien a favor nuestro, entonces no habría razón para seguir separados y…

-Y ahora has regresado y todo está a favor, lo que supongo que significa que han decidido reanudar el noviazgo…

-Pues sí señor, es decir… NO…

-¿Cómo que NO Harry?

-Sí Ginny, pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas como "se debe" y para eso, supongo que yo debo, esteeee… señor Weasley, señora Molly, yo quiero solicitar su aprobación y permiso para poder ser formalmente el novio de Ginny, no sé si así se hagan estas cosas, pero no se me ocurre otra manera…

Molly y Arthur Weasley intercambiaron miradas con los rostros aún llenos de sorpresa ante las palabras que Harry había soltado como quien leyera una receta de cocina, sin embargo segundos después los ojos de Molly Weasley brillaban húmedos de emoción y Arthur se aclaró la garganta para dar respuesta al chico que quería como a uno más de sus hijos…

-Bueno Harry, no voy a negarte que estamos muy sorprendidos con la noticia, en realidad no es era algo obvio para nosotros, además tampoco nos hace gracia haber sido casi los últimos en enterarnos que ustedes dos se querían. Ginny, muñeca, tú siempre nos has tenido confianza y haber callado algo tan importante y doloroso para ti no fue lo más indicado…

-Ya lo sé papito, pero entiéndeme, pasé tantos años enamorada de este bobo que cuando por fin estuvimos juntos yo sólo quería disfrutar el hecho, además yo planeaba poder contárselos en las vacaciones de verano y nunca imaginé que esa oportunidad no llegaría, hasta "este" verano.

-¡Oh Harry, querido! ¡Tú y mi Ginny! ¡Mi niña te ha querido desde el día que te conoció en King's Cross! Yo siempre le dije que el que persevera alcanza y que si estabas en su destino no habría nada que lo pudiera evitar, porque yo se lo dije, ¿verdad hija que te lo dije?

-Sí mamita, sí… me lo dijiste siempre y ¡ouch! ¡mamá me estás ahorcando!

Molly Weasley abrazaba, casi al punto de la asfixia, a la joven pareja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por lo menos una noticia feliz engalanaba un día tan triste para ella y para su esposo. Todos los presentes sonreían abiertamente ante aquel cuadro, Fleur y Hermione dejaban fluir las lágrimas de emoción y Arthur Weasley hinchaba el pecho con orgullo.

-Molly contrólate amor, Harry claro que tienes nuestro permiso para continuar tu relación con Ginny, nada nos hace más felices que saber que el hombre que esté al lado de mi pequeña seas precisamente tú, pero comprenderán que esto cambia un poco la idea que habíamos considerado de permitir que Ginny los acompañe a Australia.

-¡Pero papá, eso no es justo, estaríamos con los padres de Hermione!

-Ginny tu padre tiene razón, creo que está en lo correcto pequeña…

-¿Harry de qué lado se supone que estás?

-Del nuestro… y quiero que todo sea perfecto, si tenemos reglas que seguir, así será y las respetaremos…

-Pero, pero… Harry… ¡Ronald di algo!

-Papá, yo voy a estar ahí, igual que estuve en el colegio cuando estos dos eran novios, Harry sabe que lo quiero como a un hermano y precisamente por eso también sabe que no tengo reparo en partirle la cara si no se comporta… deja que Ginny vaya con nosotros, Hermione quiere que su mejor amiga la acompañe, ella la necesita a su lado…

-Mmm… pues sigo pensando que no es lo más indicado, pero viéndolo de esa manera…

-¡Gracias papito! ¡Mua, mua, mua! ¡Gracias!

La rueda de prensa duró una hora, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron acribillados con miles de preguntas y fotografías, pero finalmente la "versión oficial de los hechos" saldría a la luz de la misma manera en todos los medios. Arthur y Percy Weasley lograron sacar a los chicos de la sala de prensa mientras Kingsley distraía a los reporteros, los 5 llegaron hasta una de las chimeneas habilitadas como salidas de emergencia y utilizando la red flu regresaron a la Madriguera pasadas las 11 de la mañana. Una vez en la estancia principal de la casa…

-Vaya faena, me muerdo la lengua, no quiero ser famoso, no quiero admiradores ni cámaras, ni reporteros…

-Bienvenido al mundo Potter hermano, te dije que no era muy agradable, pero tu debut ya pasó, ahora lo importante es concentrarnos en Australia… Hermione, ¿qué procede, cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana, sólo tengo que hacer memoria de los lugares exactos y las fechas, algunos nombres… voy a subir a la habitación a prepararlo todo, mientras ustedes pueden empezar a empacar algunas cosas, yo espero que no demoremos más de dos o tres días.

-¿Y qué vamos a buscar y en dónde?

-Bueno en esta ocasión no estoy tan perdida como con los horrocruxes, buscaremos a Wendell y Mónica Wilkins, en puerto Esperanza, un pueblo en la costa suroeste de Australia.

-¿Vamos a ir al mar? ¡Wow! Princesa tal vez podamos demorar un poco más de dos días, ¿no crees?

-Ron, si tú lo deseas puedes tomarte unas soleadas vacaciones, pero yo, en cuanto modifique de nuevo la memoria de mis padres, tendré que viajar a Londres para reinstalarnos en casa y ayudarlos a que abran de nuevo el consultorio. Me gustaría dejar más o menos estable mi vida a más tardar para el cumpleaños de Harry y de no ser posible, pues por lo menos para el de Ginny en agosto…

-Relájate un poco Herm, era broma, deja de ponerte fechas estrictas y de presionarte, no importa cuanto tiempo "nos lleve", lo importante es que estés bien y tus padres también.

-Todo va a estar bien, Ron, Ginny y yo te vamos a ayudar, tú tranquila.

Los cuatro amigos vestían ropa cómoda y ligera tipo muggle, ya que Hermione les había advertido que el clima tal vez les resultaría un poco cálido. En el bolso decorado con cuentas que Hermione preparó para su viaje en busca de los horrocruxes, llevaban unas mudas de ropa, algún suéter, algo de comida preparada por la madre de Ron y Ginny, mapas, diccionarios y directorios muggles, entre otras cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad, cortesía de Arthur Weasley. Planeaban desaparecerse desde el jardín de la Madriguera, Ginny lo haría en conjunto con ellos ya que aún le faltaban un par de meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y sería hasta el siguiente curso que se regularizaría su formación escolar y podría obtener su licencia para aparecerse.

Antes de partir Ron se dirigió a sus padres en un tono algo serio y con actitud bastante nerviosa…

-Buen viaje chicos, cuídense mucho, si pueden envíen una lechuza cuando encuentren a los señores Granger, Ron cuida mucho a tu hermana y tu Harry cuida mucho a tu novia…

-Sí mamá se te olvidó decirle a Hermione que cuide mucho a su amiga y así ya me dejas encargada por todos lados… ¡mamá ya no soy una niña, ya casi cumplo 17 años y puedo cuidarme sola!

-Ehh, sí mamá no te preocupes, Ginny está en buenas manos. Ehh… ahora, bueno antes de irnos yo quiero hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué pasa hijo, pareces nervioso?

-Mamá… papá… yo sé que esto no es novedad pero, así como Harry y Ginny han formalizado ante ustedes su relación… yo, nosotros, es decir, Hermione y yo, queremos decirles que somos novios. También es algo reciente, muy, muy reciente y no es segunda ronda como otros…

-En efecto querido no estás diciendo algo que resulte sorpresivo, nos da mucho gusto que finalmente ustedes dos hayan decidido darse la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-Hijo, creo que los Weasley somos hombres afortunados y siempre encontramos mujeres maravillosas, en este caso no es la excepción, Hermione es una chica única y espero, Ronald Weasley, que reconozcas la bendición que tienes a su lado. Bienvenida a la familia Hermione, sabes que te queremos mucho y nos hace muy dichosos que tú quieras a nuestro Ronie.

El viaje a Australia resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaban, dado que el trío de amigos estaba muy acostumbrado a investigar en equipo, no rendirse a la primera, dormir poco, comer mal, etc. y Ginny era una "guerrera" que compartía los mismos atributos del clan. Desde el día que llegaron a puerto Esperanza lograron ubicar a los señores Granger, que para los habitantes del pueblo y para ellos mismos, eran los señores Wilkins.

Hermione modificó de nuevo la memoria de sus padres y los cuatro amigos pasaron largas horas explicando a los sorprendidos dentistas que todo ese año ellos dos habían vivido una realidad alterna y que su hija se había enfrentado a los hechos y personajes más peligrosos que se habían suscitado en el mundo mágico durante los últimos años. Esa noche durmieron sólo unas horas y al día siguiente se dedicaron a empacar algunas cosas indispensables para el traslado de los padres de Hermione a Londres. Harry contactó a Kingsley para poder realizar apariciones en conjunto con los señores Granger sin ocasionar problemas con las autoridades mágicas, de modo que la segunda noche del viaje la pasarían en la casa de Hermione, de nueva cuenta en Inglaterra.

-No es necesario que se queden, pueden regresar mañana a la Madriguera, yo tengo que ayudar a mis padres a poner todo en orden, pero tú Harry también tienes cosas que hacer y estás solo, así que Ginny y Ron pueden ayudarte con lo que vayas a hacer en Grimmauld Place.

-Pero yo no quiero dejarte sola princesa…

-Ron, los trámites que tengo que dejar en orden pertenecen más al mundo muggle que al nuestro y sin tratar de ofenderte, en eso no puedes ayudarme mucho, en cambio a Harry le irá muy bien tu ayuda en cosas del mundo en el que siempre has vivido.

-Ron tu novia tiene razón, regresemos a casa y veamos en qué podemos apoyar a Harry.

-La verdad es que sí requiero asesoría de tu padre y de Bill para hacer algunos cambios en las cámaras de Gringotts y con el manejo de las propiedades de Grimmauld Place y Valle de Godric, además de la intensa labor de remodelación que amerita la casa de Sirius.

-Bien, entonces mañana estaremos de vuelta en casa… pero te voy a extrañar, tendré que venir a visitarte por lo menos cada tres días.

-¡Pero por supuesto galán! ¿A caso creías que te ibas a ir y me ibas a dejar "hasta nuevo aviso"?... no joven… ¡ni lo sueñes!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV – Remodelando vidas.**

De vuelta a la Madriguera Harry decidió retomar las riendas de su vida, lo que a decir verdad resultaba muy difícil porque nunca antes lo había hecho.

Asesorado por Arthur y Bill Weasley, solicitó a Gringotts (aún en reparación pero dispuestos a apoyar a Harry olvidando el "incidente dragón") la reubicación de todos sus valores, ya que estos se encontraban repartidos en dos bóvedas y Harry prefería tener una sola en la que pudiera distribuir papeles y documentos importantes por un lado, galeones, stickles y knuts por otro y joyas, antigüedades y otros objetos de valor (lo que estaba en la cámara de los Black principalmente) en otro espacio, todo en una misma cámara. Además le pidió a Bill que arreglara un generoso donativo a Hogwarts para ayudar con las tareas de reconstrucción del Castillo, ya que en la batalla se habían perdido desde los pedestales de las gárgolas de piedra hasta las bolas de cristal de la clase de adivinación y si el colegio pretendía abrir en septiembre, había muchas cosas que debían comprarse de nuevo.

También decidió dar mantenimiento a la tumba de sus padres y reconstruir la casa de Valle de Godric, el chico de la cicatriz apreciaba que los habitantes del lugar la hubieran mantenido todos esos años como un santuario, pero ese hecho sólo lograba recordarle la desgracia de haberlos perdido y la manera en que Voldemort lo había hecho, por lo que era momento de cerrar esa herida.

Pero lo que requería su atención urgente e inmediata era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya que Harry había tomado la decisión de establecerse ahí y de volverla a habilitar como el punto de reunión de la Orden del Fénix por si lo necesitaban. Pero si había algo de lo que estaba 100% seguro, era que el "estilo Black" no resultaba de su agrado y que ni los antepasados de Kreacher, ni el retrato de la madre de Sirius, entre otras muchas cosas, podrían seguir siendo parte del decorado que tendría que ver a diario.

Harry renovó el encantamiento _Fidelio _de número 12 de Grimmauld Place porque estaba seguro que no quería que todo el mundo mágico estuviera pendiente de su vida privada, menos ahora que parecía que estaba "más de moda que nunca" (Luna le había comentado que en Hogsmeade vendían unos jerseys con su rostro sonriente y George había elaborado "cicatrices en forma de rayo" que vendía en Sortilegios Weasley), así que decidió que a su casa sólo podría llegar aquel que él decidiera que podía hacerlo.

Todas estas actividades mantuvieron a Harry entretenido durante más de un mes, en el que parte del tiempo se encontraba con Ron, Ginny y Kreacher en Grimmauld Place transformando el lugar, sin perderse la hora de la cena en casa de sus suegros (donde una noche inevitablemente se despidió finalmente de su coleta a manos de Molly Weasley) y por otro lado realizaba el mantenimiento de Valle de Godric los fines de semana, para dejarla habilitada como una acogedora casa de descanso, con la incondicional ayuda del elfo doméstico.

Kreacher había resultado de gran ayuda para Harry, la disposición que el elfo mostraba a su amo resultó casi devota desde que el primer cambio que Harry dispuso en la casa Black fue acondicionar el cuarto pequeño del bajo rellano, contiguo a la cocina, para que "su ayudante y administrador" tuviera un espacio privado. El cuarto de la planta baja sería donde Kreacher ubicaría no sólo su "cama" sino también todos los objetos pertenecientes a sus amos anteriores, mismos que Harry estaba dispuesto a tirar a la basura como ya lo había hecho una vez bajo indicaciones de Sirius, a menos que el elfo deseara conservarlos y obviamente así fue. Desde la colección de cabezas elfas que antes colgaban de las paredes cerca de las escaleras, hasta el retrato de la estruendosa señora Black y otros objetos como preseas, emblemas, cuadros y armaduras de los diferentes rellanos de la casa, todo se encontraba distribuido en aquel cuarto, alrededor de una pequeña y cómoda cama en donde el elfo se sentía completamente "atascado" pero feliz.

Las remodelaciones habían dejado más "al estilo muggle" el resto de la casa, sin perder los toques mágicos en la decoración que Ginny y Ron se encargaron de colocar. Harry eliminó todo el decorado Slytherin que existía hasta en los lavabos de los baños y tinas. En la planta baja, además del cuarto de Kreacher, estaba la cocina que lucía amplia e iluminada, con un discreto desayunador y varios objetos muggles, ya que, aunque Kreacher se encargaba generalmente de la comida, a Harry le gustaba cocinar pero era mejor chef cuando lo hacía sin magia, tal como lo hizo siempre en Privet Drive. En el mismo rellano había otro cuarto que se acomodó como bodega y también una habitación amplia que se acondicionó como el nuevo "Centro de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix", esa era la única habitación que lucía al 100 con el aspecto clásico del mundo mágico, con una mesa ovalada de madera y varias sillas, repisas, baúles y otros objetos que los miembros de la Orden habían colocado ahí.

En la planta media, donde estaba la entrada principal se encontraba "la biblioteca – estudio" que resultaba un lugar acogedor y que el día que fue remodelado, Hermione había dirigido todos los movimientos y había colocado el ejemplar de _Historia de la Magia_ del mismo Harry en el escritorio, con la esperanza de que su amigo lo abriera alguna vez, aunque fuera por error. Harry sólo lamentaba la ausencia de su libro de pociones del "Príncipe Snape" que no sobrevivió al fuego de la Sala de los Menesteres. La biblioteca se encontraba cerca del recibidor, a un costado de la chimenea y conectaba con una escalerilla al Centro de operaciones de la Orden, para tener acceso rápido a la red flu cuando fuera necesario y era ahí en donde se encontraba el retrato de Phineas Nillelus Black, quien seguía siendo el enlace de la Orden con Hogwarts. La sala y el comedor eran grandes pero no eran ostentosos y el recibidor lucía ahora muy hermoso el pequeño jardín interior, obra del delicado gusto de Ginny.

En el segundo rellano de la planta alta, Harry tomó como suya la habitación de Sirius y la dejó a su estilo, con banderines de Gryffindor y pósteres de equipos de Quidditch, el techo tenía un encantamiento en el que volaban pequeñas snitchs doradas, colocó en la pared una percha donde pensaba poner una Saeta nueva, tenía una pequeña salita, muchos cojines en el suelo y un buró donde estaba la foto de sus padres, la de la Orden del Fénix original, una del pequeño Teddy y una foto de Ginny tomada el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, donde la chica se veía simplemente hermosa. La habitación contigua a la de Harry quedó como su estudio de descanso. Dio rienda suelta a Ron y a Hermione para que acondicionaran al gusto de los dos la habitación de Regulus en la prmera planta alta, pensando en que sus amigos podrían tener en su casa un espacio en el que se sintieran "cómodos" cuando requirieran pasar la noche ahí (sin embargo nunca le pasó por la cabeza designar una habitación para Ginny… ¿para qué? Si la suya era muy espaciosa…). Por último la habitación de los padres de Sirius fue dividida en dos, una se habilitó como cuarto de visitas y la otra fue decorada pensando en que Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin contaran con un lugar en aquella casa siempre que así lo quisieran.

El mes de julio llegaba a su fin y Harry se sentía muy a gusto con sus avances. Por primera vez en sus casi 18 años, sentía tener las riendas de su vida bajo control, sus amigos también estaban a salvo y reunidos con sus familias, había mantenido contacto con Luna, Neville, Dean y Hagrid y todo iba bien con ellos, además su relación con Ginny cada día era más extraordinaria (en ocasiones exageradamente cursi según las constantes críticas de Ron), el chico se dedicaba a mimar a su hermosa novia, que evidentemente era su punto débil y él no hacía el más mínimo intento por ocultarlo.

Ante todo esto, Harry sintió que ese verano sí tenía motivos para festejar y como algo sumamente extraño en él, sentía muchas ganas de organizar una gran reunión para su cumpleaños número 18.

-¿Una fiesta en Grimmauld Place? ¡Harry esa es una idea fantástica! Si quieres dile a mamá que te ayude con la organización, ya sabes que ella es experta planeando fiestas y banquetes, además será bueno que se entretenga en algo que la aleje un poco de estar pensando en el recuerdo de mi hermano.

-De hecho eso pensaba hacer pequeña, pedirle a mi adorada suegra que siempre me consiente, que me ayude a hacer la lista de invitados, me aconseje qué preparar de comer y que me diga qué necesito comprar… ¿Qué te parece si le digo a Kreacher que prepare hoy la cena ahí y así les mostramos a tus padres cómo nos quedó todo y tu madre puede revisar lo que hay y ver qué cosas necesitamos para el 31?

-Sí genial y mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas. Le dije a Hermione que un día de estos iríamos a esa gran tienda nueva que abrieron cerca de Flourish & Blott's, creo que se llama Moon Place.

-Lo que tú quieras pequeña, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí… además tengo que darme una vuelta por la tienda de artículos de calidad para Quidditch, es hora de comprarme una nueva Saeta.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro jóvenes se dieron cita en la Madriguera para de ahí partir al Callejón Diagon. Harry llevaba una lista de requerimientos, entre utensilios e ingredientes, que Molly Weasley le había anotado la noche anterior, para que no hiciera falta nada en el festejo. Pronto se encontraron frente a los tabiques que abrían el umbral entre el Caldero Chorreante y el Callejón Diagon.

-Bien Harry ¿Qué tantas cosas te anotó mi madre?

-Aquí hay desde ollas y calderos de diferentes medidas, algunos utensilios, hasta ingredientes de cocina… ¿qué es el daikon?

-No lo sé, pero seguro la vendedora de especies y condimentos nos sacará de dudas. Vamos primero hacia la tienda de calderos que está un poco más adelante, traje mi bolsa de cuentas para poder guardar ahí todo sin estar cargando tantos paquetes.

Una vez que Harry compró hasta el último cuchillo anotado en la lista, se dedicaron un par de horas más a comprar helados, golosinas, curiosear diferentes tiendas y surtirse de otros artículos.

-Aquí es Moon Place, Hermione… ¡vamos a entrar por favor!

-Chicas ¿qué les parece si mientras ustedes entran a ver ropa, zapatos, bolsas y esas cosas que las vuelven locas, Ron y yo vamos a encargar mi Saeta de Fuego y luego regresamos por ustedes?

-Mmm… bueno está bien amor, pero no tarden mucho, no quiero que "MI ELEGIDO" se ande pavoneando por ahí para ser presa fácil de sus admiradoras.

-Hermanita dudo que tardemos más encargando una escoba de lo que ustedes tardarán explorando cada rincón de este lugar, aunque Harry fuera detenido para dar otra conferencia de prensa…

-No exageres Ron, después de todo no traemos suficiente oro como para emocionarnos mucho.

Mientras Ron y Ginny intercambiaban comentarios acerca de la nueva tienda, Harry hizo señas a Hermione para que se acercara y le entregó una bolsa de terciopelo marrón de buen tamaño.

-Hermione toma esto…

-¿Qué es esto Harry?

-Ehh… mira quiero que Ginny y tú se "den vuelo" en este lugar y no se sientan limitadas por el dinero.

-Pero Harry esto es mucho…

-Pero nada Granger y si Ginny te empieza a hacer preguntas, dile que entre tú, Ron y yo juntamos dinero para dárselo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, para que se compre lo que quiera.

-Bueno Harry, entiendo que consientas a Ginny pero…

-Herm, sabes que lo único que he tenido de sobra desde que descubrí que era un mago es justamente esto y ni que me comprara una Saeta diaria me lo voy a acabar, así que para mí no hay mejor inversión que ustedes y en esta ocasión quiero consentir a mi novia y a mi casi hermana.

-Esta bien Harry, pero ni por error se te ocurra comprarme algo para mi cumpleaños ¡eh!

-Está bien, sí, claro, seguro, es un trato.

-¿Qué, nos vamos ya Harry?

-Sí, vamos. Chicas las vemos al rato.

-¿Qué le decías a Hermione?

-Nada, sólo le pedí que se asegurara de comprarle algo a Ginny de mi parte.

-Bueno, aquí estamos… Artículos de calidad para Quidditch… ¡Wow! Esta tienda es la mejor de todo el lugar… Harry deberíamos poner un negocio de Quidditch, tú pones el dinero y pruebas los productos y yo podría administrarlo.

-Pues no es mala idea Ron, a los dos nos apasiona esto y a Ginny también, tal vez deberíamos tomar más en serio tu idea…

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes señor, vengo a comprar o encargar dos escobas.

-¿Dos? ¿Quieres una para los fines de semana y otra para el diario o qué?

-No Ron, una es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny… ella nunca ha tenido una escoba nueva, siempre ha tenido las que ustedes le han heredado, Gin es muy buena en Quidditch, ya es hora que tenga su propia escoba y se la quiero regalar.

-Harry Potter ¿cierto? (decía el encargado de la tienda mientras observaba la frente de Harry), es un honor atenderlo señor.

-Eh, sí soy yo, pero no me llame señor por favor, no es necesario, sólo llámeme Harry.

-Bien Harry, ¿qué escoba necesitas?

-Bueno quiero una Saeta de Fuego y quiero que me recomiende la mejor escoba para jugar la posición de cazador.

-Tenía entendido que tu eres un gran "buscador" y para esa posición la Saeta es lo mejor, de hecho la Saeta es lo mejor para cualquier posición o actividad.

-Ah no, la otra escoba es para mi novia, ella es cazadora.

-Oh bueno, cazador… y una chica… definitivamente tengo lo que necesitas. Déjame enseñarte la nueva "Nimbustremmer", aquí tengo el catálogo porque sólo las manejo por encargo, son algo costosas igual que las Saetas, sabes. Esta belleza de ébano es una combinación de la clásica y famosa Moontremmer de 1901, fabricada por Gladys Boothby y la Nimbus 2001 de la Nimbus Racing Broom Company, alcanza los 200 km/h, es delgada, ligera y llega a alturas desorbitadas sin que el control de la escoba se vea afectado.

-¡Oh Harry, en realidad es una belleza esta morena, je, je!

-Es superada sólo por la Saeta de Fuego que en su última versión ya alcanza los 270 km/h. Y ambas vienen con una promoción especial que incluye las gafas con hechizo para repeler lluvia, además de las iniciales del jugador grabadas a un costado del mango.

-¡Genial, quiero encargar una de cada una! ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaría el pedido? No me importa si la Saeta demora un poco, pero me gustaría que la Nimbustremmer llegara antes del 11 de agosto.

-No hay problema Harry, estamos hablando de que a más tardar en ocho días ya tendremos aquí tu pedido, sólo requiero del 50 de anticipo, que sacando cuentas serían… 900 galeones de la Saeta y 600 galeones de la Nimbustremmer, son 1500 galeones en total, con 750 galeones que dejes podemos hacer el pedido.

-¿1500 galeones? ¡1500! Harry eso es mucho, mucho dinero…

-Cálmate quieres, no hay problema Ron… está bien, hagamos el pedido.

-Me indicas por favor las iniciales de cada escoba.

-Oh sí, en la Saeta "HP" y en la Nimbus "GW"…

-Chica con suerte esta "GW"… eh Harry… novio joven, famoso y bien acomodado…

-¡El nombre es Ginny y es mi hermana! y ella no está con mi amigo por las razones que usted insinúa…

-¡Oh no chicos, no quise ofenderlos, disculpen! Harry aquí tienes tu recibo por el anticipo, en cuanto lleguen las escobas te enviaremos un aviso para que pases a recogerlas.

-Gracias, eso es todo, con su permiso… No hagas caso Ron, esos comentarios no me afectan y tú debes hacer caso omiso, no importa lo que quieran insinuar, nosotros sabemos cómo son las cosas y con eso basta.

-Pues sí, pero no quiero que anden diciendo por ahí que Ginny está contigo por tu dinero, cuando que la chaparra nunca pide nada, ni a mis padres, siempre ha sido la más ahorradora y considerada de todos nosotros.

-Pues aquí entre nos, eso definitivamente va a cambiar.

-¿Qué?

-Ron, sabes que no veo a Ginny como un "amor de verano", sabes que veo en ella a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y que sea la madre de los 12 hijos que la profesora Trelawney dijo que tendría, antes de predecir las 5 diferentes maneras en las que moriría cada año.

-Ah… ¿y a qué viene esta cursi confesión?

-A que obviamente todo lo que tengo, tarde o temprano, será de Ginny y de la familia que quiero formar con ella.

-¡Vaaaaya!... ¡Chica con suerte esa "GW" eh! (¡ja, ja, ja, ja!).

En el interior de Moon Place, las chicas habían recorrido casi todos los departamentos y un cesto con blusas, vestidos, faldas, zapatos y algunas hermosas prendas de lencería fina, crecía a su lado.

-Hermione estás segura, creo que ya nos estamos pasando de la raya ¿no?

-Eh… no Ginny, aún no.

-¿Pues como cuánto traes ahí?

-Como unos 300 galeones, tal vez un poco más.

-¡300 galeones! ¿Lo robaron de Gringotts cuando fueron en busca del horrocrux?

-No Ginny, digamos que Harry aportó un poco más, eso es todo.

-Ah… Harry… sabes Hermione, no quiero que Harry gaste en mí, no quiero que…

-Ginny… shh, cállate quieres, Harry no considera "gasto" lo que dispone para ti, eres su novia, te adora y la verdad es que para él esto no es nada, así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta de este día, que no creo que se repita muy seguido.

-¿Chicas cómo van? ¿Piensan dejar algo para las demás clientas?

-No te preocupes Ron, hay suficiente para todas, mira ¿te gusta?

-En ti todo me gusta princesa, no hay prenda con la que no te veas hermosa y sensual…

-Ay no… ya van a empezar a derramar miel estos dos, mejor nos vamos acercando a la caja, ya es tarde y mi madre va a empezar a preocuparse.

De salida, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, los chicos pasaron a saludar al viejo Ollivander que tenía casi restaurada su tienda de varitas. Cuando se despidieron del anciano y se encontraban afuera de la tienda, Harry desvió la mirada hacia el Emporio de la Lechuza y clavó los ojos en el escaparate - ¿La extrañas amor? - Sí, era mi mascota y mi amiga, nunca voy a olvidarla… pero creo que es hora de conseguir a una nueva amiga, acompáñenme, sólo una parada más y nos vamos.

Aunque estaba convencido de que nunca tendría una lechuza tan inteligente como lo fue Hedwing, Harry salió de la tienda con una gran jaula que contenía en su interior a una joven y hermosa lechuza de exuberante plumaje dorado con un llamativo pico casi naranja y unos enormes ojos amarillos.

-Es extraño Harry pero tu lechuza me recuerda a Crookshanks.

-Creo que sí Hermione, a mi también, mientras no le de por maullar ni por afilarse las garras en los muebles no hay problema.

-¿Cómo vamos a ponerle amor?

-No lo sé, no soy bueno con los nombres, no he tenido muchas mascotas que digamos y las que he tenido las ha bautizado Hagrid.

-¿Harry recuerdas algo de historia de Grecia?

-Algo, pero seguro no tanto como tú Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas a las diosas? Una de ellas era "dorada como el sol"… Electra… era misteriosa, altiva y dueña de una mirada intensa.

-¿Electra?... mmm… ¿te gusta Gin?

-Suena bien y tiene sentido.

-Bueno, pues bienvenida al clan… ¡Electra!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V – Feliz, feliz cumpleaños.**

Desde el 29 de julio Molly Weasley se dio a la tarea de acaparar la vida de su joven yerno para organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-La tarta de melaza no puede faltar, es tu favorita cielo, pero también podemos preparar unas "Cornish Pasties" de botana y un bollo Bath. El estofado _Lancashire_ estaría bien, tienes que comer verduras de algún modo…

-Mamá y si en lugar de pastel haces un mousse de chocolate y buñuelos…

-Pues no sé querida, Harry ¿tú qué prefieres?

-Lo que Ginny quiera estará bien para mí (expresaba el chico con mirada soñadora mientras tomaba por la cintura a su novia y la sentaba sobre sus piernas).

Algo muy notorio y que resultaba de gran satisfacción para Ginny, era la confianza que Harry había adquirido respecto a su comportamiento como "novio" ante sus suegros. El chico ya no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo "prohibido" si expresaba muestras de cariño a su novia frente a su familia y su comportamiento era tan sincero y natural, que sus suegros solían sonreír con agrado cuando Harry se atrevía a abrazarla o besarla discretamente frente a ellos. Sin embargo las demostraciones de amor más "expresivas" de la joven pareja, se reservaban para los momentos que pasaban a solas en el jardín de la Madriguera después de la cena y que solían terminar a eso de las 12 de la noche, cuando Harry se despedía y se retiraba a Grimmauld Place.

-Harry hijo, ya te dije que nos ha costado mucho hacer de esta niña una chica sencilla y tranquila, ya que ha estado rodeada de puro varón, pero ahora tú has venido a mimarla demasiado.

-No se preocupe señor, yo asumo la responsabilidad de mal criar a Ginny.

-¡Son unos exagerados! Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre, pero bueno, tampoco me opongo a que mi novio sea todo un caballero y siempre quiera darme por mi lado… además, para mal criadores tienes a tu hijito Ronie, ese sí que ha resultado toda una revelación, no cabe duda que Hermione ha hecho aparecer en él un "Ron" que nunca pensé que conocería.

-Por cierto ¿dónde están los tortolitos?

-Eso no te incumbe George, ¡déjalos en paz!

Si no lo digo para molestarlos Ginny, al contrario, es que quiero darle a Ron un catálogo de equipo y artículos de Quidditch que me encargó y no quiero interrumpir algo importante…

-¿Y para qué te pidió un catálogo de cosas de Quidditch?

-Ah eso, bueno George me lo puedes dar a mí, es que Ron y yo traemos una idea que estamos analizando seriamente, ya les contaremos cuando lo hayamos aterrizado mejor.

-Bueno cielo, volviendo a lo nuestro ¿a quiénes mandaremos invitación?

-Ah pues a Andrómeda, a Neville, a Luna, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Katie, Lee Jordan… Kingsley, Dedalus, Hestia, Hagrid, a la profesora McGonagall, a Aberforth…

-¿Crees que Aberforth asista a una fiesta Harry?

-No lo sé pequeña, pero quiero invitarlo, nada perdemos con intentarlo ¿no? Y obviamente todos ustedes, también al señor Ollivander, había pensado en decirle a la señora Rosmerta pero creo que me buscaría problemas con Hermione, así que mejor a ella no…

-Bueno amor, con estos ya seríamos más de 20 personas…

-¿Ah si? Mmm… ¿Cree que es mucha gente señora Weasley?

-Harry querido, es tu fiesta, son tus invitados y tú decides si son pocos o muchos cielo.

-Pues creo que por el momento serían todos, pero no sé de dónde voy a sacar tantas lechuzas, porque Electra llevaría las de Hagrid y McGonagall, pero ¿y las demás?

-Bueno cuñado, si me dejas echarte la mano, yo podría disponer del sistema de mensajería del Ministerio para enviarlas todas mañana a primera hora. El Primer Ministro me ha concedido autoridad para manejar muchas cosas y las lechuzas no serían problema.

-¡Ay Percy no seas arrogante!, Kingsley Shakclebolt en efecto ha dejado que trabajes muy cerca de él, pero creo que todos sabemos que si hay alguien que es "el consen" del Primer Ministro, ese es Harry.

-No exageres George, cierto que me llevo muy bien con Kingsley, pero no me consiente, al contrario, lo veo como un tutor más que como un tío o algo así. Gracias Percy, acepto tu oferta, Ginny y yo vamos a rotular las invitaciones y te las entregamos al rato para que mañana las envíes. Vamos preciosa, tenemos tinta que derramar.

-Y yo que pensé que no agarraría un pergamino hasta el 02 de septiembre…

Ron y Hermione llevaban un par de horas perdidos de la vista de toda la familia, los señores Weasley, George y Percy seguían en la cocina y Harry y Ginny se dispusieron a rotular invitaciones en la sala de la casa que era una estancia pequeña pero muy cómoda. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la mesita de centro e intentaba concentrarse en los pergaminos de sus invitados, en los que anotaba el motivo de la reunión, lugar, fecha y hora. Pero lograr la concentración era algo que le resultaba difícil mientras sentía como la larga cabellera de Ginny le caía sobre el rostro debido a que la chica se encontraba hincada en un cojín, apoyada sobre su espalda, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y dejándole sentir la presión de su cuerpo. Ginny le regalaba pequeños besos en el cuello y sobre la cabeza, por lo que Harry podía sentir al oído la respiración de su novia cada vez que ésta se inclinaba para besarlo. El pulso de Harry empezaba a acelerarse cada vez más y el ya conocido "torrente cálido" que le surgía en el estómago y recorría su cuerpo cuando su novia se ponía "cariñosa" con él, estaba empezando a adueñarse de su autocontrol.

-Gin quieres quedarte quieta un momento por favor, ayúdame con esto o no voy a poder entregárselos a Percy.

-No quiero quedarme quieta, lo siento, quiero estar así, de hecho quiero que hagas a un lado esos pergaminos y te concentres un poco más en mí…

-¡Pero si no logro concentrarme en otra cosa! Gin por favor, tus padres pueden pasar por aquí en cualquier momento.

-Harry no puedo creer que hayas tenido el valor para enfrentarte con Voldemort y no tengas un poquito de agallas para besarme adentro de la casa…

-No es falta de agallas, no me retes, es sólo que ya te dije que no quiero que tus padres se enfaden con nosotros.

-Pero es que no tenemos más que pequeños momentos a solas, siempre estamos con mi familia.

-Ya lo sé pequeña, pero trata de ver el lado positivo, por lo menos estamos juntos y tenemos "esos pequeños momentos".

-¿Y me puedes explicar porque Ron y Hermione pueden desaparecer del mundo durante horas y nadie dice nada?

-Porque es distinto, Hermione no es la hija menor de los Weasley…

-Pues espero que eso cambie en agosto y que nuestro esquema de visitas se modifique.

-¿A qué te refieres con modificar el esquema de visitas?

-A que exijo que por lo menos una vez a la semana sea yo la que vaya a "cenar" a tu casa.

Ginny dijo esta última frase con un tono pícaro mientras le regalaba a su novio una seductora mirada y le acariciaba los labios con sus dedos. Sin pedir su consentimiento la chica abalanzó todo su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a besarlo con esa mágica fuerza que caracterizaba las caricias de la pelirroja y que simplemente volvían loco al joven mago. Harry no pudo controlarse y con gran agilidad tomó la cintura de su novia, la giro por debajo de su cuerpo y la recostó en el suelo para continuar con aquel beso que estaba logrando hacer palpitar todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Sus labios empezaron a deslizarse de los labios de Ginny hacia su cuello, uno de sus brazos soportaba la nuca de la chica mientras el otro emprendía un recorrido automático que acariciaba desde el rostro de la joven bruja hasta sus caderas.

Ginny deslizó las manos por el pecho de Harry y logró zafar los primeros dos botones de su camisa, acto que logró sacudir al chico para traerlo a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que él estaba permitiendo que sucediera.

-No Gin… no así, no aquí… no te enojes conmigo mi niña, sabes que te adoro, sabes que haces vibrar cada centímetro de mí y que no hay nada más hermoso que tus besos, pero quiero que lo nuestro sea muy especial ¿me entiendes verdad?

-Te entiendo amor, es sólo que me gustaría que fueras un poco "más arriesgado". A veces me pregunto si estoy mal por querer estar contigo con un poco más de adrenalina.

-¿Y crees que yo no quiero lo mismo? ¡Ginny me enloqueces! Me gusta todo de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios, tu olor… eres hermosa, ¿sabes a qué huele la Amortentia para mí?... ¡A ti!... envuelta en melaza y sobre mi Saeta de Fuego. Ni siquiera tendrías que dármela para beber, con tan sólo olerla ya te percibo.

-¡Vaya imagen señor Potter, tiene una mente muy enferma! ¿Yo envuelta en melaza? (decía la chica mientras sonreía de la manera más sensual que Harry podía imaginar).

-De verdad Gin, a veces me gustaría pasarme horas enteras mirándote y besándote, olvidarme de todo y de todos.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

-Porque quiero que el proceso sea perfecto, quiero conocerte plenamente y que me conozcas de la misma manera, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados y a penas ahora es que hemos tenido oportunidad para retomar nuestras charlas, para recordar lo que nos gusta y lo que no, de manera menos superficial, para irnos descubriendo en "todos los aspectos".

-Te entiendo Harry pero ahora quiero que me escuches tú a mí.

-Pero no estás enojada ¿verdad?

-No amor, pero si en verdad quieres que "el proceso sea perfecto", también tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que yo quiero de ti. El problema es que has pasado toda tu vida haciendo lo que dicen o quieren los demás. Once años "al servicio" de tus tíos, luego a hacer todo lo que te decían en el colegio para acostumbrarte a un mundo que no era el tuyo y finalmente, dedicarte a seguir mil indicaciones para el "bien de la comunidad mágica", ¿no crees que ya es hora de que empieces a hacer lo que te haga sentir bien "a ti", a dejarte querer y a dejar de sentir que eres el responsable del mundo?

-Eso intento Gin, pero creo que estoy en pleno aprendizaje.

-Bueno, pues déjame ayudarte a ser "un chico normal" y un chico normal de 18 años es el mejor amigo de "sus hormonas".

Harry sonrió y abrazó suavemente a su novia, le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso lento con los ojos cerrados. Después se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las de él le dijo en tono casi inaudible:

-Esa parte es completamente normal en mí, te lo puedo asegurar, es sólo que soy dueño de un autocontrol que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, pero tienes razón mi niña y creo que tengo que empezar a balancear a "mis amigas" y dejarlas actuar un poco más o un día de estos voy a explotar por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?... ¡Pero si yo soy una niña muy tranquila y bien portada!

-¿Ah si? Entonces podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de jugar con el botón de mi pantalón y ayudarme con estas invitaciones…

El 31 de julio amaneció con un clima bastante agradable para ser verano y desde temprano Harry recibió a Molly, Ron y Ginny Weasley que le ayudarían a él y a Kreacher a preparar todo para esa noche. Hermione llegaría por la tarde ya que había acordado pasar el día con sus padres para poder quedarse en Grimmauld Place hasta el día siguiente y no preocuparse por regresar a su casa después de la fiesta. Molly le dio a Harry de regalo de cumpleaños un retrato de la familia Weasley en la boda de Bill y Fleur, montado en un hermoso marco de madera. El chico lo colocó con orgullo en una de las mesas del recibidor de la casa, para que todo aquel que llegara pudiera conocer a "su familia". Molly soltó un par de lágrimas ante estas palabras, lo abrazó a punto de la asfixia y luego se dirigió con Kreacher a la cocina. Ron le regaló un jersey con la imagen de la nueva versión de la Saeta de Fuego para que hiciera juego con la que había encargado. Ginny le entregó una cajita que contenía en su interior un hilo de caucho negro con un pequeño relicario de plata que tenía la foto de la pelirroja en su interior y cuando Harry se lo puso, ella le enseñó su propio cuello con un caucho rojo vino y un relicario idéntico pero con la foto del festejado.

-Ese sólo es una parte de tu regalo amor, la otra parte te la daré… después…

-Ginny no empieces a torturarme quieres.

-¡Hey!, quieren dejar esos comentarios para cuando yo no esté presente.

-Tranquilo Ron, sabes que yo nunca le haría a tu hermana "nada que tú no le hicieras a la mía…"

-No me hace gracia la perspectiva de tu comentario zopenco.

Los Weasley regresaron a la Madriguera dejando el banquete preparado. Hermione llegó a las 5 de la tarde para arreglar el comedor para la cena y la sala para la recepción de los invitados, mientras Harry subía a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y vestirse, los invitados estaban citados a las 7 p.m.

-Gracias por el libro de recetas muggle, pero eso es trampa, sólo quieres que la biblioteca tenga de todo para que te sientas "en tu lodo". ¿Ya dejaste tus cosas en el cuarto? ¿Necesitas algo? creo que hay toallas y sábanas limpias.

-Sí Harry gracias, hay de todo, recuerda que yo misma mantengo al día esa habitación. Tú sube a bañarte, yo termino las cosas aquí abajo.

-Eh… ¿Ron se va a quedar a dormir aquí hoy?

-No creo, supongo que regresará a la Madriguera con Ginny, después que sus padres se hayan ido, creo que dormirá en su casa.

-Mmm… ¿y por qué?

-¿Y por qué… qué?

-¿Por qué no se queda aquí contigo?

-Porque debe regresar a Ginny a su casa y porque sus padres saben que yo voy a quedarme y porque… porque… porque aún no Harry, por eso.

-Pero si yo sólo estoy diciendo que se quede a "dormir" Hermione, ¿Cuántas veces no han dormido juntos?

-Sí Harry muchas, pero las cosas han cambiado bastante y créeme que me resultaría muy difícil convencer a tu amigo que pase toda la noche a mi lado solo "durmiendo".

Ante el comentario de Hermione los dos amigos estallaron de la risa y Harry abrazó tan fuertemente a su amiga que la elevó unos centímetros del piso. Tras darle un tronado beso en la frente y apretarle cariñosamente la nariz, Harry dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto.

Desde las 6:30 p.m. Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto Teddy llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Kreacher no podía ocultar su fascinación por el pequeño Teddy, el elfo se mantendría toda la noche al lado del metamorfomaguito, cuidándolo todo el tiempo hasta que se quedara dormido durante la reunión.

Faltando 15 minutos para las 7 p.m., 6 integrantes de la familia Weasley aparecían por la chimenea, Charlie no asistiría esa noche porque había tenido que regresar a Rumania, Bill y Fleur llegarían 5 minutos después. En punto de las 7 p.m. el resto de los invitados hacía acto de presencia, algunos por red flu, otros por la puerta principal: Luna y su padre, Neville que disculpaba a su abuela porque tenía jaqueca, Dean y Seamus llegaban juntos, Lee Jordan, Angelina y Katie también. Kingsley, Dedalus y Hestia Jones salían de la chimenea y minutos después aparecía también por ahí, Minerva McGonagall. Al final, tocaba a la puerta el señor Ollivander quien anunciaba que se había encontrado en la calle a Hagrid, que llegaba para sorpresa de todos, acompañado por Aberforth Dumbledore, quien no sólo había asistido a la fiesta, sino que llevaba dos botellas de su mejor whisky de fuego.

Harry recibió varios regalos, desde las botellas de whisky que llevó Aberforth, pasando por un estuche de mantenimiento de varitas de Ollivander, varios bóxeres de colores de Neville, Dean y Seamus, un kit de cuidados mágicos para lechuzas de Hagrid, un hermoso pañuelo mágico que curaba la piel de cualquier herida leve, con sus iniciales bordadas, de parte de la actual Directora de Hogwarts, hasta un certificado a su nombre firmado por el ya oficial Primer Ministro, de una plaza en la escuela de Aurores del Ministerio.

Pasaron dos amenas horas de charla, chistes, risas y de escuchar emocionados a la revelación de la noche que resultó ser George Weasley, con la novedad de haber aprendido a tocar guitarra al más puro estilo muggle, sin magia alguna (lo que llenaba de orgullo a su padre y que había arrancado más de un suspiro de Angelina Johnson). En punto de las 9 p.m., Kreacher, quien vestía lo que se parecía mucho a un traje de camarero de la talla de un niño de 6 años, anunció la cena.

La mancuerna culinaria elfo-Weasley resultó todo un éxito, los comensales repitieron de todo, de las botellas de whisky sólo quedaba el recuerdo y Harry había sacado un par de botellas de vino tinto que compró para la ocasión, además de varias cervezas de mantequilla para quienes preferían emociones menos fuertes, como las chicas.

Buñuelos y mousse de chocolate fue finalmente lo que se sirvió de postre y para las 11 de la noche Hagrid ya cantaba abrazado de George, que intentaba tocar la guitarra con el semigigante encima de él. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Lee, Angelina y Katie les hacían coros, los señores Weasley, Hestia, Kingsley y Dedalus escuchaban atentos la historia de Ollivander en manos de Voldemort, Andrómeda y Teddy habían subido a descansar después de la cena y la profesora McGonagall se dirigía en esos momentos a Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-En agosto todos ustedes recibirán una carta de Hogwarts jóvenes, el colegio abrirá su curso escolar el 01 de septiembre como cada año, pero en esta ocasión llevaremos dos modalidades para el séptimo curso. Habrá quienes recibirán indicaciones para llevar el curso de manera regular como es el caso de Luna y Ginny, pero los demás recibirán la opción de regresar al colegio para llevar una modalidad de preparación más directa a los EXTASIS, que consiste en dedicarse sólo a las materias indispensables para presentar los exámenes, seleccionadas cuidadosamente para cada uno de sus cargas y calificaciones registradas desde los TIMOS y estas materias se impartirán de manera intensiva hasta antes de semana santa, fecha en la que se presentarán los exámenes y con esto concluirían sus estudios.

-¿Quiere decir que no cursaríamos todo el ciclo escolar profesora?

-Así es Hermione, estimamos aplicar los EXTASIS intensivos en abril y quienes pasen los exámenes regresarían sólo a la ceremonia de graduación con los alumnos que lleven el curso normal. Espero que lo piensen bien y todos decidan terminar su preparación académica en la modalidad que les corresponda.

-Eh… disculpen la interrupción, Minerva ¿les has comentado ya a los chicos cómo se manejará el ciclo escolar?

-Sí Kingsley, es justo lo que estábamos platicando.

-Bien, entonces, Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento hijo?

-Sí, vamos a la biblioteca… Quieres hablarme de tu regalo ¿cierto King?

-Sí Harry, como habrás de suponer, te quiero en mis filas de manera oficial, por eso te ofrezco un lugar en la escuela de Aurores a partir de septiembre, pero no creas que quiero ponerte entre la varita y la pared, he platicado tu caso con Minerva y revisándolo bien, tú sólo requieres prepararte para Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, porque de hecho, para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Minerva te tiene una petición que ya te mencionará más adelante.

-Sigo sin entender cómo podría regresar a Hogwarts y asistir a la escuela de Aurores al mismo tiempo King.

-Por división de horarios… tu carga académica en Hogwarts será sólo por las mañanas y después de la comida tendrías dos horas en la escuela de Aurores, tu entrada y salida sería directo desde la chimenea del Despacho de Minerva hacia la de mi oficina en el Ministerio, de manera que tu ritmo escolar puede ser normal, pero tus clases vespertinas formarían parte de tu entrenamiento oficial como Auror.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Van a organizar tanto relajo por mí?

-¿Cuál relajo Harry? No exageres, no hay ninguna complicación y así tanto Minerva como yo te ofrecemos la opción de que tu preparación sea completa, además, aunque te esté dando la entrada directa a la escuela de Aurores, esos EXTASIS tienes que presentarlos, te quiero en mis filas pero no voy a consentirte demasiado. Piénsalo Harry y envía tu respuesta en la carta de Hogwarts.

-Te prometo que voy a pensarlo muy bien, gracias por todo esto, de verdad King, a veces creo que se toman demasiadas consideraciones conmigo y me da un poco de pena sabes.

-¡Ah vaya!, claro, no lo mereces ¿no?... No has sacrificado bastante por todos nosotros, no te has entregado sin reparo ni has sufrido grandes pérdidas en el trayecto y mucho menos has demostrado tener habilidades especiales que nos interese aprovechar… claro, no se me ocurre entonces por qué querríamos apoyarte muchacho…

-Ya entendí, gracias de nuevo Kingsley, de hecho creo que acabas de convencerme, je, je…

A la media noche la mayoría de los invitados empezó a despedirse, la fiesta fue una velada muy divertida y Grimmauld Place parecía haber sido elegido como el sitio ideal para organizar reuniones de este tipo más a menudo. Harry estaba feliz, el hecho de haber convivido varias horas con la gente que él quería y que tanto lo querían, las delicias culinarias de la noche combinadas con tantos regalos, whisky de fuego, Merlot francés y cerveza de mantequilla, tenían a Harry con un estado de ánimo particularmente ameno, abierto y muy expresivo.

-Ron, Ginny los quiero en casa a las 2 de la mañana a más tardar jovencitos.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes.

-¿Cuál es el problema suegra? si les gana el cansancio aquí hay mucho espacio, yo puedo velar el sueño de Ginny… (tras unos segundos de seriedad todos soltaron una carcajada) - No cómo cree señora, es broma, yo se los mando de regreso puntualitos… y muchas gracias por todo, esta fiesta no hubiera sido un éxito sin su excelente organización (acto seguido Harry le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la frente a Molly Weasley y ella le daba un ligero jalón de oreja).

Una vez despedido hasta el último de los invitados, sólo quedaban al filo de las escaleras dos jóvenes parejas que intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

-Harry acompáñame a la cocina, quiero un poco más de mousse de chocolate… Ehh… Ron… sólo voy a decir esto una vez: Hermione amarra a tu novio y desaparécelo de mi vista, hermanito te veo frente a la chimenea 10 minutos antes de las 2 a.m., a partir de este momento y hasta la 01:50 a.m.… ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS! ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?... bueno, perfecto… entonces ¿Qué demonios esperan?… ¡Ya suban, desaparezcan!

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry que estaba muerto de la risa y ante las aún atónitas caras su hermano y su cuñada, se llevó a su novio a la cocina.

-¿De verdad quieres mousse o lo hiciste para que ese par subiera sin contrariarse?

-Por las dos cosas en realidad, ¿quedó mousse?

-Sí, aquí está… todo tuyo mi niña.

-Gracias, ¿quieres un poco?

-Mmm… Sí, ¿me invitas?

-Ven por él…

Ginny detuvo un poco de mousse de chocolate con uno de sus dedos y puso una pequeña porción en su nariz, Harry captó enseguida la idea y retiró el postre con un beso de la nariz de su novia… - ¿Quieres más? - Tocaba el turno a otra pequeña porción que la pelirroja colocaba en su propia frente, obedientemente retirada por su novio de la misma manera que la anterior. La siguiente porción la colocó en su cuello… también retirada de inmediato. Ginny regaló a Harry esa mirada pícara que lo volvía loco y sin desviarla del profundo verde esmeralda de los ojos del chico, la siguiente porción fue colocada en su pecho, justo en el borde del escote de su blusa… - Feliz cumpleaños Harry…

La euforia que la mezcla de licores generaba en la sangre de Harry hizo que en esta ocasión el torrente cálido de su estómago palpitara peligrosamente "un poco más abajo". El joven mago tomó a su novia por la cintura, la apretó a su cuerpo y sumergió sus labios en busca de la porción de mousse del escote. Ginny echó su cabeza hacia atrás y revolvió los rebeldes cabellos de su novio con sus juguetones dedos, arqueando la espalda de tal manera que Harry pudo sentir cómo su rostro entraba en contacto directo con la piel del pecho de su chica. Reaccionó sin pensarlo, simplemente se dejó llevar y desapareció de la cocina con Ginny entre sus brazos, para aparecerse dos segundos después recostando a la chica sobre sus sábanas.

Aunque la joven pareja decidió no llevar al máximo nivel su experiencia de esa noche, sí lograron ascender varios niveles de exploración mutua. Harry estaba completamente desinhibido y tan excitado que no tenía la más mínima intención de resistirse a los encantos de su novia. Ginny era una chica tan natural y espontánea, dueña de una gama de movimientos felinos tan sensuales y una agilidad extraordinaria, que lograba desconectar completamente a su novio de la realidad, reduciendo su mundo al espacio comprendido debajo de sus sábanas, en el que enredaba su cuerpo desnudo con el de la mujer que amaba.

-Quiero besar cada centímetro de ti, mi niña...

-Con una condición jovencito…

-Lo que tú quieras pequeña…

-Qué luego yo pueda hacer lo mismo contigo…

-¡Oh! bueno, está bien, siempre he estado a favor de la justicia y la igualdad ¿sabes? y eso que pides me parece muy justo… Ginny te adoro, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿ya te había dicho que me vuelves loco?

-Mmm… creo que hoy no…

-Bueno pues me vuelves loco… ¿Y te dije que me gustó mucho la blusa que "traías" puesta?

-No, no me lo habías dicho…

-¿Y que acabo de descubrir que hay algo que me gusta aún más que tu olor?

-¿Ah sí?... ¿qué cosa?

-El sabor de tu piel…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI – Un futuro asegurado.**

Tras los primeros días de agosto, una tarde los cuatro amigos se reunieron en la heladería Florean Fortescue en el Callejón Diagon (remodelada y ahora atendida por el hijo de Florean) para encontrarse ahí con Luna y Neville.

-¿Qué han pensado de lo que dijo McGonagall, van a regresar al colegio? Supongo que tú sí lo harás Hermione, será raro compartir clases con la estudiante más destacada de los últimos tiempos en Hogwarts.

-Luna no digas eso, me apenas. Claro que voy a volver, le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza a una idea y creo que tendré que presentar excelentes EXTASIS para ingresar al Ministerio.

-¿También quieres ser Auror cuñada?

-No, no sería en esa área, pero ustedes ¿qué han decidido?

-Yo sí regreso a cursar materias de regularización, el año pasado no fue lo que digamos muy normal, mi abuela dice que no puede creer que haya decidido pasar un octavo año estudiando y está feliz porque McGonagall me pidió que apoyara a la profesora Sprout como ayudante en Herbología.

-¡Wow profesor Neville! ¿Nos vas a dar clases?

-No Ron, sólo voy a apoyar con los grupos de primero a cuarto, ¿ustedes dos regresan? Dean y Seamus sí lo harán, creo que la que sólo presentará EXTASIS pero no tomará el curso en el colegio será Katie, algo de problemas familiares después de todo este desastre.

-Pues nosotros teníamos en mente iniciar un negocio, pero luego McGonagall anunció lo de las clases y Kingsley le dijo a Harry lo de la escuela de Aurores…

-Creo que tendríamos tiempo suficiente para planear muy bien lo del negocio desde el colegio Ron y en semana santa abrirlo, yo estaría más metido en la escuela de Aurores pero tú podrías administrarlo…

-¿Eso significa que has decidido regresar al colegio amor?

-Eso significa que no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tanto McGonagall como Kingsley me ofrecen para forjar mi futuro y también significa que tampoco voy a dejar la oportunidad de estar contigo todos los días mi niña.

-¡Ah pues ya está! Entonces yo también regreso y saliendo ponemos la tienda.

El día 9 de agosto Harry recibió un aviso para recoger su pedido de escobas nuevas y aprovechó la vuelta al Callejón Diagon para ir a Gringotts a verificar cómo había quedado su nueva cámara en el banco.

El par de escobas eran maravillosas, Harry sentía un cosquilleo intenso al acariciar el mango de su nueva Saeta, sus iniciales lucían en relieve dorado a un costado, esa escoba no sólo le serviría ese año para jugar Quidditch nuevamente, sino que la utilizaría en su entrenamiento como Auror, sería también una herramienta de trabajo. La Nimbustremmer de "GW" también era genial, el joven mago estaba impaciente por ver la cara de su novia cuando le diera su regalo en dos días.

Se podría decir que el joven fue bien recibido en Gringotts pese a lo ocurrido en su última visita, ya que gracias a él y a sus amigos los sistemas de seguridad del banco habían tenido que cambiarse por completo, además de la reconstrucción de la parte más profunda del banco y varias bóvedas importantes, sin mencionar la pérdida del "guardián subterráneo" sobre el que los chicos habían huido volando.

-Bien señor Potter, me entrega las dos llaves anteriores y le entrego su nueva llave, correspondiente a la cámara 16, firme aquí de recibido por favor.

-¿Esto es una llave? Pero si es una tuerca…

-Ya verá usted cómo funciona señor…

-¿Cámara 16? Pensé que las primeras cámaras eran las más grandes y más protegidas, las que antes estaban resguardadas por el dra... bueno… las bóvedas grandes.

-Las primeras 15 son las más grandes y seguras, pero requerimos asignarle una cámara muy parecida a esas para que todo lo que reubicamos pudiera resguardarse junto. Creo señor Potter que no ha caído en la cuenta de lo que representan sus valores ahora que están juntos, pero ya se percatará de lo que le digo. Philligus lo acompañará, que pase buena tarde señor Potter y bienvenido de nuevo.

El joven mago se sorprendió al verificar que la cámara 16 se encontraba en la parte más profunda y protegida de Gringotts, reconoció el camino pues lo había recorrido cuando buscaba la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. El carrito tuvo que atravesar varios hechizos y medidas de seguridad, incluyendo un verificador de voz y molares ante el que se detenía el carrito, el paso por la cascada que desactivaba cualquier hechizo pero que ahora era una cortina de gas verdoso y de hecho, hubo una parte del recorrido en el que Harry llegó a sentir una sensación de frío deprimente que le resultaba muy conocida, pero prefirió no preguntar. Aunque sabía que el uso de dementores había sido prohibido y retirado hasta de Askaban porque Kingsley, igual que Dumbledore, no estaba de acuerdo con el uso de esos seres, se quedó con la preocupación de que éstos ahora pudieran ser el arma secreta de los duendes y que trabajaran en el banco.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cámara 16, Philligus solicitó la extraña llave que parecía una tuerca, la colocó en un orificio en la que encajaba a la perfección y sacó una especie de pivote que introdujo al centro de ésta. Luego dio varios toques con sus largas uñas alrededor de la forma octagonal y el mecanismo de la puerta se abrió. Cuando Harry entró a su bóveda se quedó atónito con lo que miraba. Nunca antes había visto toda la herencia de los Potter (que trazaba una línea directa desde Ignotus Peverell) junto con la herencia de la familia Black, de hecho tal vez el único que lo había apreciado era su cuñado Bill cuando supervisó el traslado de los valores de Harry. El chico supo en ese momento que su futuro, el de sus hijos y el de los hijos de sus hijos, estaba garantizado de por vida.

-Voy a necesitar un buen tiempo aquí ¿podría venir por mí en una hora y media? Mientras le agradecería que tramitará la apertura de una cámara normal a la que transferiré una suma y tal vez algunas otras cosas. Debe estar a nombre del menor Ted Remus Lupin y administrada por su albacea Andrómeda Tonks. Además requiero la transferencia de 4 pagos correspondientes al monto de séptimo curso de Hogwarts, yo le indicaré los nombres cuando salga.

-Como el señor indique, yo haré los trámites y regresaré por usted en una hora y media, aquí tiene su llave, cierre por dentro colocándola en el espacio similar a este.

-Sí, gracias.

Harry avanzó despacio en lo que parecía un pequeño banco dentro del mismo banco, la cámara 16 era ovalada y al fondo tenía unas escaleras que llevaban a un pequeño privado. A lo largo de todo el costado derecho se encontraban varias cajas de seguridad que resguardaban sus valores metálicos: su oro. Al fondo había un anaquel protegido con cristal donde estaban los papeles importantes, desde títulos de propiedad, varios certificados, actas de nacimiento, testamentos, etc. El costado izquierdo de la cámara estaba lleno de estantes repletos de objetos de gran valor, la mayoría eran de oro y piedras preciosas que formaban parte del ostentoso gusto de la familia Black. Del mismo lado había un anaquel lleno de frascos de varios tamaños con pociones raras o difíciles de conseguir y algunos ingredientes puros. En medio de la cámara se hallaba un escritorio, varios pergaminos, tinta, plumas, bolsas de terciopelo, cofres y todos los formatos que pudiera necesitar para realizar los movimientos necesarios en sus valores. Subiendo las escaleras del fondo se encontraba una caja de seguridad que resguardaba dinero muggle, Bill se había encargado de cambiar una significativa suma de dinero mágico a divisas muggles en caso de que Harry pudiera necesitarlo, ahí mismo estaba la puerta del privado.

Recorrió la cámara durante más de media hora haciendo un rápido inventario de lo que había en ella y sorprendiéndose de encontrar cosas que nunca pensó que tendría, como el título de propiedad de un departamento en un barrio muggle de Londres, que había sido de Sirius, hasta un cofre que contenía por lo menos 10 bezoares. Finalmente se dirigió al privado.

El pequeño cuarto era una bóveda llena de cajones de madera de diversos tamaños empotrados en las paredes. Todos contenían diversas joyas y piedras preciosas que debían tener un valor muy elevado para haber recibido un "trato especial" del resto de los demás artículos. Efectivamente así era, cada que el chico abría un cajón se encontraba con anillos, pulsos, gargantillas, dijes, diademas y escapularios del oro más finamente trabajado por duendes, decorados con diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y otras piedras que Harry desconocía. El chico pensó que nunca lograría salir de su asombro, todo aquello era suyo y en realidad él podría pasar el resto de su vida sin penurias con una cuarta parte de lo que había en ese lugar.

Al final de su inventario del privado se encontró con un pequeño cajón que contenía unas cuantas joyas, una de ellas en especial hizo brincar su corazón. Encontró un hermoso anillo de dama, de la medida de un dedo delgado. La joya era de oro blanco en forma de orquídea. Cada hoja estaba decorada por una doble hilera de rubíes y zafiros, en el centro tenía un hermoso diamante de un tamaño muy generoso. Harry tomó el anillo entre sus manos y supo que ese sería el anillo con el que algún día, tal vez no muy lejano, le pediría a Ginny que fuera su esposa.

Volvió a guardar el anillo de Ginny, tomó el dinero suficiente para no tener que regresar en varios meses y metió en su bolsa de piel de moke una hermosa pulsera con piedras de río para Hermione, una fina navaja de bolsillo con mango de oro para Ron, un par de pendientes de esmeraldas para su suegra, una elegante pluma fuente mágica de oro para Arthur, una copa de oro con un gran sello de los Black para Kreacher, una navaja de afeitar de plata pura para Hagrid y una cadenita de oro con un dije de cristal tornasol en forma de cabeza de unicornio, que tenía un zafiro en el ojo y un discreto diamante en la punta del cuerno, para Ginny.

Philligus lo esperaba afuera de la cámara 16 para llevarlo de regreso al vestíbulo principal, donde firmaría la apertura de la cámara de Teddy Lupin (que para empezar contendría lo equivalente a sus 7 años de estudio en Hogwarts) y las transferencias del último curso de Hermione, Ron, Ginny y la suya.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Harry?

-Fui a Gringotts pequeña, a ver cómo quedó la nueva cámara.

-¿Y todo bien?

-Demasiado diría yo, un día de estos quiero que me acompañen, necesito que vean con sus propios ojos a lo que me refiero cuando les digo que me dejen ayudarles cuando lo requieran, de verdad, cuando vean esa cámara y lo que hay dentro dejarán de rechazar mis ofrecimientos… por cierto les traje unos regalos.

-¿Regalos? Es porque nos hemos portado bien y decidimos regresar a la escuela.

-Es porque me encontré estas cosas y pensé que les gustarían, punto, no hay otro motivo. A ver… Hermi, esta… Ron… no la puedes usar en contra de tu cuñado favorito, para mi hermosa novia esto y a tus papis les doy los suyos antes de la cena.

-¡Harry está preciosa, gracias!

-Oye esto está muy fino, me va a dar pena usarla, no se vaya a estropear la hoja.

-No seas payaso Ron, haz un esfuerzo para utilizar cosas de hombre.

-¡Ja – ja!… lo que pasa es que yo demuestro lo hombre que soy de otras maneras, ¿verdad princesa?

-Sí galán, claro que sí y lo haces muy bien…

-Ay no… ataque de cursilería a la vista, ustedes dos me empalagan... Gracias amor, está muy bonito mi unicornio ¿me lo pones?

-No vayas a creer que es tu regalo de cumpleaños preciosa, ese te lo doy el viernes.

-¿Ya llegó amigo? ¿Y qué tal está?

-Amigo… sólo tengo una palabra… ¡Extraordinaria!

El viernes 11 de agosto Harry se despertó muy temprano, tomó un largo baño, escogió unos vaqueros que Ginny decía "que resaltaban sus atributos físicos", su jersey de Saeta de Fuego que le regaló Ron, agarró la escoba envuelta de Ginny que tenía un enorme moño rosa y una carta que le había escrito la noche anterior, en la que expresaba de la manera más romántica que pudo hacerlo, todo lo que la chica le hacía sentir.

-Kreach hoy seguramente me voy a pasar todo el día en la Madriguera, no lo sé, es cumpleaños de Ginny y haré lo que ella quiera, pero arréglate porque en la noche cenaremos ahí, si no vengo por ti, tú llega como a las 7 p.m., ¿estamos?

-Sí amo, ¿van a llevar al pequeño lobezno?

-¿Te encanta Teddy verdad?

-Es un maguito muy bueno amo y quiere mucho al viejo Kreacher.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias por cuidarlo, eres como su "nano oficial".

-¿Cuándo vendrá a vivir aquí la señorita Weasley?

-¿Qué?... ah, eso, bueno Kreacher, para eso todavía falta, sabes que este ciclo regresaremos al colegio y luego, bueno yo trabajaré como Auror y Ginny se dedicará a lo que decida que quiera hacer. Todavía falta un poco de tiempo para que ella sea la señora de esta casa Kreach, mientras sólo estaremos tú, Electra y yo…

-Kreacher lo pregunta porque aprecia a la señorita Weasley, ella también es muy buena con este viejo elfo y es muy bonita.

-Sí es muy buena y muy bonita, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero si tardo un par de minutos más en llegar a la Madriguera va a perder su dulzura y me va a matar, así que mejor nos vemos luego camarada.

Harry apareció frente a la puerta principal de la Madriguera y repitió un hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione para aparecer un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que sostuvo con un brazo, ya que en el otro traía la Nimbustremmer con la que hizo el esfuerzo de tocar a la puerta.

-¡Es Harry, yo abro!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa! Toma, flores para la festejada…

-¡Wow! ¡Están divinas! Pasa amor, te estaba esperando.

-Lo dices como si no me vieras a diario mi niña.

-Bueno, pero es que yo quiero verte todo el tiempo y entérate que hoy en especial serás sólo mío.

-Soy sólo tuyo siempre… (Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y le dio un beso largo y tierno, el primero y más tranquilo de los que le regalaría ese día).

-Aquí está tu regalo…

-Ya lo sé, lo estoy besando…

-Bueno, tu otro regalo… y esto léelo cuando estés sola ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, veamos qué traes ahí… (Ginny guardó la carta en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y asentó el paquete sobre un mueble para desenvolverlo. Los ojos de la chica se salieron de sus órbitas cuando tuvo entre sus manos su escoba nueva).

-¡Harry!... es una… una… amor, no lo puedo creer ¡mamá, papá, miren lo que me regaló Harry!

-¡Qué hermosa escoba hija! ¡Oh Harry qué gran regalo!

-Es que no es sólo hermosa mamá, es la mejor escoba que hay para jugar como cazador… tenías razón amigo, es extraordinaria, la foto del catálogo se quedó muy corta.

-¡Vamos todos afuera, quiero estrenarla!

Harry pasó todo el día con Ginny, primero en la Madriguera probando la escoba nueva que resultó sensacional y de la cual Ron casi se cae, luego llevó a la chica a comprar helados, golosinas y otros caprichos al Callejón Diagon, la invitó a comer a un restaurante muggle ubicado en uno de los mejores barrios de Londres, lo que tenía muy contenta a la pelirroja que por momentos presentaba las mismas debilidades de su padre por lo "muggle" y por último, llegaron a casa de Harry por insistencia de la misma Ginny. Desde el cumpleaños del chico la pareja no había repetido un "encuentro amoroso" del nivel de aquella noche y ambos deseaban la oportunidad de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

-Bueno ya soy mayor de edad, así que mis padres ya no pueden estar limitando mis horarios como lo han hecho siempre.

-Sí que pueden, recuerda que siguen siendo tus padres, sigues siendo la menor y sigues viviendo en su casa, así que no vayas a ponerte rebelde con ellos.

-Está bien, pero sí puedo exigir un poco más de libertad ¿no?

-¡Ya! Pero no te pases… hay que llevarla bien con mis suegros.

-Pero si lo que propongo a usted le conviene señor Potter…

-¿Ah si… por qué señorita Weasley?

-Porque sería tiempo que podría pasar entre sus brazos y… entre sus sábanas…

Era un hecho que Ginny sabía decir las palabras exactas y en el momento preciso para desarmar a Harry de toda oportunidad de réplica. El chico de la cicatriz puso los ojos en blanco, cortó su respiración y trás abrazar tiernamente a su novia, los hizo aparecerse en su habitación.

-No tuve que rogarte mucho Potter… eres un chico fácil.

-No… es que no quiero hacerte enojar chiquita, es tu cumpleaños, lo que pidas lo tienes en el momento que lo ordenes…

-Entonces quiero que me consientas mucho…

-Lo que tú pidas mi niña…

Harry acarició los largos cabellos de su novia y bajó sus manos para retirar lentamente las prendas de la chica, ella hacía lo mismo con las de él. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se encontraba sin una sola de sus prendas y Ginny conservaba la parte baja de su ropa interior de encaje. Sin prisas, sin presiones, Harry acariciaba y besaba a Ginny, la joven bruja tenía los ojos cerrados, la espalda en arco y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Intercambiaron un apasionado beso y sus cuerpos se presionaron en una posición que liberó de la chica un gemido que atravesó a Harry al punto de desear, más que nunca, poder amar por completo a su novia. La deseaba tanto, quería entregarse a su chica hasta el final, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón lo hicieron hablar en ese momento, aún en contra de todos sus instintos.

-Ginny, te amo.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?

-Que te amo... te amo como nunca pensé que sería capaz de amar y te deseo, pero creo que aún no estamos listos para algo más. Me muero de ganas pequeña, pero creo que no debemos aún…

-Estoy de acuerdo amor, quiero que disfrutemos conociéndonos primero y eso creo que lo estamos haciendo muy bien.

-Sí bueno, eres muy creativa Ginny y eres la mujer más sensual que existe…

-Y tú te transformas Potter, nadie podría imaginar cómo se comporta "Don correcto, señor todo propiedad" cuando está entre mis brazos… ese "otro Harry" también me gusta mucho, de hecho, me encanta.

-Pues tú sólo tienes que llamarlo y estará a tus pies cuando lo pidas… a tus pies y a tus manos, cuello, pecho, vientre, piernas… donde quieras…

-¡Ay Harry! ¡Me haces cosquillas bobo!

Harry llevó a Ginny a la Madriguera a las 5:30 p.m. para que se arreglara y recibiera a sus invitados en punto de las 7, sería una reunión sencilla, sólo con la familia, Hermione y sus padres, Luna, Neville, Kingsley, Andrómeda Tonks y el pequeño Teddy, el chico estaría de vuelta a la misma hora que los demás invitados. Fue una cena muy amena que finalizó pasadas las 11 de la noche. A esa hora en el comedor sólo se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

-Hoy estabas irreconocible hermanito, cómo se notó que estabas luciéndote con tus suegros…

-Pues tengo que quedar bien con ellos, que vean que su hija está en buenas manos.

-Y lo dices literalmente ¿verdad querido?, porque no cabe duda que no le quitas las manos de encima a mi amiga ni un momento.

-¡Ya! Mira quien habla, los que se pasaron todo el día comiendo helado ¿no?

-Ron, amigo, me extraña tu comentario, sabes que yo soy todo un caballero… y para tu información, también comimos helado.

-¡Já! Si no lo digo por ti, ¡lo digo por Ginny!... después de todo es una Weasley y bueno, llevamos lo "inquietos" en las venas.

-¿Inquietos?... vaya hombre, me agrada tu concepto de "fogosos" amigo (Harry y Hermione soltaron sendas carcajadas ante la inmediata ruborización de los hermanos Weasley).

Faltaban pocos días para el 01 de septiembre cuando una tarde en la que las dos jóvenes parejas jugaban Quidditch con Bill, Fleur, George y Percy, recibieron a las lechuzas de Hogwarts con las indicaciones del nuevo curso escolar.

-Vienen todas las indicaciones que nos dijo McGonagall, pero aquí dice que ya recibieron mi pago y estoy segura que mis padres aún no lo han mandado.

-La mía dice lo mismo…

-Igual y mis padres tampoco han pagado lo nuestro aún, ¿Harry la tuya dice lo mismo?

-Sí, también, sólo que en mi caso mis padres sí dejaron el pago listo y yo sólo hice la transferencia… y las de ustedes…

-¿Qué, cuándo, por qué?

-Que yo hice los cuatro pagos Ron, cuando fui a Gringotts a ver mi cámara y lo hice porque me dio la gana de hacerlo y punto. No acepto rechazos, ni regaños, ni nada por el estilo, a cambio me invitarán todas y cada una de las cervezas de mantequilla que se me dé la gana de consumir durante todo el ciclo escolar ¿de acuerdo? Es más, tal vez hasta quiera una de esas botellas de whisky de fuego que vende Aberforth.

-Cuenta con ella, la podemos meter de contrabando al dormitorio.

-¡Hey! No han contestado aún sus cartas y ya están planeando romper las reglas.

-¿Y crees que vamos a pasar nuestro último año en Hogwarts sin dejar un imborrable recuerdo nuestro en la mente de Argus Filch? No princesa, este año hasta Peeves nos va a adorar.

-Creo que a McGonagall le esperan serios dolores de cabeza. Bueno, vamos a contestar las cartas para mandarlas hoy mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry, qué dice tu carta?

-Mira, lee aquí…

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Estimado Harry James Potter:_

_Es un placer para nosotros informarle que el Colegio abrirá nuevamente sus puertas a los estudiantes el próximo 01 de septiembre y que las actividades académicas se llevarán a cabo de manera regular._

_En su caso ofrecemos la oportunidad de cursar las materias requeridas para aprobar los EXTASIS en la modalidad de curso intensivo, mismo que estimamos finalizará la primera semana del mes de abril._

_Su carga académica estaría dividida de la siguiente manera:_

_Clases matutinas correspondientes al séptimo curso de magia y hechicería._

_Transformaciones_

_Pociones_

_Encantamientos_

_Clases vespertinas requeridas por el Ministerio de Magia._

_Entrenamiento teórico de la escuela de Aurores (temario anexo)._

_Entrenamiento práctico designado a Hogwarts._

_Como parte de su entrenamiento práctico para la escuela de Aurores, se le ha designado como profesor adjunto en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para los grupos de primero a cuarto grado, apoyando al profesor titular de la asignatura, misma que se ha programado para dichos grupos en horarios matutinos._

_Anexa encontrará la lista de libros y materiales que requerirá en caso de enviarnos su respuesta positiva, misma que suponemos es un hecho puesto que ya hemos recibido su pago correspondiente._

_Bienvenido de nuevo._

_Atentamente: Minerva McGonagall, Directora._

_P.D. Aún sigues siendo el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor._

-Harry, amor ¡vas a ser profesor adjunto igual que Neville!

-Algo me había mencionado Kingsley, pero no imaginé que se tratara de esto.

-¿No te agrada la idea amigo?

-Sí, pero la carta no menciona quién será el titular de la asignatura… ¿Y qué tal si no le agrado? O si no me agrada y no la llevamos bien… ¡Qué tal que sea un amor enfermizo como con Snape!

-No seas pesimista Harry, no creo que McGonagall contrate a ningún inepto o pedante para la asignatura.

-Bueno, Dumbledore en su momento contrató a Lockhart ¿no? Y esa no fue precisamente una brillante elección pese a que Dumbledore sí lo era.

-En eso tienes razón, esperemos que no pase algo similar y que no tengas problemas... y nosotros menos, puesto que él sería nuestro profesor y no tú.

-Lo que sí es que aunque sólo vas a tener que llevar 3 materias, entre esas, las que vas a impartir, el entrenamiento de Auror y el equipo de Quidditch, tu carga va a resultar como la de cualquier otro estudiante de curso normal o quizá mayor.

-Mmm… sí, de alguna manera tendré que sacar tiempo para nuestras actividades "rompe normas" porque coincido contigo amigo, en el hecho de que este año tiene que ser inolvidable para Filch…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII – El nuevo Hogwarts.**

El 01 de septiembre los chicos se encontraron en King's Cross dispuestos a regresar de nuevo a la vida escolar. Para Harry el regreso a Hogwarts estaba resultando algo muy extraño. Esa mañana, después de indicarle a Kreacher que tenía plena libertad para moverse entre el colegio, Grimmauld Place y la casa de Valle Godric, pidió un servicio de taxi, subió su baúl, su Saeta, la jaula de la llamativa Electra y se dirigió a la estación de tren, él solo.

El chico había notado en más de una ocasión que desde la noche de la batalla sus sentidos habían estado más despiertos que nunca, sobre todo se había percatado de su exceso de sensibilidad cuando vivía momentos "intensos" con Ginny. Ese día todo lo sentía de un modo muy nítido, escuchaba claramente el sonido de los motores de los autos, la luz del sol le resultaba demasiado brillante, al punto que tuvo que aplicar un encantamiento polarizador a sus gafas para protegerse la vista, el paso por la barrera hacia el andén 9 ¾ le produjo escalofríos en la piel y distinguió el perfume floral de Ginny en cuanto apareció del otro lado de la misma, aunque ella se encontraba adentro del Expreso acomodando su equipaje con la ayuda Ron.

-¡Buenos días familia! ¡Buenos días señor y señora Granger!

-¡Buenos días cielo, llegas a tiempo! Pensamos que decidirías aparecerte directo en Hogsmeade.

-¿Y perderme la dotación del carrito de golosinas? ¡Eso jamás! Voy a acomodar mis cosas y a Electra, ahora regreso.

Con dificultad logró acomodar sus pertenencias en el Expreso, acosado en el trayecto por cientos de miradas curiosas, comentarios en voz alta de los estudiantes y sus familiares y uno que otro aplauso surgido de manera espontánea a su paso. Al regresar de nuevo para despedirse de los señores Weasley y los señores Granger, se acercó a su novia para saludarla y darle un beso, en el momento que abrazaba a su chica y tocaba sus labios, el destello de un flash (que él sintió casi cegador) hizo voltear a todos los que se encontraban cerca del grupo.

-¿Quién demonios?... ¡Tú!... ¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer que perseguir estudiantes?

-¡Oh querido Harry! A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, me enteré de que tú y tus amigos de aventuras regresarían al colegio y quise verificar el dato, además quería disculparme personalmente por no haber cubierto la conferencia de prensa que ofrecieron, pero hubo un error de comunicación y el Profeta envió a otro reportero.

-Sabes que odio las fotos Skeeter…

-Lo siento querido pero todo en ti es noticia y más ahora que veo que ya no estás con la señorita Granger y andas estrenando novia… que evidentemente parece una Weasley.

-Rita sabes perfectamente que Hermione y yo nunca fuimos novios, esa fue una mentira que tú inventaste y mi vida sentimental no te incumbe ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida privada y lejos de Ginny!

-Mmm… ¿Ginny Weasley?... interesante, interesante…

-Harry cielo, será mejor que suban, el Expreso está a punto de partir.

-Ehh… sí, mejor subimos ya. Hasta luego señora Molly, nos vemos en Navidad. Señor Weasley nos estaremos viendo por las tardes en el Ministerio, ¡ahh! (Harry se acercó a su suegro tratando de no ser escuchado por Molly) y recuerde que esta semana debe llegarle la podadora muggle que le encargué...

-¡Oh excelente, hijo, excelente!.. ¡ejem! Bien pues buen viaje chicos y por favor no se busquen problemas.

-Papá nosotros nunca nos buscamos problemas… ¡ellos nos encuentran!

Mientras Ron y Hermione se ubicaban en el compartimiento de los prefectos donde pasaban parte del viaje, Harry llevaba presuroso a Ginny de la mano mientras ambos buscaban por el pasillo a Luna y a Neville. De pronto una rubia cabellera apareció de uno de los compartimientos haciendo señas para ubicar a sus amigos.

-¡Aquí estamos!

-Gracias Luna, pasa Ginny, pasa rápido para que cierre. Hola Neville.

-Hola Harry ¿huyendo de tus admiradores? ¿nunca vas a acostumbrarte verdad?

-¡Nunca! Siempre será algo muy desagradable, espero que algún día dejen de verme como ejemplar de feria.

-Eso lo veo difícil Harry, de entrada conservas tu adorable cicatriz y ahora hasta apareces en los libros de texto, en Historia de la Magia Contemporánea, en Personajes Memorables del Mundo Mágico y en Duelos Extraordinarios a través de los Tiempos… esos son los que ubico, pero a lo mejor te mencionen en otros…

-¿De verdad Luna? ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! Los chicos a los que les voy a dar clase tendrán que estudiarme en teoría y práctica, van a terminar odiándome.

-¿También tú Harry? ¿Vas a ser profesor adjunto?

-Sí Neville, voy a apoyar de primero a cuarto para DCAO.

-¿Y quién será el titular?

-No tenemos idea, McGonagall no lo mencionaba en su carta.

Al cabo de un buen rato Hermione y Ron se unieron al grupo que ya se encontraba más relajado y que había empezado a planear mil y un maneras para sacarle canas verdes a Filch durante ese año.

-Creo que la señora Norris se vería simpática en color lila y rosa, es una buena idea Ginny, nosotras podemos trabajar en eso.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?

-De decorar a la señora Norris…

-No puedo creerlo, va en serio eso de comportarse de lo peor este año eh…

-Tranquila Hermione, no pretendemos hacerle daño a nadie, sólo queremos pasar un divertido último año en Hogwarts.

-¡Harry, Neville! ustedes van a ser profesores adjuntos, tienen que comportarse.

-Bueno Hermione, es que nadie tiene porque enterarse de que nosotros…

-¡Neville! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Hey, llegaron las golosinas!... Harry puedo…

-Agarra lo que quieras para todos pequeña, yo quiero donuts de calabaza y ranas de chocolate… ¡ah y zumo de calabaza para refrescarnos!

Después de acabar con la surtida dotación de golosinas que Ginny repartió entre todos, los chicos asistieron un par de horas al camarote del profesor Slughorn, quien concentró el tema de conversación en las aventuras de los tres amigos en su lucha contra Voldemort y en cómo él había ayudado a Harry con "información valiosa". De regreso a su lugar, el sueño se adueñó de los amigos. Ron dormía con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos sobre el asiento, con Hermione apoyada sobre su pecho por un lado y Luna recargada sobre su hombro del otro lado. Neville dormía con la boca abierta sobre el cristal que daba al pasillo, Ginny estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Harry que miraba el paisaje por la ventana, él no dormía aún.

El chico pensaba que era la primera vez en todos los años de su vida escolar que el trayecto en el Expreso de Hogwarts no lo tenía tenso ni preocupado, esta era la primera ocasión que su mente estaba alejada de problemas y el viaje resultaba de lo más placentero.

En ese momento intentó alcanzar el ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" que Luna había dejado caer a su lado, pero el tener a Ginny sobre sus piernas le impedía estirarse lo suficiente. El chico estiró los dedos para no inclinarse demasiado sobre la cara de su novia pero no logró llegar – Tendré que sacar la varita - pensó, pero decidió hacer un último intento que finalmente dio resultado, pero no porque su mano hubiera alcanzado la gaceta, sino porque ésta se había deslizado hacia sus dedos como imantada.

No era la primera vez que Harry hacía magia sin varita, lo hacía inconscientemente con los Dursley cuando se enojaba o se asustaba, así logró encerrar a Dudley en el serpentario e inflar a la tía Marge en alguna ocasión, pero generalmente lo hacía cuando se encontraba con el estado de ánimo alterado de alguna manera y en ese momento se encontraba muy relajado, él sólo tenía ganas de alcanzar la gaceta para tener algo que leer. Harry se percató de haber realizado magia sin varita con la simple "intención" de hacerlo, nadie más lo había visto, lo que dejaría el hecho protegido mientras él aprendía a controlar esta habilidad, Dumbledore lo hacía y la combinación de hechizos mentales sin varita significaban una ventaja enorme ante cualquier oponente o situación, pensando en este reto personal el joven mago se quedó dormido.

-¿Harry, Harry?... Despierta, tienes que ponerte la túnica, ya hemos llegado.

-¿Ya? Bien, pero vamos a esperar a que bajen todos por favor, prefiero evitar el tumulto y las miradas y todo eso…

Los 6 amigos se acercaron al último de los carruajes y en esta ocasión también Ron, Hermione y Ginny pudieron observar a los enigmáticos thestrals que tiraban de ellos. La cara de sorpresa de Ginny hizo que Harry acercara a su novia hacia uno de los caballos alados para que la chica lo acariciara, recordándole lo nobles e inteligentes que eran estas criaturas.

El Castillo lucía nuevamente majestuoso, parecía que nada hubiera sucedido en esos terrenos unos meses antes. Sólo la torre de Astronomía permanecía apagada, los chicos supusieron que el lugar había sido cerrado permanentemente después de la muerte de Dumbledore y que la profesora Sinistra se habría reubicado en otro lugar. Harry podía sentir en el aire olor a madera y hierba, el cadencioso sonido del lago resultaba relajante, el ulular de la lechucería se escuchaba a lo lejos. Pronto llegaron al Gran Comedor, pero justo cuando "el trío" se disponía a tomar sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan explotaron en silbidos y aplausos cuando los vieron entrar, casi de inmediato toda la mesa de Gryffindor hacía lo mismo, encabezados por Sir Nicholas "Casi-Decapitado" y poco a poco los demás fantasmas y el resto de los estudiantes también. Los tres amigos estaban de mil colores, no podían dejar de reírse como tontos y hacerles señas a sus compañeros de Casa para que se callaran, Harry dirigió temeroso una mirada a la mesa de profesores buscando los ojos recriminantes de Minerva McGonagall, quien para su sorpresa, se encontraba unida a los aplausos del resto de los estudiantes, el chico sonrió ampliamente y saludó con la mano a la Directora y a Hagrid que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Jóvenes, silencio por favor. Gryffindor tomen sus asientos y dejen los festejos para más tarde, sean todos bienvenidos al nuevo ciclo escolar de Hogwarts. Como podrán notar, las labores de reconstrucción del Castillo han sido un éxito y nuestro querido colegio hoy luce en excelentes condiciones. También, como la mayoría sabe, el Consejo Escolar ha decidido nombrarme Directora en funciones, cargo que he aceptado con gusto y orgullo. Es para mi un honor presentarles como el nuevo Subdirector del colegio al bien conocido y estimado por todos ustedes, Jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw, profesor Filius Flitwick, quien a partir de esta ocasión tendrá a su cargo la Ceremonia de Selección de los alumnos de primer año. Es también un gusto presentar ante ustedes a nuestro querido, rescatado y reparado Sombrero Seleccionador, que hoy está como nuevo y quien sigue a la cabeza de esta importante ceremonia. Filius por favor, los chicos quedan en tus manos.

Y dicho esto, el profesor Flitwick y el Sombrero Seleccionador se dieron a la tarea de ubicar en sus Casas correspondientes al nutrido grupo de asustados estudiantes de primer año, no sin antes escuchar la nueva canción del restaurado sombrero:

_He de contar una historia intensa y cálida,_

_Muy cálida para mí que ardí en llamas,_

_La maldad y la crueldad han sido erradicadas_

_Y la comunidad mágica se ha visto liberada._

_Hogwarts fue devastado, muchos amigos hoy están en el pasado._

_Las paredes del Castillo explotaron, los retratos y armaduras volaron._

_El llanto y la desolación pudimos sentir, pero aprendimos a sobrevivir._

_Hoy estoy listo igual que ustedes y la selección debe seguir._

_Bienvenidos todos a este Gran Castillo,_

_Bienvenidos todos, profesores, jóvenes y niños._

_Hoy el nuevo Hogwarts luce renovado._

_Gracias al amor y cuidados que todos le han brindado._

Los estudiantes explotaron en aplausos y Harry notó que de los agujeros de los ojos del sombrero asomaba algo que parecía una lágrima. La ceremonia de selección se llevó a cabo como cada año regular y mientras los Gryffindor recibían a los nuevos integrantes de la manada, Hermione hizo un par de observaciones a sus amigos.

-Hey Harry, ¿qué no es esa Hestia Jones? En la mesa de los profesores, la morena platicando con Hagrid…

-Sí, claro que es Hestia, luce ese gran porte como siempre, pero… ¿ustedes creen que ella pueda ser la nueva titular de…? Creo que nunca ha tenido titular mujer esa materia ¿o sí? y bueno, es más joven que cualquiera que la haya impartido.

-Pues las cosas pueden cambiar, la Directora del colegio ahora es una mujer ¿no? Además Hestia sería excelente para la materia.

-Pues ojalá que así sea, Hestia es muy buena Auror y muy agradable como persona, llena de energía, creo que podría ser la profesora para DCAO que por fin sostenga la asignatura por más de un año, aunque muerto Voldemort, la maldición de la materia debe desaparecer.

-Y ese otro hombre que parece que tiene cuernos ¿alguien lo conoce?

-No parece Hermione… ¡Tiene cuernos!... accidente irreversible de trabajo, es Gilbert Whimple, lo conozco por papá, trabaja en el Comité de Encantos Experimentales del Ministerio, buen tipo, un poco loco, pero buen tipo.

-¿Y él qué hará aquí?

-Pues ya nos enteraremos…

Terminada la ceremonia de selección, Minerva McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra para dar las conocidas indicaciones y prohibiciones de Argus Filch, fechas de visitas a Hogsmeade, Torneo de Quidditch y algunos otros anuncios importantes.

-Por último quiero recordar quiénes son los Jefes de las diferentes Casas, la profesora Pomona Sprout de Hufflepuff, el profesor Filius Flitwick de Ravenclaw, el profesor Horace Slughorn de Slytherin y a partir del día de hoy, la profesora Séptima Vector como Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, debido a que yo tendré que hacerme cargo de otras actividades (los Gryffindors aplaudieron contentos, la profesora de Aritmancia era una persona amable, justa y muy inteligente, aunque Harry sabía que nadie podría igualar a la líder anterior de la manada). Aunque este año seguiré impartiendo Transformaciones para sexto y séptimo, la materia tendrá un nuevo titular y el próximo año tendrá bajo su cargo a todos los grupos, demos la bienvenida a Hogwarts al profesor Gilbert Whimple...

Bien, ya casi termino chicos, antes de comenzar con el banquete de esta noche, quiero presentarles al nuevo y esperemos permanente titular de la asignatura Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quiero que conozcan a Hestia Jones, reconocida Auror y muy querida amiga de Hogwarts, bienvenida Hestia. Por último, este año los alumnos de primero a cuarto año tendrán la asesoría de dos de sus compañeros de séptimo como profesores adjuntos en las materias de Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter respectivamente realizarán prácticas profesionales en el colegio apoyando a las profesoras Sprout y Jones. Bienvenidos nuevamente y buen provecho… ¡Qué comience el banquete!

Con el estómago lleno a reventar Ron fue arrastrado por Hermione para guiar a los alumnos de primero hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry dejó a Ginny con Neville y se dirigió un momento hacia la mesa de los profesores. Después de saludar cálidamente a Hagrid y acordar visitarlo en cuanto tuviera sus horarios, se acercó a Minerva McGonagall que en ese momento platicaba con Hestia Jones.

-Disculpe, profesora…

-Bienvenido Potter.

-Gracias… ¡Hestia qué gusto!…ehh, es decir, profesora Jones, ¡ejem!... es un honor poder estar este año bajo su asesoría en mis prácticas profesionales (decía Harry a su amiga mientras le guiñaba un ojo en gesto coqueto).

-¡Ay Harry el gusto es mío! (esbozaba una gran sonrisa sincera la joven morena que apreciaba tanto al muchacho) ya verás que haremos muy buena mancuerna, trata de verme antes de la primera sesión para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la metodología que llevaremos con las clases ¿correcto?

-¡Correcto!... Profesora McGonagall ¿cuándo puedo ir a verla para que me indique cómo voy a hacerle con lo de las clases en el Ministerio?

-Mañana después del desayuno, cuando tengan ya sus horarios, sube a mi despacho para recibir indicaciones. La gárgola nuevamente ha entrado en funciones por cierto… la palabra es… _Fawkes_…

El chico de la cicatriz estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero se sentía contento de estar nuevamente sobre los cojines de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con Ginny recostada sobre sus piernas, sus cosas instaladas en el dormitorio y su cama esperándolo para pasar una cómoda y cálida noche. Sólo estuvo unos minutos despidiéndose de su novia cuando ambos decidieron que era momento de que cada quien subiera a descansar. Pero una vez en el dormitorio…

-Me siento raro, pero tranquilo sabes.

-Sí, yo también, es como si por primera vez estuviéramos llegando al colegio "para estudiar", es decir, sólo para estudiar, sin pruebas extremas, sin dementores o mortífagos, sin Vol-de-mort (a Ron aún le costaba un poco de trabajo mencionar aquel nombre).

-Mañana debemos empezar a explorar cómo quedó todo con las labores de reconstrucción, tenemos que revisar las salidas secretas con el Mapa del Merodeador y verificar si la Sala de los Menesteres sigue funcionando después del incendio.

-Claro, también tenemos que entrar en contacto con mi hermano George.

-¿Con George?

-Por supuesto ¡tenemos que hacer nuestro pedido anual a Sortilegios Weasley!

- De eso Kreacher puede hacerse cargo, ya sabes, comunicación con el exterior. También hay que ir a visitar a Hagrid y a Buckbeak. Sabes, he pensado que podríamos regalarle un "nuevo Fang", tal vez no otro jabalinero porque no se trata de sustituir al viejo sabueso, pero quizá podríamos regalarle un cachorro de viejo pastor inglés, esos perros crecen grandes y son muy bonitos.

-Me parece una excelente idea Harry, creo que puedes realizar el pedido a la tienda de animales del Callejón Diagon desde aquí o puedes decirle a George que lo haga.

-Creo que mejor se lo encargamos a tu hermano y le mando el dinero cuando le mandemos el de nuestro "cargamento anual".

-¿Sabes qué es lo único que me pone un poco nervioso de todo esto Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Hermione… aquí… solos.

-¿Hermione te pone nervioso? Oye no creo que te torture para que te pongas a estudiar, ni que intente hacer sus prácticas de transformaciones y encantamientos contigo.

-¡No animal!... No me refiero para nada al aspecto escolar, yo hablo de otro aspecto… Mira, aunque este verano pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y a solas, la verdad es que entre sus padres, los míos y hasta Ginny y tú, pues digamos que yo tenía "ciertos límites", pero aquí siento que no voy a tenerlos y bueno, yo…

-¿Tú qué Ron? (Harry estaba conteniendo la risa ante el rostro de sincera preocupación de su amigo que empezaba a tomar el color de sus cabellos).

-Harry… ¿soy un enfermo? Es decir, yo adoro a Hermione, es la mujer de mi vida, lo sé, la amo y ya se lo dije…

-¡Al grano Ron!... ¿Qué tiene que ver que ames a Hermione con que seas un enfermo y tengas miedo de tenerla aquí?

-Es que cuando estamos solos yo a veces siento que pierdo el control, ya sabes… y de no ser porque ella me "ubica" yo simplemente… seguiría, ¿me entiendes?... Y creo que pienso demasiado en "eso" y sueño muy seguido con la idea de… Harry no quiero que mis incontrolables hormonas la vayan a hacer sentir presionada, ofendida o algo así.

-Ron, para empezar no eres un enfermo, es normal que desees "avanzar al siguiente nivel" con tu novia, porque como dice Ginny "un chico normal de 18 años es el mejor amigo de sus hormonas"…

-¿Podemos omitir la intervención de Ginny en esta plática?

-¡Oh sí, disculpa!... El caso amigo es que te entiendo y estoy seguro que Hermione también, lo importante es que hables de esto con ella y le hagas saber que no quieres ofenderla ni presionarla, eso por un lado (Ron escuchaba las palabras de su amigo y se sentía un poco más tranquilo), - Por otro lado, entiendo que te vuelvas loco de deseo, pero por dos segundos pon la "cabeza fría" y piensa si en realidad están listos… y no quiero decir con esto que no lo estén, pero tanto tú como ella deben estar seguros. Hermione no es ninguna niñita, de hecho es más grande que nosotros, pero creo que "ese paso" no depende de la edad. Tal vez ella haya olvidado que en esto es tan "inexperta" como nosotros.

-Gracias hermano, tienes razón, voy a platicarle lo que pienso, de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo de esto.

-Ron, no olvides que independientemente de lo complicado que resulta que mi novia sea tu hermana y la tuya sea como la mía… tú y yo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no va a cambiar ¿A quien más podría contarle mis más fogosos pensamientos sin que se horrorice y por el contrario se ataque de la risa para después decirme que en realidad no soy un degenerado? Harry, por cierto… hablando de pensamientos fogosos, tú y Ginny… ¿ustedes? es decir, por el momento sólo quiero sobrinos de Bill sabes…

-No Ron, no te preocupes… nosotros aún tenemos camino por recorrer antes de entregarnos el uno al otro por completo, lo hemos platicado y aún no es tiempo. Además, aunque en algún momento decidiéramos lo contrario, yo sí quiero darte media docena de sobrinos, pero en unos años, no ahora.

-¡Ya, ya, sin detalles, con eso tengo! Buenas noches Harry.

-Hasta mañana tío Ronie… (Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la cortina, que al estar mal cerrada, dejaba entrar la claridad de la luna y le daba directo en la cara, sacó la mano derecha de la sábana, se concentró en la intención de cerrarla y con un movimiento ligero de sus dedos, la cortina se corrió unos centímetros, dejando en perfecta penumbra el dormitorio. El chico sonrió satisfecho, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido).


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII – Horarios y actividades.**

Parado frente a la reconstruida gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la escalera de caracol de la Dirección, Harry mencionó fuerte y claro _"Fawkes"_ y ésta le cedió el paso. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba, incluso la espada original de Gryffindor de nuevo se hallaba en su pedestal, la única variante es que ahora el retrato de un hombre de cabello negro y graso, nariz de gancho y dueño de una mirada penetrante lo observaba desde la pared.

-¿Directora? Ya estoy aquí, traigo mi horario…

-¡Hola Harry! (La Directora aparecía por un costado del despacho), justamente estaba enviándole una carta a Kingsley informándole que mañana inicias con él, porque la tarde de hoy quiero que vayas con Hestia para que se pongan de acuerdo en cómo llevarán tus prácticas aquí, como verás los lunes no tienes ningún grupo asignado, pero en una hora tienes Pociones, así que veamos esto rápido. Todas las tardes en punto de las 4 p.m. te quiero parado frente a esta chimenea, la red flu se habilitará únicamente hacia la chimenea del despacho de Kingsley y una vez ahí podrás dirigirte a tus clases. A partir de las 6 p.m. y con un margen de 30 minutos, la red se habilitará a la inversa para que puedas regresar y tendrás el resto de la tarde para hacer tus deberes o programar los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por cierto, creo que ha regresado el equipo completo.

-Creo que sí, eso voy a verificarlo pronto, para ver si tengo que organizar la selección de algún jugador. Bien, entonces hoy con la profesora Jones y mañana empiezo en el Ministerio, correcto… profesora sólo por curiosidad ¿sigue habilitado el paso del retrato de Arianna?

-No está clausurado si a eso te refieres, pero obviamente no es un paso que esté autorizado, por lo que puedes ir eliminándolo de las opciones de tu mapa…

-No pensaba usarlo, pero siempre es bueno saber que Aberforth está disponible del otro lado.

-Potter, es tu primer día y ya estás analizando opciones para salir del colegio… espero que si tú o tus amigos necesitan contactar con el exterior tendrán la confianza y el respeto de venir a decírmelo, aunque no veo la razón para querer hacerlo.

-No se preocupe profesora, de verdad sólo lo pregunté porque quería saber si Aberforth seguía dispuesto a ser guardián externo de Hogwarts.

-Veo que ese mapa y la capa de tu padre siguen haciéndote sentir superior Potter.

-Profesor Snape, buenos días, a mi también me da gusto verlo aunque no lo crea. Un día de estos solicitaré permiso a la Directora para que me permita venir a tomarme el té con usted…

-¡Harry no seas irrespetuoso!

-No es falta de respeto profesora, así nos llevamos el profesor y yo ¿verdad profesor? Es raro sí, pero creo que en el fondo lo hemos disfrutado siempre.

-Como siempre, soberbio e irreverente, eres una mala copia de tu padre Potter y eso que el original ya era bastante nefasto.

-¿Ah sí? Pensé que en realidad, señor, usted mejor que nadie sabía que tal vez "soy más Evans que Potter", pero eso lo discutiremos cuando venga a tomarme con usted ese té. Me retiro profesora, salúdeme al profesor Dumbledore cuando despierte, aunque de todas maneras creo que lo voy a estar viendo todas las tardes. Con su permiso.

Harry no podía creer que algún día iba a sentir gusto de intercambiar las típicas conversaciones agresivas que solía tener con Severus Snape, pero así era, en el fondo le había dado mucho gusto saludar a su fallecido profesor de Pociones, asignatura que en escasos minutos tomaría con Horace Slughorn. El muchacho entró corriendo al aula y se quedó parado en medio del lugar, tratando de asimilar la idea de compartir la clase no sólo con sus inseparables amigos. Ginny le sonreía desde una mesa en la que se encontraba con Hermione y Ron le hacía la mano con Neville desde la mesa de al lado, sitio donde decidió ubicarse. Justo en el momento en que llegaba con sus amigos el profesor Slughorn daba inicio a su clase. Harry se sentía un poco mareado ya que podía percibir los olores del lugar más fuertes que de costumbre.

-Mis queridos muchachos en este curso como podrán ver, estaremos trabajando en equipos hasta de tres y a veces cuatro personas, debido a que los grupos de séptimo en este año son especialmente grandes, por lo que si me permiten, voy a organizar las mesas.

Las mesas fueron distribuidas y el espíritu de "Celestina" que habitaba en el profesor Slughorn colocó a Neville con Dean y Seamus para dejar a las dos parejas trabajando juntas.

-Pues bien, hoy iniciamos un exigente recorrido hacia los EXTASIS, por lo que voy a requerir de toda su concentración, de toda su delicadeza y de toda su intuición. Requiero que agudicen todos sus sentidos para que puedan entender al máximo el maravilloso arte de las pociones, de las más complejas. De su libro _Moste Potente Potions_, hoy vamos a preparar una poción muy útil y muy usada por los sanadores en San Mungo ¿Quién puede decirme cómo funciona la poción re-abastecedora de sangre?

De inmediato "la mano más rápida" de Gryffindor se agitaba notable en el aula.

-Señorita Granger ya la extrañábamos, la escuchamos mi querida niña.

-Esta poción repone sangre a aquel que ha sufrido pérdida de la misma por diversas heridas, logra que las plaquetas se regeneren y se multipliquen por sí mismas, sin necesidad de que el organismo reciba la transfusión de sangre ajena, es decir, de otro organismo.

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor querida ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Ahora tomen sus libros y ábranlos en el capítulo de pociones que curan y sanan para que revisen las indicaciones. Como verán esta poción no sólo se prepara en un caldero, sino que debe ser esterilizada, así que el producto final debe filtrarse por esas probetas hasta el tubo de ensayo. Suerte chicos, en dos horas estaremos revisando resultados.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato bajo las instrucciones de Hermione. Harry estaba un poco distraído debido a que la saturación de olores del lugar lo tenían en un estado de "hipersensibilidad" que lo hacían sentir como flotando.

-Bueno chicos a trabajar, esta poción no es precisamente sencilla, vamos a buscar los ingredientes y vayan pensando quién donará el "ejemplo de plaqueta a reproducir".

-Yo puedo darlo, total que mis visitas a la enfermería son tan seguidas que tal vez Madame Pomfrey agradezca que en la próxima le lleve mi propia cura.

-Bien entonces Ron y Ginny vayan por lo demás mientras yo tomo la muestra de Harry. Será sólo un pequeño piquete en el dedo con la punta de la daga para obtener una buena gota de sangre ¿listo?... ¡ahora!

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió…

-Harry no exageres, fue un piquete, no puedo creer que hayas aguantado la maldición cruciatus de Voldemort sin quejarte y que un piquete "te duela".

-Es que últimamente ando muy sensible y no te rías, lo digo literalmente, mis sentidos están como que muy despiertos, por ejemplo ahora, todos estos olores aquí encerrados me tienen algo mareado.

-¿En serio? Mmm… qué raro, tendríamos que ver si algo en tu alimentación ha variado o algo así…

-No Hermi… esto lo empecé a sentir justo al otro día de la batalla, es decir, creo que "regresé" con los sentidos más despiertos, tal vez eso sea bueno de alguna manera, sólo que aún no me acostumbro.

Casi dos horas trabajaron con detalle en la preparación de la poción, fueron muy cuidadosos y ahora sólo era cuestión de manejar tiempos exactos y la intensidad del fuego correctamente.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Muévela Ron! Hay que retirarla del fuego tres minutos y en cuanto empiece a decolorar la metemos en la probeta, volvemos a encender y …

-Aún no está lista, le falta un poco, un par de minutos tal vez…

-¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Cómo que no está lista? Aquí dice que este último paso alterna 10 minutos a fuego medio sin agitar, 3 minutos agitando fuera del fuego y luego a fuego lento lo que se requiera para la filtración…

-Sí ya sé que eso dice ahí, pero aún no está lista, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé… lo siento, no la muevas aún.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sientes cuando una poción está lista? ¿Le hablas al oído, te manda una lechuza o qué?

-No Ron, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es el comportamiento de la mezcla en el caldero, el hervor aún no es perfecto, su sonido es irregular, su olor aún presenta ciertos "picos", no es parejo y el color, es como si no hubiera alcanzado aún el tono perfecto… (Hermione, Ron y Ginny miraban a Harry con la boca abierta, como si les estuviera hablando en Parsel).

-Harry… y ¿cómo puedes saber cuál es el olor o color perfecto de la poción? si nunca la habías preparado antes amor…

-Yo no lo sé, sólo lo siento… ehh… ¡ahora, ahora sí! ¡retírala del fuego Ron!

Harry siguió sugiriendo indicaciones para terminar la poción, guiado por sus instintos, que incluyeron un extraño movimiento del tubo de ensayo una vez que ésta había sido filtrada. La repentina intuición ante el manejo de pociones resultaba tan extraña para el mismo Harry como para su novia y sus amigos. El chico no podía explicar cómo el hecho de sentirse "medio mareado" y "casi flotando" despertaba en él un entendimiento pleno del comportamiento de los ingredientes y la mezcla de los mismos - ¡Excelente! Simplemente perfecta ¡50 puntos para Gryffindor! Veo que la mancuerna Potter-Granger aderezada "a la Weasley" es digna de aplausos, felicidades chicos.

Terminada la clase con Slughorn los chicos tenían 10 minutos para llegar al aula del profesor Flitwick y presentarse a lo que en sus horarios aparecía sólo los lunes como "Transformaciones-Encantamientos, Magia Combinada de Alto Nivel". En el trayecto Hermione se dirigió a su amigo en un tono bastante serio.

-Harry ¿hay algo más que haya cambiado en ti a partir de "tu regreso", algo fuera de lo normal?

-Pues esto, en general me siento más sensible con todo lo que huelo, escucho, pruebo, veo o toco, pero ante situaciones especiales, como hoy, donde el ambiente influye, siento como si fueran mis sentidos los que se adueñaran y controlaran mi razón.

-Tenemos que observar bien tus reacciones Harry, es un hecho que esta hipersensibilidad puede ser utilizada a tu favor en el uso de la magia.

-Lo sé, ya lo he estado pensando y quiero trabajar en ello.

Una vez que se encontraban ubicados en el aula de Encantamientos Harry y Ron tomaron una mesa, Ginny y Hermione otra, ya que en esta clase las mesas sólo permitían espacio para parejas. Para sorpresa de todos, el profesor Flitwick llegó a su clase acompañado de Minerva McGonagall.

-Buen día chicos, como habrán observado los lunes aparece en su horario una combinación de mi materia y la del profesor Flitwick, los demás días de la semana las asignaturas se manejan por separado como siempre. Esta clase fue planeada así porque su preparación camino a los EXTASIS exige un nivel elevado de dichas asignaturas y lo mejor es que conozcan y dominen los hechizos que combinan ambas habilidades ¿alguien tiene una idea remota de lo que estoy hablando?

-Ehh ¿profesora? (en esta ocasión no fue la mano de Hermione la que se alzaba, se trataba de Harry), tal vez no sea el ejemplo más exacto, pero creo que se aproxima bastante.

-Te escuchamos Harry.

-Verá, cuando Peter Pettigrew "donó" su mano para que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo, recibió a cambio una mano sustituta metálica, plateada y brillante. Pero esta prótesis mágica tenía un maleficio que se activaría si Pettigrew mostraba debilidad o desobediencia a su maestro, actuando contra sí mismo. Y de hecho así fue, él murió por "su propia mano". Supongamos que en lugar de poner una mano nueva, Voldemort hubiera transformado la mano original en la metálica y después de hacerlo, la transformación recibía un encantamiento de obediencia. Algo así sería la combinación de las dos asignaturas.

-Justamente algo así Harry, eso es lo que ustedes aprenderán aquí con la ayuda del profesor y la mía, cambiaremos estructuras moleculares de objetos y animales y aplicaremos encantamientos a dichas transformaciones ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor por el ejemplo!

Durante la comida Harry observaba su horario, los lunes no impartía DCAO, de martes a jueves combinaba sus tres asignaturas y sus grupos de DCAO, pero los viernes resultarían particularmente pesados porque iniciaba desde las 8 a.m. apoyando a Hestia Jones, luego dos horas de Transformaciones, dos de Encantamientos y un par de horas para comer, cambiar mochila y asistir a su entrenamiento de Auror en punto de las 4 p.m., sus espacios para deberes y entrenamientos de Quidditch se ubicaban antes y después de sus visitas al Ministerio y en algún momento tenía que encontrar espacio para ponerse a explorar sus recientes habilidades y practicar los hechizos mentales sin varita. El ciclo escolar no estaría tan "relajado" como él lo había imaginado. Por lo pronto, esa tarde a las 4 p.m. se encontraría con Hestia Jones para definir sus intervenciones con los grupos de primero a cuarto año y sería hasta el martes por la tarde que iniciaría su actividad en el Ministerio.

-Buenas tardes Directora, estoy listo para iniciar mi entrenamiento.

-Bien Harry, toma un puñado de polvos y dirígete a la oficina de Kingsley.

-¡Oficina del Primer Ministro de Magia!... ¡coff, coff!

-Bienvenido Harry, pasa, pasa, ¿ya estás listo?

-Hola Kingsley, sí listo, aunque aún no estoy seguro para qué…

-Bien en primer lugar quiero que sepas que el concepto de "entrenamiento teórico" para un Auror es muy distinto, no vas a pasar tus tardes sumergido en libros, pero bueno, aún no te enviaré a cubrir misiones en campo, esa es la diferencia. Por el momento empezaremos poniéndote en manos de un distinguido amigo que te enseñará algo que será de mucha utilidad para ti y obviamente para el Ministerio. Vamos, te enseñaré el aula a la que deberás dirigirte por las tardes.

-Ehh… ¿y no estaré con más compañeros?

-Por el momento no, la actividad que dará inicio a tu entrenamiento tiene que ser sólo entre instructor y alumno, además la escuela de Aurores por lo regular atiende a sus integrantes de modo individual, no es un sistema escolarizado en realidad (Kingsley llevó a Harry a un pequeño pero acogedor despacho ubicado muy cerca de su oficina) - Pasa Harry, quizá recuerdes de algún lugar a Croaker, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¡Qué tal Harry, es un gusto tenerte por aquí!, vamos a sacarle jugo a esa mente, bueno, en realidad vamos a hacer que ¡tu mente le saque jugo a otras!

-Croaker es Legilimente y con él aprenderás a entrar en los pensamientos de otras personas. Tú has tenido ya experiencias cercanas de Legilimansia, por lo que suponemos no te resultará difícil dominar esta habilidad.

-¿Legilimansia, eso es muy complicado no?

-Como todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora… ¿no?... Todo tuyo Croaker.

El mes de septiembre avanzaba rápidamente, las primeras tres semanas se fueron como agua y Harry luchaba por adaptarse al ritmo de doble estudiante y ayudante de profesor al mismo tiempo, así que decidió que era justo distraerse un poco, tenía que organizar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor de una buena vez.

El equipo estaba completo, Ron seguiría como guardián, eso no estaba a discusión, sus cazadores eran Ginny, Demelza Robins y Dean Thomas (porque Katie no había regresado) y en el caso de los bateadores seguía contando con Ritchie Cootie y Jimmy Peakes, sin embargo debía confirmar que todos estuvieran dispuestos a continuar en el equipo ese año.

-¿Estás bromeando Harry o de verdad esperas que alguno de nosotros te diga que no jugará este año?

-Bueno Demelza, es mi deber preguntarles, pero si cuento con todos entonces no se diga más, empezamos entrenamientos antes de octubre. Por el momento serán sólo ligeras prácticas y cercana la fecha del campeonato iremos apretando un poco más.

La simple idea de montar de nuevo una Saeta de Fuego para ir en busca de la snitch dorada llenaba de emoción a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le preocupaba. No había jugado Quidditch "en forma" desde hacía más de un año, durante el verano había jugado algunas veces con Ginny y sus cuñados, pero sin realizar ningún movimiento extraordinario y sin desarrollar una velocidad mayor, en realidad no sabía si el hecho de andar con los sentidos alterados afectarían su desempeño como buscador, por eso había decidido empezar las prácticas aunque generalmente éstas iniciaban en octubre y el campeonato en noviembre.

El 19 de septiembre había caído en viernes y para Harry los viernes eran un poco estresantes, de entrada desayunaba solo porque iniciaba actividades una hora antes que sus amigos y los veía hasta las 10 a.m. en Transformaciones donde en realidad no podían platicar, después tenían dos horas de Encantamientos que cada vez resultaba más complicada, terminaban a las 2 p.m. y lo único que querían era comer. La situación es que no podría festejar a Hermione por sus 19 años hasta que regresara del Ministerio, así que la felicitó cuando llegó a su clase de Transformaciones, le entregó una hermosa pluma con tinta rosa que olía a chicle (pese a que en verano le había prometido que no le regalaría nada) y le prometió que toda la tarde del sábado se dedicarían a hacer lo que ella quisiera, aunque eso no descartaba la idea de que Hermione quisiera "hacer los deberes en la biblioteca".

-Hola Kingsley, te veo al rato, Croaker cree que la próxima semana podremos hacer unas pruebas en un sentenciado que se niega a declarar y…

-Harry espera. Me da gusto lo avanzado que vas con Croaker, pero hoy no vas a estar con él. Hoy requiero de tu participación en otra actividad.

-Oh… ¿De qué se trata?

-Requiero que te presentes a testificar en el juicio de la familia Malfoy, se llevará a cabo en media hora, el Wizengamot se está reuniendo ahora en las Salas del Tribunal en el nivel 10.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Sólo responderás a algunas preguntas, igual que otros testigos, tu testimonio es importante para la sentencia de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

-Pero yo, no es algo que quiera hacer…

-Harry es necesario, estamos hablando de justicia.

-Está bien, si no tengo alternativa…

-No, no la tienes, vamos.

Harry llegó con Kingsley a una de las Salas del Tribunal, tomó su lugar en las gradas de la mazmorra, observó a los casi 50 miembros del Wizengamot, todos con sus túnicas color ciruela. Ahí también estaba el Sr. Ollivander y para su sorpresa, Luna Lovegood. Al centro de la sala se encontraban tres sillas de madera, justo frente al podium donde se colocaba Kingsley. El Primer Ministro dio inicio al juicio y después de las palabras de introducción al lugar, fecha, hora y asistentes, seis guardias de seguridad del Ministerio entraron dirigiendo a Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

-El Ministerio de Magia apertura el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy, acusados por su participación directa en las actividades de la agrupación designada como Mortífagos, al servicio de Lord Voldemort, sobre quienes recaen los delitos de confabulación al Ministerio, daños físicos y a la moral de la comunidad mágica, uso de maldiciones imperdonables y asesinatos. Se realizará un interrogatorio directo a tres testigos y finalmente se dará oportunidad de réplica a los acusados. Pido la presencia a declarar del reconocido fabricante de varitas mágicas, Sr. Ollivander.

El Sr. Ollivander ocupó su lugar como testigo y el interrogatorio dio inicio.

-Sr. Ollivander ¿identifica usted a los acusados aquí presentes como Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy?

-Sí.

-¿Recibió de alguno de ellos algún daño moral, físico o tortura?

-Sí, en un par de ocasiones la maldición cruciatus por parte de Lucius Malfoy, mientras me mantuvo preso en el sótano de su mansión durante más de un año.

-¿Nos está diciendo que fue privado de su libertad y secuestrado por Lucius Malfoy?

-Fui retenido por la familia Malfoy en su mansión, aunque no fue ninguno de ellos quien me llevó ahí, quien lo hizo fue Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Presenció la ejecución de daño moral o físico por parte de los acusados a otra persona?

-Sí, la maldición cruciatus y otros maleficios a un par de personas y a un duende, por parte de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar a su testificación?

-Yo recibía alimentos en la celda algunas veces de manos de Narcisa Malfoy y en alguna ocasión de Draco Malfoy, podría decirse que ellos me mantuvieron con vida.

-Gracias Sr. Ollivander puede retirarse. A continuación pido la presencia a declarar de la señorita Luna Lovegood.

El interrogatorio de Luna fue similar, con la diferencia de que Luna también podía testificar la participación de Lucius Malfoy tres años atrás en el encuentro con los Mortífagos en la sala de profecías del Ministerio, la participación de Draco para que los Mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts la noche que murió Dumbledore, además del tiempo que pasó encerrada en la Mansión Malfoy con Ollivander. Por último Kingsley llamó a Harry a declarar.

-Harry James Potter, ¿identificas como "en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales" a los acusados?

-Supongo que sí, por lo menos siempre que he tenido contacto con ellos han estado lúcidos.

-¿Identificas como Mortífagos a los acusados?

-En realidad la marca tenebrosa sólo se la he visto a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Puedes mencionar ejemplos concretos de la participación de Narcisa Malfoy en las actividades de esta agrupación?

-En el caso de Narcisa Malfoy no tengo nada que decir, nunca la vi realizando algún maleficio o atacando directamente a alguien, de hecho fue ella quien hizo creer a Voldemort y a los demás Mortífagos que yo estaba muerto, después de verificar que en realidad yo seguía con vida. Narcisa estaba del lado de su familia, no de Voldemort y yo sé lo que una madre es capaz de sacrificar por su hijo.

-¿Presenciaste agresiones morales o físicas por parte de Draco Malfoy?

-De Draco puedo testificar varios intentos fallidos por cumplir órdenes de Voldemort, bajo la continua amenaza de matar a su padre. Fui testigo de la manera en la que planeó y dio el acceso a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, de los dos intentos que realizó para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y que casi matan a dos estudiantes. También estuvo presente en la Mansión Malfoy donde nos retuvieron a los testigos pasados, a otros más y a mí. Durante la batalla de Hogwarts recibí varios ataques de su parte, pero repito, fueron intentos fallidos. Draco actuó siempre por temor a las represalias de Voldemort y no por convicción, siempre ha hablado más de lo que ha actuado.

-¿Tienes algo que testificar sobre las acusaciones hacia Lucius Malfoy?

-De Lucius Malfoy puedo escribir un libro en realidad, pero aún no defino si sería drama o comedia. Podría iniciar remontándome tal vez varios años atrás cuando fue él quien implantó el horrocrux en Hogwarts que abriría la Cámara de los Secretos, que regresó al servicio de Voldemort la misma noche que éste recuperó su cuerpo, nos atacó en la sala de las profecías, acompañaba a Voldemort la noche que Alastor Moody fue asesinado, aplicó la maldición _Imperius_ a personal del Ministerio para derrocar a Rufus Scrimgeour y participó activamente del lado de los Mortífagos en la primera parte de la batalla de Hogwarts, eso por mencionar lo primero que viene a mi memoria, es todo un personaje no cabe duda… y ¿Para qué? ¿Para conservar un falso poder sostenido por un apellido? Porque hasta dudo que disfrutaras tanto de las artes oscuras como lo hacía tu maestro o tu cuñada Bellatrix…

-¡Cállate niño estúpido! ¿Qué sabes tú de tener que conservar una posición heredada por tu linaje? ¿Qué sabes tú de sostener el peso de un apellido?

-¿Qué sé yo de linajes y apellidos?... ¿A caso "Potter" te suena conocido?... ¿A caso tú sabes lo que es ser identificado por todo mundo gracias a la marca física que dejó en ti tu peor enemigo? Y de linajes no voy a entrar en detalles, pero créeme Malfoy, el mío pesa de muchos años atrás con una lucha de poder que ha cobrado muchas vidas. Pero la diferencia radica en las decisiones que uno tome… ¿A caso crees que "tu señor" no me propuso cambiar de bando para alcanzar un gran poder juntos? ¿Quieres que te explique aún más clara la diferencia?... Hoy yo estoy vivo y él está muerto, hoy yo soy libre y tú no.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX – A corazón abierto.**

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo Hermione! Ya pasó más de un mes desde la foto de King's Cross y ahora sale con esto… ¿Esa maldita arpía no podía quedarse callada, tenía que sacar algo así? Y no sé si me da más coraje este montón de mentiras o la cara y cuchicheos de esa bola de chismosas encabezadas por Romilda Vane, que están disfrutando mucho que esta estúpida no me baje de "caza-fortunas" y "resbalosa"…

-Ya cálmate Ginny, vas a hacer surcos en el piso, Skeeter tardó en publicar su artículo porque se dedicó a investigar tu vida primero, pero conocemos bien a esa ponzoñosa, recuerda que a mí también me causó un lío parecido con Harry ¡y hasta tu madre le creyó!, sin contar todas las ocasiones que se ha metido directamente con él.

-Pues si yo estoy que me lleva la… ¿Cómo crees que se va a poner Harry cuando lea este periodicucho? No entiendo cómo El Profeta le sigue dando espacio para publicar sus mentiras, de nada sirve que ahora el Ministerio la tenga vigilada para que no se convierta ilegalmente en el "insecto que en realidad es".

-Pues es que la nota roja vende, bueno la nota rosa o tal vez medio amarilla, como sea, la cosa es que este ejemplar va a venderse por millares, además ya la noticia de la libertad de Draco y su madre y los 60 años que le echaron a Lucius parece que pasó de moda. Pero volviendo a este artículo, tienes razón, más nos vale ir a buscar a Harry y estar con él cuando se entere, para amarrarlo y evitar que vaya directo a atravesar el cuello de Rita Skeeter con su propia vuelapluma… suerte que anoche se desvelaron y aún no han bajado a desayunar, así no estuvieron presentes cuando llegaron los ejemplares de El Profeta.

-Sí pero creo que sólo ellos dos no se han enterado y leído el maldito artículo, mira tarde o temprano alguien se los va a enseñar, así que mejor se los digo yo.

-¡Al mal paso darle prisa! vayamos a esperarlos a la sala común.

Ron y Harry se habían desvelado la noche del viernes terminando una redacción que el profesor Flitwick les pidió acerca del encantamiento _Fidelio_, debido a que ese sábado no tendrían práctica de Quidditch, habían prometido a sus respectivas novias que pasarían todo el día juntos y sin deberes pendientes. Por esa razón hacían su aparición en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta las 10 de la mañana. Los chicos bajaron de muy buen humor, sin imaginarse el nivel de furia que estaban a punto de sentir.

-¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más maravillosa, brillante, inteligente, bella y sexy de Gryffindor?

-¿Sólo de Gryffindor Ron?

-Oh no, claro que no, tienes razón dulzura ¡De todo Hogwarts!

-Muy bien, estoy feliz porque terminaste tus deberes y hoy podremos estar juntos sin presiones de tiempo.

-Quiero practicar el encantamiento _Fidelio_ contigo ¿se puede? ¿puedo ocultarte de todo y de todos en mi mente para que sólo yo te encuentre, para que seas sólo mía?

-No es necesario encantamiento alguno Ron… ya soy sólo tuya.

-Harry, recuerda darme un pellizco si en algún momento te empiezo a hablar así "en público", por favor…

-Entonces acércate para que pueda decirte "algo por el estilo" al oído (Harry jaló de golpe a Ginny por la cadera y la elevó unos centímetros hasta dejar el oído de la chica a la altura de sus labios para susurrarle en tono coqueto) -Te extraño… extraño estar contigo "a solas", extraño el sabor de tu piel.

-Ah pues es tu día de suerte sabes, tal vez te invite a caminar frente al corredor de nuestro séptimo piso y si el "ábrete sésamo" está de nuestro lado…

-Me parece estupenda idea, quiero pasar toda la tarde mimándote, pero primero vamos a hacerle una visita rápida a Hagrid y al pequeño _"Tangly"._

-¿Van a desayunar algo Harry?

-Pues se supone que vamos a ir a la cabaña de Hagrid ¿no? Le puedo pedir a Kreacher que nos prepare una canasta con emparedados y zumo de calabaza para llevarla y desayunamos ahí ¿te parece Ron?

-Sí, pero pídele que unos sean de mermelada, otros de jamón y queso y que si encuentra por ahí unos buñuelos también los incluya…

Después de que Kreacher preparara la canasta con una cantidad de buñuelos y emparedados como para todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosques. Hermione le lanzaba miradas a Ginny insinuando que sacara a colación el tema del artículo con el que lucía la primera plana de El Profeta esa mañana, pero la pelirroja no encontraba las palabras que evitaran que su novio y su hermano estallaran de cólera ante la noticia. Pronto Hagrid lo haría por ella.

-¡Hey Hagrid, somos nosotros, traemos buñuelos!

-¡Mis muchachos, mis niñas! ustedes y esa canasta son bienvenidos, ¡Hey _Tangly_, pequeño peludo, tenemos visitas! (Hagrid abrió la puerta y el pequeño y peludo cachorro de viejo pastor inglés que Harry le había regalado les saltó encima) - ¡Hey baja, baja, yo también quiero saludarlos! (El guardabosques recibió con efusivos abrazos a los cuatro muchachos y cuando tocó el turno de abrazar a Ginny, la sujetó por los hombros y mirándola con ojos de ternura le dijo solemne…) – Mi pequeño sol, no hagas caso a lo que esa alimaña anda diciendo, todos los que conocemos la relación que tú y Harry llevan sabemos que esas son puras mentiras querida.

-¿De qué hablas Hagrid, quién anda diciendo mentiras de Harry y de Ginny?

-¡Oh!… ¿No debí decir eso?

-No te preocupes Hagrid, de todas maneras yo estaba a punto de decírselos… ¿tienes a la mano "el ejemplar"?... Gracias… aquí tienes Harry, mejor léelo de una vez, ¡está recién salido del horno! cortesía de tu amiga Rita Skeeter…

_Diario El Profeta 10 de octubre, 1998_

"_El Niño que Nuevamente Vivió, ahora es víctima… del AMOR"_

_POR Rita Skeeter_

_Toda la comunidad mágica ha seguido de cerca la vida y acciones de nuestro querido Harry Potter en su lucha por liberarnos del peligro que significaba tener al Señor Tenebroso sembrando terror y muerte a nuestro alrededor. Yo personalmente publiqué la versión oficial con sus palabras cuando nadie le creía que "El que no debía ser nombrado" había vuelto y actualmente me encuentro trabajando en su biografía, pero aún debo afinar algunos detalles con el protagonista._

-¿Qué?... ¡Pero esta mujer está loca de atar! ¿Cuál biografía?

-Continúa Harry, no has leído nada…

_La última novedad de nuestro héroe es que ha regresado a Hogwarts para regularizar sus estudios y que al mismo tiempo se prepara como Auror en el Ministerio de Magia. El chico parece continuar con el firme propósito de dedicar su vida a la protección de todos nosotros, pero también parece que nunca estará libre de peligros, porque tan peligroso resulta un enemigo que busca nuestra muerte como aquel que puede dañarnos el corazón._

_¿Se preguntarán qué me lleva a esta afirmación? Pues bien, el destino ha puesto en mis manos la oportunidad de presenciar la actual debilidad de nuestro estimado Harry, que a sus 18 años se encuentra bajo un indiscutible hechizo lanzado por Ginevra Molly Weasley._

"_Ginny" es la hermana menor del mejor amigo de Harry y sabemos que Ronald ha sido inseparable de Potter desde que iniciaron estudios en Hogwarts, pero esta humilde amante de la verdad no se atreve a poner las manos al fuego por ella… ¿No les resulta raro que justamente ahora que la gloria y la fortuna rodean a Harry, una chica que lo conocía desde años atrás, resulte repentinamente enamorada de él?... Indiscutiblemente ese es un riesgo al que la gente famosa estará siempre expuesta._

Harry tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que tuvo que detenerse un segundo porque no podía seguir leyendo – Dame eso amigo, yo sigo leyendo…

_Sabemos de buena fuente que más de un chico en Hogwarts desearía tener "las caricias de Ginny", ya que según aquellos que la conocen, la chica es muy guapa y "popular", además sabemos también que no lo deja ni a luz ni a sombra, al grado de haber "logrado entrar" al equipo de Quidditch del que Harry es Capitán… ¿Serán estas habilidades las que han cegado al Elegido?... En mi opinión, además de lo que la despampanante pelirroja tenga que ofrecer a HP, el chico se encuentra evidentemente bajo el embrujo de algún filtro amoroso, basta ver la manera en que la mira para darse cuenta._

_De corazón esperamos que Harry Potter no resulte herido en esta nueva batalla que enfrenta y que pronto tenga a su lado a una mujer que no sea movida por el interés de cobijarse bajo la fama y la buena posición del Niño que nuevamente… Vivió._

Ron alzó la mirada y arrugó entre sus manos el diario, Harry aporreó los nudillos sobre la mesa de madera haciendo que los vasos temblaran, dio la media vuelta y se paró frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior de la cabaña. Ginny y Hermione lo miraban con el rostro lleno de preocupación y Hagrid tenía la boca abierta en busca de las palabras que no lograban conectarse desde su cerebro.

-No tiene sentido… ni una sola de esas palabras, no entiendo el afán de publicar algo sólo por dañar la reputación de una persona que nada le ha hecho… Pero esto no se queda así, parece que Skeeter aún no me conoce… Ginny, escríbele a tu madre y manda a Electra para evitarle un infarto, dile que voy a tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato.

-Harry ¿Qué vas a hacer?, mira no es necesario que busques problemas, esas tonterías no me importan y…

-¡Pero a mí sí! (Harry dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a sus amigos, tenía el rostro enrojecido, los labios pálidos y las pupilas tan dilatadas que el verde de sus ojos casi era cubierto por completo, Ginny nunca lo había visto así y no se atrevió a contradecirlo) – ¡A mí me importa!, me importa que se metan en mi vida privada sin derecho y que pongan en duda la integridad de la mujer que amo, me importa que publiquen exactamente lo contrario a la realidad y no voy a permitir que esa estúpida se siente a recibir aplausos por el daño que pueda causar con sus mentiras… No Ginny, no me pidas que me quede cruzado de brazos, si se meten contigo están tocando lo que más amo...

-Ehh, bueno linda, creo que Harry tiene razón, algo tiene que hacer para romper la telaraña que tejió esa mujer, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer hijo?

-Voy a ser más astuto que ella Hagrid…

-¡Ah eso será fácil amigo! Esa bruja no tiene 2 gramos de cerebro o por lo menos no lo utiliza… ¿Cuál es tu plan? (decía Ron mientras todos tomaban asiento mirando atentos a Harry).

-Hermi… ¿Quién es la reportera de "nota rosa" más leída en Corazón de Bruja?

-Oh pues, debe ser Grizel Hurts, ella escribía en El Profeta pero se peleó con Barnabás Cuffe y ahora publica sus artículos y entrevistas en Corazón de Bruja… ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Simple… En que se publique la verdad, mi verdad y la de Ginny, con nuestras palabras y no en 6 párrafos sin sentido. Quiero que me ayudes a contactar a esa Grizel y que le digas que Ginny, Ron, tú y yo le daremos una entrevista exclusiva, el tiempo que quiera, que podrá tomar fotografías y que en lugar de una vuelapluma puede llevar una grabadora, o lo que sea que utilicen en el mundo mágico para que el registro sea el más exacto posible.

-¡Pero si tu odias las entrevistas Harry!... y las fotos, las revistas rosas y todo eso, amor no te imagino dando una "exclusiva sentimental".

-Y sigue sin gustarme, pero es la mejor manera en la que podemos acabar con los 5 minutos de fama de Skeeter y de paso le damos un golpe bajo a Cuffe por permitir que su periódico siga publicando a esa mujer… Tú no te preocupes pequeña, tú sólo ocúpate de que en nuestra siguiente visita a Hogsmeade luzcas muy hermosa para las fotos y eso no te cuesta nada de trabajo, será ahí donde nos encontremos con la reportera.

-Entonces quieres agendar una entrevista con Grizel Hurts, el próximo sábado, para hablar abiertamente de tu relación con Ginny, incluyendo la participación de su hermano y su mejor amiga, o sea yo, autorizando fotos y grabaciones… Harry… Corazón de Bruja podría sacar un ejemplar "especial" de esto ¿sabías?

-Pues que lo hagan, por mí mejor, pero eso si… antes de publicar cualquier palabra, tiene que pasar por la autorización de Ginny o no hay trato.

-De acuerdo ¿dónde nos encontraremos con Grizel y a qué hora?

-¿Dónde te gustaría Ginny?

-Mmm… Como a las 11 de la mañana estaría bien… en el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot, en la calle lateral de Hogsmeade…

Esa semana Harry no estuvo precisamente de buen humor, ya que a petición de Ginny hacía todo lo posible por no enfrentar los cuchicheos y habladurías que habían sido generados por el artículo de Rita Skeeter, lo que significaba ignorar comentarios directos como los constantes ataques en voz alta que Romilda Vane hacía en contra de Ginny cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella. A media semana recibieron la confirmación y agradecimiento de Grizel Hurts por la entrevista. Llegado el sábado los cuatro amigos se prepararon para su visita a Hogsmeade y en punto de las 11 de la mañana se sentaron en una de las mesitas más cómodas y reservadas del salón de té de Madame Puddifoot.

-Buen día jóvenes ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

-Una canasta de pastas surtidas de mantequilla y yo quiero un té de moras… ¿Ginny?

-Oh, también para mí un té de moras.

-Nada, gracias.

-Harry por favor… eh Madame, para mi amigo un té de hojas de azahar por favor… eso hará que te relajes.

-¿Segura Hermione? Entonces que sean dos de esos… yo también necesito relajarme.

-… Y para nosotros un par de cafés americanos, gracias… Hola chicos, buenos días, permítanme presentarme, soy Grizel Hurts reportera editorial de la revista Corazón de Bruja y el es Sharlock mi fotógrafo y compañero de aventuras.

-Hola Grizel, yo soy Harry, ella es mi novia Ginny, su hermano Ron Weasley y su novia y nuestra mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Tomen asiento por favor.

-Chicos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles la oportunidad que nos brindan al darnos esta exclusiva, es muy importante para Corazón de Bruja el contenido de lo que se publicará derivado de esta charla. Aquí traigo un escrito en el que firmo que nada que no esté previamente autorizado por la señorita Weasley será publicado, tal como lo solicitaron, puedes revisarlo.

-Gracias, eso es muy importante, queremos que se publique la verdad.

-También tengo aquí una _verificadora de palabras_ o lo que ustedes llamaron "grabadora", en ella quedará el registro completo de lo que aquí se diga, de modo que ustedes pueden sentirse con la confianza de expresar todo lo que quieran y yo haré por escrito la adaptación de esta entrevista.

-Sus bebidas y las galletas… ¡Grizel, qué gusto! Desde el 14 de febrero pasado que no te asomabas por aquí…

-Puddi querida, es que digamos que antes de este verano Hogsmeade no era precisamente un lugar muy seguro, pero gracias a este grupo de jovencitos aquí presentes la situación ha cambiado.

-Lo sé, lo sé… por eso las galletas van por cortesía de la casa… me retiro, los dejo continuar.

-Gracias querida, hasta luego. Bien chicos ¿qué les parece si llevamos esto a manera de una plática informal? y sólo cuando mencionen algo que me genere alguna duda les plantearé preguntas específicas. Activaré la verificadora…

-Sí bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?, ehh… Ron ¿recuerdas cómo era yo cuando me conociste en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

-¡Claro! Eras un enano, con un nivel elevado de desnutrición, con los cabellos más alborotados que nunca, ropa tres tallas más grandes que la tuya, una cara de terror y eras tan blanco que parecía que el sol no te había dado nunca en los 11 años que llevabas de vida… definitivamente algo muy distinto a lo que está sentado hoy frente a mí.

-Herm… ¿tú recuerdas a Ginny cuando la conociste?

-Sí Harry, una pequeña inquieta y risueña, desesperada por tener que esperar un año para ingresar a Hogwarts y que se comportaba algo tímida cuando estaba frente a ti.

-Gracias a ambos, ese es justo el recuerdo que también tengo, tanto mío como de Ginny. Cuando descubrí a mis 11 años que era un mago, las primeras personas que desinteresadamente me ayudaron fueron los miembros de la familia Weasley. Molly, la madre de Ron, me ayudó a cruzar la barrera para llegar al andén 9 ¾, luego sus hermanos George y Fred me ayudaron a acomodar mi equipaje, Ginny me tranquilizó porque yo estaba muy nervioso y me deseó suerte y finalmente en el tren, inició la relación con quien sería durante los siguientes años y hasta el día de hoy, mi mejor amigo. Desde ese momento yo fui un Weasley más y Ginny siempre estuvo ahí, desde King's Cross a sus 10 años. Luego cuando entró al colegio vivimos la no muy agradable aventura de haber sido secuestrada por Voldemort para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desde ahí Ginny formó parte de mi vida como la menor de los Weasley, era mi amiga, yo pasaba varios días al año en su casa. Al principio ella se ponía nerviosa cuando yo estaba presente, tartamudeaba, derramaba las cosas, Ron decía que no paraba de preguntarle por mí. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la pena y seguía estando presente, en los mundiales de Quidditch, en el torneo de los Tres Magos, en nuestro encuentro con los Mortífagos en el Ministerio, presenció de hecho que yo saliera con otra chica. A lo que quiero llegar es que Ginny siempre ha sido parte de mi vida desde el día que la conocí.

-¿Salías con otra chica Harry?

-Pues algo así, en cuarto grado, intentando llevar la vida de un chico normal, una chica llamó mi atención. Pese a que a partir de ese año todo se complicó, porque fue precisamente cuando volvió Voldemort, en quinto intenté salir con ella, pero las cosas no se dieron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ehh… verás Grizel… digamos que Harry nunca pudo ser "él mismo" con Cho Chang, nunca logró entrar en confianza con ella, de verdad tenía que esforzarse mucho para lograr un momento muy bueno entre ambos. Cho es una chica muy atractiva, pero definitivamente su carácter no va con el de Harry. Esa es la gran diferencia con Ginny, con ella Harry es… ¡simplemente Harry! No tiene que esforzarse para que lo entienda, siempre los verás muertos de risa, nunca pelean, a veces ni siquiera tienen que hablar y ya están de acuerdo, son compatibles de manera natural.

-¿Y por qué esta maravillosa relación se dio hasta ahora?

-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo, porque por una parte me atribuyo un gran porcentaje en el retraso. Por un lado Harry no ha vivido lo que digamos una vida muy normal, mi amigo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como el hecho de que era el blanco predilecto del "Señor Tenebroso", así que las chicas no eran algo que robaran mucho su concentración. Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta que sentía algo por mi hermana, en sexto año, el muy animal entró en pánico porque pensó que yo lo mataría por traición y luchó casi todo el año por ocultar sus sentimientos hasta que ya no pudo más. Si a eso le agregamos que Ginny en ese tiempo tenía otro novio…

-¿Otro novio?

-De hecho "otros" Grizel, verás… Harry fue el amor de mi vida desde que lo conocí, pero él me veía como la hermanita de Ron, luego enfrentaba mil problemas por Voldemort, después le gustó otra chica… yo la pasaba muy mal queriéndolo en silencio, así que la misma Hermione me hizo entender que tenía que relajarme y tratar de seguir con mi vida y que intentara salir con otros chicos, así que eso hice, pero nunca dejé de quererlo. Lo esperé hasta que se atrevió a mirarme con otros ojos y decidió aceptar que me quería.

-Después tuvimos que separarnos porque nosotros tres teníamos que enfrentar a Voldemort y yo no podía poner a Ginny en peligro, pero nunca pude apartarla de mi mente, nunca pude y nunca quise hacerlo. Ella volvió a esperarme, otra vez… y yo regresé y no pienso dejarla nunca más.

-Mi amiga se enamoró de Harry desde que lo conoció y en ese entonces Harry no era precisamente atractivo como lo es ahora, ella no sabía que sus padres le había dejado una herencia, de hecho ni él lo sabía entonces, tampoco había recibido la herencia Black, ni siquiera conocíamos a Sirius y aunque todos lo conocían como el "Niño que vivió", toda la fama del Elegido y lo demás vino años después.

-Además Ginny nunca ha hecho o dejado de hacer lo que le gusta por mí, ella por ejemplo, es una cazadora de Quidditch "nata" y si está en el equipo es porque es excelente y no porque sea mi novia y quiera tenerme vigilado, si yo no fuera el Capitán, ella de todas maneras sería parte del equipo… ¡y claro que es popular, por supuesto que más de uno quisiera estar con ella!... habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que mi novia es una chica muy hermosa. Hay algo con lo que me gustaría cerrar Grizel… Todos saben, porque lo dije abiertamente en conferencia de prensa, que en la batalla de Hogwarts morí ante la maldición de Voldemort y que, por razones que no voy a detallar aquí otra vez, regresé. Lo que nadie sabe, excepto Ginny, es que el último pensamiento que pasó por mi mente antes de recibir el rayo mortal de Voldemort, la última sensación que llenaba mi ser de vida, fue el vívido recuerdo de los besos de mi novia. Hoy sé que si estoy vivo es por amor, es este amor que siento por Ginny y la manera en la que ella me ama lo que me tiene hoy aquí platicando contigo.

-¡Oh Harry!... esas últimas palabras… mira ¡me has sacado las lágrimas… oh y a tus amigos también!... Chicos… de verdad les agradezco todas estas aclaraciones ¡voy a redactar un artículo de dos páginas o más!... Ginny querida, me pareces una niña maravillosa, sólo una chica de nobles sentimientos puede tener una sonrisa tan hermosa y una mirada tan transparente. Y para certificar eso les voy a pedir que le regalen a Sharlock unas fotografías, una de los cuatro y otra de ustedes dos.

-Claro Grizel no hay problema ¿cómo la quieres?

-Oh… pues si no resulta mucho abuso de confianza… ¿Podrías permitir que Sharlock la tomara mientras le das un beso a tu novia?

-Por mí no hay problema… ¿Ginny, pequeña, te importa?

-Tampoco tengo inconveniente, Sharlock… ¡puedes tardarte el tiempo que quieras mientras nosotros posamos!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X – Máscaras y antifaces.**

Los muchachos recibieron varias felicitaciones por su estrategia de "contra ataque" en Corazón de Bruja. Desde Molly Weasley (que leía una y otra vez las dos páginas completas y observaba con lágrimas de emoción la foto en la que Harry besaba tiernamente a su hija), pasando por Hagrid, los compañeros de Gryffindor, Luna, Slughorn, hasta los mismos McGonagall y Kingsley, todos coincidían en que el especial publicado por Grizel bajo el título de _"El poder del amor… la única fuerza que vence a la muerte"_ (que además de la entrevista mostraba varias fotos de los 4 amigos), había sido un gran y merecido golpe contra Rita Skeeter y El Profeta. El ejemplar de la revista que publicaba este especial superó récord de tirajes anteriores marcados en los buenos tiempos de Gilderoy Lockhart. Fue publicado una semana después de la entrevista, bajo la autorización de Ginny y los chicos recibieron un ejemplar gratuito para cada uno.

El mal humor que Harry había mantenido durante dos semanas se esfumó ante la nueva actitud que casi todo Hogwarts (y el mundo mágico en general) mostraba hacia la joven pareja y las bromas que sus amigos le hacían, destacando que "lo habían perdido", que era "el presidente del club de los novios abnegados", entre muchos otros apodos, le resultaban tan graciosas y "ciertas", que era él mismo quien más se reía de ellas.

El final del mes de octubre estaba cerca y una nueva actividad ocupó la mente del alumnado en Hogwarts, antes de concentrarse en el Campeonato de Quidditch que daría inicio en noviembre. Para sorpresa de todos, Minerva McGonagall aceptó de muy buena gana la sugerencia de Slughorn de organizar un baile de disfraces para Halloween. Por primera vez para Ron y Harry un baile no significaba la presión de pensar a quién invitar y cómo hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión lo que les generaba estrés era decidir el disfraz que utilizarían esa noche…

-Pero si es algo muy emocionante amor, yo te ayudaré a hacer tu disfraz.

-Además Harry, nosotros conocemos muchos cuentos muggles y de ahí podemos sacar personajes, puedes disfrazarte del "Capitán Garfio" o del "Príncipe de Cenicienta"…

-Mmm… no me gustan los Príncipes, creo que prefiero a los piratas, además es Halloween, tendríamos que ir con máscaras o disfrazados de alguna criatura mágica y los Principitos como que no van en esto, a menos que sea el de "la Bella y la Bestia" antes del beso… ¿tú ya sabes de qué vas a disfrazarte pequeña?

-Sí, pero es sorpresa, sólo Hermione se enterará porque tendrá que ayudarme…

-Pues yo quiero disfrazarme de hombre lobo, le voy a decir a George que me envíe una máscara aulladora…

-Ah Hermione, entonces podrías disfrazarte de "Caperucita roja" ¿no?

-¿De quién?

-Ya te contaré ese cuento otro día Ron, pero no, creo que ya estoy pensando en otra cosa…

Los chicos pasaban sus ratos libres planeando sus disfraces y consiguiendo lo necesario para elaborarlos. Sortilegios Weasley recibió varios pedidos de Hogwarts además de la máscara aulladora de Ron y el parche que Harry usaría como pirata, Ginny y Hermione en cambio, contactaron a Molly Weasley para hacerla su aliada en la elaboración de sus atuendos, mismos que reservaron como sorpresa para sus novios.

La noche de Halloween el Gran Comedor lucía espectacular, el cielo encantado dejaba ver algunas estrellas pero atravesaban grandes nubes negras y una gran luna llena, enormes calabazas decoradas de la cosecha de Hagrid adornaban la entrada (el relleno se entregó a los elfos para que prepararan tartas y jugo de calabaza), flotaban velas en el aire y los ventanales tenían enormes telarañas mágicas brillantes, siluetas de gatos negros (de cuyos ojos fluían chorros de luz) colgaban de las columnas. A lo largo de uno de los costados del Comedor se encontraban las mesas en las que aparecería más tarde el banquete y las bebidas. Del lado opuesto había varias "estaciones" de mesas y sillas altas para que los estudiantes pudieran descansar ocasionalmente. Todo el centro del lugar estaba habilitado como pista de baile y al fondo se elevaba un gran escenario.

Los amigos estaban listos en punto de las 7 de la noche. Harry llevaba un paliacate rojo en la cabeza sujetando hacia atrás su cabello (mismo que no se había cortado ese mes y estaba bastante largo), lo que dejaba al descubierto su cicatriz, también llevaba una arracada falsa, tenía un parche bajo las gafas, una camisa blanca de manga larga, abierta a medio pecho y unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, muy raídos y algo ceñidos al cuerpo (que lo hacían lucir muy atractivo) sujetos en la cintura con una cinta roja gruesa y larga, donde acomodó una espada de utilería que le había enviado George.

Ron usaba una máscara de lobo con grandes ojos rojos y un hocico lleno de colmillos que emitía aullidos cuando se apretaba uno de ellos. También llevaba una camisa remangada y abierta a medio pecho, unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas con un par de dobleces en los bajos. Pero lo genial de su disfraz es que Hermione le había ayudado a elaborar una poción-ungüento "crece pelo" que el chico se había aplicado en pecho, brazos y piernas, lo que lo hacía lucir como un verdadero licántropo.

Los chicos bajaron a la sala común para esperar a sus novias, que hasta ese momento no habían querido decirles cómo aparecerían vestidas, duda que pronto se convertiría en sorpresa. Por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas aparecieron un par de figuras hermosas… etéreas…

"El rey de las serpientes hecho mujer" bajaba las escaleras a paso lento y delicado, Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido largo y ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo, la tela era de un estampado y textura que simulaba la piel del Basilisco y finalizaba en la parte trasera con una delicada cola. El modelito lucía un escote discreto pero sensual, la chica llevaba un antifaz de serpiente y el largo cabello alaciado y entrelazado con una cinta verde esmeralda a modo de soga. En el cuello y brazos usaba también cintilla verde esmeralda.

Detrás de esta enigmática imagen aparecía el concepto de "ensueño". Una grácil y perfecta figura ceñida en una malla tornasol de cuerpo completo, bajaba a paso ligero. El cabello lo llevaba recogido a manera de crin, sobre él había aplicado un encantamiento para que en lugar del rojo que lo caracterizaba luciera plateado, justo al final de su espalda baja aparecía una plateada y graciosa cola, sobre la cabeza destacaba un delicado cuerno sujeto en una diadema con pedrería y cubriendo parte de la frente y rostro tenía un antifaz que simulaba la intensa y mágica mirada de un unicornio.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían, los esfuerzos por "cerrar la boca" eran inútiles, ambos estaban maravillados por las bellezas que los acompañarían esa noche. Era un par de diosas perfectas, tanto el vestido de Hermione como el enterizo de malla de Ginny, demostraban que ambas chicas eran hermosas mujeres en toda la extensión de la palabra y además… ¡eran sus novias! El pirata y el hombre lobo avanzaron anonadados hacia sus parejas, Ron echó para atrás su máscara y cada uno, sin emitir palabra alguna, abrazó a su respectiva novia y la besó. Cada quien susurraba una ráfaga de piropos al oído de su chica…

-Ginny ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Se supone que después de verte vestida así, debo preferir bajar a la fiesta en lugar de secuestrarte durante horas para besarte y acariciarte hasta quedarme sin fuerzas? ¡No es justo pequeña, no es justo para todas las demás chicas que se sentirán opacadas con tu belleza! (Ginny sonreía coqueta ante las palabras de "su pirata" y le acariciaba suavemente el pecho semi descubierto).

-Será sólo un rato Harry… después seré yo quien te secuestre, lo prometo.

(Por otro lado el pelirrojo con ojos de ilusión)… - Princesa, te ves divinamente peligrosa… ¿Cómo te explico que si tengo que elegir la manera de morir, deseo morir con el veneno de una mordida tuya eh? Por el simple hecho de sentir tus labios sobre mi piel ¿Me puedes explicar cómo voy a lograr quitar la mirada de ese escote?

-Bueno no hay problema, la máscara disimulará lo que estés mirando…

-Y ¿cómo podré disimular lo que quiera tocar y besar?

-Ah lobito, para eso tendrás que esperarte por lo menos un par de horas…

Las dos parejas se encontraron en el Gran Comedor con Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Neville estuvo sólo un momento con ellos y en cuanto divisó a Hannah Abbott fue a buscarla para invitarle una bebida.

-¿Neville anda de galán? Vaya, ¿qué le hicieron en nuestra ausencia?

-Déjalo que se divierta Ron, deberían aprender de él y traer unas bebidas.

-Lo que "mi viborita" pida… Vamos Harry, acompáñame (los muchachos fueron a buscar bebidas y bocadillos para llevar a la mesa y en el camino Ron le decía a Harry) - ¿A caso no se ve fabulosa, no es la mujer más bella y sexy de la fiesta?

-La segunda más bella…

-¡Ya!... bueno, la verdad es que Ginny se ve muy bien, aunque no me agrada mucho que traiga esa malla embarrada, es decir, hubiera preferido que se pusiera algo más "sueltito".

-Pues a mí me encanta cómo se ve, puedo apreciar perfectamente todas "sus virtudes", no cabe duda cuñado que después de tanta práctica tus padres lograron la perfección, hasta el final, final, claro.

-¡Muy gracioso!, pero ¿no te pone celoso que los demás también estén observando plenamente "sus virtudes"?

-La verdad no, los demás pueden ver el tiempo que quieran, finalmente quien la tiene a su lado soy yo ¿no?, quien la abraza y la besa soy yo, así que mientras no se metan con ella pueden verla el tiempo que quieran… sólo verla.

-Y… ¿No te pone nervioso el modelito? Es decir, a mí se me acelera el pulso viendo a Hermi vestida así, te juro que sólo quiero tomarle la mano y llevármela, a donde sea, pero estar solo con ella, lejos de todos.

-Pues prfiero verla aquí porque me pondría más nervioso si me llevara a Ginny para estar solo con ella porque… bueno estando a solas… no tengo que entrar en detalles ¿verdad?

-De hecho te suplico que no lo hagas, por cierto, hablé con Hermione sobre lo que platicamos el otro día ¿recuerdas? y ella tampoco cree que yo sea un enfermo mental, de hecho dice que ella se siente igual o sea, ella también desea estar conmigo y disfrutar, ya sabes, esos momentos íntimos y dice que nosotros nos daremos cuenta cuando estemos listos para… "dar el siguiente paso", así lo llama ella.

-¿Y qué opinas tú de ese siguiente paso Ron?

-Creo que yo estaré listo cuando ella lo esté, cuando ella se sienta segura y cómoda, mientras tanto yo sabré esperar y seguiré de "niño explorador".

-¡Bien dicho amigo!… ¡La práctica hace al maestro!

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Ginny se acercaba a Hermione para decirle al oído:

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, no importa cuantas veces lo mire, cada día que pasa Harry me gusta más… ¿Ya observaste cómo se le ven esos pantalones? ¡Me encanta! No cabe duda que los años han hecho un gran trabajo en él.

-Voy de acuerdo contigo, los años les han caído muy bien a ambos, porque con tu hermano me pasa lo mismo, de hecho no somos las únicas que podemos notar que esos dos se ha convertido en un par de "bocados muy antojables", observa cómo los miran las chicas, la lista de admiradoras es larga.

-Bueno la de Harry siempre lo ha sido y la verdad es que a veces, no te lo voy a negar, sí llego a sentirme celosa.

-Hola a ambas… ¿Estás hablando de Harry? ¿Dices que a veces te pones celosa amiga?... Sabes Ginny, aunque creo que es algo natural, también creo que es una pérdida de energía innecesaria que te pongas celosa, es un desgaste que debes evitar, porque nos ha quedado claro a todos que tu novio no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú.

-Lo sé Luna y no desconfiaría nunca de él, las que me enojan son "ellas", no sólo se lo "comen" con la mirada, lo buscan, le mandan cartas, calderos de chocolate con filtros de amor, le toman fotos… un día de estos cuando Harry suba a su dormitorio se va a encontrar a una de "esas" esperándolo en su cama.

-Y entonces seguramente la va a garrar de la mano y con toda su caballerosidad la echará de ahí por la ventana… de verdad Ginny, Luna tiene razón, ignóralas. Harry sólo te quiere a ti y las demás no existen… por cierto, ya vienen.

Los amigos estuvieron comiendo bocadillos, platicando y sorprendiéndose de los diferentes disfraces de esa noche. Luna iba disfrazada de Banshee y resultaba muy extraño ver su larga cabellera, que siempre era rubia, con un encantamiento que la mantenía negra azabache como el cabello de Harry, además el disfraz mantenía bastante inquieto a Seamus que no toleraba a las Banshees y él iba disfrazado de "_bundimun_", por lo que parecía un champiñón verde musgo. Dean Thomas decidió disfrazarse de vampiro, Neville intentó elaborar sobre su camisa y pantalones verdes unas extrañas enredaderas que "en teoría" semejaban a un Lazo del Diablo. Los diferentes disfraces iban desde los más sencillos como aquellos que decidieron ir de fantasmas o momias, hasta los más complejos como el de Jason Samuels de Ravenclaw, quien decidió ir de "tumba" y se había colocado dentro de una caja, a manera de lápida, por donde asomaba la cabeza pero con la que no podía moverse bien, hasta los más ingeniosos como el de Hermione y Ginny o las gemelas Padma y Parvati Patil que iban disfrazadas de Leprechauns.

A las 8 p.m. el profesor Slughorn anunció la llegada del grupo musical "Los Trasgos" que darían un animado concierto que hizo cantar y bailar a todos los estudiantes. Aunque Harry y Ron preferían los torneos deportivos a los conciertos musicales y bailes, el entusiasmo de sus novias y sus amigos los contagió y sin darse cuenta saltaban y aullaban igual que los demás estudiantes, soltando toneladas de adrenalina. Después de una hora de gritos, luz y sonido el ritmo cambió y el grupo dedicó un espacio a una delicada selección de baladas. El par de amigos resultaban los chicos más envidiados de la noche y aunque no eran excelentes bailarines, se dejaban guiar por sus parejas que sí contaban con el ritmo y la gracia suficientes. Ambos se sentían en las nubes balanceándose cadenciosamente entre los brazos de sus chicas. Pronto se olvidaron del mundo y cada quien empezó a plantearle a su pareja sus planes. Harry, quien generalmente tenía mayor autocontrol que su amigo, esa noche no podía decir lo mismo. Desde que Ginny había bajado las escaleras de los dormitorios, se le había metido una idea en la cabeza y estaba decidido a planteársela a su novia.

- ¿Ron y Hermione ya desaparecieron verdad?

- Sí, creo que iban a verificar que el retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado siga ubicado en el pasillo del piso 7…

- Ah, es una buena y noble labor esa de verificar que todo esté en orden en el Castillo sabes, de hecho creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Ah sí… y tú qué parte del Castillo quieres verificar Potter?

Como parte de su entrenamiento personal para controlar sus sentidos y realizar magia mental, Harry había regresado a la Casa de los Gritos y había habilitado un cuarto y otras partes de la casa para hacer sus prácticas, por lo que la idea de llevar a Ginny ahí esa noche era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

- Podemos ir a visitar al Sauce Boxeador…

- ¿Perdiste la cordura Harry? ¿A caso estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

- Acompáñame a buscar la capa y verás que sigo completamente cuerdo…

El pirata tomó su capa de invisibilidad, su Saeta y dejó abierta la ventana de su dormitorio. Abrazó a Ginny, se cubrieron con la capa y salieron del Castillo camino al Sauce Boxeador. Parado frente al gran árbol, el chico dirigió mentalmente una piedra hacia el nudo en la rama que permitía el paso a través del tronco, Ginny observó que la piedra se elevó como obedeciendo a un hechizo _oppugno_, pero su novio no había emitido sonido alguno y tampoco había usado su varita.

- ¿Harry tú moviste esa piedra o el Sauce se inmovilizó solo?

- Fui yo, te explico en el camino, vamos (La pareja empezó el recorrido subterráneo que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos y en el trayecto Harry le contó a su novia lo de sus prácticas y lo de la casa) - Mira, es cierto que cuando me ausento con el pretexto de practicar la concentración en mi hipersensibilidad en realidad sí lo hago y he logrado agudizar mucho mis sentidos cuando lo deseo y equilibrarlos el resto del tiempo. Pero también me he dedicado a controlar otra habilidad que se volvió más notoria después de la batalla, ¿recuerdas que te he contado que de chico lograba que me creciera el cabello de un día para otro, que una vez desaparecí un cristal en el serpentario y encerré a mi primo y que también "inflé" a la tía Marge porque me hizo enojar?

- Sí, lo recuerdo, desde antes de saber que eras mago sentías la presencia de la magia y cuando lo de la tía Marge recuerdo que dijiste que no tenías la varita contigo… ¿Has estado dominando magia sin varita Harry?

- He estado concentrándome en eso y ahora puedo realizar hechizos mentales sin utilizar la varita. El hecho de estar trabajando mucho en mi concentración con la Legilimansia me ha ayudado tanto a controlar mis sentidos como a canalizar magia con la disposición de mi mente. Y justamente para hacer esas prácticas se me ocurrió regresar a la Casa de los Gritos a limpiar un poco, traer unas velas, unas cobijas y algunos objetos como tazas, una jarra, plumas y otras cosas con los que suelo practicar.

- ¿Harry por qué no me habías dicho? Eso es algo genial y si quieres yo podría ayudarte, podrías practicar hechizos mayores conmigo.

- No te lo había dicho porque era sorpresa, bueno, quería que cuando te lo dijera ya fuera algo más real, como lo es ahora. Respecto a practicar contigo ni lo sueñes, no te voy a agarrar de conejillo de indias Gin, en todo caso para eso tengo a tu hermano… pero claro que te pediré ayuda cuando lo requiera ¿vale?

Una vez que llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, Ginny notó que en realidad no lucía tan aterradora, al contrario, Harry tenía limpias varias partes de la casa y se podían observar algunos objetos útiles, de hecho la habitación donde su novio practicaba era muy acogedora. El corazón y la sangre de Harry estaban muy agitados, el muchacho no sabía si era por la manera en la que se había vestido Ginny esa noche o porque en el baile había soltado mucha adrenalina, tal vez Ron le había contagiado algo de su fogosidad o quizá tendría que ver con que aquel día había comido algo de mariscos. La razón la desconocía, pero la realidad era que lo único que deseaba era pasar un romántico y apasionado momento con su chica, lo que no le resultó difícil de conseguir.

La joven pareja pasó tres largas horas dedicándose el uno al otro, conscientes de que momentos como aquél no se daban muy a menudo y que ese tiempo juntos era muy valioso. Harry era una perfecta combinación entre delicadeza e intensidad en la manera en la que trataba a su novia, para el chico no había sensación más excitante que ver que la mujer que amaba estuviera feliz con sus besos y sus caricias, su felicidad estaba en la de ella. Ginny por su parte era siempre inquieta, retadora, creativa. Le gustaba sentir y hacer sentir a Harry cada roce, cada respiración. Nunca estaba quieta, era una mezcla sensual e infantil, lograba llevar al joven mago del ataque de risa al ataque de deseo más intenso en cuestión de segundos y aunque ambos compartían el nivel de experiencia, ya que todo lo que conocían lo habían descubierto juntos, él sentía que sólo con Ginny sería capaz de tener esa necesidad de seguir explorando, de seguir conociendo, de seguir preparándose juntos antes de poder unirse en uno mismo. No le interesaba hacerlo con nadie más, quería que ella fuera la primera y sabía que sería la única.

Pasada la una de la madrugada subieron a la Saeta de Fuego y cubiertos con la capa llegaron a la ventana del dormitorio del pirata. Ginny se deslizó muy ágil por la ventana y ayudó a su novio a entrar. Sólo dos camas estaban vacías, Ron aún no había regresado. La mujer unicornio se despidió con un último beso y con la capa puesta se retiró a su dormitorio. Harry durmió como un bebe, la sonrisa no se le borró del rostro en toda la noche, el aroma de su chica estaba impregnado en su piel, en sus labios… en su alma y en su corazón.

-No llegaste a dormir anoche...

-¿Desde cuándo me vigilas "mamá"?

-No seas ridículo, no te vigilo, sólo comento que te escuché llegar hoy en la mañana y la verdad espero que la Sala de los Menesteres no se haya vuelto a "incendiar" anoche.

-Pues no te preocupes, sigue intacta y aunque no lo creas anoche fue muy especial, fue diferente…

-No lo dudo, Hermione estaba con "un hombre de pelo en pecho", eso ya es diferente.

-¡já, já! Muy gracioso… no animal, de verdad… hablamos mucho de lo que le gusta, de lo que me gusta, de lo que ambos sentimos y decidimos pasar la noche sin prisas, sin presiones y no hay nada más hermoso que despertar y sentir su cabello sobre mi pecho y sus brazos aferrados a mi cuerpo.

-¡Wow! Y se supone que el presidente del club de novios abnegados soy yo, pero creo que he sido derrocado del trono mi amigo… sabes Ron, me da mucho gusto verte así y a Hermione también, es como si hubieran logrado combinar el carácter de uno con el otro, su parte responsable y estricta con tu practicidad, su parte cariñosa con tu entrega, lo mejor de cada quien y ahora los dos lucen a flor de piel esa mezcla.

-¡Y así me siento hermano! He descubierto cosas en mí que pensé que no tenía, como la parte romántica… ehh, no te burles pero sabes, el otro día le escribí un poema.

-¿Un poema? ¿tú? ¡UN POEMA!... ¿en serio?

-Sí, yo, un poema… ¡y le encantó! Dijo que salvo por las 18 faltas de ortografía era perfecto.

-Bueno pues si no se nos hace lo del negocio de Quidditch puedes dedicarte a la poesía, por lo menos la venta de "uno" de tus libros ya es seguro…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI – Regalos de Navidad.**

El tiempo pasaba de prisa entre las múltiples actividades que Harry realizaba a diario, sin darse cuenta el frío invernal de mediados de diciembre se había adueñado de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago era una gran pista de hielo, las copas de los árboles tenían escarcha, las grandes extensiones de pasto parecían finas alfombras blancas y el gélido clima obligaba a los alumnos a permanecer en las salas comunes de sus casas junto al fuego de las chimeneas o a salir con bufandas, guantes y abrigos.

El primer encuentro de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor se realizó en un clima bastante hostil, ni ellos ni los Hufflepuff rindieron al máximo porque el frío no se los permitió y el marcador cerró 250 a 150 en una hora de partido, con Harry atrapando la Snitch. El festejo en la sala común fue alrededor de la chimenea con bombones y chocolate caliente, cortesía de Kreacher y los otros elfos.

Una tarde llegando a la oficina de Kingsley para su entrenamiento, éste le pidió que se sentara un momento para hablar con él.

-Harry yo mismo he verificado tus avances con Croaker y has resultado un excelente Legilimente. De hecho he platicado con Hestia Jones y me dice que de no ser porque eres tan joven y porque las alumnas están más interesadas en tu vida personal que en lo que tengas para enseñarles de DCAO, serías un buen titular para la materia. A lo que quiero llegar es que vamos a dar un siguiente paso en tu entrenamiento.

-¿Ya no voy a seguir con Croaker?

-No, ahora estarás un poco más en la práctica. A partir de mañana irás directamente al nivel 2, todo el nivel es el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y ahí está el Cuartel de Aurores. Estarás bajo la asesoría de Williamson que actualmente lleva un caso especial, ¿recuerdas a Thorfinn Rowle?

-Mortífago, nos persiguió después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, vi en mi mente cómo Voldemort lo torturaba por dejarnos escapar… ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pasa que es uno de los pocos que nos hace falta, se nos escapó y sigue oculto, pero estábamos esperando que cometiera un error y parece que finalmente lo hizo. Williamson está tras su rastro y es ahí donde requerimos tu intervención.

-Creemos que está aquí en Londres y que se esconde en alguna casa en West Ham. Recientemente hubo un incidente en un restaurante de ese barrio y cuando Arnold Peasegood fue a desmemorizar a los muggles presentes, no pudo hacerlo en dos de ellas porque estaban en shock y siguen así. No podemos desmemorizarlas mientras estén en un estado de semi conciencia generado por un elevado grado de terror.

-¿Pero tampoco se recuperan?, es decir, ¿no pueden contar lo que vieron?

-Exactamente, no pueden liberarse de esa tensión, es como si hubieran congelado el momento en sus mentes, ya han pasado tres días y siguen igual, ayer las trasladamos a San Mungo, ya están ingresadas en la cuarta planta.

-Pero sigo sin entender en dónde entro yo y para qué…

-Harry necesito que entres a sus mentes y las liberes de esos recuerdos, que los remuevas para que los dejen ir, salgan del shock y podamos desmemorizarlas.

-¿Se puede? Es decir, ya sé que sí se puede, pero creí que se necesitaba el consentimiento de la persona para que fuera legal.

-Es necesario, tendremos que hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

-Bien, lo haré porque tú me lo pides, pero puedo saber por qué no lo hace Croaker, con él irías a lo seguro ¿no?

-Croaker podría ver lo que tienen en la mente, pero necesitamos de tu sensibilidad para que se liberen del shock. Tú conoces a Thorfinn, entiendes mejor a los muggles, al terror que puede causarles un hecho mágico y además, podríamos decir que los Mortífagos son tu especialidad ¿cuento contigo?

-Siempre Kingsley, lo sabes.

-Entonces no se diga más, vamos a San Mungo, no perdamos tiempo.

Los magos se aparecieron directamente en la administración del hospital donde Augustus Pye los esperaba. Ingresadas en la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, se encontraban dos chicas de aproximadamente 12 y 18 años. Los datos proporcionados por los médicos muggles que las atendieron, presentaban a Ronda y Tanya Smith víctimas de un shock nervioso ocasionado por una impresión de alto impacto, aunque sus signos vitales eran normales, no lograban articular palabra ni dormir, lo que las estaba debilitando.

-Les hemos suministrado poción vigorizante para mantenerlas con fuerza, pero no han mostrado mayores cambios, siguen con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, dilatan un poco las pupilas y aceleran el pulso al escuchar sus nombres y ciertas palabras como "varita, rayo, ataque, capa, hombre rubio".

-Llévenlas a un cuarto o sala privada, donde no haya otros pacientes, Harry necesitará que le coloquen una silla de la altura de la cama o que las recuesten en un diván, necesita mantener contacto visual cercano.

-De preferencia necesitaré tomarles la mano.

Mientras trasladaban a las chicas a un cuarto privado, Harry recordaba lo impactante que era para un muggle vivir un episodio de ese tipo, venía a su mente el recuerdo de Dudley después del ataque de los dementores y sabía que ese hecho había cambiado muchas cosas en el interior de su primo.

El joven Legilimente decidió empezar con la hermana mayor, se sentó a un lado de su cama y tomó su mano.

-Hola Tanya, mi nombre es Harry. No sé si me escuchas y me entiendes, pero creo saber que viviste un episodio muy incómodo y quiero liberarte de él. Necesito que confíes en mí y me permitas buscar en tu mente ese recuerdo para sacarlo de ahí ¿de acuerdo? Ahora sólo mírame, todo estará bien, nos tomará unos pocos minutos.

Harry se concentró en la profunda mirada azul de la chica. Era una hermosa joven rubia, estaba muy pálida y el tacto hipersensible del mago podía sentir lo agitado de su ritmo cardiaco y el palpitar de sus venas con sólo tomarle la mano. Poniendo su mente en blanco logró entrar en la de Tanya. De pronto un tornado de imágenes apareció como trozos de película, Harry era un espectador y podía ver un restaurante, Tanya y su hermana caminaban hacia el baño del lugar, un hombre rubio y alto con una capa rojo vino corría desde la cocina y chocaba con ellas… en el momento en que el hombre hizo contacto físico con Tanya en la visión, algo extraño pasó, Harry sintió de repente que ya no era un espectador, estaba viendo la escena desde la perspectiva de Tanya… algo cayó al suelo, una caja de madera, en su interior algo pequeño se movía, Ronda dio un grito y el hombre recogió la caja, llevaba en la mano una varita y les apuntó con ella amenazante, dio media vuelta buscando escapar, alguien venía. Apuntó a la puerta de los baños… ¡_cistem aperio!_, un rayo, la puerta voló… todo giraba, todo quedaba en penumbras…

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Estás bien hijo?

-¿Kingsley… qué pasó?

-Te desvaneciste unos instantes.

-Yo… ehh… ¿Cómo está Tanya, qué le pasó a ella?

-Estará bien… también perdió el conocimiento, eso es bueno ¿te das cuenta?... la liberaste Harry, la chica salió del shock, en cuanto se recupere podremos desmemorizarla.

-Lo vi… sí es Thorfinn, yo estaba viendo que él escapaba y cuando chocó con Tanya yo… yo era ella y él se llevaba una caja.

-¿Qué tipo de caja, qué tenía?

-Pequeña y de madera, tenía algo vivo, un animal quizá. Debo entrar en Ronda, ella gritó, ella vio lo que había en la caja.

-De acuerdo ¿seguro que no necesitas tomar un descanso?

-No, estoy bien, debo ver a Ronda ahora.

Harry repitió la operación con la hermana menor, utilizando más tacto porque ahora sabía que la niña había visto lo que el Mortífago aparentemente había robado de ese lugar. El proceso fue el mismo, entró en la mente de Ronda y logró revivir el recuerdo, pero esta vez desde los ojos de la pequeña.

-No sé qué es exactamente, no es un animal… parecía una piedra pero se estiró y entonces era pequeño y peludo pero con la cabeza calva y gris… no recuerdo un animal así…

-Mmm… es porque no es un animal, en realidad creo que es un _pogrebin_, pero voy a preguntarle a Amos Diggory para estar seguro.

-¿Un qué?

-Un _pogrebin_, es un demonio, son pequeños hostigadores que acechan a su presa, se esconden en su sombra y la persiguen, si logran seguir a alguien por un buen tiempo le crean una sensación de letargo y desesperación. Cuando la víctima se siente perdida de angustia deja de caminar y cae de rodillas para llorar por la falta de sentido de todo, en ese momento el _pogrebin_ le salta encima y trata de devorarla.

-Un demonio… ¿son muy poderosos? ¿estará planeando utilizarlo para hacer ataques?

-Son peligrosos pero se les puede combatir con hechizos sencillos, para un mago o una bruja un _pogrebin_ puede ser poca cosa, pero para un muggle es mortal. Si Thorfinn está planeando crear pánico su objetivo es el mundo muggle. Williamson y tú tendrán que moverse hacia ese sector, deberán apoyarse con Arthur y con Perkins. A partir de mañana los quiero trabajando en ello. Ahora regresemos al colegio, ya es tarde.

Harry regresó a la chimenea de McGonagall acompañado por Kingsley quien le informó de los acontecimientos y el cambio que se aplicaría en el entrenamiento del chico a partir del siguiente día. El Primer Ministro aprovechó la visita al colegio para dirigirse a los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape y consultar lo que Harry había logrado con la Legilimansia.

_-Legilimente-portatus_, así es como se conoce al que logra suplantar el lugar de otra persona en sus propios pensamientos o recuerdos. Pero para lograrlo se requiere de una capacidad especial, una magia natural y no aprendida... Harry ¿has estado experimentando hipersensibilidad?

-Ehh, yo… sí profesor, desde mayo, después de… mi regreso.

-Eso explica que logres llevar la Legilimansia a otro nivel, pero también significa que puedes hacerlo con toda tu magia en general. Muchacho debes tener cuidado, sobre todo si te alteras. Sabes que cuando pierdes el control de tus emociones también se descontrola tu magia y si a eso le sumamos esta nueva capacidad tuya, podrías herir a alguien sin querer o hacerte daño.

-Lo sé profesor, he estado trabajando en ello y creo que lo estoy controlando bien.

-De todas maneras, Minerva creo que sería adecuado que Hagrid concertara para Harry una "cita de equilibrio y estabilidad de capacidades mágicas"…

-¿Una qué? (Kingsley y Harry indagaron al unísono).

-Está bien Albus, yo lo hablaré con Hagrid… y ya se enterarán ustedes dos en su momento. Por ahora Harry será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio y pidas a Kreacher algo de cenar, ya que te has perdido la cena.

-Sí gracias profesora… King, señores… hasta mañana.

Eran las 10 p.m. cuando Harry atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no había avanzado ni 5 pasos cuando Ginny saltó de uno de los sillones colgándosele al cuello, Ron y Hermione aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas, qué pasó, debiste regresar hace 4 horas? ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila… estoy bien, vamos a sentarnos y les cuento… pero primero… ¡Kreacher, Kreach…! (¡crac!) - ¿Todo bien amo?

-Sí Kreach, todo bien pero muero de hambre y nada me caería mejor que esos panqueques con crema de mantequilla y moras que te quedan maravillosamente exquisitos - ¡Trabaja orden de especialidad de "panqueques Kreacher" para el amo! (¡crac!).

Harry estuvo trabajando con Williamson, Perkins y "su suegro" para ubicar el rastro de Thorfinn en el mundo muggle, lo que hacía que la mayoría de las tardes su regreso demorará más de las 6 p.m.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por llegar y Harry acordó con Williamson, por un lado y con Ginny por otro, que regresaría esos días a Grimmauld Place como sede, pero iría unas horas por las mañanas al Ministerio y el resto del día estaría en la Madriguera. Así lo hizo, generalmente avanzaba en el caso del Mortífago unas tres horas por la mañana, comía con Kreacher en casa y llegaba a dormir ahí, pero el resto del tiempo se la pasaba con los Weasley. Una mañana después de su estancia en el Ministerio, el chico se dirigió a Gringotts para ir a la Cámara 16 en busca de lo que serían sus regalos de Navidad, tenía claro que en cuestión de obsequios sus herencias lo proveerían siempre sin problema. A Harry se le había metido una idea en la cabeza desde que descubrió que era dueño de un departamento en un barrio muggle de Londres que Sirius le había dejado, de modo que primero fue a una calle cercana a Vauxhall Road para conocer el inmueble y verificar sus condiciones.

El departamento era de buen tamaño, de dos plantas con tres habitaciones, dos baños, sala y comedor espaciosos, una cocina ventilada y un pequeño recibidor, en realidad era más de lo que esperaba tomando en cuenta que había sido el "departamento de soltero" de su padrino. El lugar requería de mantenimiento pero en general estaba en muy buenas condiciones y muy bien ubicado. Una vez que tomó nota de lo que necesitaba el lugar, pasó a una tienda departamental cercana donde compró el regalo de su suegro: un televisor portátil (mediano, no muy grande, lo importante es que era de baterías y no requería de electricidad para su uso), también compró un estuche de guitarra para George y posteriormente se dirigió a Gringotts.

Harry decidió poner el departamento a nombre de Ron y Hermione, ese sería su regalo de Navidad para ellos, quería demostrarles a sus amigos que no había nadie más interesado que él en apoyar la seriedad y el futuro de su relación. Después estuvo una hora revisando los objetos de valor y joyas de la planta baja y el privado de su bóveda. Finalmente salió de ahí con la llave de la cámara de Teddy que le entregaría a Andrómeda y un collar de perlas para ella, unos binoculares mágicos para Hagrid, unos guantes protectores de malla mágica para Charlie, un fino estuche de plumas y tintero para Percy, un juego de té de cristal cortado para Bill y Fleur, además de unos tiernos angelitos de porcelana (lo que insinuaba que ya quería ser tío, porque esto era un detalle que se regalaba a las parejas de magos cuando encargaban familia). Para su adorada suegra todo parecía insuficiente, así que tomó un hermoso abanico de saúco decorado con hilo de oro, una hermosa tela bordada con piedras de río y coral, además de un medallón con ónix y obsidiana que hacía juego. Para su elfo tomó un baúl de madera con el sello Black, mismo que le sirvió para guardar todo lo que llevaba. Finalmente subió al privado en busca del regalo de Ginny y aunque estuvo seriamente tentado a tomar el anillo de oro blanco en forma de orquídea, decidió que no era el momento y prefirió llevarle un juego de pendientes, pulsera y prendedor en forma de rosas rojas (en rubíes y esmeraldas) que seguramente habían pertenecido a la madre de Sirius, pero que en Ginny lucirían mucho mejor.

Después pasó por la tienda de escobas y le compró una pequeña barredora a su ahijado Teddy, tal como Sirius lo había hecho con él cuando era un bebe. Una vez en su casa envolvió los regalos y se dirigió con ellos a la Madriguera para colocarlos al pie del árbol de Navidad y que todos recibieran el suyo al despertar.

-Pequeña quiero que me acompañes mañana a comprarme ropa para la cena de Navidad, ya sabes que no soy bueno en eso de las compras, prefiero que tú elijas por mí y de paso, podemos comprarte algo para que luzcas como el ángel que eres.

-Harry ya sabes que no me gusta que…

-Y tú ya sabes que de todas maneras voy a hacerlo, si no me acompañas eso no evitará que Hermione me diga qué talla de vestido comprarte.

-Está bien amor, pero será algo sencillo ¿de acuerdo?

-Será… lo que tú quieras.

La cena de Navidad fue sencilla y con toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo a Hermione, sus padres, Andrómeda Tonks y el pequeño Teddy, Harry y Kreacher. Aunque los ánimos no eran los mejores, ya que era la primera Navidad sin Fred, todos intentaron recordarlo alegremente, de hecho George sacó un retrato de su gemelo y lo colocó en la mesa donde cenaron todos.

Ginny, aunque con el semblante algo triste, lucía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda de tirante grueso, grapeado al pecho, corto, suelto y vaporoso, con un lazo largo en la espalda. Adornaba el sencillo vestido con el prendedor en el pecho, los pendientes y la pulsera en forma de rosa que Harry le había regalado. Todos agradecieron lo espléndido que el chico había estado, Arthur Weasley parecía más fascinado con su televisor que un niño con juguete nuevo y Molly comentaba con Andrómeda el "modelito" que se mandaría a hacer con su hermosa tela. Pero los más sorprendidos fueron sin duda Ron y Hermione.

-Pero Harry… ¡es una casa!, no es una escoba o un libro, es… demasiado.

-Bueno Ron, así no tendrán pretexto para no invitarme a visitarlos cuando vivan en ella. A ver, explíquenme algo ¿ustedes se aman y esta relación es seria, cierto?, digo, en un futuro se casarán y tendré sobrinos ¿no?…

-Claro que es algo serio y sí, en un futuro pasará lo que dices.

-Bueno, entonces para que inicien esa vida juntos necesitarán algunas cosas para empezar, yo no digo que ésta vaya a ser la residencia Weasley-Granger definitiva, pero para arrancar está bien y además no se las estoy dejando tan fácil, requiere de mantenimiento, sobre todo porque está en un barrio muggle y funciona a "lo muggle".

-Pero es una propiedad que puedes usar en un futuro para tu familia…

-¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo animal? ¡La estoy usando con mi familia! Además yo ya tengo una casa en Londres y otra en Valle Godric, con eso es suficiente.

-Gracias Harry de verdad, esto significa mucho para Ron y para mí.

Esa noche después de que los padres de Hermione se despidieran, ella y Ron le avisaron a Harry que estarían en Grimmauld Place, para que no se sorprendiera si se los encontraba en la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Harry y Ginny decidieron pasar una noche tranquila en compañía de la familia, por lo que el joven mago regresaría a casa más tarde sin ser acompañado por su novia.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place tenía velas e incienso prendido en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, las sábanas de seda envolvían a una joven pareja que pasaba un momento romántico entre caricias y conversaciones.

-Sabes princesa, el regalo de Harry me ha puesto a pensar muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas Ron?

-Pues tú y yo. Quiero ver lo del local para la tienda de Quidditch y preparar todo para que saliendo en Pascua me dedique a montarla y luego hacerle el mantenimiento al departamento, estabilizarme económicamente, dejarlo en condiciones y… bueno, con eso listo pues, yo creo que, si tu estás de acuerdo…

-¿A dónde va esta plática Ronald Weasley? (Hermione miraba a su novio con los ojos brillantes y acariciaba el pecho desnudo del chico).

-A que una vez que yo tenga algo estable para sobrevivir y la casa esté habitable y bueno tú entres a trabajar al Ministerio pues, podríamos…casarnos.

-¿Casarnos?... dijiste… ¡casarnos!

-Sí, ¿Por qué, tú no quieres?

-¡Claro que quiero tonto! Es sólo que pensé que tú querrías que pasaran 10 años antes de planearlo.

-No Herm, menos de 10 años para nuestro primer hijo, eso sí, porque quiero disfrutarte para mí solito por mucho tiempo, pero quiero estar contigo muy pronto, quiero que seas mi esposa en cuanto nos estabilicemos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Ron… me haces tan feliz, aunque si te esfuerzas un poquito más… hoy podrías hacerme la mujer más feliz del planeta.

-Bueno princesa, no exijas tanto, aún no tengo una sortija para pedírtelo formalmente.

-No me refiero a una sortija bobo… (Y dicho esto Hermione se ocultó bajo las sábanas y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novio con sus besos, desasiéndose de las últimas prendas que aún llevaban ambos. Ron sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, tomó a su novia de entre las sábanas, la abrazó colocándose sobre su cuerpo y la miró extasiado).

-¿Por qué me haces esto, mira como me pones?

-Sí, ya me percaté del "detalle"… (La chica estaba divertida con la situación y lanzaba seductoras miradas al extasiado pelirrojo).

-¡No te rías, eres una bruja cruel!

-¡Ay pobrecito mi maguito, ven aquí! (Abrazando hacia su pecho al chico, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, luego empujó a Ron hacia la almohada y se colocó sobre él. La mirada de la chica era tan intensa que el pelirrojo se sintió intimidado, inofensivo).

-Herm, en serio, bájate de ahí princesa.

-Lo haré, pero quiero verte desde aquí y mimarte antes de que sea tu turno.

-¿Mi turno? ¡Hey, lo dices como si no te mimara siempre!

-Sí Ron, pero hoy tienes que lucirte querido y tendrás que ser muy delicado, considerado y buen amante… (Ron sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo ante las palabras de su novia ¿a caso ella estaba diciéndole que esa noche podría amarla por completo?).

-Herm… tú estás… ¿segura?

-Tan segura como lo estoy de amarte y de que eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… te quiero mío Ron… completamente mío.

Horas de caricias, besos, de descubrirse el uno al otro, de aprender juntos, de amor y placer plenos. Ron estaba preocupado porque sabía que para su chica no era una situación tan placentera como lo estaba resultando para él, sin embargo se comportó tierno, delicado, cariñoso, logrando al final que Hermione le confirmara que había logrado hacerla la mujer "más feliz del planeta" y a él no le importaba nada más que ellos dos, sólo se concentraba en amar a su chica por completo y en hacerla sentir que esa noche… era ella quien lo estaba haciendo suyo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII – El regalo del Fénix.**

De regreso a Hogwarts las pistas tras el escondite de Thorfinn eran cada vez más definitivas. Bajo la dirección de Williamson habían confirmado que, efectivamente, lo que llevaba en la caja la noche del incidente en el restaurante muggle era un _pogrebin_, que alguien se lo había entregado ahí y no lo había robado del lugar y todo parecía indicar que su guarida era una casa en West Ham, donde se habían registrado ya un par de ataques a transeúntes muggles. Las dos víctimas trabajaban para un Corporativo de Medios de Comunicación muggle de Londres y habían sido despojados de sus gafetes, llaves de sus oficinas y documentos del trabajo, nada de objetos de valor u otras pertenencias.

-Esta vez fue Eugene Richardson, Productor de la estación de radio Big Ben's Voice, le han robado las llaves del estudio de edición y su gafete de acceso. Aún no lo desmemorizamos, queremos que pase contigo primero para ver si encuentras algo en sus recuerdos que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

-Pues es claro que Thorfinn quiere acceso al lugar, pero no entiendo exactamente para qué.

-Y no tenemos tiempo de "entender" sus planes, debemos detenerlo antes que mate a alguien. Por suerte su "ayudante" se ha limitado a perseguir y atacar a sus víctimas para que Thorfinn pueda robarles, pero esto puede empeorar pronto.

-Will, lo que no entiendo es cómo a través de los muggles quiere tener acceso al mundo mágico.

-Kingsley y yo estamos seguros de que en realidad lo que quiere es tener acceso a los muggles, un Mortífago ahora no puede pretender tener contacto evidente ante el mundo mágico, sabe perfectamente que lo buscamos y que su destino es Askaban, pero su mente retorcida no descarta tener "poder" sobre los más débiles.

-¡Ya!, pues es para eso por lo que necesita tener acceso a la estación. Si logra controlar la producción de una estación de radio podría llegar a miles de radioescuchas y si logrará controlar todo el Corporativo, llegaría a todos los hogares de Gran Bretaña. Podría hechizarlos a todos, sería como lanzar una maldición _Imperius_ de manera masiva.

-Esa es una teoría muy aterrizada Harry, creo que esa es su finalidad, por ello tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lo logre.

-¡Manos a la obra! llévame con ese Productor, tenemos que avanzar en esto lo más que se pueda.

Harry había mostrado un dominio impresionante de su habilidad como _Legilimente-portatus_, el control sobre sus sentidos era total, por lo que sus intervenciones en "la escena del crimen" también eran requeridas para que pudiera "sentir" la magia aplicada en el lugar e identificara olores, texturas, sabores y otras pistas mágicas y físicas que no eran evidentes para otros magos. El muchacho era una mezcla de detective muggle con Auror y en varias ocasiones participaba en investigaciones de otros departamentos del Ministerio.

Kingsley sabía que los EXTASIS de Harry eran mero requisito administrativo para él, porque la intuición y los poderes del chico lo certificaban como uno de sus mejores Aurores y como un elemento indispensable para el Ministerio de Magia en general, lo que significaba que entraría en funciones sin necesidad de cursar dos años de entrenamiento como la mayoría de los Aurores. Sin embargo había prometido a Minerva McGonagall no hacer esto de su conocimiento hasta dentro de tres meses, cuando ya hubiera presentado sus exámenes.

También dominaba ya la magia que no requería varita, podía mover objetos ligeros y pesados de un lugar a otro con suavidad o proyectarlos si así lo deseaba, abrir y cerrar puertas y ventanas, encender fuego, congelar líquidos, algunas transformaciones sencillas… desabrochar prendas de ropa (pero eso sólo lo sabía Ginny), entre otros hechizos factibles.

El Ministerio seguía trabajando para poder detener al Mortífago con la ayuda de Harry por las tardes, pero por las mañanas Hogwarts exigía todo su tiempo.

-Perdón por el retraso profesora Jones, chicos disculpen, sé que no es pretexto pero me quedé revisando unos encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, recuerden que aún soy alumno y también tengo deberes. Pero empecemos, hoy tomaremos la mitad de la clase aquí y la otra parte en el campo de entrenamiento de la profesora Hooch porque practicaremos el _Conjuro del Almohadón_. Este conjuro es muy útil cuando recibimos un ataque en el aire y es irremediable el impacto contra el suelo o contra otra cosa, claro, no tendrán mucho tiempo de reacción si se trata de un accidente de Quidditch, se los digo por experiencia propia.

Harry era muy agradable como maestro, su carácter era muy llevadero, sus explicaciones muy claras y su dedicación para lograr la perfección de cada alumno era plena. Obviamente era el "maestro favorito" de todas las estudiantes de primero a cuarto año aunque él sólo apoyaba en una sesión a la semana para cada grupo. Las chicas reían ante todos sus comentarios y se esforzaban por sacar las mejores notas y tener las participaciones más acertadas de la clase, situación que mantenía muy divertida a la titular de la asignatura, quien a menudo bromeaba con sus alumnas diciendo que quien se desempeñara mejor durante la clase recibiría un autógrafo de su ayudante en la siguiente sesión que tuvieran con él. Ese día después de las indicaciones teóricas en el aula, Harry llevó a los chicos de tercer año al lugar donde los de primero tomaban sus clases de vuelo.

-Hay una escoba para cada quien, quiero que se eleven en parejas hasta la altura de la torre de Astronomía y se lancen un hechizo derribador, quien sea impactado primero y caiga deberá realizar el _Conjuro del Almohadón, _quiero ver cómo les sale, empecemos con Jane y Aurora…

La práctica se desarrollaba tranquila y Harry bajó de su Saeta para apreciar las caídas y estar pendiente de lanzar algunos hechizos _Aresto Momentum_ o _Ascendio_ para detenerlas cuando los estudiantes no realizaban el conjuro a tiempo, esto lo hacía sin hablar ni utilizar su varita, tal como lo había hecho con él su antiguo Director en alguna ocasión, para evitar el impacto de su caída en un partido de Quidditch.

Harry mandó a vuelo a Pete Duncan y Mattew Sylleen de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, sin saber que entre estos chicos existía una relación parecida a la que él y Draco Malfoy sostuvieron durante años. El joven maestro supo que algo no estaba bien cuando sus alumnos comenzaron a volar en círculos alejándose del claro de prácticas, de modo que tomó su varita y se elevó en su Saeta rumbo a las copas de los árboles donde sus estudiantes se lanzaban el uno al otro varios hechizos aturdidores. Los chicos se impactaron al mismo tiempo y ambos perdieron el control de las escobas, Harry aceleró el vuelo pero notó que ambos caían y Pete Duncan descendía inconsciente. Sin pensarlo en realidad, Harry saltó de su Saeta y la envió directo a las manos de Mattew mientras le lanzaba un _Conjuro Almohadón_ para que se pudiera aferrar sin problemas a la escoba, en fracción de segundos giró en el aire sobre su eje e impulsó su propio cuerpo por los aires en dirección a Duncan, recibiendo al chico entre sus brazos y descendiendo con suavidad hasta tocar el piso con ambos pies… Harry había volado sin escoba y no sabía cómo, simplemente lo había hecho. Pronto Hestia Jones estaba con su ayudante que revisaba a Duncan.

-Creo que está bien profesora, pero el hechizo que recibió lo dejó inconsciente… _¡Rennervate!..._ (Duncan abrió los ojos confundido pero aparentemente en buen estado).

-(Hestia miraba a su profesor adjunto sorprendida e indagante) Chicos lleven a su compañero a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey lo revise, Sylleen trae aquí esa escoba, quiero verte en mi despacho en media hora y puedes ir llamando al profesor Slughorn. Harry… tú y yo vamos con Minerva ahora mismo.

Harry intentaba explicar en el despacho de McGonagall cómo había hecho algo de lo que no tenía idea que podía hacer y menos de la manera en la que lo había hecho.

-No profesora, nunca lo había hecho, se lo juro, yo sólo… reaccioné así… Hestia tú lo viste, fueron puros reflejos.

-¿Reaccionaste así Potter? ¿Sin argumentar ningún hechizo te deshiciste de tu escoba para quedar suspendido en el aire… sin saber si tú también caerías?

-Ehh, pues sí… ¿no suena muy coherente, verdad?

-No, no es coherente y fue algo muy peligroso, pudiste caer sin lograr rescatar al otro chico y de paso lastimarte. Recuerda lo que te dijo Albus de usar magia que no controles…

-Pero es que los dos chicos estaban en caída libre al mismo tiempo y uno estaba inconsciente, Sylleen estaría a salvo con la escoba, pero a Pete tenía que sujetarlo, eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer y yo sólo… lo hice.

-Bueno pues creo que ahora tienes otra tarea en la que deberás concentrarte, tendrás que descubrir cómo generas tu habilidad de levitación y cómo controlarla. Sabes que cuentas con Hestia, con Filius y conmigo para lo que necesites, ah… y coméntalo con "tu jefe", Kingsley también debe saberlo.

Harry estaba muy emocionado por lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo pero era cierto… ¡había volado! y él sabía que pocos magos podían volar así. Dumbledore podía, también había visto a Voldemort hacerlo, otro era Snape y cuando entró en los recuerdos de éste, Harry vio a su madre hacerlo cuando era niña, pero todos ellos estaban muertos y a parte de ellos, el chico no conocía a otro mago que pudiera ayudarlo a entrenarse, así que tendría que hacerlo con la ayuda de sus amigos y de su novia, a quienes decidió contarles con calma después de la comida. Sin embargo esta nueva habilidad se unía a la carga de sus múltiples actividades, las cuales se empezaban a saturar debido a que los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían entrado ya en período oficial para jugar el segundo partido de Gryffindor en el Campeonato anual de las Casas. A cuatro meses del ciclo escolar Harry se sentía saturado, pero sin duda la presión estaba logrando que el chico descubriera habilidades que lo sorprendían de sí mismo, aunque no siempre saliera bien librado...

-¡Listo querido, fémur reparado! Pero tendrás que pasar la noche aquí para descansar y para que esa pierna se desinflame y mañana puedas caminar normal. Es una suerte que la señorita Granger haya estado cerca para traerte a la enfermería.

-Bueno, pensé que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin visitarla y que seguro me extrañaba, por eso me dije "un fémur roto sería suficiente para visitar a Madame Pomfrey"...

-Por Merlín muchacho, las caídas te persiguen ¡todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste caer "accidentalmente" desde la lechucería!... pero lo importante es que estás bien. Minerva, Hermione, me retiro, este chico debe descansar recuérdenlo, aunque fue una fractura leve esa pierna debe deshincharse.

-Gracias Poppy buenas tardes. Bien Harry, también es una suerte que Hermione te haya convencido de empezar tus prácticas de levitación desde la lechucería y no desde la torre de Astronomía como querías o Poppy hubiera tenido que reparar un cráneo y no una pierna rota. Yo creí que la sugerencia de Albus ya no sería necesaria puesto que a tus otras habilidades ya las has controlado, pero creo que mañana tendrás que ir a visitar a Hagrid para que te indique cuándo puedes ir a la "cita de equilibrio y estabilidad de capacidades mágicas".

-Perdone profesora pero ¿qué es eso? No lo he leído en ninguna parte.

-"Eso" Hermione, es un encuentro con una criatura mágica que ayuda al mago a conocer su "centro de poder" para nivelarlo y utilizarlo al máximo sin ponerse en riesgo.

-¿Es como un balance de chacras o algo así?

-Mmm… yo no lo llamaría así querida, pero si ese ejemplo te ayuda a entender que un mago tiene que encontrar el balance en sí mismo para identificar de dónde sale su magia, en qué grado y cómo controlarla, pues sí, es algo así.

-Ehh... ¿Y en qué parte entra la criatura mágica y cuál es?

-Eso te lo explicará Hagrid, es parte de un proceso muy especial Harry, pero muy efectivo.

Ron y Ginny llegaron más tarde a saludar a Harry y a reírse un poco de los resultados de su primera práctica de "vuelo sin escoba". Ginny estuvo con su novio hasta que la enfermera la hizo retirarse. El chico de la cicatriz salió de la enfermería el sábado temprano y después de desayunar se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Entonces ya te dijo McGonagall que tengo que venir a una "cita de control de criaturas mágicas" o algo así?

-Ja, ja, ja, sí hijo, bueno el nombre es lo de menos, lo importante es que _Tangly_ y yo te llevaremos a un punto del bosque prohibido en el que estarás en contacto con _unicornios_. El ritual es sencillo, debes llegar y sentarte en un claro, relajarte y dejar tu mente en blanco de todo lo exterior al bosque, concentrar todos tus sentidos en los sonidos, olores, colores y texturas del lugar para poder aislar los elementos de la naturaleza por un lado y "tus elementos" por otro. Es ahí donde el unicornio se acercará a ti y te apoyará a identificar dónde está ubicado tu centro de poder y cómo puedes controlar que la energía de tu magia fluya a cada parte de tu cuerpo, según sea tu voluntad.

-¡Wow! Eso suena tan… ¡mágico!, pero no tengo idea de cómo, es decir, ¿tú lo has hecho Hagrid?

-Eso exactamente no, pero he estado en contacto con ellos varias veces y debes tener confianza, esas criaturas son maravillosas, te guiarán en el proceso y te harán saber cómo debes hacerlo, no te preocupes. Regresa hoy como a las 6 p.m., cuando el sol haya bajado, hará frío, ven bien abrigado.

Harry regresó esa tarde a la cabaña acompañado de sus amigos y de Ginny, ellos se iban a quedar con Hagrid mientras él tenía "su cita"… - Bien ustedes tres se quedan aquí y me esperan a que regrese para que nos tomemos un té y unos pastelillos de papa que preparé. Vamos Harry, ya es hora.

El semigigante llevó al chico bosque adentro, hasta un claro de buen tamaño en el que el clima se sentía menos frío, le indicó dónde sentarse y le señaló los alrededores.

-Observa detrás de esos arbustos Harry ¿puedes ver las siluetas?... ahí están, lo saben, están esperando, así que te dejo y regresaré por ti en una hora aproximadamente, ¡mucha suerte muchacho! Y recuerda, confía en ellos.

-Sí, gracias Hagrid.

Harry siguió las instrucciones de su amigo y sentado en posición de "flor de loto" cerró los ojos para poner la mente en blanco y empezar a captar los sonidos de la naturaleza. Su agudo oído podía distinguir el trinar de algunas aves, lo movimientos de animales pequeños; ardillas quizás y el movimiento de las copas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Sentía el golpe frío del aire en su rostro, podía oler la madera, el musgo, la tierra. Abrió lo ojos para diferenciar claramente los planos a su alrededor, lo más cercano a él eran unas rocas sobre las que corrían hormigas, en un segundo plano distinguía arbustos de los que colgaban algunas moras y debajo crecían diversos hongos, de un poco más atrás, las delicadas siluetas de un par de hermosos caballos blancos con un cuerno largo y brillante se acercaban sigilosas.

El mago bajó las manos para sentir la tierra, luego extendió los brazos para sentir el aire, volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentró su oído en el paso ligero de los cascos del par de criaturas que se acercaban a él cada vez más. Cuando concentraba su olfato en el olor de las moras y los hongos, sintió en las palmas de ambas manos un ligero piquete. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la reverencia de los cuernos de las criaturas sobre sus manos extendidas. El par de unicornios hundieron un poco más sus cuernos en sus manos y sin lastimarlo penetraron en ellas. Un cálido torrente de energía acompañado de una intensa luz que emanaba de los cuernos, lo recorrió desde sus palmas hasta su vientre, concentrándose ahí. Harry ubicaba perfectamente la intensidad de una extraña energía por debajo de su estómago y el modo en el que poco a poco empezó a recorrer por sus venas dispersándose hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo. Primero como un difuso cosquilleo, después como un definido recorrido de sangre que llegaba a cada articulación de su cuerpo, a cada dedo, a cada músculo de su rostro.

Los unicornios quitaron los cuernos de las manos del chico y la energía volvió a concentrarse en su vientre. Luego las criaturas juntaron sus cuernos por encima del joven, generando un halo de luz que lo envolvía, Harry sintió palpitar su centro de poder y concentrándose en esa sensación empezó a dirigirla con su mente a diferentes partes del cuerpo. Primero la hizo fluir hacia sus dedos, después la regresó y la dirigió por sus piernas, la subió de nuevo ahora hasta su pecho, su cuello y finalmente la concentró en su frente. Cada que lograba dirigir su poder hacia alguna parte distinta, tomaba conciencia sensible de la estructura de la misma. Potter descubrió que el punto controlado podía generar magia tanto al exterior como al interior. Llevó de nuevo la energía hacia sus piernas y la dejó fluir. Su cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros del nivel del suelo. Luego dirigió la energía hacia su pecho y logró enderezarse sin bajar de nuevo al nivel de la tierra. Completamente erguido se elevó unos centímetros más para después asentar los pies suavemente entre la hierba.

Los unicornios separaron los cuernos y el halo se esfumó. Harry extendió las manos para acariciar sus crines, las criaturas aceptaron el tacto del muchacho sin recelo. De pronto recordó lo que su antiguo Director le había dicho una vez acerca de la pureza y perfección de un unicornio, podía sentir el recuerdo de sus palabras en el aire – Muchas gracias – les susurró y los animales inclinaron las cabezas ante el mago y en ese momento su oído captó un bello sonido que le resultaba muy familiar, un canto hermoso, relajante, reparador de cualquier desasosiego, reconfortante. El canto que siempre anunciaba algo que lo haría más fuerte. El joven elevó la mirada buscando entre los árboles la figura del ave a quien pertenecía aquel canto, el ave que le había demostrado siempre que Hogwarts lo protegería y lo haría un mago especial, que lo había salvado más de una vez… y la encontró, por entre las copas de los árboles llegaba directo a posarse sobre su hombro… el viejo _Fawkes._

-¿Tú aquí?... Pensé que no volvería a verte… si él ya no está ¿a quién le profesas fidelidad… a Hogwarts o a quienes seguimos fieles a Dumbledore aún después de su muerte? ¿Estás aquí por mí Fawkes?... Pero no estoy herido amigo, no entiendo… ¿No has venido a curarme, verdad?... Has venido a darme algo ¿cierto? ¿Qué es Fawkes, qué es lo que recibiré esta vez de tu extraordinaria presencia?

El Fénix se inclinó y picó delicadamente la mano de Harry, luego lo miró de lado y volvió a picar… - ¿Mis manos? Pero no están heridas, ellos no me hirieron, mira, sólo quedaron un par de lunares – Harry acercó sus palmas al ave y ésta dejó caer un par de sus mágicas lágrimas en cada una, le dio un cariñoso piquete en la nariz y se elevó hasta la rama de un arbusto cercano. El muchacho empezó a sentir un intenso calor en las manos, un calambre lo hizo caer de rodillas, no sentía dolor pero no podía moverse, sudaba a pesar del clima frío, una intensa luz lo cegaba, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero escuchaba cercano el canto del Fénix y eso lo mantenía tranquilo. La luz se disipó, el calambre abandonó su cuerpo, se sentía relajado, tanto que se desplomó sobre el suelo, plácidamente dormido.

-¿Harry estás bien hijo?

-Ehh… yo sí… ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Estaban aquí a tu lado esperando a que despertaras, pero cuando vieron que llegué a buscarte se retiraron.

-¿Y Fawkes, también se fue?

-¿Fawkes?... ¡Fawkes estuvo aquí contigo!

-Sí, fue raro, vino a curarme unas "no heridas"… mira… aquí en mis manos.

-Mmm… no vino a curarte Harry, vino a "sellar" el ritual con su intervención especial, verás, un Fénix es una criatura maravillosa, no sólo por su característica de renacer de sus cenizas, sino porque su magia es muy poderosa. Ellos no son "mascotas", uno no puede tenerlos prisioneros, cada Fénix decide libremente con quién estar, decide a quién le será fiel y adopta sus sueños y sus ideales, de modo que sigue fiel a su recuerdo aún después de la muerte.

-Tú eres importante para Fawkes porque sabe lo que Dumbledore significaba para ti y cuando él considere que lo necesitas, entonces aparecerá. A mí también ha venido a visitarme, es un buen amigo.

-Pero algo sucedió cuando Fawkes lloró sobre mis manos, fue después de eso que me quedé dormido.

-Eso no lo sé Harry, ese colega te ha dado algo, pero creo que te llevará algún tiempo averiguarlo. Lo importante es que has establecido este contacto con los unicornios y ahora cada que los necesites puedes venir a verlos, ellos sabrán encontrarte. Vamos muchacho, tus amigos y sobre todo tu chica están desesperados por escuchar tu aventura, desde que les dije que te había dejado en compañía de unicornios están fascinados, no sabía que a Ginny le gustaran tanto los caballos.

-Ah sí, de hecho ese es su _patronus_…

Después de su extraño encuentro en el bosque prohibido las prácticas de vuelo de Harry mejoraron notablemente y ya no tuvo necesidad de regresar a la enfermería, además de cambiar la lechucería por la Torre de Astronomía y en poco tiempo, la Torre por la Saeta de Fuego, lo que le permitía levitar por el aire libremente.

Una tarde de principios de febrero Harry recibió una nota de Minerva McGonagall antes de las 4 p.m., en ella le avisaba que debía presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia de inmediato para trabajo de campo. El muchacho se despidió de sus amigos, tomó su varita, su capa, la Saeta y subió al despacho de los Directores.

-Pronto Harry, Williamson te espera, están yendo tras Thorfinn, finalmente parece que lo han acorralado y Kingsley te quiere ahí… ya tendrás tiempo para ponerte al día con mi clase.

-Gracias profesora, nos vemos en la noche, ya le contaré…

Apareció por la chimenea del Primer Ministro y éste ya lo esperaba – Pronto Harry, ve con Williamson a la oficina de Aurores, una pequeña brigada está a punto de partir a Soho en West End.

-¿A Soho? Pero ahí siempre hay muchísima gente…

-Por eso no van solos, van Williamson, Diggle, Arthur y Perkins, Peasgood, Amos Diggory y tú. Vamos apúrate, no hay tiempo que perder.

La brigada para capturar al Mortífago llegó a la calle más importante de Londres para todo aquel que quisiera realizar compras, sobre todo en lo referente a tecnología, por lo que la cantidad de muggles presentes era muy grande. Se aparecieron en un callejón lateral y se separaron en tres grupos para revisar otros callejones y tiendas, Williamson y Perkins, Dedalus y Peasegood, Harry, Diggory y Arthur. Harry era el único que llevaba escoba dado que usando su capa podía sobrevolar lugares públicos sin ser visto por los muggles, de modo que tenía su Saeta pegada al cuerpo cubierta por la capa.

El Ministerio había recibido el aviso de identificación del sujeto por parte del Primer Ministro muggle a escasos 30 minutos antes, era cuestión de mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Harry se detuvo con Diggory y su suegro en la parte trasera de un almacén de productos electrónicos y videojuegos.

-Debemos detenernos un momento aquí, creo que puedo percibir su presencia reciente.

-Bien hijo, tú haz lo tuyo y luego dinos cómo procederemos.

Harry entregó su Saeta y la capa a Arthur, se concentró en las pistas de magia que tenía el lugar, recorriendo a roce con sus manos las paredes. Un hechizo _alohomora_ había sido utilizado muy recientemente, la puerta trasera del almacén se había abierto de ese modo. Tomó de nuevo su capa, cubrió a Arthur y a él mismo con ella y entraron al almacén mientras Diggory iba en busca de los demás. Ambos magos recorrían una bodega con pasillos repletos de embalajes de diferentes tamaños, algunos obstruidos por maquinaria. La actividad no era mucha, se podía distinguir a unos cuantos empleados muggles moviendo y acomodando productos. Pasados unos 5 minutos lograron ver agazapado detrás de una plataforma móvil al hombre rubio que había resultado tan escurridizo. Harry aferró firme su varita y avanzó hacia él para no perderlo de vista, no podían atacarlo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, era necesario que los apoyaran para controlar a los empleados de la bodega. Pronto los ubicaron, se quitaron la capa y les señalaron el punto en el que se encontraba Thorfinn, poco a poco lo fueron acorralando, Williamson lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al tiempo que Dedalus lanzaba otro de desarme, los rayos generaron un alboroto general en la bodega. Mientras Arthur, Peasegood y Perkins se hacían cargo de inmovilizar y desmemorizar a los muggles, Amos Diggory capturaba al pequeño _pogrebin_. Williamson y Harry aseguraban con un hechizo de _cadenas mágicas_ al Mortífago, al tiempo que desaparecían del lugar para aparecerse directamente con el detenido en el área de máxima seguridad del Ministerio.

Finalmente la persecución había terminado, los muggles no habían sido dañados ese día y el demonio ruso estaba en resguardo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. El juicio de Thorfinn se realizaría esa misma semana y Azkaban lo recibiría con las puertas de par en par.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII – Deporte extremo.**

Ese año el Campeonato de Quidditch se adelantaría debido a que varios de los jugadores estaban tomando clases intensivas y terminarían su ciclo escolar en semana santa, como era el caso del trío de amigos. Gryffindor tuvo su primer encuentro contra Hufflepuff antes de Navidad, del que había salido victorioso por 250 a 150. Su segundo partido haría que los muchachos pasaran su 14 de febrero en lo que resultaba el clásico Gryffindor-Slytherin, aunque a los miembros del equipo de "los leones" eso no les preocupaba, tenían un equipo muy fuerte y por el contrario, "las serpientes" se encontraban en su peor temporada.

Una noche antes de San Valentín, Harry se puso de acuerdo con Kreacher para que, tanto en el dormitorio de Ginny como en el de Hermione, amanecieran unas enormes canastas con flores, frutas, globos, peluches y diversidad de caramelos. Cuando los chicos bajaron para desayunar, sus novias los esperaban en la sala común con espléndidas sonrisas generadas por sus regalos del Día del Amor.

Ginny le entregó a Harry una carta en la que le expresaba con una perfecta redacción, todo lo que él había significado para ella desde el día que lo conoció y lo feliz que la hacía tener su amor. Harry recordó aquel poema que su chica le había mandado precisamente un 14 de febrero pero 6 años atrás, la redacción era tan distinta, las palabras eran otras, pero ella y su amor siempre fiel eran los mismos, era "su Ginny", lo seguía siendo como lo había sido 6 años antes y como lo sería siempre.

Hermione le regaló a Ron una medallita con un "San Antonio", le explicó que en el mundo muggle tenía gran significado para el amor verdadero, razón suficiente para que el pelirrojo se colgara el "santito" al cuello para demostrarle a su chica que a él también le importaban las cosas muggles que ella apreciaba.

Después de un buen desayuno y con los ánimos a muy buen nivel, los 4 amigos se dirigieron al Campo de Quidditch. Hermione tomó su lugar en las gradas con Luna, Seamus, Neville y Hannah Abbott, mientras Ginny, Ron y Harry entraban a cambiarse a los vestidores con los demás del equipo.

-Señores hoy es Día del Amor y estoy particularmente cursi, así que no tengo sermones porque puedo decir cosas con las que ustedes se burlarán de mí el resto de sus vidas (Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura y le plantaba un beso en la frente, ante las risas y gestos "cursis" de sus compañeros de equipo y las muecas de Ron). El equipo de Slytherin está para llorar, así que ustedes jueguen como saben hacerlo, somos el mejor equipo que he visto desde que estoy en el colegio y eso que este es mi octavo año, bueno en realidad el año anterior no contó pero… ¡cómo sea! ¡mucha suerte chicos, cada quien a lo suyo y traten de sacar muchos puntos para asegurar la cabeza en la tabla general!

-¡Hey Potter!... ¿no se te olvida algo?

-Mmm… traigo mi uniforme, mis gafas, guantes, Saeta… pues creo que no olvido nada… ¿Por?

-¡No seas payaso Harry… mi beso de buena suerte!

-¡Oh, eso! Je, je, je… claro que sí, pero el resto del equipo se pondrá celoso…

-No lo creo Harry, por lo menos Ron, Dean, Cootie y Peakes podrán sobrevivir sin tus besos, je, je…

Entre risas Harry besó a su novia, la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos al terreno de juego. Una parte de las gradas lucía banderines verde y plata, pero tres cuartas partes del lugar eran rojo y dorado. Banderas, listones, globos y unos nuevos sombreros "cabeza de león" que habían sido adaptados de la original y gran cabeza de león que era propiedad de Luna Lovegood, quien una vez más se haría cargo de narrar el partido. Los gritos y aplausos de los estudiantes explotaron cuando apareció a la cabeza del equipo de Gryffindor Ronald Weasley, flanqueado por Cootie y Peakes, seguidos por Dean y Demelza que saludaban sonrientes a las gradas. Pero el estallido de gritos fue total cuando asomó la espigada figura del Capitán del equipo, a paso firme y dueño de un porte perfecto, Harry dirigió gentil su intensa mirada verde esmeralda a las gradas, llevaba en una mano su Saeta de Fuego y en la otra a la tercera cazadora del equipo, quien regalaba una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa a la multitud. Ginny se unió al resto de sus compañeros que en segundos ubicaban sus posiciones en el aire. El Capitán de Gryffindor se acercó a la profesora Hooch y extendió su mano a Urquhart que seguía siendo el Capitán de Slytherin. Ambos evitaron un saludo prolongado y elevaron de inmediato.

-Oh es muy gratificante observar que se den la mano los Capitanes, porque el otro chico también es Capitán ¿verdad?... Todos conocemos a Harry desde hace años en el equipo de Gryffindor, pero este chico creo que ya había sido Capitán del otro equipo, bueno tiene la plaquita de Capitán de Slytherin en la ropa… ¡Y ya están en el aire! ¡wow, miren eso! vaya movimientos de las cazadoras de Gryffindor ¡eh!, Demelza es buena, muy buena, pero mi amiga Ginny es la mejor… ¡se los dije! ¡muy bien Ginny! Mi amiga acaba de anotar 10 puntos para los leones.

-Luna podrías intentar ser imparcial querida…

-Oh perdón profesor Flitwick… bien ahí está ese chico Miles Bletchley, sí, creo que así se llama, bueno él está tratando de parar las anotaciones de Dean, Demelza y Ginny, pobre chico y la verdad no es feo, lo que pasa es que tiene esa cara porque lo están mareando con tanta anotación. Tal vez Ronald Weasley quiera venir a ayudarlo un poco para que no se aburra tan solito en sus aros... ¡Ay cuidado Demelza! la bola de hierro casi la derriba de la escoba.

-Se llama Bludger, Luna, la bola de hierro es una Bludger.

-Oh sí, gracias Hermione, siempre lo olvido… ¡ahh y la otra bola es una Quaffle con la que Dean Thomas acaba de volver a marcarle al pobre Bletchley!

-Luna sería bueno que dijeras el marcador…

-Ahh, gracias Neville, bueno a Ron le metieron un tanto porque estaba distraído viendo a Hermione, eso lo notamos todos… ah y luego otro más cuando estaba bostezando, o sea… son 20 puntos de Slytherin, contra tres tantos de Ginny, dos de Demelza y uno de Dean, o sea 60 de Gryffindor.

Harry estaba divertido escuchando la singular narración de Luna, admirando la agilidad de Ginny sobre su escoba nueva y la manera en que dominaba la Quaffle, eventualmente esquivaba alguna Bludger amenazante, pero ningún destello dorado llamaba su atención y sus agudos oídos no distinguían aún el aleteo metálico de la Snitch. Se dirigió hacia los aros de gol para verificar que Ron no se hubiera quedado dormido… - ¡Hey Ron! Tal vez quieras unirte a los amantes de la Quaffle y regalarnos unos puntos eh… Le guiñó el ojo a su amigo quien no podía creer que su Capitán le estuviera permitiendo moverse de los aros para intentar hacer una anotación. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja y enseguida emparejó a su hermana para pedirle un pase largo y fuerte. Ginny sincronizó una jugada de "Cabeza de Halcón" con Dean y Demelza para abrir paso a Ron y que llegara sin dificultad a los aros de Bletchley. Ante esto, Derrick y Bole unieron fuerzas para derribar a Ron, pero sus Bludgers no alcanzaron a rozarlo gracias a la protección de Cootie y Peakes. El pelirrojo logró una excelente anotación y la ovación del público "rugió" el ya conocido himno _"a Weasley vamos a coronar". _

Gryffindor se estaba luciendo, los ánimos en las gradas se encendían cada vez más, a 80 minutos de juego el marcador estaba 200 a 60, el equipo de Slytherin empezaba a jugar cada vez más sucio, cada vez más agresivos, Ginny y Demelza estuvieron a punto de ser derribadas en un par de ocasiones y Dean había quedado colgado de su escoba, detenido por la ayuda de Ritchie Cootie. Harry seguía vigilando el juego pero escudriñaba cada centímetro del campo en busca de "la pequeña mosca dorada" que se negaba a aparecer.

Un tanto para entretenerse con Vaiser y otro por demostrarse a sí mismo sus habilidades con la escoba, Harry decidió hacer una jugada "_Amago de Wronski_". Esta jugada la había practicado docenas de veces y sabía que podía hacerla bien, así que se elevó más allá de los aros de Ron y dirigió fija su Saeta hacia el otro extremo del campo, el cual empezó a atravesar como rayo y en picada. Vaiser mordió el anzuelo y trató de seguir el vuelo de Potter. A escasos centímetros del suelo Harry maniobró su Saeta y elevó la nariz de la escoba logrando un ángulo casi de 90 grados hacia arriba, Vaiser comprendió el engaño un poco tarde y aunque intentó frenar, perdió el equilibrio y derrapó sobre la arena del campo.

Entre los excitados vitoreos y aplausos del público que la excelente jugada había generado, el Capitán de Gryffindor escuchó un sonido metálico que le puso la sangre caliente y en contra de toda lógica… cerró los ojos. Suspendido sobre su Saeta ubicó el sonido de la Snitch y como si tuviera un radar calculó su posición exacta, antes de abrir los ojos por completo Harry ya estaba lanzándose cual flecha sobre la pequeña pelotita dorada. Vaiser elevaba de nuevo y logró ver algo brillante a lo lejos, aceleró todo lo que pudo pero fue inútil, Potter extendía suave la mano a un par de metros de la Snitch que "se detenía" en el aire y era "succionada" hacia la mano del buscador de Gryffindor.

La euforia era total… pero la ira también. Preso de un ataque de rabia, Urquhart arrebató a Derrick el bate y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una Bludger a Harry, quien descendía sobre el campo con la Snitch en la mano. Justo en aquel momento Ginny se ponía frente a su novio para abrazarlo… la Bludger llegó con toda su fuerza, impactando de lleno a la chica por la espalda.

Harry sólo pudo escuchar un fuerte impacto y sintió el cuerpo de Ginny desvanecerse como una suave tela entre sus brazos, alzó la mirada confundido y vio como Ron y Dean se lanzaban sobre Urquhart. El chico cayó de rodillas sobre la arena abrazando el cuerpo sin pulso de su novia, un delicado cuerpo sin fuerza, del cuál no sentía su respiración.

-¿Gin, Gin? Respóndeme, nena mírame por favor, háblame… ¡Ginny, Ginny!

Harry acariciaba nervioso el rostro de Ginny, la gente lo rodeaba, nadie más podía notarlo pero el joven mago observó como los rojos labios de su novia iban perdiendo color ante sus ojos, su pecho no latía, su cuerpo perdía calor. Sacó debajo de la túnica su varita…_Ennervate_… susurró sin resultado… _Ennervate_… nada sucedía… ¡_RENNERVATE_!

-Harry suéltala por favor, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

-¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Gin, Ginny!

-Harry por favor, deja que te ayudemos.

-¡No Hermione! ¡He dicho que no! ¿No estás viendo?... ¡No tiene pulso, no respira! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer en la enfermería!

Potter se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su novia y le hablaba al oído mientras Hermione y Ron intentaban que la soltara, McGonagall se unió al intento, el chico estaba inclinado sobre la pelirroja y no había poder que pudiera separarlo de ella. El profesor Flitwick pidió espacio y lanzó un fuerte hechizo aturdidor al muchacho, que si bien lo hizo estremecerse, no logro que aflojara los brazos.

-¡No, no, no voy a dejarla! ¡Ginny me escuchaste, no voy a dejarte! Te dije que no iba a volver a dejarte nunca… Gin… pequeña, yo regresé por ti… no puedes dejarme, yo regresé… regresa tú también, regresa por mí… Ginny… te amo.

Alumnos y profesores observaban la escena con rostros de incredulidad y llanto. Pero fueron las lágrimas de Harry las que hicieron la diferencia. Justo cuando Séptima Vector estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo aturdidor, Hagrid la detuvo y le pidió que observara, todos lo hicieron. El fluido de los verdes ojos del muchacho tomaba una coloración tornasol brillante al hacer contacto con la piel de Ginny, las lágrimas emitían un fino resplandor. Harry sumergió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, desgarrando en llanto cada parte de su ser…

-No puedo vivir sin ti, Ginny, no puedes dejarme… (Harry sintió entonces una suave caricia que se enredaba en sus necios cabellos y terminaba acariciando con un dedo su cicatriz).

-No pienso dejarte Potter, lo siento, pero no tienes tanta suerte…

-¡Ginny! (El mago sintió perfectamente como el cuerpo de su novia volvía a tomar calor y sus labios nuevamente encendían su tono) - ¡Ahora sí, ahora sí, profesora, Hermione, hay que llevarla a la enfermería!... ¡Ginny, pequeña, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, aquí el único que puede morirse de repente soy yo! ¡Entendido!

Harry besaba el rostro de su chica mientras se levantaba con ella entre sus brazos. Ayudado por Hagrid que lo sujetaba y por Ron, Hermione, Vector y McGonagall que les abrían paso, se dirigieron todos directo a la enfermería.

-No es justo que intentes quitarme el lugar de cliente número 1 con Madame Pomfrey… ¡fractura múltiple de columna!... esa yo nunca pude lograrla.

-No seas bobo Potter, ésta es sólo una, tú tienes colección de fracturas, incluyendo una sesión de "no huesos" cortesía de Lockhart.

-Basta Harry, no hagas reír demasiado a la señorita Weasley, si quieren que esté recuperada para el siguiente partido de Quidditch tiene que guardar reposo dos semanas y evitar esfuerzos.

-¿Dos semanas? Madame Pomfrey eso es mucho tiempo… ¿profesora Vector, no tengo que quedarme aquí todos esos días verdad? Es decir, puedo estar en mi dormitorio ¿no?

-Ya veremos Ginny, ya veremos… Bien, ya escucharon a Poppy, les ruego que se organicen para venir a visitar a Ginny, no puede estar todo Gryffindor aquí, vayan a celebrar la victoria a la sala común y mañana podrán venir poco a poco. Por el momento Harry, Ron y Hermione pueden quedarse.

-Gracias profesora Vector, ehh… ¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?

-Sólo si prometes que dejarás descansar a Ginny.

-Lo prometo, gracias.

-Bien chicos me retiro ¿te quedas Minerva?

-Sí Séptima, un momento más, te veo después… Harry, Hagrid me contó su teoría sobre lo ocurrido y dice que cree saber cómo selló _Fawkes_ tu ritual en el bosque, yo coincido con él.

-¿De qué habla profesora McGonagall?

-Fawkes te dio un regalo especial, te transfirió parte de su poder curativo cuando estabas en pleno proceso de identificación y equilibrio de tu centro de poder. Creo que bajo situaciones especiales como la de hoy, tus lágrimas no son sólo tuyas Harry, son también las de Fawkes, son lágrimas de Fénix.

-Por eso pudo revivir a mi hermana con su llanto… eso es… ¡Increíble!

-Pues yo diría sorprendente pero no increíble.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso princesa?

-Verán… El profesor Dumbledore siempre dijo que a Harry lo había salvado el amor y que era el amor lo que hacía la diferencia con Voldemort. Luego el mismo Harry regresó de la muerte por amor. Si Fawkes decidió darle este regalo es porque sabe que mi amigo tiene una capacidad inmensa para amar y también que ha sido uno de los que más ha querido a Dumbledore, así que no me parece _increíble_ que el amor que siente por Ginny haya activado un poder _sorprendente_ en él.

-Herm… ¿Nunca has pensado en escribir un libro? De verdad amiga, a veces dices las cosas de una manera digna de registrarse y publicarse, ¿verdad profesora?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione y estoy segura que Albus también lo estará, voy a mi despacho a platicarle lo ocurrido, sin embargo también creo que la srita. Weasley no perdió por completo la vida, recuerden que los muertos no regresan, incluso en el caso de Harry, la parte que murio fue el alma de Voldemort, pero la de él siguió con vida. Bien, ustedes dos no se queden más de una hora aquí y tú Harry asegúrate de dormir en la cama de al lado y no aquí sentado sobre Ginny, necesita evitar esfuerzos y eso incluye que no puede tenerte encima, ¿entendido?

El marcador 350 a 60 ponía a Gryffindor en segundo lugar en la tabla general, con un total de 600 puntos, 50 puntos debajo de Ravenclaw que había vencido a Hufflepuff en su segundo encuentro del torneo, lo que ubicaba a éstos en tercer lugar con un total de 350 puntos y al final de la tabla, con 180, quedaba Slytherin.

Ginny pasó tres días en la enfermería y luego se le autorizó seguir su recuperación en su dormitorio, mismo al que Harry y Ron accedían con las escobas por la ventana, ya que las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas tenían un encantamiento que repelía el acceso de varones. Durante dos semanas Harry pasaba las tardes, a su regreso del Ministerio, en el dormitorio de Ginny haciendo sus deberes, ayudándola a ella con los suyos, platicándole su día, leyéndole, cuidándola. Kreacher visitaba todas las tardes a "su ama" y le llevaba dulces, comida, jugo y todo lo que a la chica se le antojara (Harry había pasado a segundo término en la lista de los consentidos del elfo).

Su recuperación fue completa, cuando Poppy Pomfrey la dio de alta, Ginny estaba como nueva y estaría lista para cerrar la temporada en el partido contra Ravenclaw a mediados de marzo. También supo que ella tardó menos en su recuperación que Urquhart en cubrir los castigos que Slughorn le había impuesto, los que se extenderían todas las tardes durante un mes. La pelirroja encontró nuevamente ánimos y su carácter volvió a ser el mismo, ese carácter pícaro y alegre que a Harry tanto le fascinaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo Genevra Weasley! Y además te llevas entre las patas a Luna como cómplice…

-¡No tienes pruebas de que hayamos sido nosotras Hermione, lo pudo hacer cualquiera! Y además yo nunca obligo a Luna a hacer algo que no quiera…

-Pero yo sé que fueron ustedes, lo planearon desde el Expreso en septiembre…

-¿Hey qué pasa? ¿Estás regañando a tu cuñadita princesa? ¿Qué te hizo esta mocosa?

-A mí nada Ron y no la estoy regañando, sólo le digo que ¡no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho!

-¿Qué haya hecho qué y a quién? Gin… ¿Qué hiciste preciosa?

-Luna y tu novia dieron "servicio de salón" a la _Sra. Norris_

-¿Qué hicieron qué?

-Resulta que ahora la Sra. Norris no es parda… ¡es rosa chicle! Y Filch quiere desollar al responsable "del decorado" de su adorada gata.

-¿Queeeé? ¿La Sra. Norris rosa chicle? (Ron y Harry se miraron con los ojos brillantes y abiertos como platos) - ¡Vamos Harry, corre, tenemos que ir a ver eso! (Y ambos, muertos de la risa, salieron como balas de la sala común).

-¿Ves Hermione? Relájate… además, el rosa chicle desaparecerá en dos días y la Sra. Norris volverá a ser taaaaan parda como siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV – Adrenalina en las venas y algo más.**

Durante las clases de McGonagall y Flitwick los 4 amigos no podían conversar porque se arriesgaban a mal transformarse, paralizarse, perder puntos o peor aún: a ser castigados… De modo que la única clase en la que podían intercambiar comentarios, gracias a que Hermione y Harry lograban siempre muy buenos resultados, era en Pociones.

Una mañana, durante la elaboración de la P_ócima para dormir_, Ron le recordaba a Harry, motivado por las recientes travesuras de su hermana menor, la tarea aún no cumplida de dejar su recuerdo imborrable en la mente de Argus Filch.

-Parece increíble que no hayamos tenido tiempo de meternos en problemas, eso no es normal amigo, ni Peeves se ha metido con nosotros y casi podría decirse que lo extraño, tampoco Filch nos ha pillado cuando vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres o salimos tarde de ahí, ni te ha visto ir a la Casa de los Gritos o cuando entrábamos volando al dormitorio de Ginny… ¿Será que la edad está afectando su intuición y sus reflejos?

-Eso es posible, pero la verdad es que hemos estado tan ocupados en tantas cosas que no le hemos dedicado la atención que se merece, pobre Filch, lo hemos dejado muy desatendido. Si a eso le agregamos que desde la batalla Peeves muestra, a su manera, ese excesivo respeto por nuestros recorridos nocturnos…

-Pues lo que sea que vayan a hacer hermanito, tienen poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué Gin?

-Porque pronto sólo tendrán cabeza para una cosa… ¡LOS EXTASIS!

-Tienes razón pequeña, marzo será esclavizante en cuestión de estudios, aunque tú tienes un poco más de tiempo para prepararte.

-Sí pero también tengo que hacer mi examen de aparición y quiero pasar a la primera, no como otros hermanos míos (Ron le sacó la lengua a su hermana con un gesto grotesco).

-Harry baja un poco la flama del mechero… No puedo creer que estén hablando tan en serio de fastidiar a Filch por puro gusto…

-Esperaré un par de minutos más antes de bajar la flama Herm… Y no es fastidiarlo, es que seguro nos extraña, no podemos ser tan indiferentes con él, nuestros nobles sentimientos no nos lo permiten.

-¡Vamos Hermione, reconoce que te encanta la adrenalina a ti también amiga!

-Sí Ginny, pero no quiero que la profesora Vector me expulse a un mes de presentar mis EXTASIS.

-Princesa, a ti nadie te va a expulsar de Hogwarts, de hecho creo que te pedirán apoyo para calificar nuestros exámenes.

-No seas exagerado Ron… Ahora sí Harry, baja esa flama.

-Pues pronto tendremos algo qué celebrar y para empezar ustedes me deben cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego ¿recuerdan?... bueno, la sala común de Gryffindor puede organizar un digno festejo a los 19 años de mi cuñado.

-Tengo malas experiencias con bebidas en mi cumpleaños Harry, ¿recuerdas que casi muero envenenado con Slughorn hace dos años?

-Pero esta vez no será igual, tú encárgate de las bebidas, yo le pido a Kreacher la comida, Ginny y Herm le avisan a los demás y decoran el lugar y entre todos ya veremos qué se nos ocurre para darle un poco de acción a nuestro squib favorito.

-¿Cómo va esa pócima muchachos?

-Oh, muy bien profesor, creo que con un poco podríamos poner a dormir a Grawp…

Poniendo en marcha el plan, los amigos se dispusieron a organizar una fiesta para el 01 de marzo por la noche. Todos los Gryffindor estaban avisados y algunos compañeros de otras casas como Luna, Padma y Hannah, entre otros. Kreacher, Winky y los demás elfos se ofrecieron gustosos a preparar un gran strudel de manzanas con crema, pastelillos de lomo, bocadillos con mermelada de sabores y varios litros de zumo de calabaza. Los "contactos Weasley" consiguieron un buen cargamento de cervezas de mantequilla y tres botellas de whisky de fuego.

Ese día Ginny y Hermione colocaron globos y hechizaron banderines con el rostro sonriente de Ron y dispusieron los muebles de la sala común a manera de "Casino". Por un lado estaba el área de tableros de ajedrez mágico y junto se encontraba la mesa para aquellos que sabían jugar barajas muggles. Cerca de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos estaba un área designada para jugar Gobstones. Al centro de la sala se ubicaba la comida y las bebidas, cerca de la chimenea, sobre el suelo, varios cojines marcaban el área para aquellos que prefirieran conversar. Los invitados empezaron a reunirse desde las 8 p.m. Ron y Hermione "se retrasaron un poco" en llegar y aparecieron con grandes sonrisas de complicidad a eso de las 9:30 p.m.

Los Gryffindor y sus invitados estaban disfrutando de una entretenida velada. A eso de las 11 p.m., Ron estaba parado sobre una mesa cantando una canción de la Brujas de Macbeth con su varita en la mano a modo de micrófono. Harry, que había tomado un par de vasos bien servidos de whisky, estaba particularmente "cariñoso" con Ginny y se la llevó un momento junto a la chimenea.

-Estás muy cariñoso Potter, hasta parece que se te ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el lugar está a reventar…

-Bueno es que ya están acostumbrados ¿no?, es más, ya ni nos voltean a ver… ven aquí preciosa…

-Harry… a ti nunca van a dejar de voltear a verte, así que mejor coloca esas manos en otra parte…

-No es mi culpa que tengas unas piernas tan hermosas Gin…

-Mmm… recuérdame enviarte una botella como éstas la próxima vez que estemos en Grimmauld Place ¿sí? o mandarte panecillos envinados para que "te relajes" y pueda aprovecharme de ti…

-¡Ginny, esa es una excelente idea!

-¿Aprovecharme de ti? Sí claro, estaba segura que no te quejarías…

-¡No! es decir, sí puedes aprovecharte de mí las veces que quieras, pero lo que me parece excelente idea es lo de los panecillos envinados… ¡Kreacher! ¡Kreach!... (¡crac!) - ¿Llamó el amo? – Sí Kreach, necesito que me prepares una canasta con penecillos rellenos de crema dulce y me los traigas por favor, ¡ah! Y una jeringa de esas con las que inyectan en la cocina los panes y los pavos – Enseguida regreso con lo que pide el amo (¡crac!).

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Potter?

-Vamos a hacerle un "regalito" a Filch, la canasta llegará a sus manos, pero una de esas botellas se la inyectaremos completita a los pastelillos y al combinarse el relleno dulce con el whisky…

-¡Vas a emborrachar a Filch!

-¡Yo no!... yo sólo voy a acercarle la canasta…

Y dicho y hecho, minutos más tarde varios de los invitados rodeaban a Harry que rellenaba de whisky, con mucho cuidado, cada uno de los exquisitos panecillos glaseados y los volvía a colocar en la canasta.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que Filch se los coma sin sospechar que es una trampa?

-Bueno Neville, porque llegarán a sus manos sabiendo que no eran para él. Muy fácil, alguien tendrá que ser un héroe aquí y dejar que Filch lo sorprenda caminando en los pasillos con la canasta en las manos. Cuando lo detenga "confesará" que esos panecillos los consiguió de contrabando desde Hogsmeade y le serán confiscados. Obviamente nuestro héroe recibirá un castigo por andar fuera de su dormitorio por la noche y por introducir productos "no autorizados" de Hogsmeade, pero de acuerdo a mi experiencia no será cosa más grave que limpiar excusados. Lo interesante aquí es que una vez confiscados… no creo que Filch "tire a la basura" la canasta y su contenido.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no lo haría, se ven deliciosos, me recuerdan a unos que hace mi abuela…

-Y con que se coma dos "de un solo tiro", ya no podrá parar hasta acabar con ellos… y cuando se los termine… ¡se habrá terminado una botella de whisky!

-Exacto Padma y la condición anímica de nuestro celador podría llegar a ser muy graciosa.

-¡Pues yo me dono a la causa! No me importa limpiar retretes con tal de ver lo que es capaz de hacer ese viejo amargado con altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre.

-Bien, bien Dennis, no cabe duda que eres todo un Creevey. Ahora, dos de nosotros tienen que verificar que todo vaya bien, podrán presenciar las cosas bajo mi capa.

-¡Cuenta con nosotras Harry!

-¡Excelente! Parvati y Padma, tienen ustedes la astucia y el tamaño perfecto para la misión, voy a buscar la capa, Dennis acomoda bien los panecillos en la canasta.

-Ron ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que se los acabe?

-Bueno Neville esa canasta a mí no me duraría ni una hora.

-Sí hermanito, pero tú no eres un punto de referencia estándar en cuanto a comida, yo le doy dos horas.

-Entonces justo antes de irnos a dormir, como a eso de las 2 a.m. creo que podremos presenciar el show que cerrará con broche de oro tu cumpleaños cielo.

El plan no pudo ser mejor diseñado. Dennis Creevey avanzó por los pasillos de la primera planta sin hacer nada por evitar que sus pasos se escucharan. Pronto fue ubicado por la señora Norris (que ya era parda de nuevo) y segundos después su dueño aparecía en la escena.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso y qué llevas ahí?

-No es nada, yo ya estaba regresando a mi dormitorio, lo juro.

-Es que no son horas para que estés fuera de tu dormitorio, ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Es sólo pan, pan dulce… perdón pero es mi favorito y sólo en Hogsmeade lo hacen así.

-¡Ajá! Te lo han mandado y lo has metido de contrabando desde Hogsmeade.

-Pues sí, pero no es nada malo señor Filch, sólo es pan dulce.

-¡Pues podrá ser aguamiel! pero has roto dos normas al mismo tiempo, así que dame aquí esa canasta y acompáñame a mi despacho, vamos a registrar tu castigo jovencito.

-Pero señor, no podríamos evitarnos eso, ya es tarde, mire mejor cada quien a dormir y…

-¡No seas insolente! No pienso pasar por alto tu atrevimiento y desacato.

Filch tomó por el brazo a Dennis para llevarlo a su despacho y con la otra mano cargó la canasta de panecillos. El muchacho volteó hacia atrás, mirando hacia donde no se veía "nada", guiñó el ojo y dirigió una gran sonrisa a las gemelas Patil para que avisaran a los demás que todo iba "viento en popa". Veinte minutos después, Dennis atravesaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda con expresión de triunfo.

-Sala de trofeos, dos horas mañana por la tarde, pulir a mano sin magia.

-No está mal, yo lo hice ya alguna vez.

-Ron tiene razón, no está mal, la verdad es que el viejo no dejaba de mirar los pastelillos y creo que cuando decidió quedarse con ellos se apiadó un poco de mí.

-Bueno pues continuemos con la fiesta mientras se lleva a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Dennis hiciste un muy buen trabajo, como premio le voy a hacer un pequeño hechizo desmemorizador a Filch para que olvide cómo llegó la canasta a sus manos y no tengas que ir a pulir nada…

-Harry… no puedes desmemorizar al personal de Hogwarts…

-Hermione, nadie tiene por qué publicarlo ¿o sí?

-A lo que me refiero es que tienes que "modificar" su memoria y no borrarla. Es preferible que recuerde que la canasta simplemente apareció frente a su puerta a que no recuerde nada, porque McGonagall identificaría rápidamente la "desmemorizada" y adivina ¿quién es el alumno qué más practica eso debido a sus actividades vespertinas?

-Oh, bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces sólo se la modificaremos un poco.

Poco antes de las 2 a.m., los estudiantes empezaron a levantar las cosas y a dejar la sala común "libre de evidencias" de fiesta, por si la profesora Vector se asomaba, no pudiera relacionarlos con lo que podía suceder más tarde. Se encontraban en plena faena cuando Harry agudizó el oído y escuchó a lo lejos un desentonado canto proveniente de la planta baja, cerca de la escalera que daba a los calabozos… donde estaba ubicado el despacho de Flich. Después del canto escuchó ruido de armaduras, probablemente las cercanas a la puerta de roble de la entrada principal del Castillo.

-¡Jóvenes el show ha dado inicio!, ustedes deciden cómo quieren presenciarlo, está sucediendo justo en este momento en la planta baja.

-Vamos todos a la primera planta y nos metemos al aula de estudios muggles, una vez ahí podemos asomarnos por las escaleras.

-Bien pensado Luna, pero tenemos que bajar 6 plantas lo más sigilosos posible y somos muchos, así que tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Todos en fila india, vamos…

-¡Momento! ¿Están locos? No podemos bajar así… tienen 10 minutos para ponerse pijamas, incluidos los invitados, no podemos aparecernos en la primera planta a las 2 de la madrugada vestidos así. Y si nos descubren diremos que ya estábamos dormidos y que nos despertaron "unos ruidos" y bajamos a ver de qué se trataba.

-Sí Herm, bien pensado, ruidos de armaduras y bueno, que nos despertamos fácil porque la mayoría nos quedamos hasta tarde en la sala contando historias de terror, así que el sueño aún no era profundo ¿entendido?... Gryffindors nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos, a los demás los veremos en el aula de estudios muggles.

De acuerdo al plan, 10 minutos después y todos en pijamas, los estudiantes atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda. En fila india bajaban las escaleras hacia la primera planta del Castillo, entrando uno tras otro al aula de estudios muggles. En el área de la entrada principal del Castillo se podía escuchar la voz de Argus Filch que intentaba dar fluidez a los versos de "Hechizo de luna", una popular balada de amor de Celestina Warbeck. El celador insistía en abrazar a las armaduras que custodiaban la entrada, logrando tirarles las espadas, cascos y otros aditamentos una y otra vez. Filch avanzó hacia el Gran Comedor, alejándose de su despacho.

-¡Ginny y Luna! Vayan al despacho y háganle unas modificaciones de color y tamaño a la canasta, no queremos que relacionen a los elfos con esto… y por favor, no la vayan a dejar color rosa chicle, eso sería como dejar sus firmas… - ¡Entendido Hermi!... ¡vamos Luna!

Aunque ya el hecho de ver al celador de Hogwarts cantando y bailando con las armaduras resultaba divertido, el show continuaba para deleite de los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor. Los chicos empezaron a escurrirse hacia las enormes puertas desde donde observaban, conteniendo la risa, cómo el hombre se ataba un banderín de Ravenclaw a manera de "toga griega" y empezaba a hablarle como Sócrates a la Sra. Norris. Pero eso no terminaba ahí. Pronto el viejo squib subió a la mesa de Slytherin y siguió su sermón caminando como en "pasarela" a lo largo del tablón. Los fantasmas de las 4 casas ya se encontraban con los chicos observando lo que sucedía en el Gran Comedor.

-Hey Nick… ¿alcanzan a entender qué dice? ¿Sigue cantando?

-No entiendo bien Ronald, dice algo así como _"la dulzura de los castigos"…_

-¡Cuidado, parece que va a salir del Comedor! ¡Todos a las escaleras!

Argus Filch salió del Gran Comedor aún envuelto en su toga de Ravenclaw y salió por las grandes puertas de la entrada principal hacia los terrenos del Castillo, Harry se quedó mirándole fijamente empuñando su varita y Filch tambaleó por un momento.

-¡Ay mi madre! ¡Se nos escapa!

-No te preocupes Hannah, no se va a ir a ningún lado. Cualquier cosa nosotros lo detenemos.

-¡Pero no podemos salir todos tras él Neville!

-Ah, pero sí podemos asomarnos por las ventanas desde diferentes pisos para vigilarlo…

Y así se encontraban todos, repartidos sobre los ventanales desde diferentes plantas y observando en los jardines al celador que en aquellos momentos bailaba un vals con una escoba, cuando los alumnos que estaban en la primera planta escucharon una voz conocida.

-¿Me pueden explicar que hacen fuera de sus dormitorios a estas horas de la madrugada?

-¡Ouch!... ¡Cuidado, me pisas! (Hermione saltaba hacia atrás pisando a Ron sin querer, al tiempo que volteaban Harry, Ginny, Dean y Seamus que se habían quedado en la primera planta).

-Ahhh, pro…fesor Flitwick, nosotros estamos… es decir, escuchamos… (intentaba contestar Seamus) - ¡Ruidos de armaduras! (soltó de golpe Ginny)… y nos despertamos (intentaba continuar el muchacho).

-¡Igual que estos de aquí arriba Filius! (La profesora Vector bajaba con las gemelas Patil, Dennis Creevey y Lavender Brown).

En poco tiempo los Jefes de las 4 Casas estaban despiertos juntando al alumnado (en su mayoría Gryffindors) en la planta baja del Castillo. Todos los chicos coincidían haber escuchado ruidos de armaduras y "cantos", lo que los había motivado a salir a los pasillos. Los profesores observaron las armaduras tiradas, los banderines de las Casas descolgados, las sillas del Gran Comedor en desorden y lograron identificar en los jardines de la entrada del Castillo a Argus Flich bailando con una escoba. El profesor Slughorn salió en busca del "bohemio celador" para llevarlo a su despacho, mientras el alumnado era concentrado por las profesoras Vector y Sprout en el Gran Comedor. Una vez ahí, el profesor Flitwick se dirigió al nutrido grupo de estudiantes.

-Jóvenes tenemos que averiguar certeramente lo que pasó aquí, pero mientras eso sucede, les recuerdo que está prohibido andar por los pasillos a estas horas, por lo que dado el número de representantes de las Casas… 30 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, 30 menos para Ravenclaw y 60 menos para Gryffindor. Ahora regresen a sus dormitorios de inmediato.

-Harry, creo que Dennis va a tener problemas cuando a Filch se le pase la borrachera y se acuerde que él le dio los panecillos.

-Nada de eso Hermione, logré modificarle la memoria justo cuando salía del Gran Comedor… por el momento 60 puntos menos han valido la pena, la verdad todavía me duele el estómago de tanto reírme.

Entre los profesores lograron identificar la razón por la que Flich actuaba como lo hacía y eliminaron el nivel de alcohol en su sangre. Cuando el hombre intentó explicar lo ocurrido sólo pudo decir que encontró una canasta con panecillos en su puerta y se los había comido. Ni los profesores ni el mismo squib entendían cómo los había tomado sin sospechar que era una trampa. Los magos examinaron la pequeña canasta "verde pistache" y no encontraron pistas que pudieran ubicar su origen. Dado que "la broma" no había pasado a mayores y que, salvo dejar expuesto lo mal que cantaba y bailaba el celador, nada más había sucedido, los maestros sintieron innecesario interrogar con _veritaserum_ a los estudiantes, por lo que no se aplicó más castigo que los puntos retirados esa noche a las tres Casas presentes.

-La verdad no me puedo quejar, fue un cumpleaños muy divertido, aunque creo que Filch todavía aguanta otra bromita parecida ¿no creen?

-Ron esta vez nos fue bien, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Princesa, sólo digo que el viejo Filch nos ha hecho muchas y creo que, como dicen los muggles "una de SAL por las de ARENA" aplica ahora.

-Es CAL, no SAL… Bueno como sea, pero aún pienso que por lo menos debemos dejar pasar un tiempo antes de hacer otra cosa así.

-Ya veremos qué se nos ocurre hermanito, por el momento tenemos dos cosas en qué concentrarnos, la final de Quidditch y los exámenes. Harry vas a tener que regalarnos un poquito de tu tiempo para ayudarnos a practicar DCAO.

-A Ron lo ayudo gratis, a ti te lo cambio por ayuda en Encantamientos y a Hermione por Transformaciones.

-¿Y por qué a este estropajo gratis?

-Porque en él voy a poner toda la responsabilidad de la final de Quidditch, no quiero puntos de Ravenclaw, no quiero Quaffles en tus aros, ¿me escuchaste?

-Fuerte y claro cuñado, dalo por hecho.

-Propongo que hagamos un itinerario de estudio, un rol en el que cada día estudiemos una materia y el que sea mejor para cada una será quien guíe la sesión.

-¡Ya! Entonces agéndatelas todas corazón, tú eres la buena en todas.

-No seas necio Ron, mira, Harry nos ayudará en DCAO, Ginny en Encantamientos, yo en Transformaciones y entre Harry y yo apoyaremos en Pociones... y tú mi vida… concéntrate en tus entrenamientos de Quidditch.

El 10 de marzo llegó y el encuentro contra Ravenclaw tenía a todo el alumnado con los nervios de punta. Gryffindor estaba 50 puntos abajo, no había nada seguro, tenían que anotar 60 sobre Ravenclaw antes de coger la Snitch. Harry sabía que sus habilidades de magia sin varita lo podían ayudar en ese proceso, ya lo había hecho en el partido anterior, atrayendo la Snitch hacia su mano en lugar de forzarse a alcanzarla. Todo era cuestión de concentrar sus sentidos.

Aunque la mitad del equipo contrario era nuevo, Grant Page (guardián y ahora Capitán), Burrow y Chambers (cazadores) y Cho Chang (buscadora invitada que estaba en curso especial) estaban bien probados ya contra Gryffindor y los bateadores Anthony Goldstein y Murag Mc Dougal al igual que el otro cazador Stewart Ackerley, eran bastante buenos. No sería un partido fácil.

Ginny estaba particularmente "irritable" por tener que ver a Harry compitiendo contra Cho. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que su novio nunca llegó a enamorarse de la chica, también sabía que le había gustado durante más de un año y no podía evitar sentir un poco de "competencia" a su lado y es que ella y Cho siempre habían tenido los mismos gustos, de hecho la chica seguía siendo novia de Michael Corner, ex novio de la pelirroja.

-Te veo un poco seria mi niña, no has probado más que un vaso de jugo y un poco de leche. No te pongas nerviosa, ya verás que nos irá muy bien y nadie te lanzará Bludgers esta vez.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, de verdad, sólo un poco nerviosa. Mejor verifica que el zonzo de mi hermano no vaya a entrar en pánico y recuérdale que no debe dejarlos anotar.

-No te preocupes, Hermione se está encargando de darle una buena "dosis de valor y confianza" desde anoche, espero que no se le haya pasado la mano y me lo haya dejado muy cansado. Tal vez tú podrías hacer lo mismo… ven aquí quieres, dame un beso ¿si?

-Harry… me haces cosquillas… ¡suéltame!

-¿Cómo?... Gin algo te traes y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

-No me hables en ese tono Potter, no eres mi padre.

-Ginny ¿qué tienes? ¿no crees que estás un poquito agresiva? ¿qué te hice?... Sólo te pedí un beso, ¿desde cuándo eso te enoja?

-Ay perdóname amor, es que si te digo te vas a enojar.

-Yo nunca me enojo contigo, a ver… ¿Qué le pasa a mi chaparra?

-Pues… ¿la verdad, la verdad? No tolero verte cerca de… Cho.

-¿Cho?... ¡Es por Cho!... pero Ginny, si yo voy a estar "contra Cho" no con ella, si recuerdas ese pequeño detalle ¿no? Yo soy buscador de nuestro equipo y ella es buscadora del equipo contrario...

-Ya lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, me pongo celosa, ella te sigue mirando como pensando en que tú... bueno y ella…

-Mmm… ¡Ya!... A ver, ¿qué traigo siempre colgado en el cuello?

-El guardapelo que te regalé.

-¿Y la foto de quién viene ahí?

-La mía.

-¿Quién es mi novia, con quién ando desde hace dos años pese a todo, quién logra hacer que se erice cada poro de mi cuerpo, con quién sueño dormido y en quién pienso despierto?

-Ya entendí Harry, ya entendí… perdóname amor… ven aquí… ven por tu beso Potter.

En los vestidores Harry se dirigió a su equipo con algo de seriedad pero tratando siempre de transmitirles confianza.

-Chicos hoy no estará tan fácil como la última vez y aunque Ginny ya prometió no morir al final del partido, eso no significa que si nos confiamos el final no pueda ser dramático. Para casi todos nosotros será el último partido, el próximo año 5 integrantes serán nuevos, así que la Copa sería una muy buena motivación para nuestros sucesores. No voy a decir más, sólo salgan y hagan lo que saben hacer con la calidad con la que siempre lo hacen, les repito una vez más que este equipo es de los mejores que he visto y ni qué decir de su Capitán eh… ¡qué tipazo! (todos soltaron carcajadas, cogieron sus escobas y Ron tomó la palabra) - ¡Ya escucharon al ególatra este, vamos chicos, el campo nos espera!

En busca de que el narrador del partido fuera imparcial, un Hufflepuff tendría el micrófono. Para sorpresa de muchos Ernie Macmillan daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

-Bienvenidos todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts a este encuentro en el que se disputa el primer y segundo lugar del Campeonato anual de Quidditch. El día de hoy las gradas lucen bastante parejas entre rojo y dorado por un lado y azul y bronce por el otro, suerte a ambos equipos, los dos han demostrado ser muy buenos… ¡qué gane el mejor!

Un estallido de aplausos y gritos ardió cuando salían por las puertas de los vestidores 6 escobas de cada lado, elevándose a sus posiciones. En el centro, Grant Page y Harry Potter se daban la mano esperando el silbatazo de la profesora Hooch… ¡pit!... Ambos Capitanes elevaron y pronto Bludgers y Quaffle empezaron a danzar sobre el campo. En las gradas de Gryffindor se escuchaba a todo pulmón:

_A Weasley nuestro ídolo verdadero  
nunca le pasa la Quaffle por el agujero.  
Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
_A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
_Por el aro ninguna pasará._  
_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

Este detalle alegró mucho a Harry que notaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Ron, sus bateadores lucían despiertos y agresivos, sus cazadores ágiles y certeros, así que él tenía que hacer un gran papel, era su última Snitch en Hogwarts.

-Es de admirar la agilidad de Ginny Weasley y es de admirar también la Nimbustremmer que usa, creo que esta chica bien podría dedicarse a esto de manera profesional, tiene 2 minutos en el aire y ya le ha regalado los primeros 10 puntos a Gryffindor… ¡Oh! Parece que Demelza no se queda atrás ¡excelente cruce, 10 puntos más en rojo y dorado!

Ernie había resultado bastante bueno como narrador del partido, por lo menos sabía todos los nombres de los jugadores y las posiciones y aunque tenía cierta inclinación preferencial por Gryffindor, sus comentarios eran muy objetivos.

Los bateadores de Ravenclaw estaban mostrándose muy agresivos, Dean y las chicas se encontraban a la defensiva porque Coote y Peakes tenían que estar pendientes también de Ron, al que Goldstein y Mc Dougal parecían empeñados en quitar de los aros de gol a como diera lugar. Harry observaba difícil la situación y daba a gritos instrucciones a su equipo:

-¡Hey Ritchie, quiero Bludgers sobre los golpeadores, Dean no pierdas el centro, deja a las chicas en laterales, Ron cuidado con la cabeza, en realidad no es tan dura como todos creemos! ¡Demelza, Ginny, quiero 20 puntos de cada una… ahora!

-¡Potter!... ¡A lo tuyo Capitán, que la Snitch no es una de tus admiradoras y no te va a estar esperando!

La cazadora le guiñó el ojo a su novio y saltando un poco de su escoba aplicó a la Quaffle un _Efecto Finbourgh,_ bateándola con ésta y haciéndola pasar a través de los aros de Page. A la primera media hora del partido el marcador estaba 70 - 40 a favor de Gryffindor, sólo necesitaba tres anotaciones más para ir por la Snitch, pero por más que Harry peinaba el campo de arriba abajo, nada dorado se movía. El tiempo corría, el marcador también, Cho se le atravesaba ocasionalmente a Harry sacudiéndolo un poco de la escoba, pero no lograba desconcentrarlo, ni ella ni las Bludgers que llegaban a visitarlo cada vez más seguido.

-40 minutos de partido señores, el marcador en este momento está parejo en la tabla general, 70 de azul y bronce contra 130 rojo y dorado, pero la tan esperada "reina dorada" sigue ausente.

Pero no era así, Harry distinguió una variación en el sonido del viento, cerca de los aros de gol de Ravenclaw, más cerca de Cho que de él. No podía arriesgarse a hacerlo evidente o la otra buscadora sacaría ventaja, así que empezó a recorrer el campo por un costado, dirigiéndose en zig zag hasta la otra portería, como peinando terreno. Fue entonces que aquello que antes sólo era audible para él, ahora se hacía visible para todos… la Snitch revoloteaba encima de la cabeza de Page, lo que ocasionó que ambos buscadores, uno de cada lado, se proyectaran a toda velocidad sobre él.

El Capitán de Ravenclaw bajó un poco su posición para protegerse, pero justo cuando Harry llegaba sobre su cabeza, la Snitch se desviaba hacia medio campo. El chico dio un giro hacia atrás y avanzó cabeza abajo unos metros, compuso su posición y sacó ventaja gracias a la velocidad con la que podía llevar su Saeta de Fuego. Para Cho era casi imposible seguirle el vuelo, así que desesperada le dio una patada a la cola de la Saeta. La escoba de Harry se sacudió un poco y él casi pierde el equilibrio, pero retomó compostura de inmediato. La persecución de la Snitch seguía, tenía que tomarla antes que su equipo recibiera más anotaciones y perdieran la ventaja en la tabla general.

Ginny les regaló un poco más de ventaja con 10 puntos, pero aún así el buscador de Gryffindor no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que obtener a la "pequeña dorada" pronto. Mientras los buscadores perseguían a la Snitch, los cazadores intentaban más anotaciones. Harry se acercaba cada vez más, estiraba la mano, perseguía casi a medio campo y a un poco más de la altura de los aros a la escurridiza que les daría la gloria, Cho se acercaba peligrosamente. De pronto Chambers aplicó una fuerte _"Carga Chelmondiston"_ sobre la Quaffle que se dirigió como bala hacia los aros de Ron, atravesando el campo… igual que lo hacía Harry.

La Quaffle logró impactar la Saeta de Fuego por la cola, haciéndola girar en el aire con todo y tripulante… los espectadores del campo de Quidditch detuvieron la respiración, el silencio tras las palabras de Macmillan fue completo:

-¡Oh no, esa Quaffle se ha metido en el camino de Harry… cuidado!, lo va a tirar de la escoba y desde esa altura… ¡Harry cuidado!

Potter sintió su cuerpo girar en el aire a medio campo, apretó el puño derecho y sin entrar en pánico extendió el pecho y elevó la cabeza, con agilidad detuvo con la mano izquierda su Saeta y estiró las piernas. Ante los ojos fuera de órbita de todos los presentes, Harry descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con ambos pies, mostrando el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba, del que mantenía el puño cerrado. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, el Capitán de Gryffindor entreabrió los dedos de su mano y ofreció su contenido desde su ubicación a Minerva McGonagall… su última Snitch en Hogwarts, dedicada a la mujer que le había regalado su primera escoba de juego y le había dado la oportunidad de descubrir una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida… ser un gran buscador de Quidditch.

La euforia fue total, los gritos y los aplausos, incluidos los mismos Ravenclaw, podían escucharse hasta Hogsmeade. Los otros 6 Gryffindors volaron en picada hacia su Capitán quien en segundos ya se encontraba en los hombros de Ron, sostenido por sus demás compañeros. Harry se sentía muy feliz, el marcador les daba el primer lugar, la Copa del Campeonato anual aparecía en manos del profesor Flitwick con listones rojos y dorados. El chico pidió bajar, tomó a Ginny y la subió en su Saeta, luego él subió también y elevó rumbo a Flitwick para recibir la Copa. Le entregó el trofeo a su novia y se acercó a la Directora para ponerle entre las manos la Snitch.

-Es mi última atrapada en el colegio profesora, gracias por haberla hecho posible, gracias por todo lo que usted ha hecho posible en mi vida.

Una lágrima discreta rodó por debajo de las gafas cuadradas de Minerva McGonagall. Harry sonrió, guñó un ojo y giró la escoba para dar un recorrido alrededor del campo para que Ginny pudiera enseñar la Copa al enloquecido público. Sus compañeros de equipo se unieron a la vuelta triunfal, ese era el principio de un festejo que duraría hasta altas horas de la madrugada.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV – El último vuelo.**

El buen sabor de boca que produjo en Gryffindor el triunfo del Campeonato de Quidditch sirvió para que los estudiantes de regularización del séptimo grado de esa casa se sintieran motivados en la preparación de sus exámenes. Aunque las horas de estudio eran prolongadas y los 4 amigos terminaban agotados, no escatimaban esfuerzos, estaban decididos a sacar muy buenas notas.

Kingsley había autorizado que Harry suspendiera su entrenamiento en el Ministerio una semana antes de sus EXTASIS y se dedicara por completo a Hogwarts, lo que el chico agradeció sinceramente porque empezaba a sentirse demasiado presionado. Los círculos de estudio planeados por Hermione les estaban dando excelentes resultados y poco a poco se unieron otros compañeros, lo que los hacía más enriquecedores.

-¿Pero por qué tenían que programar primero Transformaciones, por qué no iniciar con DCAO?

-Porque McGonagall tiene que estar pendiente de todo el proceso, así que lo mejor es que se examine primero a sus grupos para que luego ella pueda estar pendiente de todos los demás Ron, además dicen que es mejor al mal paso darle prisa ¿no hermanito?

-No te preocupes amigo, hemos estudiado y practicado bastante, yo sé que nunca lograré ser un animago, pero un "Supera las Expectativas" sí espero poder sacarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que con los años hasta estudiosito te volverías enano? Resultaste maestro de DCAO, delicado amante de las pociones, dominas encantamientos gracias a tus prácticas en el Ministerio, te ves optimista en transformaciones y, aunque un poco tarde a decir verdad, das una demostración de levitación en plena final de la Copa de las Casas… ¡Esa habilidad te hubiera evitado muchas fracturas hermano!

-Bueno me queda el consuelo de que ya no tendré más fracturas por caídas de escoba mientras trabaje como Auror…

-¡Mi héroe!... ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a dar un paseo por los aires… entre tus brazos?

-Después de los exámenes Gin, te lo prometo. Pero ahora qué te parece si me acompañas un rato a la orilla del lago.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde Harry, el sol está por ocultarse, no vamos a ver más allá de nuestras narices.

-¡Exactamente esa es la idea!, que nadie pueda vernos y finalmente, te voy a tener taaan cerca que no necesitaré ver mucho más allá de mis narices.

-Mmm… y luego dicen que los cursis somos Hermione y yo…

Recostados sobre un grueso tronco a la orilla del lago, la pareja tomaba un descanso después de un "emotivo intercambio de afecto", hecho que ambos agradecían porque requerían relajarse un poco y eliminar las tensiones ocasionadas por las largas jornadas de estudio, mismas que les impedían pasar tiempo a solas. Harry tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el árbol y rodeaba con sus brazos a su chica que estaba acomodada sobre él.

-¿Ron te contó verdad… ustedes se platican todo no?

-Ron me contó ¿qué cosa Gin?

-De ellos dos… de que decidieron avanzar un poco más como pareja.

-¡Oh, eso! Bueno, supongo que a ti te contó Hermione… ¿Ella está bien?

-¡Está feliz!... Parece que finalmente mi hermano encontró su misión en la vida… ¡Hacer feliz a mi amiga! Y ya era necesario porque empezaba a preocuparme y llegué a pensar que sería un eterno bueno para nada.

-No seas así, Ron es bueno para muchas cosas, es la persona más honesta, leal y entregada que conozco, digno de confianza y dueño de un gran valor…

-Bueno sí, eso porque es un Weasley.

-Mmm… Percy también es un Weasley…

-Ah sí pero mis padres estaban muy enfermos cuando "trabajaron en él", por eso salió tan defectuosito. Pero volviendo al tema original, Harry tú y yo… bueno, es que a veces creo que estoy deteniendo algo que en realidad no quiero detener.

-Ginny no detendremos nada que hayamos decidido que pase, pero tampoco lo forzaremos, no estamos compitiendo con nadie. Quiero que para ti sea tanto o más especial como lo será para mí ¿me entiendes?... Quiero entregarme a ti con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y de mi ser y que tú puedas sentirme así… sin presiones, sin miedo, tal y como siempre eres, relajada y natural.

-Es que tú siempre me haces sentir especial, por eso contigo siempre estoy relajada y natural. No tengo miedo o pena, siempre estás pendiente de lo que me gusta, de lo que necesito. Creo que mi padre tiene razón, me has mimado demasiado.

-Eso es porque te lo mereces, porque eres maravillosa y yo conocí lo que era felicidad cuando conocí tu amor.

-¿Te das cuenta que nos hemos vuelto insoportablemente cursis?

-Sí estoy conciente pero no me importa, mientras tus hermanos no nos escuchen y pasen el resto de sus vidas haciendo burla de eso, no me importa derramar miel con mis palabras si eso te hace sentir bien.

-Me hacen sentir de maravilla pero hay otra cosa que me hace sentir aún mejor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus besos Potter.

La cuenta regresiva llegó a su fin para los alumnos en regularización del séptimo grado. Los EXTASIS serían aplicados en dos partes, para los alumnos de materias intensivas el tiempo era justo los últimos días de marzo, antes de las vacaciones de Pascua y para los alumnos de curso regular se aplicarían a principios del mes de junio. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, entre otros estudiantes, daban inicio su período de examinación con Transformaciones.

Griselda Marchbanks, Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos del Ministerio y el profesor Tofty, habían llegado al Castillo a primera hora del lunes y después de un rápido desayuno, los alumnos se reunieron en el aula de Transformaciones, atentos a las indicaciones de Minerva McGonagall.

-Tomen sus lugares jóvenes. Sobre las mesas están los pergaminos sellados de sus exámenes. Tienen tres horas para contestar la parte teórica, una vez finalizada esta parte, Madame Marchbanks, el profesor Tofty y el profesor Whimple los dividirán en orden alfabético para examinarlos en la práctica. Calculamos que para las 2 de la tarde ya todos hayan sido examinados. Mucha suerte, ya pueden abrir sus pergaminos y lean muy bien cada pregunta antes de contestar.

La teoría nunca había sido el fuerte de Ron y de Harry, pero la constante práctica les ayudaba mucho en esta parte, ya que el repaso constante de cada hechizo de transformación había logrado dejar claros los datos importantes en sus memorias. Tres horas se fueron como agua y pronto los amigos se veían asignados a un examinador. Hermione pasaría con Marchbanks que examinaba de la "A a la H", Harry con Gilbert Whimple que tenía de la "I a la P" y Ron con Tofty que atendería a los demás apellidos. Granger fue llamada un poco antes que Harry, y Ron esperó unos minutos después de Potter, cuando tocó el turno a Weasley.

-Hola Harry, pasa ¿cómo estás? ¿tranquilo?

-Sí profesor Whimple, con la vista algo cansada pero bien.

-Por cierto, fue genial verte en la final de la Copa de las Casas levitando de esa manera… supongo que quien te examine en Encantamientos te pedirá que lo hagas.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno, bueno pero aquí no puedo evaluarte por poder volar, aquí necesitamos algo sólido transformado a otro sólido, vamos a ver… qué te parece si…

-O algo sólido a líquido y luego a sólido de nuevo, si usted gusta profesor…

-Mmm… interesante tu propuesta ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Algo de metalurgia, si me da un buen pedazo de acero puedo derretirlo y luego moldearle un brazalete…

-Adelante Harry, en esa mesa hay materiales y recipientes, toma lo que necesites.

Transformar un objeto en otro ya resultaba complicado, pero transformar la materia sólida a otro estado requería un poco más de esfuerzo, sin embargo Whimple consideró que para nivel de EXTASIS sería adecuado el reto que el mismo Harry se había impuesto. Y el muchacho hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Aunque el tiempo que le tomó transformar un pedazo de hierro sólido a materia líquida fue un poco tardado no estuvo mal, aunque la consistencia fue más tipo "gel", lo que ocasionó que al regresarlo a sólido, en el supuesto brazalete, se notara cierto problema en el cálculo de grosor y tamaño, siendo el resultado final algo que le hubiera quedado mejor de collar al peludo "_Tangly_", pero conociendo lo excéntrico que era Whimple probablemente hasta lo usaría.

-Bien Harry, bien hecho, aunque aún dudo si podré utilizar esto en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-Ehh, lo siento profesor, creo que no quedó muy bonito pero si tiene mascota podría ser un buen regalo ¿no?

-Harry salió del aula para encontrarse con una sonriente Hermione.

-¿Puedes creer mi suerte? La vieja Marchbank me pidió transformar un hurón en una bolsa que tuviera un encantamiento de _Extensión Indetectable_ ¿lo puedes creer?

-¡Vaya! Tu especialidad, entonces creo que tienes tu primer "Extraordinario" Herm.

-¿Y tú qué tal, qué transformaste?

-Hice un brazalete.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? (preguntó Ron que salía en ese momento).

-Metal a líquido a… intento de brazalete, yo mismo lo sugerí.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste tal estupidez?

-Porque preferí hacer algo útil y bueno, no fue muy bonito, pero lo hice… ¿A ti cómo te fue Ron?

-Pues convertí una armónica en una cartera anti ladrones. Y bueno, funciona… la cartera ¡mordía! (Harry estalló en carcajadas sólo de imaginar una cartera con dientes peor que una piraña, parecida al libro que alguna vez les había pedido Hagrid para su materia).

-¡Hay mi vida! ¿Por lo menos Tofty salió ileso?

-Sí, pero tuve que realizar un encantamiento _cremallera_ para tranquilizarla.

-Bueno mi cielo, tal vez eso te dé puntos extras.

-Oh bueno, pero de que es una cartera segura y nadie querría robarla es un hecho.

-Bien, bien, ya no puedo reír más… qué les parece "princesa y cielito" si vamos a buscar a Ginny al comedor porque yo también necesito que me apapachen y mi estómago exige "sólidos y líquidos" que le tranquilicen su "extensión indetectable".

El martes temprano tocó el turno a Encantamientos. Bajo la misma mecánica, el profesor Flitwick dio las instrucciones y empezaron tres horas de examen teórico, con la diferencia que la parte práctica se realizaría por la tarde, así que en punto de las 4 p.m. los alumnos eran divididos en orden alfabético pero con diferente examinador. En esta ocasión Harry pasó con el profesor Tofty.

-Harry muchacho, desde tus TIMOS que no te veía ¿cómo va todo eh?

-Muy bien gracias señor, igual me da gusto verlo.

-Muchacho, vas a tener que perdonar mi curiosidad pero creo que voy a abusar de lo que sé de ti.

-Usted dirá profesor.

-Te voy a pedir dos cosas. Primero quiero que encantes esta pluma convirtiéndola en trasladador, sé de buena fuente que te lo han pedido en el Ministerio varias veces ya y lo haces bien. Luego quiero que con ella nos lleves a la Torre de Astronomía y ahí…

-Y ahí le enseñe cómo levito… ¿cierto?

-Ehh, bueno sí, eso quiero ver… y la pluma deberá traernos de regreso al aula… ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna profesor ¿me permite la pluma por favor?... Gracias… (Harry tomó su varita y mencionó firme sobre la pluma) - _¡Portus Torre de Astronomía!... _Su mano por favor profesor Tofty.

La pluma produjo un resplandor azul y al tacto de Tofty y del chico los trasladó sin problema al balcón del punto más alto de Hogwarts. Una vez ahí Harry observó con gracia los ojos curiosos del viejo Tofty, los mismos ojos que le había puesto cuando le pidió hacer su _patronus_ al examinarlo en su TIMO de DCAO. Potter le pidió al profesor que se colocara al borde del balcón mientras él se enfundaba su varita en la túnica y trepaba a la orilla del mismo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que no la necesitas?

-No para esto profesor. La levitación es más control de energía interna que externa y la varita sirve más para encantamientos de control externo, pero en este caso digamos que se trata de "autocontrol". Verá, la energía de la magia que fluye en mi cuerpo la concentro en un solo punto de mí, para hacerla más fuerte y luego la disperso hacia los puntos que me dan control y dirección… y aligero aquellos puntos que requiero que no sean pesados… ¿Me expliqué bien?

-Excelente muchacho, palabras simples pero lógicas.

-De modo que… (mencionaba al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia el profesor para quedar parado frente a él)… concentro mi fuerza en el vientre, la distribuyo más hacia la cabeza, hombros, pecho y espalda, aligero extremidades y así… (dicho esto Harry empezó a separar los pies del balcón lentamente, se elevó unos centímetros para saciar la curiosidad de su examinador, levitó un poco hacia fuera de la Torre quedando suspendido en el aire y regresó para bajar suavemente frente al profesor). – Creo que ya podemos regresar al aula profesor… _¡Portus aula de Encantamientos!_

-No tengo más que decir Harry, ha sido un gusto nuevamente constatar tus habilidades, ahora entiendo por qué el Primer Ministro está tan satisfecho de tenerte entrenando como Auror. Buena suerte en tus otras asignaturas muchacho.

-Gracias señor, espero verlo más seguido ahora que yo empiece a ir por las mañanas al Ministerio.

-Así será Harry, nos estaremos viendo.

Whimple pidió a Hermione aplicar algo más que un encantamiento a algunos objetos, lo que le pidió fue la _Maldición Flagrante_, perfectamente bien lanzada, con la que hizo arder un juego de tazas al tocarlas. Ron sorprendió a Marchbanks con un perfecto encantamiento _Glisseo_ aplicado sobre unas cortas escalinatas del despacho donde fue examinado, dejando una perfecta rampa la cual volvió a escalinatas de nuevo con un simple _Finite Incantatem._

El miércoles Harry impartió su clase de DCAO a cuarto grado y estuvo con Ginny en sus descansos entre clase y clase. Ron, Hermione y los demás pasaron tres horas aplicando teoría de DCAO, Harry (exento de ese EXTASIS) los encontró a la hora de la comida, les dió unos últimos consejos y a las 3 p.m. iniciaron su examinación práctica. Al finalizar, Harry y Ginny los esperaban en la sala común donde repasaban para Pociones.

_-Flipendo_ de rechazo, un _Ascendio_ para una cortina de agua, una _Bombarda_ de la que te protegiste con una _Cave Inimicum_… Ron estoy orgulloso de ti, debiste dejar a Whimple bastante satisfecho.

-Ehh pues no estuve mal, la verdad me siento muy seguro, lo hice bien, he tenido al mejor maestro y prácticas extremas.

-Y Hermione, muy bien hecho, sabes que a Tofty le encanta lo llamativo, con el puro _Cistem Aperio_ sobre esos libros debió quedar "encantado".

-Sí, aunque he de decirte que le gustó más la explosión del _Confringo_…

-Sólo espero que no les cobren ese par de explosiones cuando manden las calificaciones ¡je, je, je!

El jueves de Pociones fue todo matutino. Tras las tres horas reglamentarias de teoría, los alumnos recibieron la instrucción para realizar sus pociones, para lo que contaron con tres horas más y se vieron libres del examen para la hora de la comida. Hermione preparó una _Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio_ sin problema, Ron intentó hacer un Antídoto para una _Confección de Confusiones_ y Harry preparó con muy buena apariencia la _Poción Wiggenweld_, que es el remedio para el Filtro de Muertos.

Para Ron y Harry los EXTASIS finalizaron ese día, Hermione presentó Aritmancia el viernes y Runas Antiguas el siguiente lunes. Finalizando la semana partirían a casa y antes de terminar las vacaciones recibirían sus resultados, de modo que de los 4, sólo Ginny regresaría al colegio dos semanas después. Harry tendría que preparar su baúl en forma definitiva en esta ocasión.

Los últimos días de esa semana, aprovechando que ya no tenían clases ni exámenes, el trío pasó mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid, separarse del guardabosques era lo que más les dolía de dejar Hogwarts. Toda la tarde del viernes, mientras Ginny terminaba sus deberes para no llevar tarea a casa, el trío permaneció en la cabaña.

-Va a ser difícil, lo saben tercia de engendros…

-Para nosotros también mi fino, tierno e indefenso profesor.

-¡Weasley! El hecho de que tengas alterado el gen de la estatura aún no te hace más alto que yo eh… todavía puedo cargarte con un brazo (Hagrid tomó a Ron por la cintura y lo elevó casi al techo, bajándolo cuidadosamente y apretándolo a su pecho) - ¡Oh sí que los voy a extrañar! ¡Mis niños, mis queridos niños!

Harry y Hermione se unieron al "abrazo de oso" de Hagrid y dejaron fluir sus lágrimas sinceras que acompañaban a las que le rebotaban entre las barbas al guardabosques.

-Hagrid sabes cuánto te queremos ¿verdad? Tú has sido para nosotros más que un amigo, has sido hermano, tío… ¡cómplice!

-¡Y vaya que lo he sido Harry! Dumbledore siempre que me encomendaba algo terminaba la conversación diciendo… Y cuando se lo cuentes a los chicos… ¡Va! Él sabía que tarde o temprano terminábamos en equipo.

-Pero prometemos venir a visitarte y tú sabes que nuestras casas siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas para ti y para Tangly.

-Ese es un hecho muñequita, los visitaré muy seguido, tendrán Hagrid para rato.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus cerraban sus baúles por última vez. Sentimientos encontrados los invadían. Recordaban mil y un anécdotas que los llevaban de la carcajada a las caras largas y a una que otra lágrima. Así pasaron varias horas los 5 amigos que habían compartido aquel dormitorio durante tantos años, hasta que decidieron acostarse a dormir y pasar tranquilos su última noche en Hogwarts.

Harry acariciaba el dorado plumaje de Electra que reposaba sobre su brazo, con aire melancólico y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana cuando escuchó un familiar ¡crac!.

-El amo está muy triste, señor.

-Si Kreach, lo estoy. Este colegio significa mucho para mí, ha sido mi hogar. Aquí conocí a mis amigos, casi hermanos. A los hombres y mujeres que han hecho de mí el mago que soy ahora, aquí enfrenté la muerte de personas muy queridas, aquí descubrí el amor, encaré mi destino y descubrí mis habilidades. Sí estoy triste Kreach, no puedo evitarlo, es como quedarme huérfano otra vez.

-Pero el amo Harry sólo dejará el lugar, señor. Las personas que lo quieren lo seguirán queriendo y aunque no pueda verlas a diario, podrá hacerlo seguido señor. El amo tiene que ir a casa y seguir con su vida de adulto. El viejo Kreacher lo va a cuidar en casa y a Electra también.

-Gracias colega, yo sé que cuento contigo y quiero que sepas que eso es muy importante para mi, Electra y tú también son mi familia. Bien "güera" es hora de dormir, vamos entra a tu jaula… y no me pongas esos ojos, sabes que no me gusta que me chantajees así.

Después del desayuno los chicos recogerían su equipaje y desde Hogsmeade abordarían su último Expreso de Hogwarts. Después de esta fecha sólo se presentarían a la ceremonia de graduación en el mes de junio.

-Los veo en la sala común en un momento, hay un despacho que debo visitar antes de irme.

-Sí, ya me imaginaba que tenías que hacerlo mi amor, nos vemos al rato.

Harry llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra y le pidió cortésmente _Falda Escocesa_ para tener acceso al despacho de la Directora McGonagall. El chico entró sigiloso a aquel despacho que continuaba casi como él lo había conocido 8 años atrás. La actual Directora no había realizado grandes cambios, sólo ciertas adaptaciones a su estilo, una de las más recientes adaptaciones era una pequeña caja de cristal cuadrada que colgaba de la que era la percha de Fawkes y que en su interior tenía una Snitch dorada, atrapada muy recientemente.

-¿Profesora? ¿Directora, está aquí? Yo vengo a… debo despedirme.

-¡Hola Harry! Así que finalmente te despides de Hogwarts ¿eh? Minerva tiene la esperanza que después de unos años como Auror nos honres como profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.

-Tal vez señor, eso es algo que no he descartado. Pero en tanto vendré de visita, si no hay problema claro.

-Claro que no hay problema Harry (Minerva McGonagall aparecía por la puerta privada del despacho) Hogwarts siempre será tu casa y serás bienvenido cuando desees visitarnos.

-¿Seguirá habilitada su chimenea con la de Grimmauld Place Directora?

-Siempre, de hecho se me hace extraño que no hayas pedido utilizarla hoy.

-No, hoy quiero tomar el Expreso, es para cerrar el ciclo sabe. Y no puedo cerrar el ciclo si no me despido de estudiante a Directores.

-¿De estudiante a Directores?

-Sí, estoy aquí frente a Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, profesores y Directores, como estudiante ha sido un honor aprender de ustedes todo lo que sé y estoy muy agradecido. Pero como "Harry" les debo mi formación de adulto y para eso no tengo palabras de agradecimiento y ese ciclo no pienso cerrarlo nunca, así que me despido como estudiante de mis profesores y no como persona de mis tutores.

-Y nosotros nunca te dejaremos ir Harry, sabes que te apreciamos mucho hijo ¿cierto Severus?

-Eh, sí claro profesor, siempre podremos dar algún consejo a Potter.

-No se preocupe señor, el profesor Snape y yo nos tenemos un aprecio extraño pero especial, no cabe duda. Ahora debo irme o perderé el Expreso, profesora puedo… (Harry miró con ternura a McGonagall quien entendió la intención del chico y le extendió los brazos).

-Mucha suerte Harry (le decía mientras lo abrazaba) y por favor, quiero ver muy seguido a Electra por aquí con noticias tuyas.

-Claro que sí, gracias profesora, gracias por todo.

Harry bajó a toda prisa su baúl, la jaula de Electra y su Saeta de Fuego, colocó sus cosas junto con las de Ginny y con un encantamiento _Locomotor_ de su varita, las empezó a desplazar hacia los jardines del Castillo. Cuando estaban casi en el enrejado de salida Harry detuvo los baúles y tomó su Saeta. Subió a su escoba y elevó dando un recorrido por los alrededores del Castillo. Voló sobre la cabaña de Hagrid y su huerta, sobre el lago y su Calamar Gigante, sobre el Bosque Prohibido y sus maravillosos habitantes, sobre su querido Campo de Quidditch, sobre la Torre de Gryffindor, sobre la tumba de Albus Dumbledore y el resto de los vastos y verdes terrenos de Hogwarts. Finalizó su último vuelo con lágrimas en los ojos y descendió de nuevo al lado de su novia.

Las horas en el Expreso de regreso a Londres parecían avanzar más lentas que de costumbre, era el peso de la nostalgia que envolvía a todos los estudiantes de séptimo curso intensivo que ese día dejaban su querido Colegio.

-No estés triste amor, podrás regresar de visita las veces que quieras.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado ahí.

-Bueno amigo, tendrías que haber pasado a despedirte de Madame Pomfrey y verificar si lo que dices no es literal, estuviste tantas veces en la enfermería que a lo mejor sí se quedó "una parte tuya" ahí.

-¡ja-ja! Graciosito… Es en serio, traigo como un hueco en el estómago.

-Eso se solucionará fácil en cuanto pase el carrito de los dulces.

-¡Olvídalo, estás particularmente necio Ron!

-Es su manera de ocultar que él también se siente triste. Los tres lo estamos, es lógico. En Hogwarts vivimos muchas cosas importantes, cosas que marcaron diferentes etapas de nuestra vida y que nos han hecho fuertes para seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón Herm… debemos continuar.

Harry decidió continuar como muggle desde King's Cross hasta Grimmauld Place, de modo que abordó un taxi tras despedirse de Hermione, sus padres, los Weasley y demás compañeros.

-¡Kreacher ya llegué!... -Bienvenido amo ¿desea cenar?... – Seguro que sí, Electra también, pero no prepares nada complicado. Mientras tanto voy a darme un baño y a subir el baúl, me espera una larga noche después de la cena… desempacar otra vez por completo este baúl, ahora sí es desempacar mis últimos 8 años de vida…


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI - Después de Hogwarts.**

Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, el chico sólo acudiría un par de horas por la mañana al Ministerio y finalizado este período vacacional, su entrenamiento sería de 6 horas diarias hasta que Kingsley decidiera certificarlo como Auror.

El tiempo libre de esas dos semanas lo pasaría con Ginny y con Ron preparando la apertura del negocio de Quidditch. Los muchachos pasaban varias horas en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place planeando pedidos, consultando proveedores y sacando cifras. Kreacher se encargaba de surtirlos de alimentos y bebidas para mantenerlos con la mente despierta, sobre todo de tarta de melaza, la favorita de Harry y sopa de cebolla, la especialidad del elfo.

- Por el momento podemos tomar ese local cercano a George en el Callejón Diagon, queda del otro extremo de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, así que no tendríamos en frente a "la competencia".

- Sigo dudando del nombre, no sé, El Universo del Quidditch... mmm... ¿No es muy simple?

- Bueno Ron, pero la tienda es eso, podrán encontrar de todo para el Quidditch y el nombre lo representa muy bien.

- Está bien, se queda el nombre y el local, ¿el dueño quiere venderlo?

- Por el momento no, sólo desea arrendarlo, pero ya lo convenceremos más adelante. Saca la lista de pedidos y proveedores para checar que arranquemos con un buen surtido de artículos.

- ¿Cómo manejaremos las escobas? Creo que de las barredoras podemos tener varias en existencia y sólo las más caras manejarlas sobre pedido.

- Mmm... de esas me gustaría que tuviéramos en existencia aunque sea un par. Mañana tenemos cita con Peter Manfy para que nos acompañe al establecimiento y se encargue de hacer los muebles y los anaqueles.

- Aquí están los modelos de escobas, 4 modelos de kit de juego con bates y pelotas, aros de gol empotrables, gafas encantadas con repelente de lluvia, guantes para buscador, polvo para mango de escoba, silbatos para árbitro y aquí está el catálogo de ropa. Con esto podemos arrancar muy bien, sólo hay que pensar las cantidades y tiempos de resurtido. Hay que sacar cuentas Harry...

- Sí claro, tenemos que pagar los anticipos de todo esta semana si queremos abrir pronto. Por cierto no olvides preguntarle a George con quién podemos encargar los folletos promocionales.

- Por cierto ¿cómo quedó esa "instalación eléctrica" que insististe en ponerle a la casa Harry?

- Bastante bien, en la cocina ya la probé, compré una cafetera muggle y funciona excelente... además la iluminación de este lugar no es con velas precisamente, pero eres muy poco observador, esas lámparas no son de gas... tienen "focos".

- Pues sigo sin entender porque quieres tener medio mundo muggle y medio mundo mágico.

- Primero porque más de la mitad de mi vida fui muggle, hay varias cosas que me salen mejor de esa forma y segundo porque creo que no depender al 100 de la magia nos fortalece el carácter y nos hace más independientes. Tal vez sean ideas mías sin mucho fundamento, pero así quiero que funcione y sería bueno que te fueras acostumbrando porque supongo que cuando vivas con Hermione ella va a hacer lo mismo.

- Mmm... sí, eso supongo. Por cierto ¿ya te dijo que le saques cita con Kingsley porque quiere llevarle su solicitud para entrar al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas?

- Sí y ya le dije que no necesita cita, que yo puedo entregarle la solicitud y lo más seguro es que al otro día el mismo Kingsley la esté yendo a buscar para entregarle su gafete.

- Lo mismo le dije, pero ya ves que le gusta hacer las cosas "como deben hacerse" y quiere hacerlo formal.

- Mañana le comentaré "al jefe", para que me diga cuando la va a recibir y ella esté más tranquila.

- Ah y por cierto... a ver, explícame esa idea que se le ha metido en la cabezota a mi hermana de presentarse en julio a la selección de jugadoras para el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead.

- Ahh pues muy sencillo... Ginny va a presentarse a las prácticas de selección de las nuevas integrantes del equipo menor de las Arpías de Holyhead en julio... y punto.

- No seas inútil, me refiero a que si en realidad lo que quiere Ginny es ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

- Pues si no quisiera eso no estaría decidida a presentarse a las pruebas. Pero ¿por qué te extrañas tanto Ron? tu hermana es excelente cazadora, de hecho también es muy buena buscadora, tiene muy buen nivel, es joven y cubre perfectamente las características físicas de las jugadoras de ese equipo, que son todas unas bellezas.

- Siempre he pensado que pasar la selección de ese equipo debe ser muy difícil, siempre son muy buenas jugadoras y muy bonitas.

- Pues eso no es problema para Gin, cumple ambas condiciones a la perfección.

- No cabe duda que te hemos perdido del mundo de los hombres dominantes y eres el número uno en el de los dominados mi amigo...

- ¡Ay cállate Weasley! Que tú no te quedas muy atrás de mí...

En ese momento Ginny apareció por la chimenea de la casa de Harry y se dirigió a la biblioteca para interrumpir al par de amigos.

- Hola chicos, ya llegué.

- Hola pequeña, quieres algo de comer o de beber, tenemos varias cosas aquí que Kreacher preparó.

- Se la pasan comiendo todo el día, espero que eso de verdad estimule sus cerebros más que sus estómagos. No gracias, estoy bien. Ronald ha sido un placer hermanito, ahora desaparece de aquí, has tenido a Harry toda la mañana desde que regresó del Ministerio, ni siquiera fueron a comer a la Madriguera. Así que ahora es mi turno de estar con "mi novio".

- Ah pues resulta que "tu novio" y yo no hemos estado rascándonos el ombligo o jugando ajedrez mágico, estamos planeando un negocio ¿recuerdas?

- Sí ya lo sé ¿y tú recuerdas que después de estos días yo me regreso al colegio y no lo voy a ver hasta julio?... así que por favor... ¡ahueca el ala!

Harry escuchaba divertido las palabras de los hermanos y veía como Ron se retiraba de la escena, quedándose a solas con una no muy contenta novia que exigía de sus atenciones.

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir... que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo esta semana, que he estado más con Ron y en el Ministerio, que no me vas a ver hasta julio... perdóname Gin, pero de verdad tengo que concentrarme en esto de la tienda. Te prometo que la semana que viene voy a estar contigo más tiempo. Es más, mañana sábado acompáñame primero a Gringotts y luego a realizar los trámites con los proveedores ¿quieres?

- Mmm... está bien Potter, pero eso no me deja contenta, de verdad me la he pasado más tiempo ayudando a mamá en casa que contigo.

- Eso es bueno mi niña, mi suegra tiene que "entrenarte bien".

- ¿Entrenarme?

- Claro... ¿Cómo piensas ser la señora de esta casa si no sabes cómo administrar una?

- Momentito Potter... Yo no voy a ser ama de casa, voy a ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch y ya lo decidí.

- Sí, eso vas a ser cuando termines la escuela, pero más adelante serás la Sra. Potter y entonces, igual que yo, tendrás que equilibrar tu Quidditch con nuestro hogar... es justo no ¿o crees que yo voy a hacerme cargo de la casa solo?

- ¿Ah no? Pensé que yo era "tu muñequita de porcelana" a la que mimarías siempre y consentirías en todo (Ginny se acercó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y dándole pequeños besos en la nariz mientras ponía su mejor mirada de cachorrito).

- Mmm... mira que lista me resultaste, en lugar de esposo quieres un esclavo ¿eh?

- Ah pero no sería cualquier esclavo, se trata de uno muy guapo, con habilidades mágicas muy especiales, valiente, famoso y muy complaciente.

- En esa última parte estoy de acuerdo señorita Weasley, de hecho le propongo algo... ¿qué le parece si me acompaña un momento a mi habitación para que le enseñe un par de masajes nuevos que tengo para usted y lo complaciente que puedo ser?

- No sé... déjame pensarlo... mmm... está bien, tengo que supervisar que en realidad te estés capacitando no sólo para ser un excelente Auror, sino también para ser en un futuro, un excelente esposo y amante.

- Ehh... si me permites hacer una corrección en lo que dices pequeña... en realidad me gustaría cambiar el orden de los dos últimos puestos.

- ¡Señorito Potter, pensé que usted quería casarse de blanco!

- La verdad no me importa el color mientras sea contigo, pero creo que entre mis planes inmediatos y los tuyos a eso de la boda todavía le falta un poco y bueno... yo, la verdad, la verdad...

- La verdad ¿qué? Harry...

- No creo poder resistirme a ti mucho tiempo...

- Eso espero Harry porque la verdad, la verdad... yo tampoco.

De estar sentado en el escritorio de la biblioteca con Ginny sobre sus piernas, Harry los hizo aparecerse sobre sus sábanas, donde pasarían un par de horas intercambiando esos contados momentos a solas que la pareja lograba tener sin sus amigos o familiares. Pese a que ambos sentían cada vez más la necesidad de entregarse el uno al otro por completo, nuevamente decidieron que no era el momento.

El chico acompañó a su novia a la Madriguera y se quedó a cenar ahí, debido a que el "reclamo por abandono" de Molly Weasley resultó ser más fuerte que el de su hija.

- Lo siento, de verdad señora Weasley, pero Ron debe haberle contado que ya estamos a punto de hacer todos los encargos del negocio y eso nos absorbe el tiempo. Tampoco he podido ver a Teddy.

- Sí pero hoy ni siquiera vinieron a comer querido y ayer sólo estuviste aquí un par de horas.

- Mamá, creo que con que Ginny le reclame ya es suficiente ¿no?

- ¡A callar George Weasley! que desde que te fuiste a vivir a ese departamento tú también nos tienes muy abandonados y ahora Percy también se la pasa fuera todo el tiempo.

- Eso es cierto ¿ustedes creen que haya regresado con Penélope? (preguntaba Ron con cierta malicia en el tono).

- Ehh... Yo lo he visto en varias ocasiones platicando con una chica que trabaja con Mafalda Hopkirk, creo que se llama Audrey, es una linda chica.

- ¡Hey! Y tú qué tienes que andar viendo si hay chicas lindas en el Ministerio ¿eh?

- Bueno pequeña el hecho que tú seas la niña más hermosa de Gran Bretaña no significa que no existan otras niñas lindas por ahí.

- Es cierto, yo también he visto a mi hijo con esta chica, el otro día fui a buscar una copia del Reglamento del Uso Inapropiado de la Magia y me lo encontré ahí platicando con ella. Se puso algo nervioso y se despidió enseguida.

- ¡Uy! pues entonces mi querido hermano está permitiendo que le corra leche en las venas, creo que Bill, Ron y Harry lo han contagiado.

- Mira quién habla de contagios George... ¿o me puedes explicar por qué cada vez que llegamos a Sortilegios está casualmente de visita Angelina?

- Eso no te incumbe pequeño demonio, déjame en paz.

- Pero la chaparra tiene razón, Angelina siempre está contigo.

- ¡Ah Ronald!, cambio de tema ¿quieres?

- George... yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, es decir, en realidad "ellos" nunca fueron novios... y si sientes algo por Angelina es normal, ella es una chica magnífica... y Fred lo sabía, por eso también a él le gustaba.

- No es eso Harry, no es lo que Fred sentía por ella, es lo que ella sentía por Fred, no sé si me busca por mí o porque estar conmigo es como estar con él, es complicado.

- Pues habla con ella bobo, dile lo que piensas, a lo mejor el confundido eres tú pero ella sabe bien lo que busca.

- ¡Mamá no hables como tu hija, no me digas bobo!

- Ay perdóname cielo, es que a veces los hombres se dicen prácticos pero en realidad no lo son. Habla con Angelina, sin darte cuenta puedes estar haciendo a un lado a la chica con la que podrías ser muy feliz.

- ¡Ya, ya!, lo haré, pero por el momento basta de terapia familiar, mejor hablemos del nuevo negocio, ¿vas a pasar mañana a Sortilegios Harry? Para que te diga con quién puedes ver la folletería promocional, ahí tengo los datos.

- Sí, mañana vamos a realizar los últimos trámites de proveedores y pedidos, de hecho me van a entregar las llaves del local.

- El que está cerca de Sortilegios ¿no?, ah bueno pues luego pasen a verme y te doy los datos.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, la pareja llegó primero a Gringotts para que el chico tomara lo necesario para cubrir anticipos de proveedores y el arrendamiento inicial del local.

- Acceso a la Cámara 16 por favor.

- Harry James Potter... buen día señor ¿accederá solo?

- No, la señorita Ginevra Weasley va conmigo.

- Firmas de ambos por favor.

- Gin firma por favor.

- Harry no es necesario que yo vaya, puedo esperarte aquí, así tú entras y haces lo que necesites hacer más rápido.

- Gin, te dije que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de llevarte a la cámara lo haría, así que por favor acompáñame, vamos firma tu entrada.

- Como quieras Harry.

- Gracias señor... Bullock los acompañará, que tengan buen día.

- Gracias, vamos pequeña, sigamos al señor Bullock.

La joven pareja realizó el ajetreado recorrido por las profundidades del banco hasta que Bullock detuvo el carrito frente a la Cámara 16, se bajó y solicitó su llave "tuerca" a Harry para poder activar las medidas de seguridad y abrir la bóveda.

- Pensé que los primeros números eran las bóvedas grandes y mejor resguardadas, algo así me había dicho Bill cuando me explicó lo de tu amigo el dragón.

- Y tiene razón Gin... lo son, esta es la entrada de mi Cámara.

- Esto no puede ser una Cámara, parece la entrada de la Catedral de Stratford.

Harry sonrió ante el exagerado comentario de Ginny y la tomó de la mano para bajarla del carrito y avanzar hacia el interior de la bóveda. Tomó su llave y se la dio al guardián.

- Gracias señor Bullock, en una hora estaré accionando la puerta para salir de la bóveda, lo veré entonces. Vamos Gin, entra por favor.

Mientras Harry cerraba por dentro y se dedicaba a iluminar el lugar encendiendo varios quinqués con su varita, Ginny estaba parada a unos pasos de la entrada con la boca semi abierta y con mirada de sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos captaban. El lugar era más grande de lo que ella imaginaba, lo que lograba visualizar en los estantes del lado izquierdo era sorprendente y el monto que se resguardaba en las cajas de seguridad del lado derecho tendría que ser muy considerable dado el número y tamaño de cajas que habían, además de los anaqueles del fondo y un segundo piso en la misma bóveda. Harry se percató de la expresión de su novia y se acercó para tomarla de la mano.

- Ven Gin, quiero mostrarte todo por partes. Esta bóveda sólo la conocen aquí en Gringotts y de personas ajenas al banco pues sólo tu hermano Bill, que en realidad no es ajeno... y ahora tú.

- Harry este lugar es del tamaño de la Madriguera.

- No seas exagerada, no es tan grande, es... "espaciosa". Bien como verás al centro está una especie de oficina donde registro lo que hago, es donde llevo mi inventario de movimientos cuando vengo aquí y tengo formatos, sellos y cosas para trámites del banco (de la mano Harry llevaba a su novia por la Cámara mientras le explicaba cada sección a detalle). Aquí, estas cajas tienen dinero mágico en sus diferentes denominaciones, hoy vamos a llenar unos de esos cofres y de esas bolsas que están en el área del escritorio con los anticipos del negocio. De este lado, ven, aquí hay de todo un poco, varias pociones complicadas y difíciles de conseguir, objetos de valor, antigüedades, joyas... algunos eran de los Black, otros de mi familia. Si quieres mientras yo guardo el dinero tu puedes curiosear de este lado, es entretenido ver todo lo que hay aquí.

- Necesitaría más de una hora para "curiosear" todo esto Harry...

- Bueno, si quieres nos quedamos más tiempo, no importa.

- No, está bien, no será necesario más tiempo.

- Como quieras, ven, aquí atrás hay documentos importantes y arriba hay dinero muggle y un privado donde guardo las joyas de mayor valor, vamos te muestro.

Ginny no podía salir de su sorpresa, Harry le había dicho en varias ocasiones que sus valores y pertenencias eran vastas, pero en realidad no imaginaba que fueran "tan vastas". Su novio le enseñó varios cajones del privado (exceptuando uno que evitó discretamente porque contenía "su anillo de compromiso") y cada que abría un cajón nuevo la chica se sorprendía un poco más.

- ¡Oh por Dios Harry, mira este prendedor, debe ser antiquísimo! Estoy casi segura que es una pieza trabajada por duendes.

- Seguro que sí, a la mami de Sirius le gustaban las cosas finas y costosas, aunque la verdad no tengo idea qué cosas eran de los Black y cuáles de los Potter.

- Mmm... no tiene ningún sello.

- Pero ¿cómo se supone que se coloca eso en la ropa?

- Es que no es para la ropa, es para usar en el cabello, mira esta parte de aquí tiene una peineta, estos pequeños dientes de oro se fijan al cabello.

- ¿A ver, muéstrame cómo?... ¡Ahhh! Está bonito, se te ve muy bien... Llévatelo.

- No Harry, esto es una obra de arte.

- Nada es más arte y más valioso que tú, además no es mi estilo, no creo que se me vea muy varonil ¿no crees? Llévatelo para ti o para tu mamá, o para las dos, como quieras. Abajo hay bolsitas de terciopelo, agarra una para que coloques los "suvenires" de tu visita a la Cámara 16.

- No seas payaso, no voy a llenar una bolsita como si fueran caramelos del Expreso de Hogwarts... ¡son joyas muy valiosas!

- ¡Ya! Bueno entonces agarra lo "menos valioso" que más te guste ¿ok?... Y no creas que es gratis pequeña... Yo me lo voy a cobrar después... de otra manera (al tiempo que decía esto, le quitaba el prendedor del cabello para dejarlo suelto y la acorralaba contra la pared de cajones sujetándole ambos brazos hacia arriba, seguido de un apasionado beso) Sabes, siempre me he preguntado qué tan cómodo será el escritorio de ahí abajo...

- Harry por Dios, estás loco, tenemos una hora para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y seguir con tus trámites.

- No seas aguafiestas Gin, si no quieres bajar, no tengo inconveniente de quedarme en este privado... (cargó a su ligera novia y la montó sobre su cadera, dejando apoyada su espalda en la pared. Le recorría el rostro y el cuello con sus besos, sus manos se deslizaban rápidas por debajo de la blusa de la chica quien emitía ligeros sonidos y risas).

- Harry, de verdad ponte quieto, te prometo que podrás cobrarte todo lo que quieras cuando regresemos a tu casa ¿sí?

- Mmm... está bien, tu ganas... por el momento... pero ni creas que me vas a dejar así, noooo, claro que no.

- No pienso dejarte así, no te preocupes, te voy a compensar Potter, ya verás... Ahora agarra lo que venimos a buscar y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de haberte detenido.

Harry tomó lo que necesitaba para realizar sus pagos y Ginny agarró una bolsita de terciopelo rojo donde colocó el prendedor de cabello, unos aretes en forma de "lunitas" (que eran para Luna) y un pendiente de plata en forma de rayo que le gustó para decorar su Nimbustremmer. Su novio logró convencerla de que se llevara una hermosa mascada que le había gustado, pero no logró que la chica tomara nada más del lugar.

- Bueno vámonos, pero antes de salir señorita Weasley quiero dejar muy claro algo... Gin quiero que una vez más observes este lugar y todo lo que hay en él... hazlo por favor...

- Ya, ya vi todo, es enorme, tantas cosas, bueno esto es tan, es...

- Todo esto es tuyo Gin... tuyo y de la familia que algún día tendremos, quiero que estés consciente de eso pequeña, no quiero que veas este lugar como mío o como "mis pertenencias", sino como "nuestro futuro", ¿está claro?

- Está bien Harry, no es algo que pueda asimilar muy rápido, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Durante el resto del día los chicos se dedicaron a recibir el local donde estaría la tienda y a pagar el anticipo del mismo, pasaron con George por los datos de la persona que hacía los folletos promocionales y lo contactaron para que les diseñara los del Universo del Quidditch, también realizaron los pedidos de los artículos que se venderían en el negocio y finalmente regresaron al local para recibir a Peter Manfy que les haría los muebles y anaqueles.

- Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a comer antes de que tu madre nos envíe a la "zorrita parlante" que parece más vociferador que _patronus_.

- ¡A ver si repites eso enfrente de ella!

- ¿Cómo crees? Sabes que la adoro, es mi suegra favorita...

- Tu suegra favorita... ¡pedazo de gnomo! ¡más te vale que sea la única!

- Es broma nena, ya sabes que tú, Hermione y tu madre son las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, bueno y McGonagall pero ella es punto y aparte.

- Pues ya vámonos, pero acompáñame primero a la botica, Hermione me encargó unos ingredientes para una poción.

- ¿Una poción... bueno que Hermione no puede dejar los deberes y la escuela?

- No es una poción que tenga que ver con la escuela, de hecho nunca nos enseñaron a hacerla ahí y de hecho también la venden lista, pero Hermione insiste en prepararla ella misma.

- ¿Le está dando un filtro de amor a tu hermano?

- No precisamente, pero sí tiene que ver con lo que "le está dando a mi hermano"... y él a ella (Harry puso cara de no haber entendido a qué se refería su novia por un momento, hasta que le hicieron sentido las palabras de Ginny).

- ¡Oh claro, por supuesto! "esa poción"... Oh sí, eso es muy importante, ya dijimos que por el momento sólo queremos sobrinos de Bill.

- Sí claro y a ver si vas aprendiendo a hacerla, ya que eres tan bueno en pociones.

- ¿Hacerla... yo?

- Responsabilidades compartidas jovencito, si en algún momento yo habré de tomarla... tú tendrás que surtirla.

El rostro de Harry se puso de un tono "tomate intenso" y la risa le ganó, se sentía extraño escuchando hablar a su chica de responsabilidades futuras que tendrían como pareja. Pese a sus 17 años, su novia siempre había demostrado ser mucho más madura que él y Ron juntos en varias cuestiones. Harry amaba a Ginny por tantas cosas, le gustaba tanto su carácter jovial y su sencillez, era tan arriesgada como él, tenían gustos similares, les apasionaban las mismas cosas como el Quidditch, lo comprendía sin cuestionar lo complicado de su vida, lo apoyaba siempre, nunca lo chantajeaba o le hacía "escenitas de niña caprichosa". Ella tenía una combinación perfecta de madurez y rebeldía que lo cautivaba, además la pelirroja lo volvía loco, le gustaba todo de ella, lo sensual que era, su aroma, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus pecas, su mirada, su cuerpo, su piel... ella era simplemente... perfecta... y lo más importante, lo amaba profundamente... - Tienes toda la razón pequeña, le pediré a Hermione que me enseñe a elaborar esa poción... pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII - Ciclos de vida.**

Justo el viernes antes del regreso de Ginny a Hogwarts, se encontraban comiendo en la cocina de la Madriguera cuando dos pequeñas lechuzas llegaron con pergaminos con el sello del colegio y los resultados de los EXTASIS de Ron y de Harry en su interior.

- ¿Y qué pasa si repruebo alguno?

- No vas a reprobar ninguno Ron, ábrelo ya.

- Tú primero.

- ¡Cobarde!... Veamos... _Harry James Potter por este medio hacemos de su conocimiento que bajo la certificación de los examinadores de Ministerio de Magia_, bla, bla, bla... _los siguientes Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas "EXTASIS":_

TRANSFORMACIONES Supera las Expectativas

ENCANTAMIENTOS Excelente

POCIONES Excelente

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS Mérito como practicante destacado

- ¿Qué es eso de mérito como destacante practicado?

- ¡Practicante destacado!... No sé, algo así como "obviamente pasaste porque nos echaste la mano con la asignatura".

- ¡Muchas felicidades Harry! Tienes que avisarle de inmediato "al jefe".

- Sí señor Weasley, al rato me pondré en contacto con Kingsley, me dijo que le avisara en cuanto recibiera mis calificaciones. Bien "Ronie", te toca...

- Está bien, está bien... _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, el mismo bla, bla, bla...

TRANSFORMACIONES Aceptable

ENCANTAMIENTOS Supera las Expectativas

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS Excelente

POCIONES Aceptable

Ah pues la verdad es que no está tan mal ¿eh? Pasé todos mis EXTASIS y con notas muy respetables, mamá, papá les he cumplido.

- ¡Claro que sí mi cielo, felicidades!

- ¡Ay mamá! Me ahorcas... nooo, odio que me aprietes las orejas... ¡ouch!

- ¡Muchachos estamos orgullosos! Y claro que aún falta un pergamino que llegará en verano eh, pero ese estamos seguros que será también muy satisfactorio.

- Por supuesto papi, ni que lo digas, me la he pasado estudiando a marchas forzadas porque estos dos y Hermione presentaban antes que yo sus exámenes, así que ya verás que en junio me va a ir tan bien como me fue en mi examen de aparición.

- Pues hoy celebraremos estos resultados en la cena, aprovechando que Bill y Fleur dijeron que vendrían a cenar. Ron dile a Hermione que venga, también tenemos que celebrar sus "Excelentes" ¿Cuántos llevó ella?

- Seis, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia además de las 4 que yo llevé. Ahora regreso, voy a verla.

- Harry y yo vamos contigo para felicitarla, seguro está vuelta loca de alegría con sus notas.

Esa noche Molly Weasley preparó una cena especial con un estofado de pato y almendras y delicioso postre de queso con zarzamoras. Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad por sus "seis Excelentes" y por las buenas notas de sus amigos, pero la que se veía un poco enferma era la otra cuñada. Fleur, aunque siempre hermosa, estaba un poco pálida y Bill se mostraba exageradamente atento con ella.

- ¿Estás bien Fleur, querida? Te ves algo cansada hija.

- Estog ben mama, de vegdad, pego sí tiene gazón, estoy algo cansada. Greo queg tendregmos queg getirargnos tempgrano.

- Sí mi veela, pero primero les decimos.

- Pog supuegsto cogazón, diles, diles.

- ¿Decir qué? ¿Qué se traen?

Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dijo directo a la pareja - Muchas felicidades, ya se estaban tardando...

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabías Haggy?

- Digamos que yo... lo sentí de ti, desde que llegaste, cuando te saludé. Cuando te abracé sentí una energía muy especial, como algo cálido y no sé si ustedes lo noten pero, traes una especie de luminiscencia, como un resplandor por todo el cuerpo y aunque tú siempre luces hermosa, bueno, esta luz es "nueva".

- Harry... ¿Podemos incluir sesiones espiritistas, lectura de tarot, limpieza de aura o algo así en los servicio de la tienda de Quidditch? Nos dejaría buenas ganancias ¿no?

- Ay Ronald no seas payaso... bobo... ¡Vamos a ser tíos! Eso es lo importante... ¡Felicidades hermanito! ¡Cuñada, qué alegría! ¡Mamá, papá... van a ser abuelos!

Motivada por la noticia del viernes por la noche, Ginny le pidió a su novio que el sábado pasaran la mañana en casa de Andrómeda Tonks con Teddy Lupin. Llegaron temprano llevando varios regalos para el pequeño y con Kreacher, que había preparado un delicioso pastel de frutas y malvaviscos. Harry estaba sentado platicando con Andrómeda sobre el embarazo de Fleur y se quedó mirando anonadado la manera en la que su chica jugaba con el pequeño Teddy y con el elfo. Esa niña rebelde y a veces dura era también un ejemplo de delicadeza y ternura.

- Va a ser una buena madre, eh Harry... lo lleva en la sangre, como Molly.

- Yo creo que sí Andrómeda, Gin es tan completa, mírala, Teddy se divierte mucho con ella y Kreacher, bueno qué te puedo decir, no ve la hora en la que "la ama Ginny" viva en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Piensan casarse pronto querido?

- En realidad no hemos puesto fecha, pero yo acabo de salir del colegio y ella sale en verano, yo empiezo de lleno como Auror el lunes y ella quiere jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, lo que mínimo le exigiría 3 temporadas al año, así que yo creo que de boda estaríamos hablando hasta dentro de un año o seguro un poco más.

- Me da gusto que piensen así, en mis tiempo saliendo del colegio nos casábamos y muy pronto venían los hijos. De hecho Ted y yo nos esperamos para tener a Dora más de lo que normalmente las parejas solían esperar, porque queríamos disfrutar nuestra vida juntos antes de los hijos y alejarnos lo más posible de mi adorada familia.

- Eso sí, de hijos hablaremos hasta dentro de varios años. Por el momento tenemos a este enano precioso y pronto tendremos al hijo o hija de Bill, así que por niños no hay prisa. Pero para serte sincero... me gustaría tener por lo menos tres. Eso si logro convencerla, porque ella no quiere repetir la historia Weasley ni por error.

- ¡Ay Harry, me da tanto gusto verte feliz hijo! Ya era justo, esto es sólo una de cal por las de arena muchacho.

- Pues no pido más, tengo lo que quiero. Ginny está conmigo, su familia es mi familia, me gusta mucho mi trabajo, los tengo a ti y a Teddy, a mis amigos, tengo una buena vida y puedo asegurar el futuro de mi ahijado y de mi futura familia. De verdad, no pido más, hoy... me siento lleno.

Harry pidió permiso a la Directora de Hogwarts para que Ginny pudiera regresar al colegio el domingo por la tarde utilizando la red flu de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place que tenía enlaces libres especiales al Castillo y al Ministerio. La petición fue aceptada y la chica regresó al colegio a las 6 de la tarde desde casa de Harry.

- Adiós mamá, les escribiré en caso de que caiga en shock nervioso por exceso de estudio. Por favor cuiden mucho a Fleur.

- No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esas palabras saliendo de tu boca hermanita.

- ¡Cállate inútil! Tú ponte a trabajar muy duro y suerte con la apertura de la tienda. Harry cuando la inauguren tienes que mandarme una carta contándome todo con lujo de detalles ¡eh!

- Te voy a escribir mínimo dos veces por semana contándote todo lo que pase, no te preocupes mi niña. Vamos, McGonagall te espera en su despacho.

El lunes temprano Harry llegó al Ministerio de la manera en que lo hacía diario, directo de su casa a la oficina del Primer Ministro, modalidad que sólo él y el propio Kingsley utilizaban.

- Buen día, buen día... ¿Dónde están mis muffins de café? Kreacher dijo que me mandaría muffins.

- Aquí están "jefe"... Kreacher no me iba a dejar salir de la casa si no te traía tu encargo especial. Por cierto, hoy viene Hermione ¿verdad?

- La chica de los 6 EXTASIS Excelentes (con amplia sonrisa), sí hoy le voy a entregar su solicitud aprobada y firmada.

- Pensé que hoy apenas te iba a traer su solicitud.

- Ah sí, hoy la trae... Pero yo aquí ya le autoricé una ¿a caso crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a Granger aquí? Y para serte sincero la estoy colocando donde ella quiere estar, en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, pero mis planes para Hermi van hacia otro rumbo.

- Explícate, a ver... yo la ubico perfectamente luchando por los derechos de los elfos y tomando el té con los gigantes, pero ¿dónde la ubicas tú?

- Harry, conoces a Hermione mejor que yo, sabes que es valiente, justa y dueña de un cerebro excepcional ¿imagínatela manejando el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? revisándola, actualizándola y vigilando que se cumpla... ¡Defendiendo a los nacidos muggles y la igualdad entre magos mestizos con los sangre pura!

- ¡Wow! La pura idea me da escalofríos, eso sería... ¡Genial!

- ¡Claro que sería genial! Esa es mi idea, pero quiero que ella poco a poco se vaya dando cuenta de lo valioso que puede ser su desempeño en esa área y sea ella la que pida su cambio.

- Bueno y hablando de tu visión y tus planes, jefe... ¿Yo a partir de hoy ya me vuelvo esclavo oficial del Ministerio?

- No seas exagerado mocoso, oficialmente estarás 6 horas aquí o en campo según los proyectos que se te asignen. Habrán días que no requieras venir a la oficina, otros en cambio tendrás que dormir aquí o viajar. Un Auror no tiene un horario fijo, ya aprenderás a administrar tus tiempos. Lo importante es que siempre estés bien comunicado con Williamson para que independientemente de que estés trabajando aquí, en Grimmauld Place o si estás de viaje, sepamos dónde localizarte ante situaciones de emergencia.

- Bueno sí King eso será cuando ya sea Auror, pero mientras acabo mi entrenamiento ¿Qué procede?

- ¿Cuál entrenamiento?

- ¿Cómo que cuál? ¡Soy aprendiz!... estoy en entrenamiento, no de "shoping".

- Si tú eres aprendiz, yo soy... ¡la hermana gemela de Dolores Umbridge!... Harry, tú estabas en "entrenamiento" porque seguías en el colegio y le prometí a Minerva que presentarías tus EXTASIS, pero tengo tu certificado de Auror desde que regresaste a cursar tu último curso en Hogwarts. Mira hijo, ¿en qué idioma quieres que te diga que eres la mano derecha de Williamson desde hace meses y que seguir llamándole "entrenamiento" a tu trabajo es ridículo?

- Pero yo... es decir... ¿ya es oficial?... Muéstrame ese certificado, no lo puedo creer.

- Si serás necio Harry, aquí está, estás en los puestos oficiales del Ministerio desde hace meses muchacho.

- ¿Pero King, por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Ya te dije que se lo prometí a Minerva, ¿a caso tú te atreverías a contradecirla?... Ahora, qué te parece si vas y te reportas con tu jefe y de paso coméntale que hoy le diga a su distinguida esposa que no va a llegar a comer a su casa porque tiene una "reunión importante" contigo y con el Primer Ministro, o sea conmigo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo para qué o dónde?

- Como para darte tu bienvenida oficial en Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth nos espera a las 2 p.m.

Poco antes de las 2 de la tarde, el Primer Ministro del mundo mágico se dio un espacio en su apretada agenda para dirigirse de su oficina, ubicada en la primera planta del Ministerio, al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en la segunda planta, donde se ubica el Cuartel General de Aurores. Ahí se encontraría con Williamson, Jefe de dicha oficina y con la más reciente y valiosa adquisición de todo el Departamento en general, con Harry Potter.

Desde la oficina de Aurores Shacklebolt, Williamson y Potter se aparecieron directamente en el privado de Aberforth Dumbledore en Cabeza de Puerco, donde el propietario les tenía preparada una mesa discreta con algunos entremeses y una botella de crema de whisky.

- ¡Hey Aberforth! Tienes que venir a brindar con nosotros.

- En un momento estoy de regreso Señor Ministro, sólo voy a mandarle la cuenta a los clientes de esas dos mesas para cerrar el lugar y que ustedes puedan salir de este privado.

- No hace falta mi buen amigo, no cierres, aquí estamos bien, pero queremos compartir contigo el brindis.

- ¿Y qué estamos celebrando señor?

- ¡La bienvenida oficial de Harry como Auror Certificado del Ministerio!

- ¡Vaya Harry, felicidades muchacho! Mi hermano estaría... bueno, en realidad él siempre estaba orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias, mucho de lo que me ayudó a llegar a este momento se lo debo a él, ustedes lo saben.

- ¡Pues salud por el buen Albus y por el Auror más joven que ha tenido el Ministerio en años!... Eso sí Williamson, no lo consientas, quiero mano dura con este terco de primera, aunque creo que ya te has percatado que es sumamente difícil meterlo en cintura.

- Sí señor, ya lo he notado, pero ya le encontraré el modo, no se preocupe.

- Pues cuando lo encuentres me avisas porque yo llevo varios años cuidándolo y aconsejándolo y siempre termino haciendo lo que él dice. Y cambiando un poco de tema muchacho, mañana se presenta Hermione con Amos Diggory, le dije que te buscara temprano para que la llevaras con él.

- ¡Perfecto! Gracias King... ehh, es decir... sí señor, claro, yo me encargo de llevarla a la cuarta planta mañana.

Durante el resto del mes de abril y principios de mayo, el joven se dedicó a equilibrar sus nuevos horarios. Los días se pasaban como agua entre el tiempo que estaba en el Ministerio y el tiempo en el que apoyaba a Ron con la apertura de la tienda. Por las noches regresaba con su amigo a cenar a la Madriguera y así evitar reclamos "por abandono de hogar" de Molly Weasley. Los fines de semana visitaba a Andrómeda y a Teddy, así como a Bill y Fleur, para poder contarle a Ginny en sus cartas el detalle de la vida de todo mundo, tal como ella se lo había pedido.

Para mediados de mayo la inauguración de "El Universo del Quidditch" estaba planeada con un discreto pero fino brindis en el establecimiento ubicado en el número 97 del Callejón Diagon. El local no era muy grande pero los espacios estaban bien aprovechados y los chicos no habían escatimado en creatividad, de modo que el lugar lucía como un Campo de Quidditch muy atractivo, cómodo y espacioso, con anaqueles que exhibían perfectamente bien los productos que estaban a la venta, con decoración muy original, luces, muebles, música ambiental, entre otros detalles.

Al brindis de ese viernes por la noche estaban invitados familiares y amigos cercanos, la prensa y público en general tendrían promociones, bebidas y bocadillos al día siguiente, durante la apertura oficial.

- Excelente vino tinto Harry, te estás volviendo un experto.

- A decir verdad señor Weasley, me lo recomendó el padre de Hermione, yo no bebo más que en reuniones y un par de copas, así que aún no distingo entre un Cabernet Sauvignon y un Merlot, sólo sé que uno "te pega" más que el otro.

- Bueno pues mi consuegro tiene muy buenos gustos. Por cierto, es mi idea o Hermione da más vueltas por todas las plantas del Ministerio que los mismos mensajes y comunicados interdepartamentales.

- No es su idea, no entiendo muy bien en qué proyectos y reformas está trabajando pero ha requerido información de todos los departamentos del Ministerio, ya sabe que su nuera no es una chica precisamente tranquila que digamos.

- El que me tiene muy contento es tu amigo. Mi hijo ha puesto todo su empeño en este negocio y la verdad es que les ha quedado muy bien, ¿quién iba a decirme que tres de mis hijos serían excelentes para los negocios, eh?, porque Fred era tan bueno como George y Ron.

- Sí lo era y sí, también Ron ha resultado excelente administrador, de hecho es él quien me pone límites en gastos y pedidos. La verdad se lo agradezco porque yo en cuestión de administrar inversiones nunca he sido muy bueno, pero entre él y Hermione tienen este lugar completamente en regla.

- Por cierto, ¿conseguiste que viniera a firmar autógrafos mañana Gwenog Jones?

- Sí, por medio del profesor Slughorn. Mañana estará un par de horas la Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead firmando autógrafos. Pero también tendremos la presencia de otro invitado especial que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento... Viktor Krum se va a quedar el fin de semana en Grimmauld Place y mañana estará aquí firmando autógrafos.

El sábado la tienda estuvo a reventar todo el tiempo, los aficionados y profesionales del Quidditch llegaban para obtener los autógrafos de Krum y Jones, a conocer la novedosa decoración del lugar, para aprovechar las promociones o tomar una bebida y un bocadillo, etc. y entre una y otra razón, la apertura fue todo un éxito.

El único detalle incómodo fue la inesperada visita de un cliente bastante conocido por los dueños del negocio. Ron y Harry contuvieron sus instintos y desagrado mostrándose diplomáticos ante la presencia de Draco Malfoy, quien acompañado por su madre, escudriñó de cabo a rabo el lugar durante un rato, para retirarse después sin dirigirles la palabra. Harry saludó cortésmente a Narcisa Malfoy y le ofreció una bebida, ella la aceptó y continuó recorriendo el lugar. La situación fue extraña e incómoda pero no pasó a mayores. Harry interpretó la presencia de los Malfoy como una tregua en agradecimiento por su intervención en el juicio, mismo que había evitado que Draco y su madre fueran a pasar unos años en Askaban acompañando a Lucius.

Esa noche después de cerrar la tienda, se encontraban en la sala de Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron, George y Viktor Krum, tirados a pierna suelta y muertos de cansancio por el ajetreo del día, refrescándose un poco con varias cervezas de mantequilla. Entre las cervezas, la euforia y el agotamiento del día, los chicos mantenían un estado de ánimo bastante "alegre". George había sacado su guitarra y Ron entonaba canciones a todo pulmón, de hecho no se mostraba irritado con la presencia de Krum. Harry le agradecía a Viktor haber llegado para apoyarlos en la apertura de la tienda y le recordaba que tenía las puertas abiertas de su casa las veces que quisiera llegar, aunque Viktor prefería no hacerlo tan seguido porque, aunque su relación con Hermione era únicamente de amigos, prefería no incomodar a Ron. Los chicos se quedaron dormidos en la sala, satisfechos por el exitoso inicio de un muy buen negocio.

Los días siguieron pasando y mayo transcurrió de prisa. Pronto Harry recibía nerviosas noticias de Ginny que le anunciaba su calendario oficial para los EXTASIS, la primera semana del mes de junio y le pedía recomendaciones para DCAO y Pociones. Potter contaba los días para la graduación que se llevaría a cabo a finales de mes, cuando los estudiantes del curso regular obtuvieran sus resultados, ya que después de esa fecha él iría a Hogwarts por su novia y ya no volvería a separase de ella.

Tenía tantos planes para ambos. El chico se había encarrilado perfectamente entre sus actividades como padrino, yerno, Auror y apoyando a Ron, quien prácticamente llevaba la tienda de Quidditch, pero quería tener a Ginny con él para sentirse completamente feliz y apoyarla en sus planes de convertirse en una profesional del Quidditch, situación que lo hacía sentir muy bien porque él era fanático de dicho deporte, de hecho él era buscador en el equipo de Quidditch con el que el Ministerio participaba en encuentros amistosos con otras Instituciones mágicas.

- Chicos, mañana iré de compras con mi madre. Vamos a ir al centro comercial de Birminghan a conseguir unos modelitos para usar en la graduación, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes si Ginny se compró algo en Hogsmeade?

- Hasta donde sé su madre le iba a mandar lo que va a usar esa noche.

- Mmm... entonces hazme un favor, te voy a encargar que le compres algo bonito... vestido, zapatos, accesorios, lo que sea que ustedes utilicen y yo le digo a Molly que ya no le envíe nada, que se lo mandaremos nosotros, de regalo de graduación.

- Está bien, pero ustedes dos también necesitan comprarse algo.

- Sí princesa, una tarde de estas Harry y yo cerraremos temprano y nos vamos "de shoping" a ver qué conseguimos. Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que ir al departamento esta semana para ver cómo quedó ese tapiz que te empeñaste en poner en la cocina.

- Ay Ron, ya te dije que se va a ver muy bien.

- Es verdad... ¿Cómo va ese departamento? ¿Ya quedó el mantenimiento?

- ¡Casi listo Harry! Faltan todavía algunos muebles pero Ron dice que él se va a pasar a vivir ahí muy pronto.

- A tu madre le va a dar una depresión enorme cuñado, primero George y ahora tú.

- No creo, porque Ginny ya va a estar viviendo en la Madriguera y bueno, también está Percy.

- Entonces... ¡la que te va a matar va a ser Ginny! (Los tres amigos explotaron en carcajadas al pensar en la reacción de Ginny cuando se percatara que a su regreso estaría viviendo sola con Percy y sus padres).

La menor de los Weasley recibió muy buenas notas en sus EXTASIS, con "Supera las Expectativas" en Astronomía, Transformaciones y Pociones y "Excelentes" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. La fecha de la graduación de los chicos llegó junto con los últimos días del mes de junio. La ceremonia se realizaría un viernes por la noche en el Castillo de Hogwarts y todos los estudiantes que habían aprobado sus EXTASIS formarían parte de ella.

Esa noche Harry llegó con Hermione, sus padres y los Weasley a la ceremonia de graduación, Ginny los encontraría en el lugar. La entrega de certificados se llevaría a cabo en los terrenos de la entrada principal del Castillo. Varias filas de sillas estaban acomodadas en dos secciones, en la primera se ubicarían los graduados y en la sección de atrás todos los familiares. De frente a estos lugares se encontraba el presídium de profesores e invitados especiales y el podium donde la Directora dirigiría la ceremonia.

Entre los presentes estaban Neville y su abuela, junto con la familia de Hannah Abbott que ya era su novia. También estaban Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, las gemelas Patil, Lavender Brown, Demelza Robbins entre otros estudiantes y sus familiares.

Después de ubicar sus lugares, Harry se dirigió al Castillo para ir a buscar a Ginny. A su paso logró arrebatar la mirada curiosa de varias de las estudiantes y de las familiares de éstas, el chico lucía muy atractivo esa noche, ya no parecía un adolecente, era un hombre de casi 19 años, con un porte muy varonil y una personalidad exquisita, muy distinto al niñito que había llegado a Hogwarts años atrás. Y lo mismo podía decirse de su admiradora número uno. Harry encontró a su chica en las escaleras de la planta baja. Su novia se veía hermosa, llevaba el cabello rizado, sujeto hacia arriba con el prendedor que le había dado cuando estuvieron en Gringotts, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco, largo y ceñido al cuerpo, con adornos de gasa... parecía un ángel, su hermoso ángel.

- Pequeña... te ves... ¡hermosa!

- Gracias Harry, tú también te ves guapísimo, todas las chicas te están mirando. Vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, estoy ansiosa por recibir mi certificado, brindar, acostarme a dormir y esperarte mañana con mis cosas listas cuando vengas a buscarme. Ya me urge irme de aquí para estar contigo.

- A mí también, tengo la misma prisa por poder verte todos los días a partir de mañana.

La ceremonia estuvo a cargo de Minerva McGonagall, con la intervención del Primer Ministro quien felicitó a los estudiantes del curso regular y a los que habían decidido retomar sus estudios para poder graduarse. Al finalizar la entrega de los certificados a los estudiantes de séptimo de las diferentes Casas, se entregaron los Premios Anuales a los Prefectos, uno correspondió a Ravenclaw y otro a Gryffindor.

Para cerrar el evento, Kingsley Shacklebolt entregó dos premios especiales. El primero era el "Premio al Mérito de Excelencia Académica", otorgado a Hermione Jean Granger por los excelentes resultados académicos obtenidos durante toda su vida escolar en Hogwarts, que marcaban un récord de magníficas calificaciones, un ejemplo de dedicación y un reto a seguir para cualquier estudiante. El segundo, era un premio especial. Un reconocimiento que otorgaba Hogwarts, el Ministerio de Magia y la comunidad mágica en general, denominado _"Premio a la Fortaleza de Espíritu y Entrega Ejemplar a la Comunidad Mágica"_ para Harry James Potter por su incesante trayectoria de riesgo, lucha y entrega para liberar al mundo mágico de las terribles acciones de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando Harry subió a recibir su presea, Kingsley lo tomó del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos le dio a entender que no podía bajar del podium sin dirigirle unas palabras a sus compañeros y familiares. Harry accedió, de hecho le dijo que pensaba hacerlo, tomó su varita y colocándola en su garganta dio inicio a un sencillo y corto pero muy emotivo discurso.

- _¡Sonorus!..._ Buenas noches compañeros y familiares, profesores e invitados especiales. Gracias a todos los que nos acompañan hoy y que nos han acompañado a lo largo de nuestra vida escolar brindándonos su apoyo, conocimientos y consejos. Para mí es un verdadero orgullo recibir esta presea porque más que representar las peripecias que pasé para enfrentar mi destino, simboliza el amor y el apoyo incondicional de mucha gente, muchos hoy aquí presentes, pero muchos en nuestro recuerdo...

...Hogwarts ha sido mi hogar desde hace 8 años y aquí me he formado como el mago y el hombre que hoy soy, esta presea es del colegio y de la gente que forma parte de él y no tengo palabras para agradecer tantas vivencias (Harry aclaró la garganta debido a que la voz se le quebraba)...

...La lista de nombres para agradecer que tendría que mencionar hoy es muy larga y al hacer conciencia de esto me siento muy feliz, porque significa que esa larga lista es parte de la fortaleza que me ha rodeado desde mis 11 años de edad. Sólo pasando rápido la mirada identifico a todos los Gryffindors y a mis compañeros de otras Casas, a mis profesores, a mi querida Directora, al buen Hagrid, mi familia y amigos, a mi novia... y elevando la vista a la punta de esa torre, recuerdo a uno de los hombres más importantes en mi vida, a mi tutor y amigo... gracias a todos por estar conmigo, yo les aseguro que siempre estaré a su servicio y que siempre podrán contar conmigo (a lo lejos se escuchó un hermoso canto que resultaba muy conocido para el joven mago, la gente soltó un susurro de sorpresa. Harry metió la mano por debajo de su túnica de gala y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo azul)...

...Ahora quiero, abusando de este espacio, hacer entrega de unas sencillas preseas para los verdaderos "Fuertes de Espíritu Mágico". Estos son unos galeones con la inscripción "ED", no son los originales porque esos siempre estarán activos. Los que tengo aquí llevan una leyenda: _"Para un guerrero de corazón puro, nunca hay batalla perdida... Gracias: HP"_ y es sólo una mínima parte de mi agradecimiento a todos mis compañeros, a los que estuvieron conmigo siempre ayudándome a ganar mi batalla... nuestra batalla.

...Para empezar voy a pedir a mis hermanos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley que vengan por sus galeones y me ayuden a repartir los demás. Sin este "par" yo no estaría hoy aquí (Ron y Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos tomaron lugar en el podium, uno a cada lado de Harry... como siempre)...

...A continuación quiero aquí a mis tres fieles guerreros, a los pilares del ED, Neville Longbottom ejemplo de valentía y confianza y al par de señoritas más valientes, arriesgadas y tiernas que conozco, mi querida y única Luna Lovegood y mi adorada Ginny Weasley, madrina del ED (las chicas subieron corriendo con Neville, los tres con el pecho lleno de orgullo). Ahora quiero llamar a dos amigos a quienes entregaré dos galeones a cada uno, mi cuñado y gran amigo George Weasley y al aguerrido Dennis Creevey, chicos ustedes saben para quien es el otro galeón... los extrañamos y los tendremos siempre presentes... (George cargó en hombros a Dennis y ambos elevaron uno de sus galeones al cielo, los asistentes explotaron en aplausos. Harry abrazó a Ginny que dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas por la emoción del recuerdo de Fred, le dio un beso en la frente y prosiguió)...

...Ahora miembros del ED los quiero a todos de pie y les pido que vengan por sus galeones (Harry empezó a pasar la lista completa de sus compañeros del ED)... Padma y Pavarti Patil, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, George te doy el de Angelina y el de Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Justin Finch, Michael Corner, Anthony Golstein, Susan Bones y Terry Boot. A todos muchas gracias y recuerden tener siempre activos sus galeones originales...

Todos los presentes estaban de pie aplaudiendo, Molly y Arthur Weasley no podían detener las lágrimas, tampoco pudieron evitarlo Hagrid y Minerva McGonagall. Los chicos regresaron a sus lugares y la Directora dio por terminada la ceremonia, invitando a todos los presentes a un brindis en los jardines del Castillo antes de retirarse a sus hogares.

Harry nuevamente pidió permiso para poder utilizar la chimenea de la Dirección al día siguiente para ir a buscar a Ginny, quien había decidido no tomar el Expreso. La pelirroja no quería sentir horas de nostalgia alejándose de su colegio, así que prefirió una manera rápida para decir adiós. Al día siguiente Ginny esperaba a su novio en el despacho de McGonagall y mientras se despedía de ella y de Dumbledore:

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor señorita Weasley?

- Lo que guste profesor Dumbledore.

- Aléjese de los problemas quiere... y también aleje a mi muchacho, ya es hora de que ambos puedan ser felices.

- Delo por hecho profesor, se lo prometo...


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII – Tentaciones.**

Los primeros días del mes de julio avanzaban y Harry estaba cada día más involucrado en diferentes actividades del Ministerio. No se limitaba a su tarea como Auror de vigilar aquellos casos en los que "magos oscuros" realizaban prácticas que pudieran perjudicar a la comunidad mágica y a la comunidad muggle, sino que apoyaba a otros departamentos para verificar la correcta aplicación de la Ley Mágica y para solucionar desastres y accidentes con criaturas mágicas y otros inconvenientes con muggles en los que sus habilidades resultaban de gran ayuda.

Esto ameritaba que Williamson tuviera trabajando a Harry no sólo en Londres, sino en otras ciudades de la Gran Bretaña.

- Probablemente sean sólo dos días, además Edimburgo no está lejos Gin.

- Sí pero si te atrasas más días no vas a estar aquí para cuando me presente a las pruebas del equipo.

- Sí voy a estar aquí, ya te lo dije. Voy a llevarte y voy a irte a buscar, ya te lo prometí.

- Está bien, lo entiendo, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. Aunque las pruebas son para la Liga Menor, es una liga profesional y "las menores" son las jugadoras que por su desempeño pasan luego a la Liga Mayor.

- No estés preocupada pequeña, eres excelente cazadora, en cuanto te vean en el aire sabrán que no pueden prescindir de ti en ese equipo.

- Bueno y tú… ¿A qué dices que te vas y con quién?

- Me voy con Williamson ¿con quién más? si no son vacaciones… y viajamos a Edimburgo porque nos informaron de la existencia de un mago que anda muy entusiasmado haciendo maldiciones a muggles. Así que vamos a capturarlo. Llegaremos a casa de nuestro contacto ahí.

- ¿Quién es su contacto ahí?

- Danna Sparke, una muggle que ha trabajado con el Ministerio desde hace algunos años, sus padres murieron en manos de mortífagos cuando era adolescente, pero ella pidió que no le borraran la memoria porque prefirió ayudar al mundo mágico en la lucha contra Voldemort desde entonces.

- Mmm… una muggle… y sacando cuentas no ha de pasar de los 30…

- Ginny… ¿No estás a punto de hacerme una escena verdad?

- Pues sería la primera… ¿No quieres saber qué se siente que tu novia se ponga celosa?

- No, porque no tiene motivos para ponerse celosa… Ginny, pequeña, no me interesa nadie que no seas tú.

- Mmm… está bien, pero si vas a estar viajando seguido voy a tener que lanzarte una especie de "hechizo célibe", sólo para estar tranquila.

Harry empacó una mochila ligera y su Saeta de Fuego para irse con Williamson a Edimburgo. Antes de partir pasaron con el Primer Ministro para recibir instrucciones y porque Kingsley requería llegar a la casa de Harry en Valle de Godric para una reunión que tendría con representantes de otros Ministerios de Magia ese día.

- No hay problema King, sabes que cuentas con ese punto de reunión cuando lo requieras.

- Gracias Harry, lo sé, por eso cité ahí a los Ministros. Bueno pues márchense ya y mucha suerte.

Los Aurores llegaron al medio día a la casa de Danna Sparke para instalarse y salir en busca de su objetivo de inmediato.

La chica muggle tenía 28 años, era de cabello castaño y rizado, ojos aceituna y blanca piel, una chica risueña, muy hermosa y amable.

- Bienvenidos señores, pueden instalarse en el búngalo que está en el fondo del jardín, tiene dos habitaciones y así pueden entrar y salir como les sea necesario de manera independiente, ¿desean comer algo? deben traer hambre.

- Muchas gracias Danna, siempre tan amable… mira vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y si puedes, prepáranos un emparedado o algo que podamos llevar, la verdad queremos terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo Will… ¿y tú siempre eres tan callado Harry?

- Ah… ¡No!... no es que yo sea callado, es que Williamson habla mucho, je, je…

Harry se sentía algo "nervioso" ante la presencia de Danna, sentía algo incómodo en la mirada de la chica que lo recorría por completo como analizando cada centímetro en él.

- Linda chica ¿no?

- Sí, amable…

- ¿Y linda, no?

- Sí… linda… ¿A qué vas con tus preguntitas, eh?

- Nada, que le gustaste bastante, es obvio.

- Ah… sí, soy irresistible…

- Harry, sólo te comento que, bueno, Danna no es precisamente una "niñita tímida", se ha crecido sola, tiene 28 años, es modelo, sabe que es bella… bueno, las chicas muggles son un poco más… liberales.

- Mmm… ¿Y…?

- Sólo… Toma en cuenta mis comentarios ¿quieres?

- Sí gracias mami Will…

- ¡Eso me saco por advertirte!

- ¿Advertirme?... ¿De qué?... oye no parece una mala chica.

- Si yo no digo que sea mala, al contrario, el problema Harry es que Danna es muuuy buena, ¿me entiendes verdad?

- ¡Ya!... bien pues te creo y ahí la dejamos, porque no pienso comprobar "qué tan buena sea".

- ¡Ay muchacho!... es que no creo que te pida permiso para demostrártelo… Bueno, ya veremos, ya veremos… Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, tenemos un mago loco que ataca muggles al que debemos detener.

El par de Aurores trabajó arduamente tarde y noche, logrando ubicar a su objetivo. Pidieron refuerzos para detenerlo y al cabo de la media noche el caso estaba cerrado. Regresaron a descansar a casa de Danna y la encontraron despierta esperándolos.

- Les preparé algo sencillo de cenar, pero deben comer algo porque sólo traen un par de emparedados en el estómago. Aquí les dejo algo de guisado, buenas noches Will… que descanses Harry…

Danna arrastró melosa esa última frase y el chico sintió un ligero escalofrío. Los Aurores cenaron y después se dispusieron a descansar cada uno en su cuarto, para partir de regreso a Londres al otro día temprano.

Harry sentía calor, de modo que se quedó en ropa interior, apagó las luces de la habitación y se metió debajo de las sábanas dispuesto a dormir. Con los ojos cerrados y con el cuerpo relajado, el chico tuvo una sensación extraña pero no se movió de la cama, estaba muy cansado. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más metiéndose debajo de sus sábanas y dio un brinco cuando una mano ligera se deslizó por su entrepierna, acariciando una zona donde sólo sus propias manos y las de Ginny habían tenido acceso, al mismo tiempo recibía un beso en el cuello.

- Tranquilo Harry, sólo relájate ¿quieres?

- ¡Danna, no… no quiero relajarme! Es decir, sí quiero relajarme pero no así… ¡Quieta!... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo querido?

- ¡Ya sé!... a lo que me refiero es que no… es decir, gracias por "tus atenciones" pero no…

- ¿Y por qué no? No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, sólo creo que eres un chico muy atractivo y no creo que un poco de compañía te vaya mal esta noche…

- Mira Danna me apena mucho esto, de verdad eres una chica muy atractiva y bueno, no puedo negarte que tu belleza me pone nervioso, pero de eso a tenerte aquí… así… la verdad es que no pienso participar.

- ¿No quieres Harry… qué pasa, no me digas que no sueles estar con mujeres mayores que tú, cuántos años tienes mi niño?

- Casi 19 pero no se trata de eso, no suelo estar con mujeres ni mayores, ni menores… tengo novia y yo sólo con ella…

- ¡Vaya! Un ejemplar de fidelidad… son escasos hoy en día y entre los magos más, porque ustedes los magos son demasiado cariñositos, sabes. De modo que sólo te acuestas con tu novia…

- No… es decir, no me ando metiendo con otras mujeres…

- Mmm… pero con ella sí… ¿o es que acaso…?

- Danna no voy a platicarte mi vida íntima, ahora por favor te agradecería que me dejaras dormir.

- ¿Seguro Harry?… tal vez te vendría bien un poco de… entrenamiento…

- No gracias, tengo lo que necesito y lo que quiero con la mujer que amo, no necesito entrenarme con nadie más, vete por favor, no quiero ser grosero.

- En fin querido, te pierdes la oportunidad de tener una buena primera experiencia… descansa entonces, hasta mañana.

Y después de darle otro beso en el cuello y un pellizco en donde "su espalda cambiaba de nombre", Danna salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Harry con la respiración agitada y el rostro pálido, como si se hubiera enfrentado a un dementor.

Tal como lo prometió, Harry estaba de vuelta en dos días y había decidido tomarse ese viernes libre para apoyar a Ron recibiendo resurtido de inventario y para llevar a Ginny a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead. También había decidido no contarle a su novia lo ocurrido en Edimburgo hasta después de las pruebas, porque sus nervios la tenían un poco alterada y la noticia de su acoso podría ponerla peor.

- No quiero intervenir Ron, Ginny se enfadaría mucho, ella quiere hacer esto sola.

- Bueno sólo asómate lo suficiente cuando la lleves para que Gwenog Jones te vea con ella, no tienes que entrar a saludarla.

- Ronald… Ginny no necesita de mis contactos, ella es excelente cazadora y va a ser seleccionada por méritos propios y no porque yo conozca a la Capitana de la Liga Mayor.

- Está bien… pásame esas cajas de guantes… ¿Ya viste el libro de nuestros números socio? Nos está yendo de lujo, la verdad para llevar tan poco tiempo abiertos los resultados están muy bien y eso me tiene… - Ron le voy a proponer matrimonio a Ginny – Me tie… tú le… ¿Queeeeé?... ¿Estás enfermo, qué demonios te pasa?

- Tranquilo, no digo que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo "ahora", pero es que quiero formalizar eso con ella y que acordemos a futuro…

- ¡¿Cuál es la prisa Harry? Lo de ustedes es bastante formal, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

- Ron, no lo hago por nadie más que por ella y por mí, me extraña que no me entiendas cuando que tú ya estás desesperado por dejar listo tu departamento.

- Bueno sí pero lo mío con Hermione viene de muchos años atrás, aunque no lo habíamos aceptado y bueno, nuestra relación pues ya, es decir, sólo hace falta que vivamos juntos.

- Pues sí pero para que eso pase tendrás que casarte con ella ¿no?, aunque la idea te espante, porque sus padres y los tuyos y la misma Hermione merecen "esa pequeña formalidad".

- Ya sé… la verdad es que sí me asusta un poco pero es que… mira tú te estás viendo muy valiente porque sabes que para tu boda con Ginny fácil falta más de un año… pero yo… (Ron tragaba saliva y perdía un poco de color).

- ¿Qué te preocupa Ron?

- No ser tan bueno para ella… es que ella es maravillosa y…

- ¡Y ya es hora de que dejes a un lado tus malditas inseguridades!... sí ella es maravillosa y muy inteligente y con toooooda esa colección de virtudes ¡te eligió a ti!... Ron ella te ama a ti, se entrega a ti…

- Mi padre tiene razón sabes, los Weasley somos hombres afortunados.

- ¡Hey! ¡Y las mujeres Weasley también! ¡ja, ja, ja!

En punto de las 12 del medio día, Harry llevó a su novia al campo de Quidditch donde entrenaban las Arpías de Holyhead, pero sólo la llevó, le deseó suerte y quedó en regresar por ella en un par de horas, Ginny así se lo había pedido. Ese día se realizarían las pruebas para las jugadoras que integrarían la Liga Menor de las Arpías, debido a que la mayoría de ellas había pasado esa temporada a la Liga Mayor y sólo quedaba Niccole Strauss, guardián y Capitán de la Liga Menor, por lo que buscadora, cazadoras y golpeadoras tendrían que ser "nuevas adquisiciones".

Las pruebas de juego estarían evaluadas por Gwenog Jones, Capitán de la Liga Mayor, Niccole Strauss en su calidad de Capitán de la Liga Menor y Susan Johansen, entrenadora oficial de ambas ligas. Las pruebas se dividieron por posiciones a seleccionar, durante la mañana se trabajó con las chicas que aplicaban para buscadoras, la mayor parte del día se probaría a las cazadoras y al final de la jornada se evaluaría a las que aplicaban para golpeadoras. Al final de cada bloque de pruebas se hacía una "pre-selección" y se informaba a las mejores participantes que la siguiente semana se les llamaría para una segunda prueba definitiva, por lo que Ginny podría salir del campo ese día con la esperanza de seguir en la jugada.

Ginny estaba más ansiosa que nerviosa. Llevaba su Nimbustremmer, polvo para evitar derrapes de la escoba, ropa muy adecuada para jugar como cazadora, el cabello trenzado y la adrenalina al borde. Para su suerte el orden de participación se rifaba y no era en orden alfabético, por lo que no tendría que ser la última, en realidad le tocó ser la quinta de 9 aspirantes.

La pelirroja fue simplemente sorprendente, su agilidad era inigualable, siempre era muy audaz y segura en sus movimientos, tenía habilidades de vuelo que la calidad de su escoba le permitían desarrollar plenamente y la demostración de todas sus cualidades dejó plenamente satisfechas a las examinadoras, que antes de terminar de supervisar a las 9 aspirantes sabían que Ginny Weasley era sin duda una de las pre-seleccionadas.

Cuando Harry llegó a buscar a su novia, la chica estaba sentada en las gradas observando la participación de las últimas dos aspirantes.

- ¿Ya pasaste Gin? ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Sí y estoy muy emocionada, la verdad creo que lo hice muy bien! Sólo estoy esperando que pasen todas para que nos digan quienes continuarán en el proceso, creo que sólo le dicen a 5.

- ¡Ah pues seguro que te dicen que pasas a la segunda ronda! Ya te dije que no van a dejarte escapar, ¿Cómo viste a las demás?

- Pues la chica que pasó en tercer lugar, esa morena que está en la esquina, fíjate que no trae una excelente escoba y a pesar de eso me pareció muy hábil y hacía muy buenas jugadas, mmm… y otra que me pareció genial es la rubia alta de ahí enfrente, ella pasó antes que la que está jugando ahora, por cierto esta de ahora es nefasta, pobre pero no da una… bueno pero la rubia es como muy cautelosa y precisa, como muy "técnica"…

- Mmm… pues la combinación suena bien, una hábil y estratega, otra cautelosa y precisa y tú mi niña, que eres velocidad, agilidad y fuerza… con una mezcla de cazadoras así el equipo estaría bastante fuerte.

- Ojalá, aunque la rubia me parece bastante pedante hay que reconocer que es muy buena, en cambio la otra chica se ve que es bastante agradable y sencilla… Ah mira ya va a empezar la última…

Al finalizar la última chica todas las aspirantes se acercaron a las encargadas de la selección. Harry se acercó un poco pero se quedó en las gradas, siguiendo su papel de "acompañante y observador". Sin embargo… ¿desde cuándo Harry Potter podía pasar inadvertido entre un nutrido grupo de chicas? Para ese momento todas las aspirantes lo habían identificado y aquellas que estaban llegando a las pruebas para golpeadoras no podían dejar de mirarlo. El joven, aunque un poco incómodo y sonrojado, se limitaba a mantener la atención puesta en su novia y la esperaba sentado, cuidándole la escoba. La Capitana Jones tomó la palabra ante las aspirantes…

- Gracias a todas por el esfuerzo, la verdad fue difícil pero la pre-selección incluye sólo a 5 de ustedes, a las que enviaremos un aviso para la prueba de la próxima semana. En orden alfabético les pido que estén muy pendientes a… Katie Anderson, July Butter, Dorothy Sanders, Nayeli Vives y Ginny Weasley, felicidades señoritas.

Ginny volteó con una victoriosa sonrisa y guiñó un ojo a Harry, pero antes de poder dar un paso para ir a su encuentro, Gwenog Jones se dirigió a ella: - ¿Por qué no le dices que baje a saludarnos Weasley?... - Ehh… ¿Perdón Jones? - A Harry… Dile que no sea mal educado y venga a saludar... - ¡Oh sí, claro…!

La pelirroja hizo señas con la mano para que su novio se acercara y Harry brincó desde las gradas para dirigirse a donde estaban las examinadoras, Ginny y algunas jugadoras de la Liga Mayor de las Arpías.

- ¿No pensabas venir a saludar Harry?

- No te ofendas Gwenog, pero hoy yo estoy aquí sólo de apoyo moral y mi lugar era ahí sentadito y sin estorbar.

- Sí pero el hecho de que estés aquí apoyando a tu novia no significa que no puedas venir a saludar a tus conocidas, ¿o a caso lo regañas Ginny?

- No para nada, de hecho se me había olvidado que ustedes se conocían por lo de la tienda, bueno y también conoces a mi hermano Ron y a mi cuñada Hermione.

- De hecho a Hermione la conozco desde antes, en una reunión del club de Horace Slughorn en Hogwarts. Pero bueno Harry déjame comentarte que esta jovencita dio una muy buena demostración de lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Sí, yo sé que es muy buena, todo se lo debe a su Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor…

- Que es excelente buscador según me han comentado… aunque eso me gustaría constatarlo, qué te parece si la próxima semana, cuando Ginny venga a su prueba, jugamos un "improvisado" entre los que estemos… después de todo, algo me dice que esta señorita tendrá que empezar a conocer muy bien a las demás integrantes de la Liga (Gwenog guiñó el ojo a Ginny e intercambió sonrisas con Niccole Strauss y Susan Johansen, la pelirroja respondió al gesto de las seleccionadoras con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry la tomó de la mano y le sonrió orgulloso).

- Claro que sí señoritas, será un placer jugar con ustedes y dejarlas ganar, porque ante todo soy un caballero.

- ¡Ya veremos Harry, ya veremos!

De regreso a la Madriguera Ginny no paraba de contarle a sus padres y hermanos cómo le había ido en la prueba y lo que había insinuado Jones al final.

- Felicidades mi cielo, creo que esto es el inicio de una carrera muy exitosa en ese deporte.

- Sí hija, estoy orgulloso… mi niña una profesional del Quidditch… es como el sueño de todo padre mago hecho realidad, je, je, je…

- Supongo entonces que ahora tendremos entradas aseguradas para las temporadas de las dos Ligas de las Arpías ¿no?

- Claro George, es lo mínimo que nuestra hermanita podría ofrecerle a sus adorados hermanos.

- ¡Par de zánganos! Todavía no he presentado mi segunda prueba y ya quieren entradas gratis…

- No seas tacaña, es por tus hermanos que tanto te quieren y para tus cuñadas…

- Pues para Hermi, porque Fleur con el embarazo no creo que pueda andar en las gradas del campo.

- Yo me refería a tu "otra cuñada"…

- George yo sólo tengo dos… ¡George!... ¡Angelina!... ¿Lo hiciste eh, ya es tu novia?

- Sí familia, ya tengo novia, Angelina y yo finalmente estamos juntos y estoy muy contento. Se los comento para que la siguiente ocasión que venga a esta casa, bueno la reciban como una cuñada más.

- ¡Vaya parece que hoy es una buena noche! Felicidades también a ti hijo, sabes que Angelina siempre ha sido de nuestro completo agrado.

- Gracias papá, aunque a ella le atemoriza un poco el reto llamado "Molly Weasley", pero gracias a que ha visto sobrevivir a Fleur y a Hermione, está tomando valor para relacionarse con su mami suegra.

- Dile que no sea exagerada, que si yo he logrado sobrevivir como único yerno, la nueras la llevan de gane…

- No te hagas al sufrido Harry, si tú eres el consentido de mi madre…

- Ronie no te pongas celoso hijo, sabes que yo tengo cariño y consejo para toda mi familia y eso incluye a mis nueras y a mi yerno.

El ambiente en la cocina de la Madriguera era muy ameno y la participación de la familia pronto aumentó con la llegada de Percy, Bill y Fleur que se unían a sus padres, a los demás Weasley, a Hermione y Harry.

- Oye mamá ¿Cuándo dijo Charlie que vendría de visita?

- En agosto hija, tal vez esté aquí para tu cumpleaños cielo.

- ¡Excelente! A ver si él también nos sale pronto con una cuñada.

- Mmm… lo dudo mucho Gin, Charlie está enamorado de Norberta ¿recuerdas?… y no hay mujer que le llegue a los tobillos a esa candente dragona, je, je, je… pero él es feliz así, aunque todavía tenemos a otro aparentemente soltero… ¿No es así Percy?

- ¡Ay! Yo estoy llegando y ya me van a empezar a bombardear Ronald… Para su información sigo soltero y dedicado a mi trabajo.

- Algo de eso supimos, un pajarito nos dijo que últimamente te interesa mucho tu trabajo, pero no precisamente en tu departamento…

- ¡Harry! (Percy volteó a ver a su cuñado con los ojos muy abiertos ante el comentario de Ron).

- Tranquilo Percy, tranquilo… yo sólo comenté que te llevabas muy bien con Audrey, pero sólo dije eso, Ron está sacando conclusiones precipitadas supongo…

- Pues sí es algo precipitado andar concluyendo cosas "pajaritos", Audrey y yo somos amigos y la veo y platico con ella en el Ministerio, pero ni siquiera la he invitado a salir…

- ¿Y qué esperas hijo? - ¿Papá? – Bueno, yo conozco a Audrey y es una chica muy guapa y trabajadora, además se nota que le agradas…

- Y eso ya es ganancia Percy, créeme, je, je, je…

- Muy gracioso George… No lo sé papá, no tengo tiempo, el trabajo me absorbe mucho, el Primer Ministro me tiene mucha confianza y mis responsabilidades cada vez son mayores, ya ven que yo también he estado viajando en su representación y…

- Sí cuñado pero no le eches la culpa a Kingsley y al trabajo por no atreverte a invitar a salir a Audrey, si la chica te gusta debes encontrar la manera de acercarte un poco más. Planéalo un fin de semana, así el trabajo no intervendrá.

- Bueno, bueno, agradezco el interés de todo mundo en mi vida privada, pero ya veré como equilibro mis prioridades y ya les contaré a su debido tiempo.

- Oye… ¿pero sí te siguen gustando las mujeres verdad?

- ¡Ay ya cállate George, déjame en paz!

Aunque la cena de esa noche fue muy agradable, Harry tenía que contarle a Ginny el inconveniente que le había sucedido en su viaje, porque se había prometido a sí mismo que no le volvería a ocultar nada que pudiera perjudicar su relación, así que antes de irse a casa le pidió a Ginny que salieran un rato al jardín…

- Gin te voy a contar algo, no quiero que me interrumpas y quiero que me dejes hablar hasta que termine de contarte todo ¿me lo prometes?

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?, me lo dices muy serio.

- No es nada grave, sólo algo incómodo, pero promete que no me vas a interrumpir...

- Está bien, lo prometo, te escucho amor.

El chico narró su historia de la manera más tranquila y clara que su habilidad con la palabra le permitió, quería que a Ginny le quedara muy claro que pasara las veces que pasara una situación así, no sería porque él lo estuviera buscando y mucho menos se dejaría llevar y nunca la traicionaría.

- Mmm… ¿Y era bonita? – Sí, bastante.

- ¿Sensual? - Nada comparado contigo…

- ¿Te alteró su caricia? – Ginny… la chica me "agarró desprevenido", claro que me alteró, pero del susto. Pequeña sólo tus caricias me hacen reaccionar de otra manera.

- Está bien Potter, caso cerrado, no se hable más del asunto. Sólo promete que siempre tendrás la confianza de contarme las cosas.

- Siempre será así pequeña, lo juro.

El lunes de la siguiente semana Ginny recibió el aviso con la fecha y hora de su segunda prueba para el equipo de Quidditch. Harry la acompañó de nuevo y en esta ocasión sí se quedó a esperarla. Sin embargo esta segunda etapa del proceso de selección resultó muy distinta.

Para empezar, a todas las aspirantes les hicieron pruebas médicas para verificar su buen estado de salud y les tomaron peso, talla y medidas. También les aplicaron test de personalidad y manejo de situaciones críticas, además de unas pruebas físicas de reflejos. Tuvieron que llenar formatos con información de estudios y familia y para finalizar tuvieron una sesión fotográfica. Ginny estaba extrañada de que esa fuera la segunda etapa de la selección, pero Jones les explicó que jugar en una Liga profesional exigía más allá de ser una buena jugadora, que las seleccionadas se convertían en personajes públicos y debían cubrir varios requisitos. Les agradeció su tiempo y les hizo saber que los puestos seleccionados recibirían noticias la semana entrante.

Al final los chicos tuvieron un rápido encuentro amistoso con algunas jugadoras de la Liga Mayor, tal como habían acordado con las examinadoras al final de la prueba pasada. Y para una buena demostración de habilidades, el equipo en el que jugó la joven pareja ganó, con dos buenas anotaciones de Ginny y Harry tomando la Snitch a sólo 30 minutos de haber iniciado el encuentro.

- Eres muy buena Ginny…

- Gracias Niccole, me gusta mucho este deporte.

- Y a mí me gustaría mucho tenerte en mi equipo, así que empieza a ensayar tu firma mi querida niña, vas a empezar a firmar muchos autógrafos pronto…


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX – Grandes compromisos.**

Resultaba impresionante hacer conciencia del rápido correr del tiempo, habían pasado tantas cosas buenas en un año y todo parecía estar bajo control en la vida del joven mago y eso era algo tan extraño para él, ya que se había acostumbrado a tener malas rachas y grandes pérdidas desde que tenía uso de razón, de modo que los últimos meses le parecían una película o un sueño. Harry estaba a un par de días de cumplir 19 años. Se encontraba tendido en su cama mirando al techo, mientras Electra le picoteaba juguetona el pantalón del pijama que era lo único que usaba en ese momento.

Casualmente recordaba que cuando cumplió 17 años, Ginny le había regalado en la Madriguera ese beso con el que supo que ella era la mujer que amaría siempre. Después, a sus 18, nuevamente la chica había dado un paso más, regalándole la experiencia de elevar el nivel de intimidad en su relación. Ahora a sus 19, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaría y no pensaba evitarlo, lo deseaba tanto como ella. Sin embargo había tomado la decisión de demostrarle a su novia lo importante que era ese paso para él.

Al día siguiente, saliendo del Ministerio, Harry se dirigió a Gringotts para recoger algo muy importante que guardaba en la Cámara 16. Parado frente a uno de los pequeños cajones de madera del privado superior de la Cámara, respiró profundo y sacó el anillo en forma de orquídea… estaba decidido a entregárselo a Ginny el 31 de julio.

Para él, comprometerse con su novia sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, no lo hacía por fijar una fecha exacta o empezar a planear una fiesta… lo que quería era comprometerse formalmente con su chica, demostrarle que estaba decidido a planear una vida juntos y deseaba hacerlo del modo correcto, poniendo al mundo de testigo del amor que sentía por ella.

El día de su cumpleaños cayó en domingo y aunque él tenía ganas de dormir hasta tarde, Kreacher lo despertó temprano con un platón de fruta, un gran pastel de crema morisca y una jarra de leche de soya con cocoa, detalles a los que el chico no pudo resistirse y decidió despertarse para tomar con calma ese rico desayuno. No había terminado de desayunar cuando por la chimenea aparecieron Ginny y Ron Weasley.

- ¡Felicidades amigo, un año más viejo!

- ¡Felicidades guapo! (Ginny corrió para abrazar y besar a su novio que se encontraba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, atacando el último pedazo de pastel). Hemos venido a buscarte porque mamá y papá te tienen una sorpresita en la Madriguera… Kreacher tú también vienes con nosotros… vamos amor, ponte algo cómodo.

Potter se lavó los dientes, se puso unos vaqueros y una playera, sus tenis, gafas, varita y se fue a la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el festejado descubrió su sorpresita en el jardín. Un gran "pic nic", con un toldo y un par de tiendas de campaña, una barra de diversos bocadillos y bebidas, mantas en el césped, un pequeño lago artificial y al fondo aros de Quidditch empotrados habían aparecido en el lugar. Sus suegros y sus cuñados habían aprovechado que era domingo para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa al estilo día de campo familiar.

El cumpleañero no podía salir de su asombro, era algo que no había imaginado. Ahí estaban todos los Weasley, incluido Charlie que había adelantado su visita, Fleur luciendo hermosa sus 5 meses de embarazo, Hermione y sus padres, Andrómeda y Teddy, Luna y su padre, Neville y Hannah, Kingsley, Williamson y su esposa, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Hagrid y Tangly, Aberforth y Winky la elfina doméstica, entre otros.

Todos lo felicitaron a su llegada y recibió varios regalos, el chico estaba tan emocionado que por más que intentó contenerse, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon por los ojos verde esmeralda.

- Yo… no tengo palabras, señor y señora Weasley… gracias, no me lo esperaba.

- Harry querido, no tienes nada que agradecer cielo, tú eres y has sido siempre tan entregado a todos nosotros que esto es sólo un pretexto para consentirte como te mereces (él se abrazaba a Molly Weasley como un niño pequeño resguardándose en su madre y dejaba que la mujer le alborotara el cabello de manera cariñosa) Mmm… tenemos que hacer algo con este cabello hijo, está incontrolable…

- Lo que usted diga suegra, lo que usted diga... pero volverá a crecer, siempre es así.

La velada transcurría de lo más amena, unos cantaban, otros platicaban, otros jugaban Quidditch, había deliciosa comida… todos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Harry se detuvo a observar toda la algarabía y distinguió a su novia jugando con Teddy Lupin y Kreacher. Movido por su instinto la llamó un momento a solas para decirle que tenía que ir muy rápido a Grimmauld Place a buscar algo pero que en minutos estaría de regreso, le dio un beso y se desapareció para reaparecerse en su habitación.

Parado frente a su armario (en el que guardaba un pequeño cofre de plata que contenía en su interior el delicado anillo de oro blanco en forma de orquídea), respiró profundo, abrió una puertezuela de doble fondo, tomó el cofrecito, lo guardó en sus pantalones y regresó a la Madriguera.

- Ya regresé pequeña.

- ¿Qué fuiste a buscar?

- Ah… nada importante, luego te cuento.

- Por cierto amor, no te he dado tu regalo porque lo traigo puesto…

- (Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a reírse ante el pícaro comentario de su novia, la abrazó y le dijo al oído)… Y me imagino que me lo darás cuando estemos a solas…

- Claro bobo, no soy una exhibicionista, este regalito es privado.

- (Abrazó a su novia muy fuerte y la besó suave y lentamente) Ginny… yo… me muero de ganas de estar contigo… es decir, yo quiero… me gustaría…

- De verdad que a veces eres pésimo con las palabras Harry… te conozco bien, ya sé qué quieres, ya sé qué te gustaría… no tienes que ponérmelo por escrito.

- No es eso Ginny, mi niña, sólo quiero que tú también quieras… que estés segura.

- Lo estoy Harry, te amo y sé cuánto me amas, no necesito más.

- Bien, entonces ahora regreso, debo hacer algo, no tardo.

- Pero Harry… ¿a dónde… vas?

Potter salió corriendo rumbo a la arboleda del terreno que bordeaba los jardines traseros de la Madriguera, sólo Ginny notó que su novio se había retirado del lugar, pero lo que todo mundo notó fue lo que sucedió minutos después.

La tarde empezaba a tomar una tonalidad naranja debido a que el sol empezaba a retirarse. De pronto, ante la vista de todos los sorprendidos invitados, un hermoso y resplandeciente ciervo plateado apareció entre los árboles, caminando a paso lento y firme, observando a los presentes y reverenciando la cornamenta. El control del patronus era impresionante, el espectro era casi sólido, de hecho para sorpresa de todos, el ciervo sujetaba algo en el hocico.

El hermoso animal se abrió paso entre los invitados y se acercó gentil a la sorprendida Ginny, se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció lo que llevaba en el hocico. La chica extendió las manos y recibió el pequeño cofre de plata, al tiempo que el ciervo expresaba con una voz muy conocida para todos… - ¡Ábrelo por favor pequeña!… Las manos de la chica temblaban, tenía la respiración muy agitada, buscó nerviosa la mirada de su madre y ésta le afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que lo abriera.

La pelirroja abrió el estuche y dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa entrecortado, los ojos se le cristalizaron al instante… - ¡Oh, Harry…! – Pequeña… (Continuó el ciervo)… no quiero presionarte, sólo quiero saber si… tú… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... Dicho esto, el patronus dio media vuelta y se internó entre los árboles, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Minutos después, del mismo sitio por donde había salido el ciervo, aparecía caminando sonriente el mago que lo había enviado. Ginny echó a correr para colgarse del cuello de Harry al tiempo que le contestaba… - No me presiona la idea en lo absoluto Potter, claro que quiero casarme contigo… lo quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

Harry tomó el anillo que la chica sujetaba entre los dedos y se lo colocó en el anular izquierdo, amoldando en él a la perfección. La pareja se sonrió mutuamente y dieron inicio a un tierno y largo beso que se vio interrumpido por la explosión de aplausos, chifidos y gritos de los invitados que estaban conmovidos con la escena.

Ron y Hermione no podían cerrar la boca del asombro, Molly y Arthur Weasley rodeaban con un fuerte abrazo a la pareja, Kreacher y los demás hermanos Weasley aplaudían y chiflaban, Hagrid no paraba de llorar de la emoción y en general todos los invitados estaban "encantados" con la petición de Harry.

Dado el reciente acontecimiento, los invitados consideraron pertinente retirarse, la pareja tendría necesidad de llegar a ciertos acuerdos a solas, así que a partir de las 6 de la tarde empezaron a despedirse, siendo Hermione, sus padres, Bill y Fleur los últimos en irse.

- Supongo que todos suponen que tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

- Y están en lo cierto ¿no pequeña?

- ¿Sabes que no me lo imaginaba Harry? es decir, no esperaba que hubieras planeado esto para hoy.

- La verdad es que traía la idea en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, sólo estaba esperando a que ambos estuviéramos más estables y creo que ya lo estamos, así que ahora podemos calcular más o menos para cuándo… pero lo principal es que ahora eres mi prometida…

- ¡Y no lo puedo creer! es como un sueño Harry, ¡estoy tan feliz!

- Tu respuesta ha sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños mi niña.

- Hasta ahora guapo… qué te parece si… continuamos esta plática en tu casa, ¿Qué opinas?

- De acuerdo, vamos, pero no creo querer platicar mucho una vez que estemos ahí…

- Yo tampoco, pero algo tengo que decirle a mis padres…

Ginny anunció a sus padres que tenía asuntos que hablar con su novio y que estarían en su casa por si algo se ofrecía. La chica sabía que nadie los molestaría en realidad, así que los dos se retiraron muy tranquilos, no sin antes agradecerles a sus suegros la maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían organizado.

Una vez en la casa de Londres, Harry dejó un momento a Ginny en la biblioteca, curioseando los regalos que le habían dado y él subió a su habitación. En un arrebato de perfecto romanticismo, Harry hizo aparecer velas aromáticas en la alcoba, inciensos, sábanas de seda y pétalos de rosas, muchos cojines extendidos por el suelo, lienzos de gasa colgando del dintel de la cama y preparó la tina con agua tibia, sales de baño y margaritas. Todo en cuestión de minutos y cuando terminó "su obra" empezó a sentir como el corazón aumentaba su ritmo, un hormigueo de nervios le recorría el cuerpo y tenía la boca seca.

Se miró las manos y tenía una botellita de aceite corporal, mismo que no recordaba en qué momento había hecho aparecer ni de dónde, los nervios lo hicieron soltar la botellita que fue a parar entre los cojines. Se agachó para recogerla y cuando intentó incorporarse, se encontró con un par de pequeños y delicados pies que se descalzaban y jugueteaban entre los cojines.

- ¿Piensas invitarme a tu fiesta privada o te sigo esperando abajo?

- No Gin, ya iba a ir por ti… tú eres la invitada principal, pero tenía que ambientar esta cueva de acuerdo a la ocasión…

- Ah pues eres igual de bueno como decorador de interiores que como mago amor, esto está divino… ¿Qué es eso que recogiste?

- Un… aceite… para masaje (las mejillas del mago se ruborizaron un poco y clavaba la mirada en la pequeña botella).

- Mmm… muy interesante tu idea, a ver… ¿me lo prestas?

La pelirroja tomó la botellita y colocó un poco del aceite entre sus manos, las frotó entre sí y las deslizó por debajo de la playera del muchacho, directo sobre su pecho. Ella empezó a recorrer con sus juguetonas y pequeñas manos el pecho, hombros y espalda de su ya agitado novio, que sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de su playera para que no estorbara la labor de su chica, quien lo hizo recostarse en los cojines y continuó acariciándolo y besándolo, despojándolo de cada una de sus prendas, desde las gafas, hasta la varita. Harry intentaba poner en igualdad de circunstancias a su novia, pero era claro que quien llevaba el control de la situación era ella y sería a su ritmo como se desarrollarían las cosas.

Fue ella quien decidió ir quitándose poco a poco cada una de sus prendas frente a él, hasta lucir únicamente su escapulario y su cadenita con el colgaje de unicornio, lo que tenía al joven cumpleañero enloquecido y ansioso. Ginny era siempre tan seductora, natural y estéticamente hermosa, que Harry sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele por la boca y… por otros lugares de su cuerpo.

El juego de caricias fue intensificándose poco a poco, Harry estaba tan nervioso como ansioso, pero ante todo quería que Ginny estuviera bien y que la experiencia resultara tan maravillosa para ella como ya lo estaba resultando para él. El chico cuidaba mucho las reacciones de su novia, era tierno y delicado en cada uno de sus roces, finalmente a él lo hacía feliz verla a ella disfrutando el momento, entregándose por completo el uno al otro, volviéndose uno solo. Unidos finalmente en un mismo cuerpo, Harry dejó explotar cada una de sus células cuando sintió a su chica estremecerse con él, el flujo de energía de su cuerpo se fundió con el de ella y una conexión nueva nació entre ambos. Sus cuerpos unidos levitaron ligeramente sobre los cojines y un resplandor se desprendió de ellos al tiempo que caían suavemente uno sobre el otro, cansados pero plenos.

Harry abrazaba a su novia sin ganas de soltarla nunca, sus ojos tenían lágrimas de emoción, su temperatura estaba al máximo pero su respiración se iba regulando poco a poco. Ginny también se sentía plena, ella nunca había tenido una experiencia de fluido de energía, levitación, Legilimansia o algo por el estilo (salvo la posesión del diario de Riddley) y haber sentido eso con Harry era lo más bello que había vivido.

- No me sueltes mi niña, por favor… - No iba a hacerlo Harry… - Me refiero a que no me sueltes "nunca" pequeña… te amo Ginny, te quiero conmigo siempre.

Harry abrió los ojos al cabo de una hora. Sobre su pecho desnudo descansaba increíblemente hermosa su prometida, tan serena, tan suya. Era el hombre más feliz del universo, no tenía duda de ello y no le pedía a la vida nada más. Después de contemplarla incansablemente durante largos minutos y acariciar su tersa piel, finalmente se atrevió a despertarla con sus besos.

- Pequeña… despierta, tengo que llevarte a tu casa Gin (con ojos de cervatillo dormido Ginny se estiró arqueando el cuerpo sobre Harry) - No hagas eso de nuevo o no voy a querer dejarte ir…

- No tengo inconveniente en quedarme.

- Tú y yo no, pero tus padres…

- Ya lo sé… ni manera, pero antes de irnos… ¿Podemos visitar esa tina con sales y margaritas? Es parte de lo que preparaste para mí y no puedo pasarlo por alto… sería una grosería de mi parte no valorar todo tu esfuerzo.

- Me fascinas Ginny, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Vamos, yo tampoco quiero pasar por alto un pequeño relax…

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a dejar que te relajes Potter…?

La primera semana de agosto Ginny recibió la excelente noticia de haber sido seleccionada como una de las tres cazadoras de la Liga Menor de las Arpías de Holyhead. En la carta firmada por Niccole Strauss se le citaba en el Club Holyhead para firmar sus papeles y dar inicio formal a su nuevo trabajo como jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

Después de realizar todo el papeleo con los administradores del equipo y asignar como su manejador oficial a su hermano Bill, la nueva cazadora recibió sus horarios de entrenamiento previos a los encuentros de la primera temporada que daría inicio en el mes de septiembre.

Su primer evento público sería una rueda de prensa el 08 de agosto en la que se daría a conocer al equipo seleccionado. Niccole como guardiana y Capitana sería la encargada de presentar a Ginny y a las otras 5 seleccionadas: Katie Anderson y Nayeli Vives, cazadoras, Bety Coty y Agatha Sanders, golpeadoras y Alexandra Ulroc, buscadora. Todas ellas excelentes jugadoras y hermosas chicas entre los 18 y 21 años, la mayoría británicas excepto Nayeli que era originaria de Cuba y Alexandra que era Rusa.

Un día antes de la rueda de prensa las chicas fueron citadas a una merienda para ser presentadas como compañeras, convivir un rato y recibir instrucciones para la sesión con la prensa, así como sus diferentes atuendos, desde los uniformes completos de primavera-verano y los de otoño-invierno, tanto para juego de locales como de visitantes, el uniforme de gala, túnica, ropa de entrenamiento, sudaderas, pans y otros accesorios oficiales.

- Bien, las veremos aquí porque el equipo siempre se mueve junto en el autobús oficial y Susan Johansen siempre va con nosotras obviamente. Pero sus familiares pueden verlas en el salón de prensa del Hotel Magic Star, el evento empieza a las 12 p.m. La única persona que puede moverse con ustedes directamente es su manejador personal. ¿Alguna duda? Si no, pueden retirarse y las veo aquí mañana a las 11 a.m.

Las chicas se despidieron de su Capitana y empezaron a retirarse. Niccole llamó a Ginny antes de que ésta saliera del salón de juntas.

- ¡Ehh, Ginny!

- Dime Niccole…

- Tal vez esto no va a agradarte, pero como dice Jones, ser parte de un equipo profesional trae consigo otras cosas que deben cuidarse y bueno, necesito aprovechar un punto a tu favor… ¿Te acompañará mañana Harry?

- Yo creo que sí Niccole, salvo que algo muy importante surgiera en el Ministerio, pero de no ser así, seguro que me verá en el Hotel.

- Me incomoda esto pero es muy buena publicidad para el equipo tener a Harry Potter como fan número uno de la Liga…

- Mmm… me imagino que sí… no te preocupes Niccole, Harry y yo ya estamos acostumbrados, la verdad es que no me extraña que me pidas que él esté presente en mis actos públicos y de hecho no tienes que pedirlo, él siempre va a estar presente, siempre va a estar pendiente de mí.

- Noté tu hermoso anillo Ginny, no lo tenías en las pruebas…

- Es muy, muy reciente, Harry me lo entregó el 31 de julio.

- ¿Y para cuándo será?

- Año y medio, si todo sale como planeamos.

- Eso te deja seguras sólo 4 temporadas…

- Yo seguiré jugando hasta que tenga mi primer hijo y para eso sí falta más tiempo, no te preocupes Niccole, yo te sigo a la Liga Mayor sin problema.

- ¡Excelente Ginny!

Desde un principio Ginny estableció una muy buena química con la Capitana y con las foráneas del equipo, Alexandra y Nayeli.

- Siempre te haces acompañar por hombres muy atractivos y misteriosos eh, lo digo por tu manejador y obviamente por tu prometido.

- ¡Oh! Bill es mi hermano mayor.

- Es muy guapo pese a… ¿Qué le pasó? – ¡Nayeli, no preguntes esas cosas! – Bueno, me da curiosidad Ale…

- No hay problema. Sí, mi hermano es muy guapo, pero muy aguerrido, igual que todos mis demás hermanos. Lo atacó Greyback el hombre lobo, pero ese maldito y todos los que estaban con Voldemort ya están pagando las heridas de mi hermano Bill, mi hermano George y… la muerte de mi hermano Fred.

- ¡Oh querida, lo siento! No sabíamos que habías perdido a uno de tus hermanos en esa horrible lucha.

- Y casi pierdo a Harry ¿recuerdan?... pero todo eso terminó y ahora estamos muy bien y ¡Bill va a ser papá en noviembre!

- ¡Felicidades tía!

Las chicas estaban muy contentas, todas subieron con sus representantes al autobús rumbo al Magic Star.

- Ale, Nayeli… Les presento a mi hermano Bill – Mucho gusto señoritas.

- Igualmente Bill, ella es mi hermana Natasha – Hola a todos.

- Hola Bill, hola Natasha, este adorable señor es Oscar Vives, mi padre. – Mucho gusto, encantado.

Sentado con los padres de Ginny en el Lobby del hotel estaba Harry, ocultándose un poco de los curiosos y de la prensa, pero en cuanto vio llegar a las chicas, se separó de sus suegros y se acercó a Bill y a su novia.

- Cuñadito qué puntual…

- Tenía ganas de verte Bill, sólo por eso vine.

- No seas payaso, ¿vinieron mis papás?

- Sí están sentados junto a la fuente. Nena te ves preciosa… (en el momento en el que Harry abrazó a Ginny para besarla, una ola de flashes se dejó sentir)… Bueno ¿a caso nunca voy a poder besarte en público sin que quede plasmado en una fotografía?

- Harry, amor… sabes que eso es muy difícil… tú siempre eres noticia y ahora que se enteren de que estoy en la Liga será peor, hazte a la idea.

Harry prefirió dejar a Ginny con Bill y regresó con sus suegros para entrar a tomar asiento en el salón de prensa, al fin y al cabo los reporteros ya habían conseguido la foto del día y probablemente lo dejarían en paz durante la presentación del equipo. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con alguien que lo sacaba de sus casillas con sólo mirarla.

- Harry querido, hola. Sabía que estarías aquí. Cuando me enteré que Weasley era parte de la Liga supuse que vendrías…

- ¡Skeeter, tú aquí!... ¿Ahora cubres deportes?

- Cubro las notas importantes y tú querido, siempre eres importante.

- Pues resulta que yo aquí estoy de acompañante, la que es parte del equipo es Ginny y pensé que te había quedado claro que si algo tenemos que decir a la prensa no es a ti a quien contactaremos…

- Pues no veo por aquí a tu reportera oficial, parece que ella no te considera importante…

- ¡Te equivocas como siempre Rita!... Hola Harry, ¿Cómo va todo?

- Hola Grizel, qué gusto verte… todo bien, gracias.

- Me vas a disculpar Harry, pero hoy estoy aquí por Ginny y las Arpías…

- Y haces bien, justamente le comentaba a tu compañera de profesión que hoy la noticia no soy yo…

- Pero lo serás, así que agéndame… (Grizel se acercó a Harry para evitar los oídos de Rita Skeeter y le comentó…) Acabo de observar ese hermoso anillo en la mano de Ginny, por lo que creo que amerita unos 5 minutos de tu tiempo para un comentario al respecto…

- (Harry dejó escapar una ligera carcajada y le guiñó el ojo a Grizel) – Sí claro que lo amerita, yo te contacto mañana para contarte los últimos sucesos Potter-Weasley…

La rueda de prensa se llevó en muy buenos términos, aunque Harry no pudo escapar a un par de fotos al final, ya que los reporteros insistieron en que el chico posara con las seleccionadas. Para complacer a Niccole, "El Niño que Vivió" accedió a posar con las cazadoras y con ella, dando el toque publicitario al evento.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX – Dictados del corazón.**

El día del cumpleaños de Ginny, su novio la llevó a la casa de Valle de Godric para darle la sorpresa de que la había redecorado. Generalmente la utilizaba como punto de reuniones del Ministerio, pero había decidido que una casa tan acogedora tendría que ser "su refugio de descanso", donde él, su prometida o sus amigos pudieran llegar para descansar en fin de semana o en vacaciones. Debido a esto, desde Pascua había estado redecorándola poco a poco y finalmente la pintoresca casita era un perfecto espacio para pasar veladas muy tranquilas y obviamente, lo primero que el chico pensaba era enseñarle a su novia su nuevo refugio. Sólo una pequeña parte de la fachada de la casa era visible para los muggles, ya que Harry había decidido tener una dirección que lo ubicara para asuntos con el mundo muggle y este caso no aplicaba para la casa de Londres, de modo que parecía como un diminuto departamento porque el resto era visible sólo para magos y brujas, característica del lugar desde el ataque de Voldemort.

- De verdad Harry, si te aburres de ser Auror puedes dedicarte al decorado de interiores… la casa quedó hermosa.

- Quiero ponerla a tu nombre…

- Aún no Harry, promete que no lo harás hasta que nos casemos. Mientras eso sucede no quiero que pongas nada a mi nombre, por favor.

- Está bien, está bien, pero con una condición… quiero que vengamos a echarle un ojo por lo menos una vez a la semana, unas cuantas horas…

- ¿Horas… pues qué tanto piensas revisarle a la casa? ¿Vas a pintarla con crayolas o qué?

- Pues, a la casa, a la casa… realmente nada, a decir verdad… a la que me interesa revisar a detalle es a ti…

Agosto fue un mes bastante entretenido para la pareja. Harry tuvo un par de viajes por el trabajo, pero en general trató de dedicarle más tiempo a la tienda para apoyar a Ron y también estaba sacando más espacios para estar con el pequeño Teddy, que a su año y medio, encontraba en Harry la figura paterna y el chico sabía que era muy importante estar presente en la formación de los primeros años de vida del pequeño Ted Remus Lupin. Deseaba darle la dicha que a Sirius y a él les había arrebatado el destino y no deseaba repetir esa historia. Si bien era cierto que Teddy no podía tener a sus padres, Harry no estaba dispuesto a que su ahijado sintiera lo que era ser huérfano, para eso lo tenía a él que era su padrino… y a Ginny.

Por su lado, Ginny estuvo en constante entrenamiento para iniciar en excelentes condiciones la temporada de Quidditch en septiembre. El equipo se había acoplado de maravilla y el primer encuentro ya estaba programado para el 07 de septiembre contra las Monarcas de Ness, que era uno de los equipos más fuertes de las Ligas Menores. Una vez iniciada la temporada, las chicas estarían jugando entre uno y dos partidos por mes, la mayoría en Londres, hasta la final en el mes de enero.

Una tarde en El universo del Quidditch, después de cerrar, Ron se dirigió a Harry en tono bastante formal.

- Harry… necesito un favor especial, eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito a mi lado en esto…

- ¿Te vas a pintar el cabello de negro? ¿Te ayudo con la parte de atrás?

- Es en serio tarado, escúchame. Sabes que la próxima semana me paso a vivir al departamento. Mi madre insiste en que no es necesario, pero ya lo he decidido, voy a vivir en Londres.

- ¿Y quieres hacer el examen de conducir muggle?... Es fácil, yo lo aprobé al segundo intento y pude comprar el auto enseguida…

- ¡Te quieres callar y escucharme!

- ¡Oh, pues, ya… continúa!

- Lo que quiero es… no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene caótico… quiero… proponerle matrimonio a Hermi…

- ¿Por qué me pareció entender que debería sonar caótico?

- Porque no estoy hablando de empezar a planear mi boda dentro de año y medio como ustedes, yo estoy hablando de entregarle un anillo a Hermione y plantearle que, a lo mucho esperemos a que Fleur esté recuperada de cuando nazca mi sobrina y Ginny haya terminado su primera temporada, porque obvio ustedes serían los padrinos de alguno de los dos y esto sería a más tardar a fines de enero.

- Oh… creo que ya entendí en dónde está la parte caótica… quieres casarte ¡en 4 meses!

- O en 5, a lo mucho. Mira amigo lo he pensado mucho y la verdad es que tanto ella como yo ya estamos bastante estables y ya queremos tener una vida juntos, así que… ¿Para qué esperar más?

- Bueno hermano, qué te puedo decir… creo que te apoyo por completo, de hecho te felicito Ron, de verdad lo que necesites sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Ginny.

- Gracias Harry, sabía que contestarías eso y justamente quiero que me acompañes a dar el primer paso. Quiero ir a comprar el anillo de Hermi y quiero que me acompañes, porque yo soy medio "bestia" para eso de las joyas y a ti se te da más eso de los detalles finos.

- Claro, por supuesto, pero no vamos a ir a una joyería, tengo una mejor idea para eso.

- Harry dudo que en la botica o con Ollivander encuentre una sortija de compromiso adecuada.

- No animal, ahí no, pero en la Cámara 16 de Gringotts sí…

- ¿En la Cámara 16?… ¡ahh, en tu bóveda!

- ¿De dónde crees que salió el de Ginny? Ahí hay una discreta y selecta muestra de sortijas donde seguramente vamos a encontrar algo digno de mi querida hermana y no quiero negativas de tu parte, porque se trata de Hermione y no vamos a escatimar en ella, sabes que después de tu hermana, Hermione es la mujer que más quiero en esta vida… ¡le debo mi vida no sé cuantas veces!

- Gracias Harry, no voy a negarme, vamos cuando digas.

- Mañana sábado antes de abrir la tienda pasamos al banco y seguro salimos de ahí con algo hermoso.

Y así lo hicieron, al otro día temprano los amigos estaban entrando a la Cámara 16 de Gringotts. Ron casi orinó los pantalones al entrar al lugar.

- ¡No jorobes Harry, qué bruto… esto es… wow! Como un banco dentro de otro banco…

- Hoy vienes brillante eh, no cabe duda… ¡Inútil!, eso exactamente son las bóvedas… pequeños bancos que no puedes tener en una de tus habitaciones y por eso resguardas tus valores en ellas…

- A lo que me refiero es que es IMPACTANTE lo que tienes aquí, siempre dijiste que las dos herencias eran "generosas", pero definitivamente se pasan de "amables" eh…

- ¡Ya!, bueno lo que buscamos está ahí arriba, vamos…

Los chicos revisaron a detalle el contenido de los cajones de madera empotrados del privado, en cada uno de ellos encontraban alguna sortija hermosa y la separaban, pero aún no estaban convencidos… - ¡Ya, detente, deja de buscar… ésta tiene que ser, mira Ron! – Harry encontró un anillo entrelazado en oro amarillo y blanco que al centro lucía un fino trabajo en relieve en forma de rosa y justo en medio llevaba engarzado un diamante de buen tamaño.

- ¡Wow! Es genial Harry… eso le va a encantar… ¿crees que haya sido de los Black?

- Mmm… no lo sé, pero creo que no, yo creo que esto viene de los Potter, pero lo importante no es de dónde venga, sino que creo que es ideal para estar con los Weasley-Granger ¿no crees?

- Harry no tengo palabras, de verdad, Hermione va a estar feliz…

- Mmm… no tienes palabras ¿eh?... qué tal un ¡te invito una copa en el Caldero Chorreante cuando cerremos la tienda al medio día!

- ¿Una copa?... ¡Te pago una borrachera si quieres!

- No es para tanto, no quiero que tu hermana me aplique un Flipendo o un Mocomurciélago por llegar a verla en estado inconveniente, pero un par de copas de aguamiel o brandy para celebrar que encontramos la sortija ideal no te las rechazo…

- ¡Vale! Pues vámonos a trabajar y cuando cerremos pasamos por George y visitamos al buen Tom.

Harry entregó a Ron un estuche pequeño de ébano con terciopelo por dentro para guardar la sortija, salieron del banco y se fueron a la tienda. Pasaron un gran día de buenas ventas y después de cerrar a la 1 p.m., junto con George llegaron al Caldero Chorreante.

- Muchachos bienvenidos, ya tenía tiempo que no venían.

- Hola Tom, es que hemos estado muy ocupados con los negocios.

- Ahh los Weasley son grandes comerciantes, yo lo sé Ron… ¿Qué les ofrezco?

- Tres de aguamiel mi Tomy…

- Enseguida Georgie…

Los chicos le contaron a George la decisión de su hermano y éste se mostró muy contento… - ¡Brindo por mi hermanito y su valiente decisión de pasar el resto de su vida con la Generala Granger, esos sí son pantalones!… aunque cuñado tú no te quedas atrás, la chaparra es la única mujer que logra hacerme tartamudear cuando está enojada… ¡Salud! – Al cabo de unas cuantas copas se retiraron y muy alegres llegaron a la Madriguera.

- ¡Familia, ya llegamos, autógrafos hasta las 5 p.m. por favor, no insistan! Ahora lo indicado sería elogiar el arte culinario de mi adorada progenitora…

- ¿De dónde vienen ustedes tres George?

- De trabajar mamá…

- ¿George… Ron… Harry?

- Mamta, estáfamos en el tugar del guem Ton, en el Chaldero Correante, ¿si te acuerdas del Chaldero ma?… el de los tabiquitos que se abren… ahh, pero no pomimos nada po que Jary dijo que sholo pome con su shuegra…

- Ron, estás un poquito pasado de copas cielo…

- Suegra, déjelo, no me lo regañe, verá… Ron tiene algo importante que contarles y fuimos a celebrar un poquito…

- Maita… ya lo decidip… me casho en enero… voy a hablar con "la Hermi" mañana… le voy a montar una cenita romántica en la casha de Valle GRODIC que me va a prestar mi cuñao…

- ¡Oh cielo! Eso es maravilloso… ¿De verdad Ronie?

- Si Mamta, mira, mira el estuchito, abre, abre… ¿ta bonito no?

- Es precioso… como ella cielo, como ella… Felicidades hijo, me da tanto gusto… bueno siendo así… siéntense trío de entonaditos, les voy a servir algo de guisado para asentar esos estómagos.

- ¡Esa es mi madre, sí señor!

Ron, Harry y Ginny prepararon la casa de Valle de Godric para un romántico encuentro el siguiente viernes por la noche. El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso pero decidido, nunca había estado más seguro de algo en su vida. Todos los Weasley estaban enterados de los planes del menor y sus padres le dijeron que en cuanto él y Hermione hubieran llegado a sus acuerdos, lo acompañarían a hablar con los padres de la chica. Esa noche Ron fue a buscar a Hermione a su casa y luego se aparecieron directamente en Valle Godric.

- ¡Wow! La casa quedó muy bonita, Ginny ya me había dicho que Harry dejó el lugar de ensueño, pero querido tú has dejado esto muy hermoso… ¿Qué celebramos? No es nuestro aniversario y aún falta para mi cumpleaños…

- No seas impaciente Granger, ven vamos a cenar, mi madre se lució, ya verás…

A la luz de las velas, con rosas por todas partes, un buen vino recomendado por Harry y con un encantamiento sonoro de violines por todo el lugar, la cena fue una velada exquisita.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¿Bailar Ron… tú me estás pidiendo bailar? Creo que no hemos bailado desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- No puedes negar que he mejorado…

- Bombón… has mejorado en todo, eres el hombre perfecto para mí.

- Bueno pues este hombre perfecto quiere bailar abrazado a la chica más hermosa que conoce. Pero no aquí… vamos a la terraza trasera.

- Ron… ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca!… vamos.

La terraza trasera tenía un encantamiento Fidelio para proteger esa parte de la casa con un poco más de privacidad, así que la pareja no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a ser observados por ningún curioso. Ron abrazó a Hermione y con un toque de su varita elevó un poco el volumen de la música – ¿Te gusta esta melodía? – De fondo se escuchaba una canción de un intérprete muggle que a Hermione le gustaba mucho… "Lo que yo siento por ti es amor"… la chica sonrió complacida por el detalle – Sabes que me encanta – Se abrazó fuerte a su novio y cerró los ojos.

- Princesa, te propongo un juego…

- ¿Un juego… qué clase de juego Weasley?

- Se llama "encuentra la rosa más hermosa", claro no puedes ponerte frente a un espejo porque sería muuuy fácil así…

- ¡Bobito! Mmm… ¿Y qué tengo qué hacer entonces?

- La casa está llena de rosas y varias de ellas tienen instrucciones… tienes que ir siguiendo pistas de una a otra hasta que puedas encontrar la más bonita y si lo logras… ¡te ganas un premio!, bueno además de pasar la noche conmigo que ya es un "gran premio"…

- ¡Wow!... ¡Sí, sí…! ¿Por dónde empiezo?

- Empiezas con la que está en la mesa en donde cenamos, vamos…

Ron tomó de la mano a su novia y cuando entraron al comedor la rosa que adornaba el centro de la mesa tenía un resplandor que proyectaba unas palabras flotando sobre ella: "Me gusta todo de ti, tu inteligencia incomparable…" - Mmm… ¿Esa es una pista que me lleva a la siguiente rosa? – Sí, a ver… chica lista, adivina dónde está la que sigue… - Pues mencionando inteligencia, debe estar en… ¡La biblioteca, vamos! – Efectivamente sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca estaba otra rosa con un mensaje flotante: … el hechizante tono de tu voz… - Ehh… ¿tono de voz…? ¡El aparato de audio, en la sala! - … el dulce sabor de tus labios… - ¡Obvio, la cocina! –… el calor de tu cuerpo… - bueno, la habitación, supongo… - Sobre la almohada se encontraba otra rosa de mensaje flotante: Eres el aire que respiro… ¿Aire, respirar… aire fresco…? ¡El balcón, aquí afuera! – Hermione salió corriendo al balcón del cuarto arrastrando a Ron de la mano, al salir encontró en el centro de la pequeña terraza una mesita con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que contenía el siguiente mensaje: "Contigo a mi lado no necesito nada más, te amo". – Debe estar aquí, en este ramo, debo buscar aquí ¿verdad? – Hermione empezó a buscar entre las rosas con gran delicadeza, sin estar segura de lo que habría de encontrar, pero pronto lo supo. En la base del ramo, justo al centro, encontró un pequeño estuche de ébano. La chica sintió que la fuerza de las piernas la abandonaba, pero metió la mano y tomó su premio. Hermione miró a Ron casi con incredulidad…

- Ábrelo princesa…

- ¡Oh por Dios… Ron! Es… esto es… (los ojos de Hermione se inundaron de lágrimas por la emoción y una risa nerviosa empezó a apoderarse de su autocontrol, Ron empezó a reírse con ella, la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura y acercándose a su oído simplemente se lo dijo).

- Quiero que te cases conmigo Granger, quiero despertar cada día a tu lado, quiero que puedas gritarme todo lo que se te antoje pero en nuestro hogar y quiero que sea pronto, muy pronto…

- Y yo quiero justamente lo mismo que tú Ron, te amo, te amo, por mí me casaba mañana mismo…

- Perfecto, entonces puedes quedarte con tu premio princesa, esta es tu rosa y qué te parece si vamos fijando la fecha, mmm… pero después…

- ¿Después de qué?

- Después de hacerte el amor…

Los chicos fijaron la fecha pensando en que Fleur tuviera al menos un par de meses de haber dado a luz y que Ginny estuviera en descanso de temporada, así que se decidieron por el 30 de enero. Pronto hablarían con los padres de Hermione y poco a poco, con la invaluable ayuda de las madres de ambos, planearían la recepción, que debería incluir tanto la ceremonia muggle como la mágica y la fiesta.

Cuatro meses parecían mucho tiempo al principio, pero entre el trabajo fijo de los chicos, los partidos de Ginny y las responsabilidades individuales de cada quien, el tiempo pasó como en Saeta de Fuego.

Las Arpías de Holyhead de ambas Ligas estaban jugando una excelente temporada. La Liga Menor enfrentaría nuevamente a las Monarcas de Ness pero esta vez en la final. Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada a combinar sus entrenamientos, partidos, viajes y entrevistas con ayudar a su madre en casa y a Hermione con los preparativos de la boda, estar al pendiente de su hermosa sobrina Victoire, de Teddy y por supuesto, de "atender" a su prometido.

Harry por su parte le había confiado casi al 100 la administración del Universo del Quidditch a su socio, ya que tenía que dedicarle mucho más tiempo a su trabajo como Auror. El chico era un elemento clave para el Ministerio. Kingsley, que se había convertido en una especie de tutor para el joven mago, tenía el firme propósito que "El Elegido" explotara al máximo sus grandes habilidades. El Primer Ministro del Mundo Mágico sabía que su muchacho (como cariñosamente lo llamaba) era un gran mago, de los que no se dan en generaciones seguidas, así que lo involucraba en todo asunto donde pudiera aplicar sus habilidades en defensa contra las artes oscuras, de legilimente portatus, su hipersensibilidad, rastreo de señales mágicas, magia sin varita más avanzada, hechizos en silencio, levitación y de ser necesario, sus lágrimas de Fénix, aunque este último don era casi de uso exclusivo, ya que Harry sólo podía accionar dicho poder cuando sus lágrimas brotaban del corazón, movidas por el amor hacia un ser querido, como sucedió en una ocasión en el mes de noviembre, cuando Fleur tuvo complicaciones durante el parto y Victoire estuvo a punto de morir, hecho que quedó sólo como una amarga anécdota gracias a la intervención del "tío Harry", o cuando Teddy los descuidó y rodó escaleras abajo en Grimmauld Place golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Hermione también exigía recientemente mucho de la ayuda de su amigo. Desde que solicitó su cambio al departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, la joven veía a su amigo como su Auror de cabecera y lo involucraba en todos sus proyectos. Con todo esto, el control de sus habilidades resultaba sorprendente para todos y en ocasiones, hasta para él mismo.

Y como un plus, en esos meses Harry había desarrollado otra habilidad más. Este nuevo poder había sido generado por una combinación de su control de hipersensibilidad y su proyección de fluido de energía corporal, además no era algo que accionara sólo en su persona, tenía que ver también con Ginny. Desde la noche de su cumpleaños 19, cuando Harry se entregó a su novia, una conexión especial había surgido entre ellos, misma que se hacía más fuerte en cada encuentro íntimo de la joven pareja y podían controlarla cada vez mejor. Esta habilidad, que por obvias razones sólo ellos dos conocían y no se la habían planteado a nadie más, consistía en un "sistema de telepatía" entre ambos. Harry y Ginny poco a poco habían descubierto que ante la intención deliberada de comunicarse podían hacerlo mentalmente, podían llamarse, presentirse y de hecho, Harry había logrado en un par de ocasiones, llegar a visitar a Ginny mientras dormían en ciudades diferentes, sin aparecerse materialmente, controlando una especie de "proyección astral".

Una noche, después de cenar en la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny se escaparon un rato a Valle de Godric para despedirse, porque se verían hasta tres días después en la final de la Liga Menor Femenina de Quidditch.

- Harry estoy muy nerviosa, es la final, estará presente medio mundo mágico y las Monarcas han dado una muy buena temporada.

- Te entiendo pequeña, pero ustedes también son muy buenas y se han entrenado muy bien, además sus fans las apoyan incondicionalmente, tienen mucho a su favor.

- Bill dice que quedó muy bien el Campo en Nottingham y que le hicieron adecuaciones porque esperan más aficionados de los que puede recibir la capacidad del lugar.

- Tú tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

- Es que todo se me juntó, es decir, primero Navidad, año nuevo, luego viene la final y después somos los padrinos de Hermi… este fin de año ha sido muy movido, por cierto tengo que ir a probarme mi vestido de madrina junto con Angelina… y tú y George tienen que hacer lo mismo con sus trajes y túnicas, ahh y con el trajecito de Teddy.

- ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por las responsabilidades de los demás?... ¡Ya estás peor que tu madre!, George y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con Ron y Andrómeda ya vio la ropita de Teddy, tranquila Ginny, no te presiones. Mira, ya se nos está haciendo un poco tarde y tengo que llevarte a tu casa para que descanses y mañana empieces a empacar temprano y todavía queda un poco de este maravilloso aceite corporal de frambuesa, así que te propongo que dejes de darle vueltas a tus múltiples pendientes, me dejes meterme de nuevo debajo de estas sábanas y te relajes un poco… ¿Qué opinas…mmm…?

- Opino que tienes un mágico poder de convencimiento sobre mí Potter, no cabe duda, está bien, acepto tu propuesta… ven aquí…

La final de Quidditch estuvo llena a reventar, ambos equipos eran muy populares, las jugadoras tenían muchos seguidores y el simple hecho de verlas moverse por los aires ya resultaba un deleite.

Las Arpías de Holyhead lograron cerrar su primera temporada con el triunfo en las manos, lográndolo de una manera que no esperaban, ya que presas de los acalorados ánimos de la gran final, una golpeadora de las Monarcas había derribado con una Bludger a Alexandra Ulroc, la buscadora de las Arpías, quitándole la posibilidad de continuar en el juego. Ante esta situación la Capitana Niccole Strauss decidió que fuera Ginny quien tomara dicha posición y meter a una cazadora suplente. Pese a que no era la posición para la cual era especialista la pelirroja, sabía cómo hacerlo y era rápida y ágil, además había recibido desde las gradas instrucciones y oportunos consejos de un muy buen buscador, que llegaban con gran claridad a su mente. Con este apoyo y su gran seguridad en el aire, la chica había conseguido arrebatarle la Snitch a la buscadora oficial del equipo contrario. La euforia fue tal que hasta el Primer Ministro perdió un poco la compostura y su acostumbrada imparcialidad cuando la chica elevó la mano con la pequeña dorada entre sus dedos, pegando de gritos y brincos desde su Palco de Honor, donde se encontraba en compañía de su Auror favorito y los padres de Ginny.

El festejo del equipo se llevó a cabo en el Club Holyhead y duró un día completo. Después de esto, las chicas entrarían en un mes de descanso antes de la siguiente temporada que iniciaba en marzo. Ginny tenía pocos días para dedicarse a los últimos detalles de la boda de su hermano, ella y Harry serían los padrinos por parte de la novia, mientras Angelina y George lo serían por el lado de Ron, siguiendo un poco más las costumbres muggles que las mágicas.

Entre Ginny, Angelina, la madre de Hermione y Molly Weasley, se encargaron de tener todo listo para la ceremonia religiosa en Londres donde asistirían los familiares muggles de Hermione y de ahí el oficio mágico en una hermosa Capilla al aire libre montada en la Madriguera, mismo lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Los nervios de toda la familia y amigos cercanos estaban a flor de piel, hasta la tía Muriel insistió en llegar un día antes por si requerían de su valiosa ayuda para los últimos detalles. Harry tuvo que prepararle a su amigo una poción para detenerle un ataque de vómito por nervios que le empezó un día antes de la boda por la mañana, cuando su padre le informó que varios de sus familiares llegarían ese día temprano para instalarse en la Madriguera, ya que Ginny, Percy y Charlie se irían a Valle Godric para dejar la casa de sus padres libre para que los invitados se instalaran en ella.

El gran día llegó, Hermione lucía simplemente hermosa, su vestido era al "tipico estilo muggle": blanco, de cola larga, finos encajes y velo de seda, con un bello ramo de alcatraces naturales. Ron usaba un frac gris que lo hacía ver impresionantemente formal y atractivo, era casi imposible ubicar en aquel hombre al chico bromista y relajado que todos conocían, se veía tan maduro y tan… ¡nervioso! La ceremonia religiosa en Londres fue sencilla y al final de la misma se firmaron los trámites civiles en el atrio del lugar, donde hubo un brindis y una sesión de fotos con los familiares de Hermione. Esto ayudó un poco a los jóvenes para relajarse antes de llegar a la ceremonia mágica en la Madriguera, donde el número de asistentes triplicaba al citado en Londres.

Harry y George también lucían fracs pero en tono beige, Ron no había querido que sus padrinos y madrinas utilizaran color negro, ya que consideraba que nadie tenía porque estar de luto en un día tan feliz y Fred no se lo hubiera permitido. Dada esta lógica sugerencia del novio, las madrinas se mandaron a confeccionar hermosos vestidos de seda dorada y si algo destacaba de la decoración de la Madriguera, era la cantidad y variedad de flores de todos los colores que adornaban el lugar.

Después de pronunciar los votos mágicos (mismos que Ron casi olvida por los nervios, pero que finalmente pronunció de la manera más sincera y tierna que un novio podía hacerlo, gracias a que su amada lo tomó firme de las manos para ayudarlo), la ceremonia finalizó con un hermoso beso y la fiesta comenzó. La lista de invitados era larga, amigos, familiares y nuevos conocidos, casi todos magos y brujas, algunos familiares muggles de Hermione que lograban ambientarse a la ocasión, Kreacher, Winky, el cada vez más grande cachorro Tangly y hasta Buckbeak, el hipógrifo. A un costado de la mesa principal, Ron montó un pequeño altar en el que colocó varias fotografías mágicas en las que aparecía Fred, de este modo la familia completa estaba en el evento.

- Por lo menos Hagrid no sugirió que Charlie trajera a Norberta.

- Ay Harry, es que está feliz, ¡míralo, no ha dejado de bailar!... Hagrid los quiere tanto a ustedes tres que hoy es un día muy, muy especial para él. ¡Si Aragog aún viviera, seguro hubiera querido traerlo!

- Oye y cómo ves si cada inicio de año empezamos a celebrar una boda en esta familia…

- ¿A qué te refieres con cada inicio de año?

- A que a lo mejor el próximo enero podríamos estar en esta misma faena pero con nuestra boda.

- Pues no es mala idea amor, aunque personalmente me gustaría que fuera en una época menos fría… tal vez en primavera.

- Ahh pues podríamos recibir así la primavera el 21 de marzo del próximo año…

- Mmm… eso me gusta mucho más querido, me agrada, me agrada… ¿Dónde te firmo eh?... ¡Te acepto la fecha!

- No tienes que firmarme nada pequeña, yo me voy a encargar de que no se te olvide… ven, vamos a bailar con los novios y con nuestros demás amigos.

- Por cierto, recuérdame al rato que tengo que sacar a bailar al señor Primer Ministro…

- ¿Por qué tienes que sacar a bailar a King?

- Porque el otro día me dijo que no bailaba no porque no fuera un excelente bailarín, sino porque no encontraba pareja que le pudiera seguir el paso… así que hoy voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras… Me gustaría que King fuera uno de nuestros padrinos sabes, él ha sido muy bueno contigo y a mí me aprecia mucho.

- Sí me gustaría y también Hagrid y McGonagall, pero faltaría tu madrina…

- Harry… ¿Cómo que faltaría mi madrina?... ¡Esa tiene que ser Luna!

- ¡Vaya cuarteto suigéneris! ¿Nunca vamos a poder ser normales tú y yo verdad?

- ¿Y cómo para qué?... A mí no me interesa ser "normal"… ¿Y a ti?

- A mí lo único que me interesa es seguir amándote y que me ames… lo demás, que gire como tenga que girar.

Aquella noche cuando finalmente Harry se tendió en su cama dispuesto a descansar, contento por ver a sus mejores amigos definitivamente juntos y felices y haber fijado la fecha de su propia boda, sintió la gran necesidad de ir a Hogwarts, sintió que algo lo llamaba, pero ya era tarde así que dormiría un poco y seguiría su corazonada al día siguiente. El chico abrió los ojos a las 10 a.m., completamente recuperado, se dio un baño, vistió ropa cómoda, tomó su varita y sin desayunar, pese a los regaños de Kreacher, se apareció en la reja principal del Castillo. El chico envió a Hagrid su patronus para que fuera a recibirlo y el hermoso ciervo regresó a su mago en compañía del guardabosques.

- ¡Harry qué gran sorpresa! ¿Qué pasa hijo, qué se te perdió?

- Hagrid necesito ir un momento al Bosque Prohibido, hay algo, no sé, anoche tuve como un presentimiento.

- Pasa, vamos a la cabaña y me cuentas… (una vez instalados en la cabaña de Hagrid, el joven intentó explicar por qué había ido al colegio).

- No sé Hagrid, es algo raro, estaba relajado, pensando en Ron y en Hermi, también en Ginny y en nuestros planes a futuro, de repente algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir que debía venir, que debía internarme en el bosque, no sé cómo explicarlo y no sé si se trata de algo bueno o malo, sólo sé que debo ir.

- Bueno Harry si tú sientes que debes ir, pues debes ir y punto, Tangly y yo podemos acompañarte si quieres…

- Pues no veo por qué no, te digo que la verdad no sé qué pueda encontrarme ahí adentro, vamos.

Harry, Hagrid y el peludo cachorro de viejo pastor inglés se internaron en las profundidades del bosque, avanzando sin estar seguros de lo que podían encontrar. De pronto la temperatura empezó a bajar notablemente y los amigos divisaron ciertas sombras entre las copas de los árboles, pero no se trataba de dementores. En cuestión de segundos se encontraban rodeados por al menos 10 maléficos demonios alados de afiladas garras, una mezcla entre mujeres y buitres. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas eran de buitre y el torso y la cara de mujer. Sus cabellos eran gruesos, duros y enmarañados, como un estropajo y entre sus fauces se distinguían fétidos dientes afilados y podridos.

Hagrid susurró a Harry con cara de gran preocupación – Son Arpías muchacho, esto no es bueno – La demoníaca manada dejaba fluir una serie de gritos y cacareos muy desagradables mientras les cerraban el paso, Hagrid volvió a intervenir...

- No te confíes Harry, las Arpías cantan una canción mágica, capaz de hechizar a todos los humanos y semihumanos que la oyen, lo hacen cuando se ven atrapadas o cuando quieren atraer a sus presas. No entiendo qué hacen aquí, sus guaridas están situadas en la línea costera de las ruinas de Dungedaim, las ruinas de los Dinaji, templos abandonados del Mar Tsung.

- Territorio de Minotauros… sí lo sé, Diggory alguna vez me comentó... que horrible olor despiden… Hagrid se supone que estas cosas comen humanos ¿no?

- ¡Comen de todo y nunca se sacian! Tenemos que averiguar qué hacen aquí, qué es lo que buscan… averigua Harry.

- Ehh, bueno disculpa Hagrid pero yo no sé hablar "Arpigeno, Arpitengo, Arpiniano" o como quiera que se llame el lenguaje de estas cosas.

- No, yo tampoco pero tú puedes leerles la mente, por Dios muchacho concéntrate, mira a esa de ahí, la más fea y grande… debe ser la líder.

- ¡Oh sí claro, leerle la mente sí, eso puedo hacerlo! Bueno es que tú comprenderás que no suelo encontrarme con una manada de Arpías todos los fines de semana ¿verdad?... y pensar que las Arpías que yo conozco son todas muy hermosas y huelen taaan bien…

- ¡Harry!... ¿Quieres tomar esto en serio?

- ¡Lo estoy tomando en serio Hagrid! Pero estoy nervioso, no puedo evitarlo… (Harry sin bajar su varita y de espaldas a su amigo se concentró en la líder del grupo)… mmm, pasó algo, un incendio las obligó a dejar su cueva, luego tuvieron problemas en la costa por culpa de muggles, así que volaron buscando comida… piensan volver a su refugio, pero por el momento están hambrientas y han hecho una parada técnica, ya sabes, detectaron que este lugar está repleto de carne fresca y vinieron "al súper"…

- Pues vamos a ofrecerles carne de hurón o bistec que puedo conseguir…

- No van a cambiar de idea, saben que el lugar está lleno de humanos menores de edad y que empezarán a esparcirse por los terrenos en poco tiempo… sin mencionar que tú y yo les parecemos una muy buena botana para abrir boca… tal vez deba mandarle mi patronus a McGonagall para avisarle…

- Tal vez no debas hacer nada si no quieres que nos ataquen…

- Hagrid… haga o no haga algo… ¡Nos van a atacar!

Los demonios empezaron a cerrarse sobre los amigos, Harry preparó su varita y Hagrid su ballesta protegiendo a Tangly entre sus piernas, el ataque fue inminente, la manada completa se dejó caer sobre el par de amigos. Hagrid lanzaba algunas flechas y separaba a manotazos a los demonios que intentaban atacar a su cachorro, las bestias no eran mucho más grandes que el semigigante pero sus afiladas garras lograban abrir algunas heridas profundas en la piel del guardabosques. Harry por su parte lanzaba hechizos aturdidores por doquier: ¡Desmaius! ¡Flipendo! ¡Confringo!, las Arpías volaban con los rayos rojos de la varita de Harry, algunas otras huían heridas con las flechas de Hagrid pero sus ataques continuaban, los demoníacos buitres eran fuertes, Harry tenía que hacer algo más que aturdirlas - ¿Qué hago profesor? - Invocó el muchacho al consejo de su antiguo Director sin darse cuenta y en cuestión de segundos un glorioso canto se dejó escuchar entre las copas de los árboles. Harry elevó la mirada y vio al hermoso Fénix que llegaba hacia ellos, al cabo de unos minutos el joven supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: ¡Expecto patronum!... un fuerte y cegador rayo plateado salió de la varita del mago, "Cornamenta" se detuvo en medio del círculo de hambrientas Arpías y Fawkes se posó sobre él, era una escena extraña pero sublime, el espectro inició el galope y elevó en vuelo guiado por las alas del Fénix, embistiendo como pinos de boliche a los demonios alados, una a una las Arpías fueron desintegrándose como polvorones de azúcar. El ciervo regresó al mago y desapareció, Fawkes dio un cariñoso piquete a Harry en la cabeza y elevó al cielo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya par, qué alucine! ¿Viste eso Hagrid?… ¿Hagrid?... ¡Hagrid!... ¡Nooo, no, Hagrid te hirieron, reacciona!

Hagrid presentaba una herida muy profunda que le había partido la yugular, ocasionada por la garra de una Arpía decidida a devorarse a Tangly. El guardabosques se desangraba y estaba inconsciente, tendido sobre la tierra y Harry estaba hincado sobre él tratando de detener la hemorragia con sus manos: - ¡Expecto patronum!... "Pronto, Hagrid mal herido en el bosque prohibido!... Corre Cornamenta, corre con McGonagall… - Harry respiró profundo y miró sus manos empapadas con la sangre de su querido amigo… - No Hagrid, ni lo pienses, tú no vas a dejarme nunca ¿me estás oyendo? ¡Tú nos vas a enterrar a todos cabeza de chorlito! Tú vas a ser mi padrino de boda y para que eso suceda te necesito vivo, ¿me entiendes?... ¡Vivo! – Los ojos verde esmeralda del joven mago se llenaron en automático de un resplandor acuoso que empezó a fluir gota a gota sobre el rostro de Hagrid, en el cielo Fawkes cantaba, Harry cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con las pupilas de nuevo en órbita de su fiel amigo. Elevó la mirada al cielo y sonrió – Gracias Fawkes… ahora entiendo perfectamente en qué consiste tu maravilloso regalo amigo mío. Mi fidelidad a tu querido amo me ha hecho merecedor de evitar la muerte "fuera de tiempo" de mis seres queridos, tu regalo consiste en que no vuelva a perder injustamente a la gente que amo y que me ama si no es su tiempo… de corazón, muchas gracias – Justo en ese momento Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Hestia Jones y Poppy Pumfrey aparecían corriendo varita en mano…

- ¡Harry! ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¡Hagrid!

- Lo siento profesora, pero creo que tendrán que preparar una sucursal de la enfermería en la cabaña de este tarado que se ha descuidado… Madame Pumfrey no era mi intención volver a molestarla tan pronto…

- ¡Oye enano insolente, no me descuidé! pero las Arpías no suelen hacerse pedicure muy seguido…

- ¿Me quieren explicar qué está sucediendo? Harry recibí en mi despacho a tu ciervo diciendo que Hagrid estaba MAL HERIDO… y ahora se bromean el uno al otro… ¿Y a qué te refieres con "Arpías" Hagrid?

- Bueno Directora, es que sí estuve mal herido, muy mal herido de hecho, pero aquí el "Nuevo Fénix" decidió derramar unas lagrimitas sobre mí y bueno, ya sabe lo que ahora hacen las lágrimas de este mocoso.

- De todas maneras hay que llevarlo a su cabaña y darle una revisada, no vaya a ser que me haya quedado incompleto el trabajito y le quede alguna fuga… y lo de las Arpías… verá… ehh, cómo le explico que había una manada de Arpías de paseo aquí en el bosque y estaban esperando el "brunch dominical" de estudiantes… alguien les dijo que había bufete en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? ¿Arpías aquí en Hogwarts?... pero… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí y por qué? ¿Y cómo supiste que estaban en el bosque?... Y por las barbas de Merlín Harry… ¡Quieres dejar a un lado tu tono burlón… esto no es gracioso!

- Tranquila Minerva, conoces a Harry, no va a cambiar nunca, resígnate… vamos a llevar a Hagrid a su cabaña y que nos cuenten ahí lo que sucedió. Poppy adelántate con Hestia para que prepares lo que se necesite para atender al buen Hagrid y llévense al cachorro, nosotros tres lo llevaremos a él… de alguna manera…


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI - El nuevo Fénix.**

Pese a que le costó bastante trabajo a Harry y al profesor Flitwick tranquilizar a Minerva McGonagall, el chico finalmente pudo narrar lo sucedido.

-Fue un accidente en realidad profesora, las apestosas esas no querían atacar Hogwarts, de hecho no querían salirse de sus cuevas, pero bueno, azares del destino, tenían hambre y vinieron a dar aquí...

-Lo importante aquí Minerva, si me dejas mencionarlo, es que Harry tiene una fuerte conexión con Hogwarts, creo que está unido de alguna manera a _Fawkes_ y eso lo convierte prácticamente en parte del sistema de seguridad del colegio.

- Viéndolo así Hestia... sí, eso parece. Gracias Harry y disculpa mi enfado, pero entenderás que nos asustamos mucho con tu mensaje y luego bajamos y nos encontramos con la noticia de Arpías en el colegio y ustedes dos bromeándose...

- No se preocupe profesora, la verdad es que ya la extrañaba, soy medio masoquista sabe... (los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron casi del tamaño de su sonrisa ante el comentario del Gryffindor).

-Sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, no sólo cuando "algo" nos ataque.

- Sí gracias, lo haré y ahora si me lo permite, quisiera saludar al profesor Dumbledore y luego desde su chimenea regresar a casa.

- Claro muchacho, vamos.

- Hagrid vendré con Ginny a visitarte entre semana, Ron y Hermione estarán de viaje de bodas 10 días pero a su regreso seguro se darán una vuelta a verte.

- ¡Vale! Nos vemos por aquí entonces... Ahh y Harry, ya hablando en serio... Gracias hijo, te debo una.

- No Hagrid, no me debes nada, al contrario, ya hablando en serio, esto no es ni una gota a comparación de lo que tú siempre has hecho por mí.

Durante los siguientes 10 días, en ausencia de los recién casados, Ginny estuvo apoyando a su novio con la tienda de Quidditch. Una tarde después de cerrar la chica lo notó algo pensativo y decidió indagar.

- Espero que lo que sea que te tiene tan pensativo, en realidad tenga que ver con un plan para festejarme el 14 de febrero...

- No pequeña, eso ya lo tengo bien planeado, te voy a llevar a cenar a París... se trata de otra cosa a la que le he estado dando vueltas desde hace un par de meses y ahora creo que tengo que hacerlo pero quiero pedirte que me acompañes.

- ¿Qué te acompañe a dónde Harry?

- A Privet Drive... Independientemente de lo mal que siempre estuve con los Dursley, tía Petunia es la hermana de mi madre y al final de todo, mi primo decidió tenerme un poquito de algo parecido a "cariño". Creo que debo ir para ver que estén bien, para decirles que yo estoy bien, presentarte con ellos como mi prometida y comentarles que ya tenemos fecha para la boda. Ni siquiera tenemos que entrar a la casa, sólo saludamos y nos vamos.

- Creo que es un gesto muy educado de tu parte Harry, mucho más de lo que se podría esperar de ellos. Claro que sí te acompaño y no porque me muera de ganas de conocer a tus tíos, sino porque sé que en el fondo esto es importante para ti, para sentirte tranquilo en relación a la memoria de tu madre.

- Un poco por ahí va la cosa, por el recuerdo de mi madre. ¿Entonces vamos el domingo temprano?, ellos suelen salir de paseo como a las 11 a.m., si llegamos como eso de las 10, sólo nos atenderán 15 minutos a lo mucho. Lo que sí es que llegaremos en auto, quiero que todo sea lo más muggle posible.

- De acuerdo amor, como tú digas.

El domingo temprano subieron al auto muggle de Harry y éste lo hizo aparecer en las carreteras cercanas a la entrada de Little Winging, donde vivían sus tíos, para llegar en él hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive sin que los vecinos notaran su presencia.

Se estacionaron justo en la entrada del auto de tío Vernon y después de unos minutos de concentración, él salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Ginny para que lo acompañara. Juntos tocaron a la puerta y se encontraron con la cara de un sorprendido Dudley que les recibía.

- ¿Harry?... ¡Estás vivo!... ¡Hey mamá, Harry está aquí!... ¿No tenemos que irnos de casa nuevamente verdad? Los señores esos del Ministerio dijeron que podíamos estar tranquilos, que tú habías matado, es decir, bueno... que el mago maligno había muerto...

- No te preocupes primo, todo está bien, de hecho a eso vine. Sólo quería decirles que todo está bien conmigo y quería ver que ustedes lo estuvieran también... ¡Oh, hola tía Petunia, buenos días!

- ¿Harry?... estás tan... cambiado.

- Tal vez sea porque ahora me alimento bien, duermo bien y uso ropa de mi talla tía, pero eso no importa, estoy aquí porque quiero presentarles a Ginny Weasley, ella es mi prometida y nos casaremos en marzo del próximo año, obviamente ustedes recibirán su invitación, al fin y al cabo son... mi familia. Ginny ella es mi tía Petunia y él es mi primo Dudley... No veo por aquí al tío Vernon...

-Papá está de viaje Harry, regresa la próxima semana.

-¡Oh es una verdadera lástima pequeña que no vayas a conocer a mi tío favorito! Pero ya será para la boda supongo, si es que asisten. Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, no queremos interrumpirles su domingo...

-No Harry espera... pasen un momento, cuéntame eso de que acabaste con el mago que mató a tus padres... ¿Mamá a caso tú no quieres saber?... Los del Ministerio de Magia hablan de Harry como un héroe, como si todos en su mundo lo idolatraran...

-No estás muy lejos de la realidad Dudley, en "nuestro mundo" el nombre de tu primo es toda una leyenda, todos lo admiran y lo respetan porque le debemos la vida y la tranquilidad...

-Gin, no tenemos que entrar en detalles... ¿En realidad te interesa escuchar mi historia primo?

- Sí, sí quiero, pasen... Mamá ¿puedes traer limonada?

- Sí claro mi cachorrito, lo que a ti se te antoje... pasa muchacho, siéntense en la sala.

Sin poder salir de su sorpresa, Harry les platicó de manera rápida su aventura en busca de los Horrocruxes, la batalla con Voldemort y su nueva vida a partir de entonces. Les contó también de sus planes con Ginny y les reiteró que estarían recibiendo la invitación a su boda. Dudley le expresó sinceramente que quería estar en contacto con él eventualmente, para no perderse la pista el uno del otro y Harry le dejó su dirección de Valle Godric para que le escribiera cuando deseara contactarlo. Tía Petunia, aunque no muy emotiva, se mostró interesada en las narraciones de su sobrino y observó a Ginny de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tú eres también... una bruja? Me pareces conocida de algún lugar...

- Sí señora, lo soy, como lo era su hermana, como Harry y como todos en mi familia, usted conoce a mi padre, a mi hermano Ronald y creo que a los gemelos también...

-¡Oh sí! Hemos tenido ciertos encuentros con ellos... mmm... de modo que esa es tu familia...

-¡Y la mía a decir verdad tía! Los Weasley me acogieron como parte de ellos desde que me conocieron, me han protegido y me han querido como uno más de sus hijos, les debo tanto cariño y atenciones, con ellos conocí lo que era un hogar...

- Entiendo tus indirectas Harry y aunque no lo creas, me da gusto que te sientas bien en tu nueva vida, todo parece estar saliendo a la perfección.

- Ya era justo tía y sí, estoy muy bien gracias. Y ahora sí debemos irnos, "Big D" ya sabes que puedes escribir cuando lo necesites y yo, bueno, trataré de hablar de vez en cuando. Saludos al tío Vernon, seguro que le dará un gran gusto cuando se entere que estuve aquí y él no tuvo que verme.

Esa noche en la Madriguera los chicos le contaron a los señores Weasley la visita a Privet Drive.

- Bueno amor pudo haber sido peor, en realidad no estuvo tan mal, tu tía hasta nos preparó limonada.

- Claro que pudo ser peor, pudo estar tío Vernon y ahí seguro que ni pasábamos, ni tomábamos limonada, ni nada... en fin, creo que después de todo me siento más tranquilo.

- Harry... tal vez... sólo tal vez, deberías considerar mantener contacto con tu primo y tu tía de vez en cuando ¿no?

- Ginny, entiendo que quieras que mantenga una sana relación con mi familia porque la tuya es maravillosa y ni yo podría concebir la idea de cortar todo lazo con ellos, pero la verdad pequeña es que mi caso es muy diferente. Esas personas se dedicaron a hacerme la vida desdichada durante 11 años y 6 veranos, lo que menos quiero es tener contacto con todo lo que me recuerde esa amargura. Sin embargo les llamaré de vez en cuando.

- Lo siento Harry, tienes razón, además si de familia se trata... creo que aquí tienes de sobra.

- ¡Y es la mejor de las familias mi niña, la mejor!

El mes de marzo llegó, Ginny inició la nueva temporada de Quidditch y Ron festejó su primer cumpleaños como hombre casado con una reunión en su departamento, en compañía de su esposa, familiares y amigos, una excelente velada.

Teddy también cumpliría años el próximo mes, sería su segundo aniversario. El pequeño, que en un futuro sería un gran experto en transformaciones, era un niño tranquilo y cariñoso, de brillante cabellera casi siempre azul y enormes ojos aceituna. Ted era físicamente más parecido a la familia de Tonks (a los Black), pero su temperamento era por completo como el de su padre y aunque no había heredado su licantropía, Teddy tenía un temor natural a la luna llena, por lo que Harry procuraba que Andrómeda y él siempre pasaran esas noches en la habitación que tenía para ellos en Grimmauld Place, bajo su vigilancia y las desmedidas atenciones de Kreacher que era su niñero oficial.

El muchacho tenía que reconocer que, después de Ginny, su debilidad más grande era su ahijado. Lo mimaba y le consentía hasta el hecho de dejar suelta a Electra revoloteando por la casa para mantenerlo sonriendo, de hecho en repetidas ocasiones Harry fue a Hogwarts a buscar a _Tangly_ para llevarlo a casa de Andrómeda y que el pequeño pudiera pasar la tarde jugando y montando al cachorro.

El orgulloso padrino le había dicho a Andrómeda que quería hacerle una fiesta al niño con un gran pastel, juegos pirotécnicos, dulces y todo lo que ella sugiriera. Kreacher se haría cargo de la comida y él compraría todo lo necesario para organizarla. La abuela estuvo de acuerdo en recibir en su casa a los amigos cercanos y hasta sugirió mandar una invitación a Narcisa Malfoy, Harry estuvo de acuerdo aunque sabía que "Cissy" no asistiría.

El 18 de abril todos se reunieron a pasar una velada muy agradable y a consentir a Teddy y a la pequeña Victoire. Para sorpresa de todos, el tío Percy se presentó a la fiesta con "su novia" Audrey, lo que tenía particularmente contentos a Arthur y Molly Weasley.

En repetidas ocasiones durante la fiesta, los invitados recordaron a Dora Tonks y Remus Lupin, también a Fred, Ojoloco, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Lilly y James Potter, entre otros grandes y muy extrañados amigos. Harry no podía evitar la nostalgia que llegaba a él con estos recuerdos, pero ahora el dolor era distinto. Antes cada uno de sus seres queridos se sumaba a una colección de amargura que caía en seco sobre su alma, pero ahora el muchacho lo sentía diferente. Potter tenía el amor de su novia y de muchas personas, su vida era estable y cada cosa que hacía lo volvía más fuerte, más maduro y lo convertía cada vez en mejor mago, había empezado a superar esa carga tan pesada que llevó durante tantos años. Todo parecía estar siguiendo un rumbo normal, todo marchaba a ritmo natural, el joven mago sentía que su vida era como un colorido calidoscopio, con movimiento, colores y figuras por todas partes, con magia que lo hacía sentir fuerte y con amor que lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Sabes pequeña, creo que sí me gusta este clima como para nuestra boda, me parece que la fecha que fijamos es la ideal.

- Ah claro, por algo fue idea mía hacerla en primavera ¿no? Yo siempre tomo decisiones muy buenas... ¿A caso no decidí adueñarme del corazón del mejor mago del mundo?

-Del corazón y del alma, los sentidos, el pensamiento, el cuerpo... de todo Gin, te adueñaste de todo lo que soy... estoy perdido, lo reconozco.

-Y más te vale seguir así Potter... porque no soportaría que fuera diferente.

-Eso no va a cambiar nunca, de verdad lo sé. Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en el futuro siempre me veo a tu lado, con Teddy y por lo menos con tres hijos nuestros, con tus actividades y las mías, pero lo importante es que siempre me veo contigo y ya sabes que yo tengo muy buenas corazonadas.

- Te adoro Harry Potter... ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

- Mmm... creo que hoy no...

-Ah pues te amo y eso es algo que tampoco va a cambiar nunca.

- Lo sé pequeña... y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Harry visitó Hogwarts días antes de las vacaciones de semana santa, acudiendo a una solicitud que la Directora hizo al Ministerio para que mandaran a un representante de la Institución a impartir una plática teórico-práctica a los estudiantes que estaban en el quinto curso y debían dominar los hechizos en silencio antes de presentar sus TIMOS.

El chico llegó temprano para desayunar con profesores y alumnos antes de atender a los estudiantes de quinto año de las cuatro Casas, divididos en dos sesiones. Al finalizar las dos interesantes clases que los jóvenes declaraban como "excelentes", Harry estuvo un buen rato en el despacho de McGonagall platicando con ella y con sus dos Directores antecesores. Después de esta charla, que siempre resultaba enriquecedora para el muchacho, éste se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegó, el guardabosques estaba terminando de impartir su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y pudo observar que en esa ocasión la sesión había sido dedicada a los Thestrals, por lo que le hizo señas a Hagrid desde la cabaña para que no se los llevara aún.

-¡Hey Harry ven aquí, acércate muchacho, mis alumnos no muerden!

-Hola Hagrid, hola chicos... Es que no quería interrumpir, pero la verdad no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de acariciar a una de estas hermosas criaturas.

- ¿Has dicho hermosas Potter? (Se dirigía a él un chico pálido de ojos azules con uniforme de Slytherin, que inevitablemente le recordó mucho a Draco)... Creo que tanta acción en tu vida te ha afectado un poco el sentido común y eso que dicen por ahí que tienes buenos gustos.

- Y de hecho sí, tengo muy buenos gustos, mmm... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Jimmy Saenz

- Bien Jimmy, entonces supongo que puedes verlos... correcto, bueno eso es algo que por diferentes circunstancias es posible sin importar mucho nuestra edad. Pero lo importante aquí es que debemos aprender a ver más allá de lo físico. Es muy bueno dominar perfectamente lo que vemos con los ojos, pero es mejor cuando aprendemos a observar con el corazón.

Ante las palabras del chico tanto Hagrid como los estudiantes se mostraron por demás interesados, incluyendo al mismo Jimmy Saenz. Harry poseía un talento especial al momento de impartir una cátedra, eso lo desarrolló desde el ED y generalmente su auditorio quedaba cautivado ante la forma en la que solía expresarse... en realidad, hablaba muy parecido a como solía hacerlo Albus Dumbledore.

- No tengo problemas con mi sentido común Jimmy, yo sé que ver a un Thestral significa que he visto a la muerte muy cerca y eso no es grato, tú lo sabes también. Pero si ves bien a esta criatura, si la miras a los ojos y sientes el calor de su piel, te podrás dar cuenta que es inmensamente noble, digna de gran confianza y nunca deja a medias una tarea. Si logras notar eso, entonces serás capaz de ver su perfecta estructura ósea, su brillante y perfectamente negra piel, sus fuertes patas y músculos, en resumen, podrás notar lo bella que es.

- En eso tienes mucha razón Harry, llevo dos horas tratando de explicarles a estos mocosos que los Thestrals son criaturas magníficas.

- Creo jóvenes, que la belleza de este animal radica en la manera inteligente en la que cada uno de ustedes aprenda a ver su concepto rector, es decir, la manera en la que ustedes vean a la muerte. Yo conocí a dos grandes magos, a los más grandes de los últimos tiempos, uno era mi tutor y el mago más poderoso que mucho hemos conocido... el otro, era mi peor enemigo y el mago oscuro más tenebroso que ha existido. Cada uno de ellos veía a la muerte de manera muy distinta. El primero la veía como una extensión de la vida, como una oportunidad de trascender y como algo inevitable, por lo que nunca le hizo sentido mal gastar su vida pensando en la muerte, por eso de hecho, hasta pudo planear, de alguna manera, su propia muerte... por cierto, acabo de tener una amena charla con su retrato.

- ¡Dumbledore!

- Exacto Jimmy, Albus Dumbledore... "el mejor"... El segundo mago vivió obsesionado siempre con la inmortalidad, el simple hecho de pensar que la muerte le arrebataría de las manos el poder y la gloria lo hizo aislarse de las cosas más importantes en esta vida, se alejó del amor, de la fidelidad, del alma y en lugar de fortalecerse con su maldad, su obsesión lo hizo débil y lo dejó solo... así murió, presa de su debilidad y de su misma maldición. Después de tanto dolor causado, después de tanta crueldad, al final simplemente desapareció. Y supongo que saben de quien hablo, Tom Ryddle nos hizo mucho daño pero nos dejó esta enseñanza. ¿Entienden ahora cómo cualquier cosa puede tener belleza en esta vida, dependiendo de la perspectiva desde donde la veamos?... Piénselo chicos y la próxima vez que vean a un Thestral, los que puedan, traten de ver más allá de lo físico... los que no los vean, de corazón les deseo que no los puedan ver nunca o dentro de mucho tiempo.

Los chicos Slytherin y Gryffindor de cuarto año se retiraron rumbo al Castillo analizando las profundas palabras de Harry. En tanto los amigos entraron a la cabaña y el semigigante puso a calentar el té y mientras ponía sobre la mesa una canasta con lo que parecían galletas de higo, si se les miraba de forma optimista.

-No sé cómo lo haces, deberías escribir un libro Harry, de verdad hijo, pero cuando hablas... a veces eres tan profundo. Yo no logro olvidar todo eso que le dijiste a Voldemort antes de "su despedida".

-He tenido buenos maestros, eso es todo: Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Snape, tú... el destino. Del estilo de todos conocí un poco y lo que hago es expresar lo que he aprendido retomando sus palabras.

-Pues será el sereno, pero esos estudiantes se fueron con el cerebro funcionando a más revoluciones por minuto de lo que están acostumbrados.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, Harry se despidió porque tenía la firme intención de internarse en el bosque. Un poco movido por las ganas de ver a los unicornios y tal vez para saludar a los Centauros, pero sobre todo por la posibilidad de saludar a _Fawkes_. Caminó sendero adentro iluminando un poco con su varita... _¡Lumos!..._ sentía que varios pares de ojos le observaban por entre los árboles pero ninguna criatura salía a su encuentro, de modo que continuó internándose hasta encontrarse con un par de faros de alógeno y un motor ronroneante en chasis azul. El Ford Anglia de Arthur Weasley seguía de celoso guardián del bosque prohibido, Harry se acercó al auto y lo saludó sentándose sobre su cofre. - ¡Hola, qué bueno verte!, empezaba a sentirme muy solo por estos rumbos, aunque a decir verdad, las últimas veces que has aparecido es porque he tenido problemas a mis espaldas... mmm... espero que en esta ocasión no sea por lo mismo (El auto abrió la puerta del copiloto y Harry captó el mensaje, así que subió para que su transporte lo llevara a donde fuera que éste lo considerara. La parada del Ford Anglia fue a las orillas del lago). - No entiendo muy bien por qué me has sacado del bosque, pero te agradezco el aventón- Harry bajó y su amigo motorizado se internó con sus faros encendidos nuevamente en las profundidades del bosque.

El muchacho notó algo en la tranquila superficie del lago y se acercó para averiguar. Una figura que no le resultaba extraña asomaba medio cuerpo por la superficie y se dirigía a él en un lenguaje que no comprendía... - Lo siento, no te entiendo - Harry sólo conocía a una persona que hablaba el lenguaje de la gente del agua y lamentablemente estaba enterrado en esos mismos terrenos, sin embargo una voz llegó a sus espaldas traduciendo los extraños sonidos...

- ¿Quiere saber si es verdad que eres el Nuevo Fénix humano?

- ¡Firenze!, Hola... No sabía que entendías a la gente del agua.

- Entiendo muchas cosas Harry, muchas más que tú, de hecho yo conozco la respuesta a su pregunta y tú aún no.

- Pues de hecho, no tengo idea de lo que habla... "El Nuevo Fénix"... ¿A qué se refiere?

- Verás Harry, cada determinado tiempo, a veces en generaciones seguidas, otras veces en generaciones muy distantes, nace un mago marcado por el destino. Un mago que bajo pagar el precio de mucho dolor, llega a convertirse en uno de los mejores y alcanza cierta gloria y la felicidad, siempre sirviendo como defensor de los suyos.

- Dumbledore... Él era así ¿cierto?

- Él era el último... Hasta que naciste tú. Estos magos reciben en vida el regalo especial de un Fénix y eventualmente viven bajo la protección de una criatura de esa especie, tú conoces bien a _Fawkes_ y pese a la muerte de su amo, le sigue siendo fiel y él te ha dado su don curativo.

- Pero no es mío, tú lo has dicho bien, él sigue fiel a Dumbledore, yo no tengo un Fénix y hasta donde sé, no se consiguen en la tienda de mascotas, estas criaturas son libres y no se pueden adquirir o comprar.

-No tienes uno... aún, pero lo tendrás, así como _Fawkes_ llegó a Dumbledore, así como tu varita tiene su esencia y tú tienes su don... lo tendrás, estás marcado por el destino, está escrito para ti en el firmamento.

- Pero Firenze, ¿cómo sabré...?

- Lo sabrás en su momento Harry, recuerda que la vida de Dumbledore al salir de Hogwarts distaba mucho de la que llevó después. Tú también has pasado ya ese período, tú estás viviendo en pleno esa etapa _"Phoenicoperus",_ estás a punto Harry, sólo debes esperar, así como en su momento supiste que eras "el amo de las reliquias de la muerte".

Después de su charla con Firenze la cabeza de Harry estaba tan llena de preguntas que sus pasos lo guiaron inconscientemente de vuelta al Castillo hasta detenerse ante la gárgola de piedra del despacho de la Directora, pero no conocía la contraseña... - Tengo que entrar, necesito hablar con ella y con Dumbledore, por favor... - Pero la gárgola no se movía.

- ¡Pobre pipipote, no le hace caso el pajarote!

- ¡Peeves! ¿Nunca vas a dejar de molestar verdad? No sé porqué me preocupo por hablar contigo, eres un caso perdido.

-Perdido, perdido Peeves no está, porque él sí conoce la palabra mágica...

- Y supongo que no me la dirás... Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez.

- Mmm... Peeves le debe una concesión a pipipote... Aún me río por las noches cuando recuerdo borracho a Filch... Esa fue una muy buena, muy buena, superior a las que Peeves ha hecho.

- ¡Shhh... Cállate Peeves!

- _¡Pompones de Fuego!_

- ¿Qué... Pompones de Fuego?... Vaya, creo que me resultaba más fácil adivinar las que ponía Dumbledore... En fin, nunca pensé que diría esto pero gracias Peeves, entonces... _¡Pompones de Fuego!_

La gárgola abrió paso a Harry para que tuviera acceso a la escalera de caracol y el chico entró corriendo en busca de sus Directores y sus consejos.

- Profesora, digo, Directora... ¿Está usted aquí?

-¡Harry! Pensé que te habías ido sin usar la chimenea.

- No, yo estaba en el bosque y algo pasó...

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó Harry? ¿Dragones en el bosque?

-Ningún ataque, todos bien pero mantuve una conversación con Firenze que me tiene algo inquieto y necesito saber, necesito que usted y el profesor Dumbledore me digan qué debo esperar.

Harry relató lo ocurrido en el bosque y finalmente escuchó las palabras que lo dejarían un poco más tranquilo.

- Bien Harry, creo que debo empezar por contarte un poco acerca de lo que es un Fénix y luego Albus podrá aclararte la parte que te inquieta. Hay varias versiones del origen de estas aves, una leyenda mitad muggle y mitad mágica cuenta que el Fénix vivía en el jardín del Paraíso y estaba anidando en el rosal. Cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados, de la espada del ángel que los desterró saltó una chispa y prendió su nido haciendo que ardieran éste y su inquilino. Pero por ser la única criatura que se había negado a probar la fruta prohibida, se le concedieron varios dones, siendo el más destacado la inmortalidad a través de la capacidad de renacer de sus cenizas. Cuando le llegaba la hora de morir, hacía un nido de especias y hierbas aromáticas, ponía un único huevo que empollaba durante tres días y al cabo de este tiempo, el ave ardía... El Fénix se quemaba por completo y al reducirse a cenizas resurgía del huevo que había puesto, siempre única y eterna.

- Yo he visto arder a _Fawkes,_ pero nunca he visto que ponga un huevo.

- Pero así es la naturaleza del Fénix, eso es lo que explica la leyenda y puedes entenderlo. Cada 500 años el Fénix pone un huevo y de sus cenizas resurgen dos de su especie.

- Entonces cada 500 años se incrementa en "uno" el número de Fénix... ¡Wow!

-Así es y ese "uno" se asigna a sí mismo a un humano, pueden pasar 400 años antes de que lo haga o puede estar tan cerca que tal vez a su primer nacimiento ya lo elija y a lo largo de su vida pueden llegar a adoptar a más de un humano, pero sólo uno a la vez. Tal vez _Fawkes_ estuvo con otros humanos antes de Albus, no lo sé, pero supongo que está a punto de cumplir 500 años está a punto de poner su huevo... ¿Estoy en lo correcto Albus?

- Sí Minerva, yo tampoco sé si el viejo _Fawkes_ estuvo con alguien más antes que conmigo, pero sí está cerca de sus 500 añitos y todo parece indicar que su hijo puede estar contigo, lo que se me hace raro porque es su primer nacimiento, pero estas criaturas no son predecibles. Harry, cuando el Nuevo Fénix vaya a nacer tú lo sabrás, porque tienes ese lazo con Hogwarts que _Fawkes_ ha generado. Cuando eso pase deberás venir y una vez aquí sabrás qué hacer. Mi recomendación es que vayas consiguiendo una hermosa y cómoda percha que pueda estar en tu lugar favorito, porque pronto tendrás a un inquilino que la va a necesitar.

- De acuerdo profesor, así lo haré, conseguiré la percha y la pondré en mi habitación y estaré pendiente del llamado de _Fawkes_. Muchas gracias por la información, ahora me retiro, debo ir a casa o Kreacher aparecerá en cualquier momento por esa chimenea para preguntar por qué no he llegado a cenar.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII – Con las alas abiertas.**

Harry les contó a sus amigos con lujo de detalle todo lo del asunto del Fénix. También siguió los consejos de Dumbledore y consiguió una hermosa percha dorada que colocó a un lado del ventanal de su habitación, del otro lado de la jaula de Electra. El muchacho tenía curiosidad por la forma en la que se darían las cosas y estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener "al hijo de Fawkes" con él.

Toda la historia que le había contado Firenze, corroborada por Dumbledore, le parecía algo increíble. El hecho de pensar que en su destino estaba marcado que sería un mago tan grande como lo había sido su tutor lo hacía relacionar varias cosas en su mente, como el hecho que su antiguo Director también había sufrido importantes pérdidas familiares, ambos habían vivido en Valle Godric, que habían aprendido el sentido de la vida enfrentando de cerca la muerte de sus familias, que las reliquias de la muerte los unían de alguna manera, que consideraban el verdadero concepto del "bien común" como algo superior… Y aunque en temperamento eran distintos, su manera de pensar y hablar era muy semejante.

Las vacaciones de pascua fueron punto de reunión en Valle de Godric. La casa estuvo concurrida por amigos que llegaban unos días a descansar y luego se iban, incluidos Hagrid, Charlie, Luna, Neville y Hannah, Ron y Hermione, Andrómeda y Teddy, Kingsley y obviamente, Ginny y Harry. Ya había pasado un año desde la graduación en Hogwarts y en esos 12 meses sus vidas contaban con muchos elementos que las enriquecían de manera muy significativa. Las pláticas durante esos días las dedicaron a hacer remembranzas de todo lo vivido a partir de la caída de Voldemort y de cómo todo giró en 180 grados ese año.

- Parece sencillo platicar todo esto ahora mientras tomamos el té, pero vaya que lo hemos sufrido, ¡Y más yo que he tenido que soportarlos a ustedes dos!

- Ahh… Pero ¡Cómo hemos aprendido! y eso es lo que cuenta, además no te quejes Hermione, nos adoras…

- Bueno sí Harry, tienes razón, mi vida no hubiera tenido mucho sabor de no ser por mis aventuras con ustedes.

- ¡Y las que faltan princesa! Porque seguimos juntos y ahora tenemos también a la chaparra en el clan. Por cierto Harry ¿No has sentido ningún "llamado Fénix" todavía?

- No, nada aún. Firenze dijo que todo llegaría en su momento, que yo estaba viviendo en pleno la etapa _Phoenicoperus_ o algo así, pero nunca me dijo si esa etapa duraba un mes o un año, así que supongo que sólo me queda esperar.

- Pues esperaremos amor, la verdad me hace mucha ilusión que vayas a tener un Fénix, son criaturas maravillosas... ¿no puedes traerte también un unicornio?

Y en efecto esperaron un tiempo, pero tal y como Firenze lo dijo, todo llegó justo en su momento y las coincidencias seguían. Fawkes habría de poner el huevo al cumplir 500 años, justamente el 31 de julio, el día del cumpleaños número 20 de Harry y nuevamente el Fénix daría un "regalo" al chico, de festejado a festejado…

- ¿Harry cómo puedes estar llegando a esta hora?, tus invitados están a punto de empezar a aparecer y tú llegas lleno de… ¿barro?… ¿Pues dónde estabas metido Potter?

- Lo siento pequeña, atiende tú a los invitados que lleguen mientras me baño por favor, es que tuve que ir con Williamson a resolver un asuntito de un par de magos que andaban enfadando a "Nessie" y ya sabes que en vacaciones de verano el lago tiene mucho turista muggle y no podíamos permitir que nuestro viejo amigo estubiera dando espectáculos…

Pese a las carreras, Harry bajó muy a tiempo a compartir un buen rato con sus invitados que brindaban con él por sus 20 años.

- ¡Salud Harry, mírate hijo, eres un hombre hecho y derecho!

- Hombre Hagrid, gracias por notarlo eh… digo, yo pensaba que me considerabas un hombre hecho y derecho por lo menos desde que cumplí 17, no friegues…

- No es eso Harry, es que a ustedes tres los voy a ver siempre como "mis niños" y me cuesta aceptar que ya no lo son, este par ya están casados y tú, bueno sólo te quedan 8 meses de soltería y han pasado tantas cosas que… (Hagrid empezaba a lagrimar), recuerdo cuando me cabías en una mano...

- ¡Epa Hagrid, sin lágrimas, aguántalas para cuando saque la guitarra!

- Sí George, tienes razón, es que estas reuniones me ponen sentimental.

- No Hagrid, lo que te pone sentimental es el whisky de fuego… pero ¡Salud por Harry, por ti, por el whisky, por Merlín… por lo que quieras, pero salud!

Harry pensó por un momento que el whisky también estaba haciéndole efecto a él porque se sentía inquieto, pero también sabía que cuando tenía cierto nivel de alcohol de más en las venas, lo único que quería era secuestrar a Ginny durante horas a solas y a decir verdad, en ese momento todavía estaba tranquilo, así que era otra cosa lo que lo inquietaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué… - Pequeña acompáñame a la biblioteca – le dijo mentalmente a su novia que se encontraba en la cocina con su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- No lo sé pero algo me pasa, estoy como nervioso y como ansioso por algo.

- Pero estás en tus 5 sentidos, es decir, no has bebido ni estás cansado… ¡Harry!... ¡Hogwarts! (Ginny tenía razón, en cuanto mencionó Hogwarts el chico supo hacia dónde se movía su inquietud, tenía que ir al Castillo en ese momento).

- Tienes razón Gin, eso es. Por favor si preguntan por mí sólo diles que tenía un asunto que atender en el colegio, todos entenderán. Debo irme pequeña.

- No olvides llevar algo que proteja a lo que vas a traer, digo una caja, la jaula de Electra…

- Lo que voy a traer no se enjaula, lo traeré en un _Cave Inimicum_, pero sí llevaré una frazada para tenerlo calientito, gracias amor, ven dame un beso de buena suerte…

Atravesando sin previo aviso la red flu de Minerva McGonagall, Harry salió por el despacho de la Directora, pero ella estaba en casa del chico en Grimmauld Place con los demás. Los retratos de los Directores se encontraban en silencio, todos dormían, menos el más joven de ellos que miraba inquisidor a Harry.

- No se enoje conmigo profesor, tenía que llegar, Fawkes me está llamando y no podía perder tiempo.

- Como siempre rompiendo reglas Potter y haciendo lo que te plazca, no tienes remedio.

- No, no lo tengo, así seré siempre profesor y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie y en el fondo, yo sé que le agrada la idea, sino fuera así, no tendría motivos para reñirme. Debo ir al bosque, lo veo al rato.

Harry se internó en el bosque, dejando que su paso se guiara sólo por su instinto. Caminó varios minutos hasta llegar a un claro, el mismo sitio donde había tenido su encuentro con los unicornios y Fawkes hacía ya más de año y medio atrás. Y ahí estaba, en el centro del claro, el siempre hermoso Fénix posado sobre su nido, no cantaba, de hecho ahora lucía fatal, casi sin plumas, estaba como marchito y emitía sonidos cortos casi inaudibles, estaba a punto de morir. Harry ya lo había visto una vez en esas condiciones, así que no se alarmaba ante esa visión tan deteriorada. Se acercó al ave y se sentó a su lado, sobre el césped. - Te ves terrible amigo, no cabe duda que no es tu mejor momento eh… Traje una frazada también para ti, aunque veo que has hecho un excelente nido. Fawkes, sólo tengo una duda (mirando el huevo que protegía el ave) ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál de los pichones serás tú y cuál tu hijo? – Pero el chico aún no terminaba de cavilar sobre su misma pregunta cuando, sin previo aviso, una enorme flama entre dorada y azul hizo que tuviera que rodar por el suelo de un salto. Fawkes se había incendiado y un montículo de cenizas tapaba el huevo colocado en el nido.

Maravillado, Harry se acercó al nido para presenciar de cerca el momento en el que los pichones nacieran, pero no se distinguía mucho por debajo de las cenizas. De pronto asomaron al mismo tiempo un par de pichones rosados, sin plumas y enormes ojos saltones… horribles a comparación de lo que en realidad se convertirían. Los pichones emitieron un "agudo graznido" que erizó la piel del joven y se percató que el "grito" obedecía al hecho que, mágicamente, los polluelos habían plumado su "primera pluma"… la cola, esa mágica pluma que servía de raíz de varitas mágicas cuando la desprendían antes de incendiarse. Harry sacó de entre su capa un par de frazadas con las que cubrió a cada uno de los pequeños y al hacerlo, uno de ello le lanzó un piquete a la mano. - ¡Hey amiguito, tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte! – De momento pensó que ese no era Fawkes porque lo había desconocido y seguro se sintió agredido ante su tacto, lanzándole el pico, pero después, pensándolo mejor, recordó que su amigo tenía la costumbre de lanzarle siempre cariñosos piquetes a la cabeza, orejas, hombro o lo que le alcanzara, como en esta ocasión lo hacía con su mano. - ¿Fawkes? ¿Eres tú? – Al no saber exactamente cómo proceder Harry invocó un escudo protector para poder llevarse a su Fénix. Lo hizo sobre ambos polluelos, esperando que la magia seleccionara al adecuado – Cave Inimicum – Una esfera tornasol envolvió a las pequeñas aves y empezó a elevarse por encima del nido. De pronto, el pequeño "del piquete" clavó sus grandes ojos en Harry y el muchacho reconoció en esa mirada a su amigo, el fiel Fénix de Dumbledore que emitía un graznido y se elevaba dentro del escudo, dejando "a su hijo" en el nido, entre las frazadas.

Y Harry lo entendió todo de pronto. Dumbledore tenía razón, era muy pronto para que el nuevo Fénix estuviera con un humano. La criatura había nacido libre como nacía todo Fénix y pasaría muchos años viviendo en esa condición, antes de decidir brindarse fiel a algún humano que lo mereciera, no había nacido asignado a Harry como él pensaba. Era Fawkes quien había decidido estar a su lado y protegerlo tal como ya lo había estado haciendo, tal como lo hizo con Dumbledore. El chico sintió una emoción intensa que se le manifestó en un tonto ataque de risa, ahí estaba, hincado sobre el césped frente al nido, observando cómo éste se elevaba hacia las copas de los árboles para resguardar a su inquilino.

Una vez que el nido con el segundo Fénix se ubicó entre los árboles, Harry se puso de pie y la esfera azul empezó a desplazarse por el aire, tomando rumbo fuera del bosque, de modo que él caminó detrás de ella, siguiéndola hasta el terreno cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid. Una vez ahí, la energía del escudo protector se extendió incluyendo al chico en ella y en fracción de segundos Fawkes, en un intento de tener "las alas abiertas", revoloteó y los desapareció de Hogwarts para aparecerlos en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, bien, no sólo Dumbledore y los elfos podían desaparecerse del colegio, Fawkes también podía. – ¡Pronto Ginny, ven con Ron y Hermione, estoy en mi cuarto! –

Cuando Ginny, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, este se encontraba colocando a la pequeña ave en unos cojines…

- ¿Me disculparon con los invitados?

- No te preocupes Harry, entendieron perfecto que tuvieras que irte, pero quieren una siguiente reunión para que les cuentes con lujo de detalle, de hecho ya sólo estamos nosotros tres, Andrómeda y Teddy que están ya dormidos en su habitación y Hagrid que está en el cuarto de visitas porque a la tercera canción de George digamos que el whisky hizo que lo perdiéramos…

- Y bien amigo… eso es… bueno luce muy diferente a su madre ¿no?

- Digamos que los momentos antes y después de que el Fénix se incendia no son los mejores para el ave Ron, en efecto luce muy feo, pero resulta que en realidad este "es su madre"…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es su madre?

- Sí Hermione, este no es el hijo de Fawkes… ¡ES FAWKES!

- Pero Harry, ¿no se supone que tu Fénix era el otro?

- Pues no, ese nuevo Fénix tiene muchos años por vivir antes de decidir si va a estar al lado de alguien, en cambio el pequeño Fawkes decidió que ahora estará conmigo (Harry narró todo lo sucedido a su novia y sus amigos mientras observaban cómo el ave se acurrucaba confiada y tranquila en sus cojines hasta quedarse dormida).

- ¿Y qué come? Porque va a pedirte comida ¿no?

- Pues no tengo idea, acompáñenme a la biblioteca mientras duerme, para que averigüemos de los cuidados de un Fénix bebé… si es que los necesita, cuánto tiempo será pequeño, qué come de adulto, etc.

- ¡Excelente idea Harry!

- Sabía que dirías eso Herm…

Los chicos encontraron mucha información acerca de estas maravillosas criaturas, no sólo esa noche, sino en los siguientes días, ya que aprovecharon que Harry y Hermione tenían unos días de vacaciones en el Ministerio y Ginny empezaba temporada de Quidditch hasta septiembre, para documentarse y preguntar a otros magos al respecto. Harry aprendió muy pronto que el lugar en donde colocara la percha de Fawkes era indistinto, el Fénix aparecía y desaparecía a sus anchas de Grimmauld Place o de Valle Godric, donde colocó la antigua percha del ave que Minerva McGonagall le había dado al chico cuando éste le contó lo sucedido. Fawkes tomaba sus propias decisiones y, por lo general, decidía estar cerca de Harry todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

- ¿Electra no se ha puesto celosa Harry?

- Electra, si me permite el ama mencionarlo, es muy engreída, es muy, muy… ¡creída!

- No exageres Kreacher, bueno sí Electra es un poquito pesada pero es porque sabe que la consiento mucho, así que no le afecta que Fawkes esté ahora con nosotros, aunque supongo que preferiría una percha a su jaula, pero no se queja.

- ¡Sólo eso faltaba! es una lechuza amo, no es un gato y anda suelta por la casa…

- Kreacher no entiendo como le tienes tanta paciencia a Teddy y no puedes tenerle tantita a Electra.

- Ah, eso es distinto, el pequeño Teddy es un maguito muy bueno y obediente… ¡Electra es una lechuza mal criada! ¡Sólo le falta exigir una varita!

- ¡Fin de la conversación Kreacher!, cuando tuve a Hedwing siempre estuvo en la lechucería del colegio o andaba libre en la Madriguera y cuando estaba enjaulada en Privet Drive se incomodaba mucho, lo recuerdo bien, así que no voy a mantener encerrada a Electra, ella no puede aparecerse donde quiera como lo hace Fawkes, así que mínimo que pueda volar por la casa.

- ¡Bueno ya basta los dos!, Kreacher trata de ser más paciente con Electra, no es justo mantenerla enjaulada todo el tiempo y tú Potter, trata de ponerle ciertos límites a la lechuza porque no eres tú el que limpia su desorden, eso lo hace Kreacher ¿estamos claros?

- Sí ama, Kreacher cree que está usted en lo correcto… Por cierto, Kreacher consiguió frambuesas frescas, ¿quiere que le prepare batido de frambuesas con leche?

- Kreacher, sabes que te voy a decir que sí, sabes bien que me encanta tu batido de frambuesas.

- Ah... y por cierto, yo también estoy aquí y también me gusta ese licuado...

- Sí amo, claro, voy a preparar dos jarras… ¡crac!

- No sé a quien tienes más enamorado Gin, si a mí o al cascarrabias, quien lo diría, el viejo Kreacher llamando "ama" a una "traidora de los sangre pura".

- Ya ves, soy adorable, je, je. No ya hablando en serio amor, Kreacher ha cambiado tanto, a ti te idolatra, a Ron lo aprecia mucho, bueno hasta a Hermione la respeta y admira… y a Teddy, ese bombón es capaz de ablandar hasta el corazón más duro, se va a ver divino de pajecito…

- Mmm… comentario atinado señorita Weasley, ya sé que faltan 8 meses, pero creo que tenemos que empezar a organizarnos con el pequeño evento que tenemos pendiente…

- Ya lo sé, de hecho yo voy a tener que pedir que me suplan por lo menos un mes a inicios de esa temporada, no creo que haya problema pero debo platicarlo con Niccole a tiempo.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de viaje de bodas pequeña?

- ¡A la Patagonia!

- Coincido contigo, quiero conocer varios lugares de América… y eso también hay que planearlo con tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a manejar lo de los padrinos y madrinas? Ya ves que en las ceremonias mágicas se acostumbra que el lazo y anillos los apadrine un matrimonio como los Padrinos Principales…

- Asunto resuelto, eso queda en manos de Ron y Hermione ¿o no?

- Claro que sí, no hubiera pensado en otro par… bueno y cada uno de nosotros, por separado ya habíamos decidido tener una pareja de padrinos y dijimos que de tu lado serían Hagrid y McGonagall y del mío King y Luna, ¿seguimos en eso?

- ¡Seguimos! Hay que organizar una cena con todos para hacerles la invitación formal, podemos aprovechar ahora que estamos de vacaciones, ¿Qué más?

- Quiero tres damas de honor: Niccole, Nayeli y Alexandra.

- O sea… dos madrinas, un padrino y tres damas de honor… ¿Déjame algo no?

- ¡Tú tienes dos padrinos, una madrina y el paje es tu ahijado! Sin tomar en cuenta que Kreacher, Fawkes y Electra son casi tan importantes como la novia…

- Nadie es más importante que la novia, ni en la ceremonia, ni en la fiesta, ni en ningún otro aspecto de mi vida… tú eres lo más importante para mí, lo demás son sólo detalles.

- Mmm… está bien… ¿música?

- Contrata a la banda qué más te guste, lo importante es que amenice durante toda la fiesta y que toquen de todo.

- ¿Ropa? Eso es importante.

- Colores claros, es inicio de primavera, podemos manejar linos…

- Sí, le diré a Hermione que me acompañe a la boutique de novias _Exclusivité_, si no tienes inconveniente, es que es un poquitín cara, pero confeccionan verdaderas maravillas.

- Entonces no podría ser en otro lugar, Hermione y tú deben ir a esa tienda… ¿ahí podemos encargar también lo mío y lo de Ron y Hagrid?

- ¿Hagrid?

- Bueno, sólo quiero evitar que llegue vestido de oso panda o algo así…

- Sí, supongo que no hay problema y de hecho, creo que tienes mucha razón, je, je, ahhh y quiero que haya muchas flores, le diré a mamá que la Madriguera tiene que lucir de muchos colores y las invitaciones pueden tener un detalle en naturaleza seca y…

- Quiero pedirle a McGonagall que traiga el retrato de Dumbledore, quiero que esté presente en el día más importante de mi vida…

- ¡Oh Harry! Eso es… genial amor… no creo que haya inconveniente, al contrario, Hagrid puede hacerse cargo de transportar con todo cuidado al profesor ese día. Se lo puedes pedir en la cena cuando los invitemos a ser nuestros padrinos.

- Bueno y faltan dos detalles, primero que nos sentemos a sacar la lista de invitados a conciencia y segundo, que vayamos a encargar las sortijas. Si no tienes inconveniente conozco una joyería muggle muy fina donde pueden hacernos un buen trabajo, quiero que nuestras sortijas sean "actuales", que no hayan pertenecido a nadie más y que no sean trabajo de duendes que luego las reclamen.

- Sí Harry, donde tú digas. El lazo mágico de mis padres creo que aún lo tiene Hermione, pero mejor que se lo quede, total ella quien lo va a llevar ese día, mmm… y tenemos que ir a contratar al Ministro de la ceremonia. ¡Uff! Son muchas cosas, por qué no mejor nos escapamos y ya…

- Por mí no hay problema, pero creo que a tu madre no le haría mucha gracia la idea y no podría robarle la dicha a Arthur Weasley de llevar al altar a su bebita.

- No, definitivamente no le agradaría eso. Cambiando de tema, sabes que El Profeta quiere reivindicarse conmigo… No sólo ha estado sacando muy buenas notas del equipo, sino que ahora me ha contactado Daniel Ruff, el titular de contenidos deportivos.

- ¿Y qué quiere ese reportero contigo eh?

- Resulta que está preparando un suplemento especial de Quidditch y quiere sacar un artículo dedicado a las ligas femeniles. Yo pensé que sólo quería entrevistarme pero no, lo que quiere es que yo participe en la redacción del artículo.

- ¿Y eso, desde cuándo eres periodista?

- Es que la última vez que nos encontramos le agradecí su nota, pero le dije que le hacía falta pasión en las palabras y que yo creía que eso sólo se lograba cuando, además de aficionado eras jugador y sabes lo que se siente en cada jugada. Así que, tomándome la palabra, me está invitando a participar en el artículo.

- Pues me parece genial, a ti siempre te ha dado por la narrativa y el Quidditch te apasiona, así que yo creo que le darás una muy buena aportación a ese suplemento especial.

- Yo sé que sí, en realidad mi estilo ha mejorado mucho desde aquel poema de San Valentín que te mandé, je, je… por cierto, espero que hayas quemado esa tarjeta ya que no extrangulaste al cupido que la cantó frente a todos.

- Ehh… sí, claro… no existe… ¿a caso crees que la tendría guardada, después de tantos años y sobre todo que el poema era taaaaan esmeradamente malo? ¿ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche?

- ¡Oh Harry!... no lo puedo creer, aún lo conservas… por favor, ve a buscarlo, quiero leerlo y reirme un rato de mí misma, por favor, por favor.

- Por cierto... También conservo la que me diste en tercero, cuando estuve en la enfermería después del ataque de los dementores.

Días antes del cumpleaños 19 de Ginny, la joven pareja organizó una informal pero suculenta cena en Grimmauld Place a la que invitaron a quienes serían sus padrinos: Ron y Hermione, Minerva McGonagall y Rubius Hagrid, Kingsley Shaklebolt y Luna Lovegood.

- De verdad que para Gin y para mí esto es muy importante y aunque aún faltan varios meses, no queremos que nos agarren las prisas, por eso desde ahora les hacemos la invitación formal.

- Harry, para nosotros es un gusto enorme mi muchacho, cuentas con nuestro apoyo y bendiciones, no cabe duda.

- Coincidimos con Kingsley… Hagrid y yo estamos muy emocionados con esta petición de ser tus padrinos Harry.

- ¡Ay amiga! Yo que puedo decirte, sabes que soy tu cómplice en lo que pidas…

- Lo sé Luna, gracias amiga.

- Bueno no sé si tiene caso que Hermione y yo digamos algo, obvio que seremos sus padrinos y si no nos lo pedían yo les iba a poner una demanda por daño moral…

- Gracias a todos, de verdad. Profesora, yo tengo una petición más, algo especial para ese día, algo que me haría muy feliz.

- Dime Harry, ¿de qué se trata?

- Platicaba con Ginny sobre la posibilidad de que ese día usted y Hagrid pudieran traer un retrato de su despacho… para que esté presente en un día tan importante, aunque sea sólo durante la ceremonia.

- ¡Oh Harry, vaya idea! Yo puedo traerlo y ponerlo y luego guardarlo, ¿qué nos dice Directora McGonagall?

- Claro que sí, no hay problema, cuenta con la presencia de Albus en tu boda.

- Gracias profesora, de corazón, mil gracias.

Ginny sabía que después de la temporada septiembre-diciembre sólo tendría dos meses y medio antes de su boda y que mientras estuviera en temporada los entrenamientos, viajes y partidos no le dejarían tiempo para preparativos, por lo que contaba con lo que quedaba del mes de agosto para hacer contratos de música y servicio de banquete, encargar su vestido y ajuar, escoger las sortijas, decidir diseño de invitaciones y delegarle a Harry y a su madre que se encargaran de separar la agenda del ministro de la ceremonia, de hacer la lista de invitados y mandar las invitaciones, encargar las flores, decidir comida y bebida, etc.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo cuando vayas a comprar lo que usarás "debajo" de tu vestido de novia?

- Claro que no, no puedes intervenir en eso, pero no te preocupes Potter, conozco tus gustos…

- ¡Va! Eso de que el novio no puede ver a la novia con el vestido y todas esas cosas son supersticiones, no importa cómo te vea o cuándo lo haga, yo estoy como un bobo por ti siempre y eso no va a cambiar.

- Yo mañana voy con Hermione a una larga sesión para escoger mi modelo y saco cita para que Ron, Hagrid y tú vayan después ¿de acuerdo? Bueno ahora concéntrate en el catálogo de invitaciones quieres… mira, este diseño está sencillo, es de medio pergamino y viene en colores crudos, la letra es más bien moderna y el detalle del ramillete de naturaleza seca me gusta, ¿qué dices?

- Mira… en este espacio dice que va "el sello o emblema de la familia", pero no tenemos uno, bueno seguro los Peverell, los Potter y los Weasley tienen, pero los Potter-Weasley no…

- Mmm… ¿y a dónde vas con este profundo descubrimiento querido?

- A que se me ocurre que podemos diseñar el sello de la familia, es más, vamos a ver a Dean, él es buenísimo diseñando y dibujando, ¡vamos a encargárselo y así se lo ponemos a las invitaciones!

- Pero Harry, si ni siquiera hemos escogido el diseño de las invitaciones.

- ¡Ah! Es que a mí también me gustó esa, je, je, pensé que ya habíamos decidido que ese sería el modelo... ¿qué dices, vamos a ver a Dean?

- Está bien Harry, vamos. De verdad que a veces tienes cada ocurrencia, pero bueno, como quieras amor.

Después de encargar las sortijas, elegir las invitaciones, cerrar el trato con el grupo musical "Los Magos del Rey Arturo", con el servicio de banquete "La séptima luna" y de pasar muchas horas para decidir por el modelo de vestido que encargaría, Ginny podía iniciar su temporada de Quidditch más tranquila. Lo demás Harry lo organizaría poco a poco.

Para el segundo juego del mes de septiembre Ginny viajó a Applebay, Linconlshire, por una semana y Harry decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para viajar de paseo con Teddy y luego alcanzar a Ginny con su ahijado en el partido. El chico habló con la abuela de Teddy para que le permitiera llevarse al pequeño con él a Rumania a visitar a Charlie y de paso para que pudiera conocer "de lejos" a algún dragón. Bajo la promesa de no acercar mucho al pequeño a ninguna bestia salvaje, Andrómeda dio su consentimiento y Harry se fue de paseo con su ahijado y con Kreacher.

Harry había demostrado ser un niñero de primera, o por lo menos había demostrado que su ahijado era su debilidad más grande después de Ginny. Recibió de manos de Andrómeda el equipaje del pequeño y una larga lista de recomendaciones que el joven mago y Kreacher aprendieron de memoria.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo con Charlie, Harry preparó un trasladador para llegar sin contratiempos a la casa de su cuñado en Bräila, Rumania. Charles Weasley vivía en una acogedora cabaña situada en un extenso terreno de la Reserva del Longhorn Rumano, muy cerca del paso del río Danubio. La ciudad era muy bonita y para Harry resultó muy interesante ver que la mayoría de sus habitantes eran gitanos, incluida una hermosa y exuberante morena de ojos aceituna llamada Samira, muy "amiga" de Charlie.

Una vez instalados en la cabaña y mientras Kreacher se encargaba de dejar bien dormido al pequeño "peliazul", los cuñados brindaban por la visita. Charlie traía el cabello largo en una coleta más larga que la de Williamson y lucía un semblante bastante atractivo y alegre, pese a un par de rasguños en el cuello que parecían bastante frescos.

- Bueno cuñado y cómo es que decidiste hacerme esta visita, la verdad me da mucho gusto tenerte por aquí.

- Pues sólo se me ocurrió que quería pasar unos días con Teddy fuera de la ciudad y luego pensé en que sería entretenido que conociera un dragón, así que bueno, el tío Charlie resultó ser el indicado para esto. Pero dime, esa chica que estaba contigo cuando llegamos, es hermosa Charles ¿qué con ella?

- Nada con ella Harry, somos amigos, bueno, somos un poco más que amigos, pero nada formal, ella es gitana y la formalidad de los gitanos sólo se da entre gitanos, así que digamos que sólo nos hacemos buena compañía de vez en cuando.

- No tienes remedio, tu vida son los dragones y lo demás está en segundo plano ¿verdad?

- Pues no todos los hombres somos como tú, Ron o Bill que viven para sus respectivas damas, hay magos como Hagrid y como yo que encontramos lo bello y emocionante de la vida en las escamas de un dragón más que en los brazos de una mujer, aunque te parezca difícil de creer.

- Pues sí me parece difícil, yo no cambiaría a tu hermana por "Norberta" y prefiero usar mi Saeta para buscar una Snitch que para huir del fuego de un Colacuerno Húngaro.

- Bueno Potter, hay magos para todo, je, je. Mañana vendrá Samira para estar un rato con nosotros y dar un paseo por la ciudad, ya verás qué entretenido resulta pasar un día entre gitanos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Samira llegó a buscar a los chicos para dar un recorrido por la ciudad y la tarde la pasaron en una pequeña comarca gitana donde vivía la familia de la chica.

- Harry, ella es Salomé, mi madre y el es Bardo, mi padre. Queridos él es Harry, cuñado de Charlie, viene de Londres.

- Bienvenido Harry, los amigos de Charles son amigos nuestros.

- Gracias Bardo, esta comarca es muy bonita, todos son muy amables.

- Hermoso tu hijo, ¿puedo leerle la mano?

- Eh, claro Salomé, pero no es mi hijo, es mi ahijado en realidad.

- Verás Harry, la mano derecha nos indica nuestro destino, pero la izquierda nos va a marcar las vivencias y los cambios que iremos teniendo a lo largo de los años. Este pequeño tiene la mano cuadrada, lo que significa que será muy ordenado, claro y confiable. Charles por ejemplo tiene una mano en forma de espátula, es más entusiasta, enérgico y leal. Tú en cambio Harry, tienes una mano cónica, por lo que debes ser muy sensible, impulsivo e intuitivo.

- ¡Wow!, pues sí, eso parece… ¿qué dice la mano de Teddy?

- Bueno, tiene una mano ancha, lo que significa que tendrá una personalidad amplia y adaptada a los cambios, lo que resulta muy positivo para un metamorfomago, que supongo que es lo que significa el azul brillante de sus cabellos.

- ¿Ustedes son magos Salomé?

- No Harry, pero conocemos bastante bien a los que son como ustedes. El pequeñín tiene una extensa línea de la vida, la línea de la cabeza está muy marcada por lo que estamos ante un pequeño con mucha fuerza interior y muy realista, mmm… y la del corazón es larga y bien definida, es alguien emotivo y sensible. Parece que este chiquillo será una joya.

- ¡Ya lo es!... Salomé, ¿puedes ver más a detalle?

- ¿Quieres más detalles de tu ahijado?

- En realidad... (Harry se miró las palmas)…

- ¡Oh!, bien Harry, dame tu mano izquierda (Harry, aunque un poco nervioso, estaba muy curioso por saber qué tendría que decir Salomé de su mano).

- Vaya mano muchacho, no la has tenido fácil ¿verdad? Has tenido una vida bastante maltrecha, de hecho tu línea de la vida está cortada, pero supongo que estás justo en el momento en que tus líneas se regularizan… ¿cuántos años tienes Harry, unos 20?

- Justo 20 Salomé.

- Pues justo las cosas cambian según puedo ver… Puedo ver una larga vida, mucho conocimiento y sabiduría, buena salud aunque varios accidentes, pero sobre todo veo mucho amor Harry… (el chico sonrió ampliamente y cerró la mano).

- Gracias Salomé, creo que he escuchado todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

El grupo pasó una tarde muy placentera comiendo y bebiendo delicias preparadas por Salomé, cantando con Bardo y viendo bailar a Samira con Charlie, Teddy tocaba el pandero y Harry y Kreacher intentaban tocar la armónica. Al final del día, cuando se despedían de la familia, Salomé llamó a Harry y le entregó un obsequio.

- Toma hijo, es un amuleto, te protegerá en los accidentes que pude ver que tendrás. Supongo que igual que Charles, tu actividad diaria es riesgosa.

- Pues no tanto, pero sí, soy Auror y eso trae algunos riesgos, gracias.

- Puedes prenderlo en tu ropa o llevarlo al cuello, pero llévalo siempre ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué es, qué tiene el saquito?

- Varias cosas, arena, piedra de volcán, emulsiones… todo junto es un escudo protector. Y esto es para tu novia… pero tú no puedes tocarlo, así que no lo saques de la bolsita. Este cuarzo la ayudará a conservar siempre ese maravilloso temple que tiene su carácter.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el carácter de mi novia es así?

- Porque sólo una mujer con nervios de acero y corazón de ángel podría amar incondicionalmente al dueño de una mano como la tuya muchacho.

- Tienes razón, muuucha razón, gracias de nuevo Salomé, ha sido una tarde maravillosa.

El resto de la semana los visitantes recorrieron la Reserva del Longhorn Rumano y conocieron a un par de ellos, excelentes ejemplares que estaban al cuidado de Charlie. El pequeño Teddy al principio enmudeció de miedo, pero ver a su tío Charlie alimentando a la bestia le brindó más confianza y terminó fascinado con una miniatura encantada de Longhorn que le regaló un compañero de trabajo de Charles. Al terminar la semana Kreacher regresó a Grimmauld Place y Harry y el pequeño Teddy alcanzaron a Ginny en Applebay, donde presenciaron un exitoso encuentro de Quidditch que finalizó a favor de las Arpías de Holyhead.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII – Gajes del oficio**

- ¿Quieres separarte de la ventana por un momento Harry y hacerme caso?

- Perdón, perdón jefe, pero ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, que las lunas de octubre son las más hermosas y es verdad, la luna está enorme, pero es "la llena" y no estoy en casa. Ya sabes Will que prefiero pasar estas hermosas noches cuidando a Teddy, se pone un poco nervioso y bueno, aunque está con su abuela, me gusta estar con él.

- Pues ven aquí y ayúdame a terminar con este reporte para que te vayas pronto.

- Mira la hora Will, estos días hemos sido esclavos, no he podido dar ni una "visita de doctor" a la tienda y Kreacher me dijo que va a poner una foto mía en la cocina para no olvidarse de mi cara.

- Lo mismo me dijo mi esposa, pero es culpa de Hermione… esa loca amiga tuya y sus ocurrencias de actualizar la aplicación de la Ley Mágica… ¡Y Kingsley fascinado con la parte del proyecto de reformas con muggles! Pero por más que le dije al jefe que nosotros somos sus frentes de acción, insistió en que justamente por eso teníamos que revisar toda la teoría para saber si aplicaba correctamente con la práctica.

- Bueno pero están Dawlish y Dedalus que tienen mucha experiencia como Aurores, ¿por qué no lo revisan ellos?

- Porque el Primer Ministro dijo muy claramente que teníamos que hacerlo tú y yo.

- ¿Ves? No siempre es bueno ser "el consentido del profesor", a nosotros dos siempre nos sale contraproducente contar con toda la confianza de Kingsley.

- Por lo menos nos ha estado mandando excelentes cenas de la Muestra Internacional Gastronómica de Comunidades Mágicas en Birmingham… ¡En la que todo mundo está comiendo deliciosos manjares!... menos nosotros que estamos metidos aquí desde… ya perdí la cuenta desde cuando…

- Uy y yo todavía tengo que escuchar a Percy vanagloriándose por haberla organizado… (Harry empezó a caminar imitando a su cuñado y a reír a carcajadas y Williamson no pudo evitar contagiarse con la risa del chico).

- ¿De qué nos reimos Harry?

- De que somos un par de quejumbrosos sin remedio, cuando las cosas están tranquilas nos aburrimos y andamos metiendo las narices en todas partes y cuando hay mucho trabajo nos quejamos porque no podemos ir a "comer"…

- Lo cual significa que cubrimos el perfil de Auror a la perfección, je, je… Ya deja de hacerte tonto y ven a terminar esto para que te vayas pronto a ver a Teddy.

- Ya voy, ya voy…

Las actividades de Harry en el Ministerio lo habían mantenido bastante alejado de otras cosas que no fueran sus responsabilidades como Auror. Aunque la tienda funcionaba a la perfección en manos de Ron, Teddy estaba de maravilla con su abuela, Kreacher se encargaba de Grimmauld Place y Valle Godric y su suegra de ir viendo detalles de la boda, Harry había pasado dos meses algo alejado físicamente de Ginny.

La pareja no había podido verse a diario, ambos viajaban muy seguido y por las noches tenían que establecer contacto mental para poder darse las buenas noches, cuando en realidad deseaban estar abrazados y poder cerrar los ojos así, juntos. Una noche, ya cercana la madrugada, víctima de un arrebato de desesperación por esta situación, Harry se apareció junto con su Saeta, en el hotel donde se hospedaba Ginny en Caerphilly. Suspendido a la altura del séptimo piso, el veinteañero llamó a su novia quien se asomó en pijama por el balcón de su habitación.

- ¿Estás loco Potter, qué haces aquí?

- Déjame entrar Gin, por favor, necesito estar contigo.

- Harry, comparto habitación con Nayeli, ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno pero ya está dormida ¿no? te juro que me portaré bien y no haré ruido, sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos un rato.

- Te propongo que mejor nos hagas aparecer en Valle Godric y temprano me regresas, ¿vale?

- Está bien, córrete un poco, voy a bajar al balcón por ti.

Ginny estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, aunque el muchacho no se caracterizaba por un carácter muy controlado y siempre resultaba impulsivo, esa noche era un tanto infantil, llegando a lo irracional.

- Harry en realidad ha sido sólo una racha, dos meses cuando mucho, pero eso no significa que estemos alejados.

- Pero casi no te he visto, te extraño Gin, te necesito a mi lado… tus manos, tu olor… ¿es mucho pedir?

- No amor, pero tampoco es bueno que seamos tan posesivos el uno del otro, tenemos que saber equilibrarnos.

- ¿Le llamas ser posesivo a querer estar entre tus brazos?

- Harry tranquilo, no mal interpretes mis palabras. Sabes que no hay lugar que yo desfrute más que tus brazos, pero es que hoy estás como muy alterado, ¿qué te pasa?

- Me pasa que ya quiero que sea 21 de marzo, me pasa que no quiero estar como ladrón metiéndome en el balcón de un hotel para poder verte, que quiero acostarme todas las noches a tu lado y despertar todos los días igual, eso me pasa…

- ¡Ay Harry! A veces eres tan tierno sin proponértelo, ven aquí, ven te abrazo, te prometo que mañana después del partido vamos a pasar el resto del día juntos y los siguientes días trataremos de vernos aunque sea un rato por las noches (el chico se agazapó sobre el pecho de su novia como un cachorro, haciendo gestos infantiles y con los ojos muy húmedos empezó a susurrar quejas y una que otra palabrota al estilo Ron y George).

- Es que es el colmo que yo sea un mago y tú una bruja y no podamos aparecernos aunque sea 20 minutos uno junto al otro para darnos las buenas noches Gin… ¿qué clase de magos somos? ¡Parecemos muggles! No es justo, de verdad que no rindo igual si no te veo, eres parte de mi fuerza diaria… además, bueno… creo que el celibato no me va.

- Shhh… ya Potter, deja de vociferar cosas, estamos juntos ahora ¿no? bueno entonces ya deja de quejarte y abrázame.

- Y eso que hoy, en serio sólo quiero quedarme dormido a tu lado, eso es todo, quiero que me abraces.

- Por Dios, estás tan infantil hoy… me encantas ¿sabes?, cada faceta tuya me fascina Harry (de la manera más tierna que le era posible, la pelirroja aferró a su pecho a su pareja y mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le daba pequeños besos en la cicatriz, observaba como el sueño se apoderaba de su novio)… buenas noches Harry, descansa cielo.

Aunque resultó un poco difícil equilibrar sus tiempos el resto de la temporada, Harry logró estar un poco menos ansioso, eso gracias a que se realizó un pequeño torneo amistoso entre algunas instituciones mágicas y el equipo de Quidditch del Ministerio participó, por lo que Harry había estado jugando de buscador en los partidos y eso le ayudaba a relajarse. La verdad de las cosas es que el año llegaba a su fin y quedaban escasos tres meses para su boda y, pese a que era el momento que más deseaba vivir, los nervios lo invadían poco a poco sin que él se percatara.

- Oye Harry estaba pensando que esta parte del proyecto…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Hermione Granger, nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Ay pues así tendrás la conciencia querido, que susceptible amaneciste, bueno en realidad has estado así desde hace meses, sino fueras hombre diría que estás en "tus días"… creo que alguien empieza a ponerse cada vez más nerviosito ¿no crees?

- Alucinaciones tuyas "medusa".

- No son alucinaciones mías "escobeta", estás de mírame y no me toques. Tienes que relajarte un poco flaco, te entiendo, ya pasé por eso y es lógico, pero creo que a ti te afecta el doble por aquello de tu hipersensibilidad.

- No tiene que ver, mi hipersensibilidad es física no emocional.

- Ah bueno, es que de todas maneras en ese sentido siempre has estado "alteradito", pero son fallitas de fábrica, je, je.

- ¿Sabes que es lo más ilógico de que vengas a lanzarme mil y un agresiones? Que simplemente no puedo enojarme contigo "Hermi Bunny".

- Ya lo sé "cuatro ojos", me adoras, como yo a ti… qué te parece si guardas ese mapa en el que estabas sumergido, creo que Andorra no va a moverse de ahí el día de hoy y me acompañas al café muggle que está cerca de San Mungo, preparan unos capuchinos con amareto buenísimos, aunque Ron diga lo contrario… y así platicamos y te relajas un poco, eh…

- Bueno está bien, pero no le digas a tu esposo que me fui a tomar un café contigo en vez de ir a ayudarlo a hacer corte en la tienda si no quieres que me corra, es un jefe muy estricto.

Justo el 31 de diciembre se encontraban celebrando todos en la Madriguera y viendo lo bien que había quedado el diseño de Dean Thomas del sello Potter-Weasley en las invitaciones, cuando Kingsley recibió un llamado urgente del Ministerio y él, Arthur y Harry tuvieron que disculparse con los demás para ir a tomar cartas en el asunto. Una vez en el Ministerio…

- Un ataque en el festejo de año nuevo en un hotel muggle en Street, en la isla de Avalon. Parece que algunos magos decidieron entretenerse haciendo pasar un mal rato a los turistas muggles sólo por diversión. Arnold Peasegood ya está ocupándose de las memorias de los muggles.

- Y nosotros tenemos que encontrar a los graciositos…

- Así es Harry. Williamson organiza a tus Aurores, Arthur contacta con el Primer Ministro muggle y tranquilízalo. Siento arruinarles su año nuevo pero así es esto señores… ¡A trabajar!

El escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia recibió indicaciones de Williamson y se distribuyeron para hacer averiguaciones y capturar a los responsables. Harry y Dedalus Diggle primero fueron a la Abadía semidestruida de Glastonbury, un pueblecito en la isla de Avalon, donde Harry percibía una reciente concentración de rastros mágicos y encontró algunas vibraciones de hechizos sencillos recientes como Lumos, Ascendio, Expulso y Defodio, pero no había evidencias de maldiciones o hechizos más complicados. Posteriormente se dirigieron al oeste del pueblo donde se encuentran los niveles de Somerset, una zona de humedales ya desaguados que son una reserva natural de garzas, cisnes, gansos, patos y otras aves.

- Kreacher me va a matar cuando vea cómo estoy dejando la ropa que compré para el festejo de año nuevo.

- Sí, quien nos viera diría que los Aurores visten muy elegantes en sus faenas, je, je… dime Harry, ¿crees que hay más concentración de magia aquí que en las ruinas de la Abadía?

- Es que ahí ya no los alcanzamos, acababan de irse, pero aquí casi puedo sentir su presencia… ¡Homenum revelio!... ¡ajá! resplandor que delata presencia humana como a dos kilómetros, por lo menos creo que son dos y están escondiéndose en esos terrenos pantanosos.

- ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta con la escoba?

- Me leíste la mente Dedalus y eso que el que le hace a la Legilimansia soy yo, ahora vuelvo.

Harry elevó en su Saeta sobre los terrenos pantanosos en medio de la niebla y la penumbra, para intentar divisar al par de impertinentes que había causado disturbios entre los muggles. Agudizando sus sentidos logró ubicar lo que parecían voces detrás de unas dunas de lodo y piedra cubiertas por una gran planta, como a dos kilómetros de donde se había quedado Diggle. El chico se aproximó sigiloso a los montículos de lodo y plantas para verificar las voces, sin prestar mucha atención a dónde apoyaba el cuerpo. Tal vez alguien como Neville o Hermione no hubieran dejado pasar desapercibido un pequeño detalle, pero Harry nunca se destacó como estudiante ejemplar en Herbología, por lo que ignoró por completo que se apoyaba suavemente sobre una Tentácula Venenosa que en cuestión de segundos lo sujetaba derribándolo de la escoba.

Potter logró enviar un par de chispas doradas para Dedalus, antes de perder la movilidad de la mano con la que sujetaba la varita. Los tentáculos de la planta no sólo laceraban la piel del muchacho, sino que lo sumergían poco a poco en el fango. El chico sentía más de la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el pantano, no podía levitar y no conocía el hechizo para deshacerse de la planta, así que de nada le servía poder hacer magia sin varita. ¡Lumos!, ordenó mentalmente a su varita, pero la tentácula venenosa no temía a la luz como el lazo del diablo, necesitaba cierta movilidad de la mano para poder cortarla con un hechizo Diffindo. Logró girar un poco sobre la duna pero seguía sumergiéndose, a lo lejos escuchaba voces y ajetreos pero no podía gritar, uno de los tentáculos le rodeaba la boca a modo de mordaza - ¡Expulso! – trató de hacerse volar por los aires a sí mismo, pero el pantano se lo impedía.

Sentía el fango en los hombros, pero algo en su ropa se había atorado en las piedras y evitaba que su cuello se sumiera en el pantano, manteniéndolo con la cabeza hacia arriba. De pronto logró ver sobre el fango a su escoba, Accio Saeta, acercó su escoba y colocó a fuerzas el palo en una de sus axilas… Ascendio… ¡Ascendio!, se esforzaba mentalmente y la escoba empezó a sacarlo un poco del fango, - Sólo un poco más – pensaba, para poder movilizar la mano – Ascendio – una vez que sintió la mano fuera del fango cortó a nivel del hombro el tentáculo que le rodeaba el brazo derecho – Diffindo – y liberado su brazo se aferró a su escoba para lograr mayor estabilidad – Diffindo - logró liberar el otro brazo y empezó a esforzarse por cortar otros tentáculos, pero cada corte en la planta hacía que la resina que emanaba de la misma lo quemara y el ardor empezaba a volverse insoportable. Estaba mareado y se sentía muy débil.

Justo antes que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran por completo y que el chico intentara llamar a Fawkes, una luz roja deshizo varios de los tentáculos de la planta y un par de fuertes manos lo colocaron sobre su escoba, no supo más, el dolor de las laceraciones venenosas le hicieron perder el conocimiento. Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una cama de San Mungo con Williamson a su lado.

- Bueno ya era hora que abrieras los ojitos ¿no? llevas jetón dos horas.

- ¡Williamson! ¿Qué pasó, los atraparon?

- Sí eso ya está controlado, nosotros trabajamos mientras tomabas tu baño de lodo… Diggle ubicó tus chispas doradas y nos envió su patronus, llegamos de inmediato pero cuando vi que pasaron 20 minutos y no aparecías en acción me fui a dar una vueltecita en mi escoba y te encontré jugando "manitas calientes" con esa planta, que por cierto te ha dejado unas ámpulas en la piel maravillosas, de primer nivel, vas a tener que embarrarte un ungüento que huele horrible durante varios días.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Pues traes en la ropa una bolsita que soltaba cierta luminiscencia y que por cierto estaba medio atorada entre las rocas ¿qué es?

- (Harry sonrió y dio gracias en silencio a Salomé) Es un amuleto gitano, contra accidentes y al parecer, muy efectivo.

Los sanadores de San Mungo indicaron que Harry debería pasar la noche en el hospital y al otro día irse a descansar y recuperarse a su casa. Recetaron un ungüento verdoso para aplicar sobre las ámpulas en la piel ocasionadas por el veneno de la planta y beber dos veces al día una poción de sabor muy fuerte, que tiene los mismos efectos que un antibiótico muggle, para evitar infecciones en el organismo. Williamson le indicó al muchacho que no se apareciera por el Ministerio mientras se estuviera aplicando el ungüento, ya que no quería sentir el olor de "musgo y anís" que despedía la crema. Al otro día Ginny y Percy fueron a buscarlo, ya que Molly Weasley advirtió que su yerno tenía que estar bajo sus cuidados y de nadie más.

- Percy ya arregló lo de las lechuzas para enviar las invitaciones a principios de febrero, así que tenemos que rotularlas.

- Percy ha estado muy amable, eso me asusta, casi podría decirse que ya me quiere.

- ¡Ay Harry! Te digo lo mismo que a George, Percy ha estado mucho mejor de carácter desde que sale con Audley, por cierto, volviendo a lo de las invitaciones, la de tus tíos…

- La de la familia Dursley la mandaré por correo muggle, voy a evitarle la emoción de una lechuza al tío Vernon.

- Bueno pensé que la lechuza que va a llevar la invitación de la Sra. Figg podía…

- No, prefiero continuar con las cosas en paz, sobre todo por mi primo que parece que es otro que finalmente también me aprecia.

- Harry… hablando de los Dursley… antes de ir por ti al hospital pasé a Valle Godric a buscar mi escoba y me encontré esto en el buzón muggle.

- ¿Una carta de Dudley?... ¡Vaya! El Gran D sí que resultó afectado por los dementores, realmente me ha escrito, veamos que dice…

_Hola primo Harry…_

_Espero que tanto tú como tu prometida y amigos se encuentren bien. Te escribo para saludarte y desearte feliz navidad y año nuevo. Nosotros no pasamos estas fechas muy contentos porque papá ha estado un poco enfermo, parece que sus niveles de azúcar están por los cielos y eso lo ha tenido algo mal de salud… y de estado de ánimo. Pero ya se encuentra en tratamiento y esperamos pronto tener al mismo Vernon dando batalla._

- Mmm… "al mismo Vernon", ¡Uy que emocionante!… bueno dicen los muggles que mala hierba nunca muere, aunque no le deseo mal al tío Vernon, lo que me parece gracioso es que seguro lo van a poner a dieta y esa familia cuando está a dieta es como si viviera el peor de los castigos.

- Continúa amor ¿qué más dice tu primo?

_También escribo para comentarte que, igual que tú, he establecido un noviazgo formal y aunque aún no me he comprometido, creo que pronto lo haré, así que tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, tengas que darme consejos sobre estos menesteres._

- ¿Dudley pidiéndome consejos sentimentales a mí? ¡Esto es más de lo que mi sentido común puede entender!... seguro escribió la carta el día de los santos inocentes…

- ¡Ya Harry, termina con la carta de una vez!

- Ya voy, es que es sorprendente, lleva más de 5 líneas coherentes y ya hasta pidió consejos, eso es increíble viniendo de mi primo… bueno, ¿dónde me quedé?, ahh sí…

_Espero que no hayas cambiado de idea respecto a invitarnos a tu boda, que si bien mis padres decidieran no ir, Diana y yo sí asistiremos (así se llama mi novia)._

_Recibe un gran saludo de mi parte, espero tener noticias tuyas._

_Sinceramente._

_Tu primo Dud_

- ¡Wow Harry! Eso estuvo muy bien, el chico cumplió con mantener contacto, ¿piensas contestarle?

- Yo creo que sí, algo corto, sólo para saludar, decirle que todo va bien y que les estaremos mandando la invitación en un mes. Ahh y le propondré opciones para llegar a la boda, tal vez acepten un trasladador, sería más fácil a que decidieran llegar en auto a la Madriguera.

- ¡Mira la hora! te toca tomarte tu medicina…

- ¡Agghh!... Me siento algo inútil tumbado en esta cama sin hacer nada, tu madre no me deja ni bajar a comer y me trae los alimentos a la habitación, ¡ya sólo falta que me traiga un orinal! Creo que me voy a aplicar un encantamiento desilusionador para camuflagearme y poder salir de aquí un rato, aunque sea a la cocina…

- No te quejes, mi madre te adora y no quiere que el veneno de la planta deje secuelas, dice que no entiende cómo tu vista puede ser tan mala pese a tu hipersensibilidad y que no hayas reconocido a una tentácula venenosa.

- Bueno mis sentidos se agudizan en situaciones especiales y cuando yo los controlo, por eso mi vista sigue siendo pésima normalmente y aunque hubiera concentrado toda mi energía en mi vista… la verdad es que entre eso y un helecho no encuentro la diferencia, siempre fui algo malo en herbología.

- Lo sé, pero no quise romperle el corazón y decirle que su Auror favorito necesitaría a Neville a su lado en ciertas situaciones.

- A Neville y a Williamson, a Kingsley, a Hermione, a Ron, a Hagrid, a George, a Luna, a ti… soy un buen mago pero no soy Super Man…

- ¿No eres quién?

- Ehh, bueno, cosa de muggles, olvídalo no es importante, mejor vamos a repasar la lista de invitados por última vez, antes de empezar a rotular pergaminos.

El congelado paso de enero finalizó una victoriosa temporada más para Ginny, quien recibió el ofrecimiento de incorporarse después de su boda a la Liga Mayor de las Arpías de Holyhead, igual que la Capitana Niccole. La chica no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad, su ascenso resultaba algo inesperado pero muy grato tanto para ella como para toda su familia, seguidores y por supuesto, para su orgulloso novio.

Tras dejar listo todo su papeleo y trámites para el nuevo equipo, Ginny se concentró en una sola idea que absorbería por completo su tiempo: su boda. Nada resultaba más importante en ese momento que la atención a los últimos detalles de lo que sería sin duda, el día más feliz de su vida y aunque en realidad no le importaba si había fiesta o no, si llegaban los invitados o no, porque lo hermoso era el hecho de casarse con Harry, quería que ese día todo fuera especial.

La verdad es que la chica estaba mucho más tranquila que el novio, quien, aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo, en ocasiones caía presa del pánico ante el tiempo que se les venía encima.

- ¿Qué pasa Gin, te veo un poco distraída?

- Estoy un poco preocupada, pero nada grave…

- ¿Pero qué pasa? Ya con que yo esté medio desquiciado es suficiente ¿no?

- Es que ya llevó más de una semana de retraso en…

- ¿Queeeeeé? ¡Y dices que eso no es grave!

- … de retraso en recibir los recuerditos que encargamos para la boda… eso no es grave, tranquilo…

- ¡Ah!... en eso… ¡oh, bueno! No importa, estamos a tiempo… pero por favor, no salgas tan a la ligera con frases como esa ¿quieres?

- ¿Pues qué dije?... ¡Ahhhh! (la chica explotó en carcajadas y Harry se ruborizó tanto que sólo pudo reír también con ella) ¡Tonto!... No para nada amor, no es eso lo que quiero darte de regalo de bodas, para ser "papá" tendrás que esperarte por lo menos un par de años, más ahora que acabo de entrar a la Liga Mayor.

- Sí bueno, lo mismo pensé, es sólo que estoy algo nervioso y ese tipo de comentarios, así como así, sacan de balance a cualquiera, no me culpes. Aunque, aquí entre "nos"… si los planes se adelantan un poco, yo no tendría inconveniente.

- Harry… ya hemos tocado ese tema y sabes que quiero esperar…

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé y estoy de acuerdo, sólo comento que, la verdad, la verdad… me hace mucha, mucha ilusión pensar en nuestros futuros hijos, pero tienes razón, por el momento me conformo con entrenarme con Teddy y "practicar mucho" para que cuando sea el momento nos queden muy bonitos.

- ¡Ay Potter! Algo me dice que serás un padre muy consentidor y yo voy a tener que lidiar contigo como si fueras mi hijo mayor…

Sin dejarla terminar la frase la abrazó, abalanzó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y dio inicio a un tornado de besos que impidió a la joven seguir hablando, aunque en realidad a ella tampoco le interesaba seguir hablando. Harry tenía muchas facetas cuando estaba en momentos íntimos con su novia, generalmente combinaba la delicadeza y la creatividad, pero en muchas ocasiones su lado impulsivo lo dominaba… como esa noche.

Los verdes ojos del mago expresaban todo su deseo y su amor, sus manos parecían intentar recorrerla por completo y en un solo palmo, su respiración requería un Muffliato para no ser escuchada tres cuadras a la redonda, el corazón le galopaba en el pecho, estaba muy excitado.

Los múltiples cojines de su habitación eran su sitio favorito cuando estaba con Ginny. Le fascinaba ver la larga cabellera de su novia sobre ellos, aunque en realidad, le fascinaba todo de ella donde estuviera. Esa noche sus niveles de tensión y estrés por la boda lo hicieron derrochar mucha energía. Generalmente bajaba la iluminación de su cuarto y disfrutaba deshacerse poco a poco de las prendas de su chica y de las suyas, pero en esta ocasión simplemente "las desapareció" y había dejado el cuarto completamente iluminado.

- ¿Harry dónde dejaste mi varita?

- ¿Para qué la quieres?... luego la buscamos… Eres tan hermosa Gin, tan… perfecta.

Pero no necesitaba decir palabra alguna, el brillo de sus ojos lo decía todo y ella lo entendía claramente, esa noche él tenía ganas de mirarla, de grabar en su mente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La chica lo recostó sobre los cojines y se colocó sobre él, iniciando un seductor juego que habría de durar varias horas. Cada vez que Harry estaba a punto de explotar, hacía que sus cuerpos unidos levitaran algunos centímetros sobre los cojines, lo que conseguía llevar a su chica a un máximo nivel de satisfacción. Estaban tan sincronizados, no había nada que forzar, nada que fingir, todo resultaba natural y maravilloso.

- Me haces cosquillas con tu nariz…

- Es que me gusta mucho tu ombligo.

- Uy que frase tan romántica, seguro que si me la hubieras dicho antes eso me habría conquistado de inmediato.

- Si no lo digo como piropo, lo digo porque me gusta, tienes un lunar justo abajito del ombligo ¿lo sabías?

- Ya lo sé, aunque no es una zona por la que ande mirando tan seguido como lo hace "otro".

- Es que quiero memorizarte completa y eso requiere horas de estudio, hasta he pensado en empezar a tomar apuntes.

- Si claro, taaan estudioso el mago.

- ¡Soy un profesional!

- Bueno, por si le sirve de algo a tu ego… creo que cada vez eres "más profesional" Potter, hoy por ejemplo no puedo quejarme, hasta podría darte un diploma… claro, si supiera dónde diablos dejaste mi varita.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV – El inicio de una nueva vida.**

Para Harry pensar en un futuro positivo era algo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado. Pasó una infancia en la que lo menos que deseaba era pensar en lo que vendría con los años, ya que se veía siempre presa de los malos tratos de una familia que le restregaba en la cara que no lo quería. Una vez que logró salir de esa situación, descubrió que su futuro era acabar con Voldemort, lo que le dejaba un panorama poco alentador. Para su asombro, en medio de su lucha supo que "no había futuro", que debía morir y resignado a la idea lo hizo. Pero al final de cada etapa en su vida, el futuro lo alcanzaba y lo empujaba a continuar. Eso es lo que venía haciendo desde hacía tres años, él simplemente había aprendido a continuar con su vida, pero esta etapa de reacomodo lo acercaba cada vez más a un nuevo inicio, estaba a sólo mes y medio de unir su vida y su futuro a la mujer que amaba y aunque la idea lo volvía loco de alegría, al mismo tiempo lo aterraba.

- Pero si Ginny y tú se llevan de maravilla y se conocen muy bien, no entiendo cuál es tu temor.

- Mira Luna, por ejemplo, qué tal si no le gusto de malas. Tu amiga me ha visto molesto algunas veces, pero nunca me ha visto casi golpearme en las paredes de mi cuarto cuando he tenido un día pesado, porque primero me azoto y luego, cuando se me pasa, voy a verla y llego más tranquilo.

- Harry, todos en algún momento hemos podido apreciar lo impulsivo de tu carácter y la verdad es que a veces das miedo (sin mencionar cuando hablas parsel), así que no creo que mi amiga no sospeche como habrás de ponerte después de un día pesado. Sin embargo también todos conocemos cómo eres normalmente y la nobleza que hay en ti. Además también sabemos que no hay mejor encantamiento para domar a "la bestia Potter" que la misma Ginny, así que eso no es problema.

- Bueno y si al cabo de un tiempo no le gusta mi trabajo de Auror…

- Ella sabe que adoras tu trabajo y nunca va a discutírtelo aunque a veces se preocupe, así como tú aceptas su carrera en el Quidditch aunque no te encante la idea de que ella viaje seguido, es un estira y afloja que ambos ya han aprendido a llevar.

- Luna… te molestaría mucho si mejor me das agua, esta infusión de Gurdyroot no termina de convencerme y creo que se está poniendo viscosa.

- Ah entonces está en su punto, pero ya sé, te voy a dar un poco de ron de grosella que Aberforth le regaló a papá.

- Eso suena muuuucho mejor. Por cierto, aquí te puse la caja con los cofrecitos, Gin dice que tú vas a dárselos a las damas de honor para que los repartan al final de la ceremonia… pero volviendo al tema, acepto que son mis nervios, pero la verdad es que estoy muy acostumbrado a no rendirle cuentas a nadie, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Eso crees pero mira, la realidad es que aunque siempre has sido independiente, nunca has estado realmente solo. De alguna manera siempre has sabido ser parte de algo o alguien, del colegio, de los profesores, del equipo de Quidditch, de Dumbledore, el ED, la Orden, de los Weasley, el Ministerio… y desde tus 18, aunque no rindes cuentas, llevas una relación muy formal con Ginny, así que eso tampoco es problema… ¡ahh! Es un bonito detalle esto de los cofrecitos encantados que sueltan burbujas de colores y mariposas…

- Claro ¿qué más vas a decir? si fue idea tuya… pero me gusta, prefiero mil veces eso al arroz.

- ¿Cómo que al arroz?

- Los muggles a veces tiran arroz en las bodas.

- Pero es comida… ¿Por qué lo tiran?

- Ehh… pues no lo sé, son costumbres pero no importa, nosotros no lo tiraremos. Bien pues ya debo irme, gracias Luna, hablar contigo siempre me trae tranquilidad. Ahora debo ir a la oficina de correos muggle a enviar la invitación de mis tíos y luego al Ministerio y ahí veré si Percy ya mandó las demás invitaciones.

- Que tengas bonito día Harry y de verdad ya deja de preocuparte, piensa que lo más interesante de casarse debe ser justamente descubrir todas esas cosas que tendrán que ir acoplando el uno del otro, si no sería muy aburrido ¿no?

- Tienes toda la razón Lovegood, gracias, eres única.

Esa mañana casi llegando al Ministerio, Harry tuvo que acompañar a Kingsley a una reunión con otros Ministros de la Unión Europea (como representante de los Aurores, porque Williamson estaba de vacaciones con su esposa en Singapur). La comunidad mágica en general estaba teniendo problemas con un grupo de vampiros que habían decidido que su hermandad, que contaba con representantes en varios países europeos, dominaría por medio del pánico a la civilización y los ataques a muggles, magos y brujas eran cada vez más abiertos y preocupantes. De manera que en esta reunión los diferentes Ministerios de Magia llegarían a varios acuerdos para que sus Cuarteles de Aurores desarrollaran conjuntamente las estrategias para detener a los "chupasangre". La sesión fue larga y al final del día Potter sólo pensaba en que estaría muy ocupado persiguiendo vampiros cuando tendría que estar apoyando a su prometida con los últimos detalles de la boda. Justo estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa cuando Percy apareció por su oficina.

- Misión cumplida, ya mandé tus invitaciones… oye qué carita traes, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Vampiros! Se han vuelto locos, quieren dominar al mundo, bueno creo que nunca abandonaron esa idea, pero ahora se están pasando de la raya. Ya te enterarás porque seguro vas a tener que intervenir como representante del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

- ¡Ya! ¡Qué lata… me chocan los vampiros! Por cierto, hablando de intervenciones, no quiero parecer chismoso pero me pareció que envié una invitación a nombre de Narcisa Malfoy…

- Gracias por enviarla, en efecto, tu hermana y yo decidimos intentar llevar la fiesta en paz con Narcisa y con Draco, sobre todo desde que ella y Andrómeda ya se hablan de nuevo. Lo más seguro es que no asistan, pero nosotros cumplimos con enterarlos. ¿Alguna otra duda Percy?

- Pues sí… ¿Dos invitaciones a Rumania? ¿Qué a caso además de la de Charlie mandas la de Norberta?

- No precisamente, es para una familia de amigos de tu hermano Charlie que resultaron muy especiales para mí.

- Ohh… y de Francia…

- Madame Olympe Maxime que acompañará a Hagrid y la otra es para la familia de Fleur.

- ¿Bulgaria?

- Viktor Krum… ¿Alguien más que se te escape?

- No, no, era sólo curiosidad… bueno qué ¿nos vamos a la Madriguera?

- Sí, vamos a buscar a tu padre para irnos juntos.

Harry no era el único que luchaba diariamente por estabilizar su vida y ser parte de nuevos caminos a casi tres años y medio de la Gran Batalla. Para empezar tenía a su lado a dos seres que lo cuidaban y protegían ante todo: Fawkes y Kreacher. Su Fénix siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, era su amigo y le concedía la tranquilidad y sabiduría que necesitaba en momentos de gran tensión, además de las veces que había acudido en su ayuda en situaciones peligrosas. Kreacher, además de compañía y fiel servicio, era de gran ayuda en los cuidados de Teddy. El elfo había rechazado rotundamente en varias ocasiones el ofrecimiento de "la prenda de Harry", aunque el chico le había explicado que darle su libertad no significaba que lo quería fuera de su vida y que era tan dueño de Grimmauld Place como él, sin embargo el viejo cascarrabias había expresado que era feliz sirviendo a su amo y que así seguiría mientras tuviera años de vida.

Por otro lado, sus mejores amigos acababan de cumplir un año de casados y la faena no había resultado fácil, pero la pareja era inmensamente feliz. Antes del cambio de Hermione del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (específicamente en la Comisión para el Registro de los Nacidos Muggles), la chica había tenido grandes logros en defensa de los elfos, de hecho había convencido a Kreacher de ser representante de los de su especie ante el Ministerio. Kingsley había advertido que pronto movería de nuevo a Mafalda Hopkirk a la cabeza de la oficina del Uso Inapropiado de la Magia, dejando a Granger como "Jefa" de la Comisión, por lo que sus responsabilidades eran cada vez mayores, pero ella se sentía como pez en el agua.

Ron, por su parte, seguía demostrando al mundo que un carácter jovial y despreocupado no estaba peleado con la responsabilidad. El pelirrojo no sólo era excelente administrador del Universo del Quidditch, sino que además había extendido el negocio a ventas por catálogo y surtían pedidos al extranjero. Además tenía muy buenas ideas y las promociones y paquetes especiales del negocio eran muy esperados por los clientes. También había establecido acuerdos con varios equipos aficionados, escolares y profesionales de Quidditch para surtirles de lo necesario para su desempeño, entre ellos obviamente ambas Ligas de las Arpías de Holyhead. El departamento que Harry les regaló estaba completamente remodelado y era un lugar muy confortable, no tenía un encantamiento Fidelio como Grimmauld Place o como parte de la casa en Valle Godric, al contrario, Hermione había logrado que su hogar tuviera mucho del estilo de vida muggle, contaban con teléfono y sistema eléctrico en todo el lugar, lo que a Ron no le desagradaba del todo porque gracias a eso tenían televisor y ese aparato era de los preferidos del pelirrojo, gusto que compartía con su padre. También acondicionaron una pequeña terraza con jardín en la parte trasera para que Crookshanks no se sintiera tan encerrado y para que la jaula de Pigwidgeon estuviera ahí, en ese lugar pasaban tranquilas tardes juntos o recibían a sus amigos cuando los visitaban. Lo único que Ron no había conseguido era convencer a Hermione de adquirir un auto muggle como el de Harry, la chica se negaba rotundamente a tener a su distraído esposo circulando por las transitadas calles de Londres sin usar magia.

Sus demás cuñados y amigos también realinearon sus vidas de manera positiva…

Andrómeda Tonks había reanudado su amistad con su hermana Narcisa Malfoy y aunque no eran precisamente las mejores amigas, llevaban una relación más cordial. Teddy Remus Lupin era un pequeño encantador, inteligente y audaz. Su temor a las noches de luna llena era inevitable, pero siempre estaba alguien con él para distraerlo. Andrómeda pensaba que aún no era tiempo de explicarle la razón por la que sentía esa angustia y Harry estaba de acuerdo en esperar un poco más para contarle lo que había sucedido con sus padres y la condición de licántropo de Remus. El pequeño era feliz con su abuela pero adoraba a su padrino y a Kreacher, por lo que siempre que era posible, Andrómeda y él pasaban varias horas y a veces fines de semana completos en casa del mago. A sus casi tres años de edad era muy bueno con la escoba, hablaba hasta por los codos y ya dominaba muchos cambios en su habilidad de metamorfomago. Físicamente Teddy no sólo era un niño diferente, sino también muy bonito, muy parecido a su madre: sus ojos eran azul grisáceo, su tez trigueña y sus cabellos, que de lejos aparentaban ser oscuros, en realidad eran azul intenso con un singular mechón de un azul más claro en el copete.

Por otro lado, Neville y Hannah ya habían dado la noticia de haberse comprometido y la fecha de la boda sería en un año, a mediados del 2002. El chico estaba analizando seriamente el ofrecimiento de la profesora Sprout de trabajar en Hogwarts como su ayudante, pero sus planes inmediatos consistían en cerrar un trato que Hannah había establecido con Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, para asociarse con él y darle una nueva imagen al lugar, así el inicio de esta sociedad era el primer paso para empezar a edificar el futuro de esta pareja.

Harry también frecuentaba mucho a Luna y a Dean Thomas, quienes se habían vuelto muy amigos desde la Gran Batalla. Luna se hacía cargo de la administración de El Quisquilloso, que su padre nunca había llevado de manera muy estable, por lo que el Diario era ahora una institución mucho más formal, sin perder su toque original y fuera de lo común que siempre lo había caracterizado y Dean trabajaba como Responsable de Diseño Editorial con ella.

George y Percy no hablaban de boda, pero ambos llevaban muy bonitas relaciones con Angelina y Audrey, cada pareja a su estilo. Obviamente Harry y Ginny preferían pasar veladas muy divertidas con el gemelo y la morena, sin embargo apreciaban a Audrey y siempre la tomaban en cuenta para reuniones, fiestas, partidos de Quidditch, etc. aunque eso significara tener que escuchar a Percy hablar de su invaluable trabajo en el Ministerio. Con Charlie la relación siempre era buena y sus visitas muy esperadas, mantenían comunicación constante con él y con la familia de su amiga Samira.

Bill y Fleur parecían vivir una eterna luna de miel, de hecho la idea de un segundo hijo no se les quitaba de la cabeza. Harry solía visitarlos en el refugio de Shell Cottage, no sólo para saludarlos y llevar a Teddy a jugar con la preciosa Victoire, sino también para visitar la tumba de Dobby y llevarle flores a su fiel amigo y salvador.

Arthur y Molly Weasley manejaban con resignación la muerte de Fred, pero la presencia del gemelo se dejaba sentir en cada rincón de la casa, en cada reunión, en cada broma y obviamente en la presencia de George, quien en realidad era el único de la familia que en ocasiones demostraba no haber superado esa pérdida. Sin embargo los señores Weasley tenían dos nueras oficiales que los adoraban y otras dos que se desvivían en atenciones con ellos, además de su evidentemente consentido yerno que estaba entregado por completo a esa familia y que los quería como a los padres que no pudo tener a su lado.

Desde el ascenso de Arthur como Jefe de la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Objetos que contengan Hechizos Defensivos y Protectores, la situación de la familia mejoró mucho, sin embargo Harry a través de Ginny, Ron y George, siempre se encargaba de que nada hiciera falta en la Madriguera y que sus suegros llevaran una vida lo más cómoda que fuera posible.

El mundo en Hogwarts también seguía girando y su adorado colegio continuaba siendo parte de su formación como persona. El contacto con sus profesores, con McGonagall, Hagrid y, cada que le era posible, con los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape, eran parte importante en la vida del joven mago.

- Hagrid en verdad creo que se te vería mejor esta tela beige que tiene el estampado de dragones en contornos blancos en vez de la roja con dragones en peluche morado.

- ¿Lo crees Ginny? Voy a ser padrino, tengo que sobresalir…

- Bueno Hagrid, tomando en cuenta tu tamaño, para sobresalir no necesitas vestirte en colores llamativos, además todos usarán colores claros.

- Está bien, está bien, pero la corbata sí puede ser en la tela roja con morado ¿no?

- Claro Hagrid, ahora deja de moverte o nunca terminarán de tomarte las medidas para tu túnica.

- ¿Cómo van por aquí pequeña?

- Harry no puedo creer que no hayan traído a Hagrid cuando vinieron a tomarse medidas Ron y tú… ¡tenemos el tiempo encima!

- Es que Hagrid no pudo venir en esa ocasión, pero no te preocupes Gin, para eso sirve la magia ¿no?, la ropa de mi padrino estará a tiempo. Pero ¿cómo va todo lo tuyo?

- Muy bien, acabo de ver el diseño de las flores que llevaré en el cabello, para que no tapen la tiara… esa me sigue poniendo nerviosa, es una joya valiosísima.

- Pero no tanto como tú mi niña y todo vale para que ese día te veas como la diosa que eres. Además ya quedamos que después de la boda la regresaremos de inmediato a la bóveda, para que estés más tranquila. Bien, ahora tengo que irme, te dejo a Hagrid, yo tengo un grupo de vampiros que perseguir y regresaré muy tarde, así que lo más seguro es que te vea hasta mañana.

- De acuerdo, cuídate mucho y no te hagas al valiente por favor, si estás en problemas llama a Fawkes de inmediato.

- Sí mamá… ¡je, je, je!

Bien se aplicaba el dicho muggle "febrero loco y marzo otro poco" entre tantas cosas que atender, pero todo estaba listo: Invitaciones enviadas, trasladadores designados, hospedaje de los invitados que venían de fuera, el protocolo de la ceremonia (ensayado por insistencia de Molly), la ropa de toda la familia, padrinos, madrinas y damas de honor, la música, servicio de banquete, recuerdos, viaje de bodas… sólo faltaba que llegara el gran día.

El 21 de marzo no cayó en fin de semana pero todos los invitados acomodaron ese día, incluso esa semana, como inhábil para poder asistir a la boda. De hecho en Hogwarts se programó la visita a Hogsmeade para que alumnos y profesores pudieran tomarse el día libre. La Madriguera estaba preparada para recibir a muchos invitados, mismos que empezaron a llegar desde un día antes, entre ellos estaban Charlie Weasley, Samira, Salomé y Bardo, la familia Delacour, la tía Muriel, Viktor Krum, Madame Maxime y, sorprendentemente, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley Dursley y su novia Diana. Nuevamente los hermanos Weasley se acomodaron en la casa de Valle Godric para que los invitados estuvieran en la Madriguera.

El jardín trasero, lugar en el que se celebró la boda de Bill y Fleur, estrenaba una hermosa fuente de mármol decorada con orquídeas y anturios de colores. Una gran carpa blanca flotante cubría varias filas de sillas forradas en manta suave, ubicadas de frente al estrado en el que se realizaría el oficio mágico y una larga alfombra marrón formaba un pasillo en medio de las mismas.

En primera fila se encontraban los lugares designados para Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Luna, McGonagall, Hagrid (con un encantamiento de soporte especial), Niccole, Alexandra, Nayeli y los señores Weasley, además de un pedestal donde se colocaría un retrato de Hogwarts que ya aguardaba en el recibidor de la casa y varias fotos mágicas donde aparecían Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Ojoloco, James y Lily Potter. Dicho santuario estaba adornado con "calcetines y gorros de colores", detalle que para todo aquel que hubiera conocido a Dobby resultaba muy lógico.

Una vez que los hermanos Weasley y sus parejas terminaron de ubicar a los invitados en sus lugares y ellos tomaron los suyos, Hagrid (llevando el retrato de Dumbledore), McGonagall, Kingsley y Luna entraron y se sentaron, dando inicio de este modo al protocolo de la ceremonia. Enseguida aparecieron por la alfombra Ron y Hermione, acompañando al ministro oficiante. El pelirrojo llevaba en las manos un cofrecito de madera con las argollas de matrimonio y ella un lazo mágico (de sus suegros) en un hermoso cojincito. Todos vestían colores claros, tonos pasteles o dorados, linos o telas frescas.

Con diminutas margaritas en el cabello y luciendo un vaporoso vestido de tonos pasteles que la hacía ver radiante, apareció muy elegante Molly Weasley del brazo de un espigado y muy atractivo joven de ojos verde esmeralda, dueño de un magnífico porte, con gafas redondas, el cabello corto (lo más cercano a estar peinado), un frac de lino con una orquídea blanca en el ojal y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Harry se veía sensacional y contagiaba a su paso un aire de felicidad que despertaba el murmullo y sonrisas de los asistentes. El chico acompañó a su suegra a tomar su asiento, se colocó a un costado de Ron y giró el rostro para guiñarle el ojo a su antiguo Director que lo miraba orgulloso desde su pedestal, con lágrimas en los ojos detrás de los lentes de media luna.

A continuación tres hermosas chicas, con ramitos de flores silvestres en las manos y canastas llenas de cofrecitos encantados, engalanaron el cortejo y detrás de ellas un glorioso canto estremeció cada poro de la piel de los invitados. Envuelto en un resplandor dorado y a vuelo ligero atravesó el pasillo Fawkes, directo a darle un cariñoso piquete en la coronilla a Harry, para después posarse justo en el marco del retrato de Dumbledore, conservando su canto como música de fondo. Sólo una imagen angelical podía superar la aparición hipnotizante del Fénix, imagen que no tardó en aparecer.

Música de violines se unió al canto del Fénix para dar paso al radiante, sonriente y orgulloso Arthur Weasley, quien llevaba del brazo la aparición de "una Diosa" que arrebataba miradas, susurros y expresiones de admiración y que sacó a Harry por un momento de la realidad, llevándolo a un mundo en el que sólo existía ella y él era su único espectador.

Todo en su chica era perfecto: su cabello, enmarcado con una fina tiara de diamantes, ondeaba casi suelto con discretas floresillas silvestres. Su figura resaltaba perfecta en un vestido largo de lino y encajes color arena, con un escote discreto pero inevitable, dado que las mangas de tirante grueso iban al hombro y el diseño era descubierto hasta media espalda. No llevaba velo en el rostro, pero sí una larga cola que sostenía muy firme entre sus pequeñas manos un vivaracho chiquillo con un mechón azul claro en el cabello.

- Aquí la tienes hijo, sólo te pido que la sigas haciendo feliz, aunque sé que mis palabras están de sobra.

- No se preocupe señor, hacer feliz a su hija es mi razón de vida.

Una vez que Arthur entregó a Ginny al lado de Harry, el curioso ministro oficiante dio inicio a la ceremonia nupcial.

- Bienvenidos todos a esta celebración, creo que nunca había visto una ceremonia nupcial en la que todo mundo luciera un semblante tan feliz y relajado, pero supongo que no es para menos ¡eh! Hoy es un día muy especial para todos los que, de alguna manera, sabemos que Harry y Ginny han tenido que sortear situaciones muy difíciles para poder llegar a este altar y compartimos con ellos su dicha. La comunidad mágica será testigo de la unión en matrimonio de una joven pareja que es ejemplo de valentía, integridad, lucha y sobre todo, de amor. De un amor que ha sabido sobrevivir y eso lo digo literalmente Harry, je, je.

Por favor Ronald, puedes entregarle al novio las argollas para que intercambien votos nupciales… gracias. Ahora Harry por favor entrega a Ginny su anillo pronunciando tus votos para que luego ella pueda hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento Harry sacó el delicado anillo de Ginny y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, pero la voz no le salía y no pudo evitar un ligero ataque de risa que todos los invitados compartieron divertidos. El canto de Fawkes llegó al rescate devolviéndole al chico la postura.

- Gracias amigo, siempre sacándome de situaciones difíciles ¡eh!… (le sonrió a Ginny y concentrándose únicamente en sus grandes ojos castaños y su hermosa sonrisa pronunció sus votos)… Gin, no ubico exactamente el momento en el que reconocí que estaba enamorado de ti, sólo recuerdo que el terror de morir en manos de tu hermano era más fuerte (todos rieron abiertamente, sobre todo Ron), lo que sí recuerdo fue ese beso, el día que cumplí 17 años y sabía que tenía que dejarte. Ese día supe que te pertenecía, que no quería estar con nadie más que no fueras tú y me prometí hacer todo lo posible por regresar a tu lado. Lo hice mi niña y a partir de ese momento no ha existido nada más importante para mí que amarte y hacerte feliz. Hoy quiero entregarte con este anillo todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, me pongo en tus manos por completo y estoy feliz de saber que hoy es el inicio del resto de mi vida a tu lado.

- ¡Ay Harry! Sabía que saldrías con palabras como éstas, de verdad que haces que se me ponga "chinita" la piel… ¿Qué puedo decirte?... (decía la pelirroja mientras tomaba el anillo de su prometido)… Todas las chicas han escuchado alguna vez lo que es el amor a primera vista, tal vez en los cuentos de hadas, pero yo lo he vivido, por experiencia propia sé que existe. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi en el andén 9 3/4 y eso que no eras precisamente atractivo entonces ¡eh!... y el paso de los años sólo fue haciendo más profundo ese sentimiento. Te amo Potter y te admiro… y mientras más te conozco, más me convenzo de que eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia. ¡Me siento muy afortunada de traerte como te traigo! (la actitud de Ginny tenía maravillados al oficiante y a los invitados que no podían dejar de sonreír y a Harry lo mantenía embelesado)... Deposito también en tus manos mi existencia completa con este anillo y sé que no hay un lugar más seguro en donde pudiera ponerla… y aunque lo hubiera, en ningún otro sitio me sentiría más feliz que entre tus brazos.

Después de entregarse los anillos, la pareja tuvo que dar unos minutos al ministro para que se secara las lágrimas provocadas por sus palabras, quien una vez repuesto continuó con el oficio mágico. Por encima de las manos entrelazadas de los novios, el mago oficiante hizo un ágil círculo con su varita. De ella salió una pequeña nube de humo rosa y chispas doradas dibujando una red mágica que se absorbía en la piel de los chicos.

- Ante esta sólida red que sólo absorbe la piel impregnada de amor verdadero y con el poder que me confiere la comunidad mágica, uno a esta joven pareja en matrimonio… Hermione por favor, une a tus amigos con el lazo mágico… muy bien, gracias hija, gracias. Ahora voy a pedirle a los padrinos de honor, a los padrinos de cada uno y obviamente a los ahora esposos, que firmen las actas del registro mágico.

Mientras se hacía la firma de actas, Niccole, Alexandra y Nayeli repartían los cofrecitos encantados de los que se liberarían burbujas de colores y mariposas al finalizar la ceremonia. Una vez asentadas las firmas el ministro retomó la palabra.

- Bien, ahora sí… ¡ejem! ¡ejem!... Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, oficialmente ante las Leyes Mágicas y ante el corazón de todos los que los apreciamos y somos testigos de su amor, los declaro ¡marido y mujer!... Harry puedes bes…

Antes de que el ministro pudiera terminar la frase final, Harry elevó a Ginny por la cintura y al mismo tiempo que la giraba levitando ligeramente en el aire, compartía con ella un hermoso y largo, largo beso que todos los presentes celebraban llenando el ambiente de burbujas, mariposas, aplausos, chiflidos y otras muestras de júbilo. En cuanto el chico liberó de sus brazos a su bella esposa y ambos aterrizaron sus pies sobre el suelo, Fawkes alzó el vuelo y la carpa blanca flotante se elevó unos metros más.

Varios meseros aparecieron por los costados de las filas de sillas y pidieron a los invitados mantenerse de pie… ¡uno, dos, tres! Al mismo tiempo sacudieron sus varitas y las sillas esquivaron a los invitados, ubicándose nuevamente en círculos de 10 personas – Pueden tomar de nuevo sus asientos – indicaron muy educadamente y acto seguido, en medio de cada círculo de sillas apareció una mesa montada con mantelería, copas, vasos y nutridos platos de suculenta botana. Enseguida el altar se transformó en escenario ocupado de inmediato por un cuarteto que daba inicio a una muy buena selección musical… la fiesta había iniciado.

Los nuevos esposos pronto se vieron rodeados de amigos y familiares que los felicitaban, ambos estaban radiantes y tenían inmensas sonrisas. Harry cargó a Teddy que se encontraba aferrado a su pierna y en ese momento tomó a su esposa de la mano para que lo acompañara al pedestal de los retratos.

- Muchas felicidades hijos, esta ceremonia nupcial ha sido la mejor que he presenciado en casi 120 años.

- Gracias profesor, estamos muy, muy felices… ¿y cómo no habría de estarlo? Mire señor, ¡me he casado con la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo!

- ¡Ay Harry, no exageres! Gracias profesor Dumbledore, nos hace muy dichosos que hayan podido traer su retrato para que estuviera presente en la boda, igual que el recuerdo de todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

- Mire profesor, él es mi ahijado Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Dora… ¡ya está enorme!

- Mmm… alcanzo a ver una perfecta combinación de lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres en él.

- Es un pequeño maravilloso y Harry está loco por él.

- Cuídalo mucho Harry, recuerda lo que significó para ti el escaso tiempo que tuviste a Sirius. Dale a Teddy la dicha de tenerte siempre a su lado.

- Ni que lo diga profesor, eso es un hecho. Bien, vamos a llevarlo con su abuela y a seguir saludando a los invitados, hay tanta gente aquí que creo que nunca terminaremos de saludarlos a todos.

Los recién casados saludaron primero a Aberforth que se dirigía al retrato de su hermano y después dedicaron un momento para acercarse a cada mesa, recorriendo a profesores y amigos del colegio (incluidos Firenze el centauro, la Dama Gris y Nick Casi-Decapitado), los del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, compañeros del Ministerio de Magia, Grizel Hurts y Sharlock, los invitados foráneos, padrinos, madrinas y familiares. Harry saludó respetuosamente a sus tíos, quienes después de felicitarlo le pidieron que les diera el trasladador para marcharse a casa, el chico los mandó de vuelta pero su primo y su novia se quedaron hasta casi el final de la fiesta, platicando amenamente con Percy y Audrey.

Una vez finalizado su recorrido, la pareja posó en varias fotos para el álbum de recuerdo y para la prensa y casi agotados se sentaron un rato con sus suegros para platicar con ellos y poder comer. Una vez más relajados y descansados, Ginny se deshizo de la larga cola de su vestido a un toque de su varita y cambió por tenis sus zapatillas, Harry se quitó el saco y la pajarita, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a buscar a Ron, Hermione y los demás para ir a bailar a la pista, los chicos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de su fiesta por completo.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y salvo los tíos de Harry, ningún invitado se había retirado, hasta Teddy y Victoire seguían despiertos y Buckbeak el hipógrifo retozaba con Tangly en los jardines, cerca de la fuente de mármol. La pista estaba a reventar y los meseros repartían pastel de almendras y tarta de melaza a los invitados. Hagrid colocó el retrato de Dumbledor en la mesa donde estaban Elphias Doge, Minerva McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Séptima Vector, Poppy Pomfrey y Sibyll Trelawney.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lee Jordan, Charlie y Samira, armando una larga cola atravesaron la pista hasta la mesa de los padres de Ginny y los fueron a sacar a bailar, al igual que a los padres de Hermione, a Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Bill, Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle, Kingsley (quien ese día olvidó por completo que era el Primer Ministro y sólo actuaba feliz como padrino del novio), Williamson y su esposa, Dedalus, Aberforth y hasta el Sr. Ollivander, incorporándolos al grupo de bailarines que ya estaba en la pista, formado por los integrantes de diferentes generaciones del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, los integrantes del ED, jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead (donde habría que mencionar que la buscadora Alexandra Ulroc y Viktor Krum habían simpatizado muuuucho ese día) y hasta la tía Muriel.

Con la puesta del Astro Rey una surtida dotación de fuegos artificiales, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, decoró el panorama y unos cuantos invitados empezaron a retirarse, entre ellos el personal de Hogwarts, excepto Hagrid y McGonagall. Kreacher acompañó a Andrómeda Tonks y a Teddy a Grimmauld Place a descansar y Bill y Fleur también se retiraron para dormir a Victoire. Para las 8 de la noche aún bailaban algunas parejas en la pista y quedaban por lo menos tres mesas llenas. Pero una radiante pareja ya empezaba a cambiar de planes…

- Señora Potter ¿no está cansada, no le gustaría cambiar de aparador?

- Pues cansada no estoy pero acepto su propuesta Sr. Potter ¿a dónde quiere llevarme?

- A su casa señora… al fin que ya llevaste casi todas tus cosas en días pasados, simplemente les avisamos a tus padres, a Ron y Hermione para que ellos nos despidan de todos y nos desaparecemos.

- Me parece excelente idea, tú y yo continuaremos nuestra fiesta privada en casa.

- Sí mi niña, tú y yo juntos… Mi Ginny… ven dame la mano, tenemos tanto camino que recorrer así… siempre juntos.

- FIN -


	25. Chapter 25

**Epílogo – Cicatrices y recuerdos.**

No importaba qué tan pesado hubiera sido el día, no importaba si ya era tarde, si aún no había cenado o si estaba llegando de un cansado viaje, Harry podía quedarse horas parado en cada uno de los tres cuartos del segundo rellano de la casa, frente a las camas de sus tres hijos, observándolos mientras dormían.

Después de sus primeros 4 años de casados, los Potter tuvieron la bendición de su primer hijo: James Sirius Potter, al que su padre solía llamar Sirius Weasley, porque decía que el carácter y el físico de su primogénito eran una combinación perfecta de su segundo nombre y su segundo apellido, James era además el niño consentido de Ted Lupin y de sus padrinos Ron y Hermione. Un año después de Jamie, la familia recibiría a Albus Severus Potter, fotocopia fiel de su padre en muchos aspectos, un "Evans" perfecto y un niño ejemplar que era la debilidad de los abuelos Weasley y de su padrino Hagrid. Al cabo de dos años más, para suerte de Ginny que no tuvo que esperar a 6 varones como lo hicieron sus padres, llegó su réplica casi exacta con Lily Luna Potter, la princesa de papá y la muñequita de mamá. Una angelical pequeña que le robaba el corazón a todo aquel que la conocía, "inteligente, hermosa y audaz como su madre", decía siempre su padrino Kingsley.

Sin embargo la feliz pareja no aprendió a ser excelentes padres a partir de su primer hijo, lo habían logrado desde antes, ya que desde siempre se habían hecho cargo de apoyar a Andrómeda con la crianza de Teddy, que en realidad era para ellos el hijo mayor. Para cuando Lily nació, Harry llevaba un año como Jefe de la oficina de Aurores en el Ministerio y Ginny, después de haber tenido una exitosa carrera como profesional del Quidditch, trabajaba en el Profeta encargada de la sección deportiva.

- Harry, mejor ven a cenar, si siente tu presencia en el cuarto se va a despertar y me costó mucho trabajo dormirla.

- Sólo unos minutos más Gin, no voy a hacer ruido te lo prometo, pero tengo que verla un rato a ella también, los extrañé mucho.

- Debes estar cansado, viajaste en escoba toda la tarde.

- Sí pero ya no los alcancé despiertos. Dile a Kreacher que me prepare algo y en lo que lo hace, yo contemplo un ratito más a mi princesa… por favor pequeña, sólo un rato más.

- Está bien amor, te llamaré desde la cocina cuando esté lista tu cena.

Ese fin de semana Harry pasaría todo el tiempo con su familia, para compensarlos pues había estado de viaje resolviendo algunos asuntos del Cuartel de Aurores de índole internacional. Ese sábado por la mañana Ginny estaba en la cocina con Kreacher y con los niños. Él acababa de tomar una ducha y se encontraba sin camisa frente al espejo, observando su colección de cicatrices y volviendo a la mente los recuerdos de cada una de ellas. Su rayo en la frente, el colmillo de basilisco en un hombro y la mordida de Nagini en el otro, la marca del Horroxcrux en el pecho y las ya casi inapreciables letras en el dorso de su mano derecha. Era verano, estaba a punto de cumplir 33 años, en 3 años más su primer hijo entraría a Hogwarts, Teddy acababa de presentar sus TIMOS, tenía varios sobrinos, su vida era tan hermosa y los dolorosos recuerdos del ayer ahora le servían de soporte para ser feliz.

- ¿Y ahí qué te pasó papá?

- ¡AL!... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado en la puerta?

- Un rato, yo también observaba tus cicatrices, pero no sé que te pasó en la mano, casi no se ve.

- Ven hijo, siéntate. En efecto ésta casi no se ve, pero es la que más coraje me da, fue una injusticia en mis tiempos de estudiante.

- ¿Del colegio? ¿Te dejaron cicatrices en el colegio? Pensé que en Hogwarts no castigaban así, por lo menos eso dice Teddy.

- No lo hacen, te repito que fue una injusticia. Mis tiempos de estudiante fueron muy distintos a los que tienen ahora.

- Jamie dice que eres muy famoso por algo que pasó cuando ibas al colegio y que por eso todo mundo te conoce y te quiere, dice que mis tíos y tú hicieron cosas importantes, pero no sé qué tanto creerle, siempre me está jugando bromas.

- Bueno en esta ocasión tiene razón, fue algo importante, te prometo que hoy por la noche mamá y yo les vamos a contar un poco de esa historia, ya es tiempo que sepan por qué soy Auror.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Hogwarts? La prima Rosie dice que la tía Hermione y tú nos han enseñado magia que ningún niño de nuestra edad sabe hacer.

- Bueno es cierto, pero necesitan su preparación oficial o ¿a caso no te gustaría ir a elegir tu varita de mago como la de Teddy? Éstas que les hizo el Sr. Ollivander son de entrenamiento, pero no son las que utilizaría un mago de verdad.

Harry abrazaba por el hombro a su pequeño Albus de 7 años y lo miraba lleno de orgullo. Era muy parecido a él en todos los sentidos y con los años estaba desarrollando un carácter muy fuerte y una mente muy analítica, era audaz y parecía no temerle a nada ni a nadie, era digno representante de los dos nombres que llevaba. De repente la conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la planta baja… - ¡Papá! ¡Al! ¡Bajen pronto, ya llegó Teddy! ¡Vámonos!...

- Vamos hijo o tu hermano va a enloquecer si llegamos tarde a la Madriguera y tus abuelos sufrirán un infarto si pasan una hora más sin verte.

- Mis abuelos son… ¡geniales! El abuelo Arthur y todas esas cosas muggles y la abuela Molly con las delicias que prepara.

- Pero no lo digas muy fuerte o el viejo Kreacher se pondrá celoso, ya sabes que no hay nada que lo haga más feliz que prepararles a ustedes tres y a Teddy todos los postres que le piden…

En la cocina Kreacher, Ginny, los pequeños James, Lily y el recién llegado Ted Lupin (de 15 años ya) los esperaban con las escobas listas.

- ¿Amo va a desayunar algo antes de irnos?

- Gracias Kreach pero creo que me llevo un pedazo de pan dulce y desayunaré algo con mi suegra, no queremos llegar tarde al gran partido familiar eh... Hola Ted ¿no merezco un abrazo, ya sólo abrazas a Ginny o qué?

- Harry lo dices como si no me hubieras visto en años y sólo te fuiste una semana.

- Ya lo sé hijo, pero en realidad tengo que aprovechar que estás de vacaciones, por cierto ¿Cuándo llegan tus TIMOS?

- Harry, no presiones a Teddy con eso amor.

- No es presión, es curiosidad, seguro le irá mejor de lo que nos fue a Ron y a mí en su momento, aunque no nos fue muy mal.

- Ah pero si Hermione siempre dice que luego les fue muy bien en sus EXTASIS a todos.

- Sí, es cierto, pero los TIMOS son un paso muy importante para eso.

- Pues por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no hay problema, Hagrid me preparó muy bien y en Transformaciones no me preocupo, en la teoría no creo haber cometido errores y en la parte práctica ese tal Tofty, después de pedirme dos transformaciones sencillas, se dedicó a pedirme que cambiara de forma mi nariz, el color de mis ojos, el cabello, hasta que terminé igualando su rostro para que me dejara salir.

- Mmm… parece que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, je, je… ¿y cómo te sientes en las demás asignaturas querido?

- Pues en DCAO me fue bien, he tenido siempre al mejor de los profesores en casa ¿no?... en Encantamientos me defiendo y en Herbología Neville me hizo estudiar como loco, pero en Pociones… sigo rezando.

- Bueno, te pasaré las oraciones que Ron y yo hacíamos para la misma asignatura a ver si a tí te resultan (toda la familia soltó grandes carcajadas ante el comentario de Harry).

- Papá ya decidimos que hoy tú vas a jugar de buscador, Teddy de guardián, mamá, Al y yo de cazadores y tío George y tía Angelina estarán de golpeadores, porque Teddy no quiere que el tío Bill esté en el equipo, para así tener lo más lejos que se pueda a Victoire.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque estoy DE VACACIONES Harry y quiero descansar de esa mocosa pedante que se siente una diosa y que tengo que soportar TODOS LOS DÍAS en el colegio.

- ¿Y desde cuándo la aborreces tanto Ted? Siempre se habían llevado bien.

- Perdóname Ginny, yo sé que es la hija de tu hermano pero… ¡es insoportable!, se siente la niña más linda del colegio, se la pasa diciéndole a todo mundo que Harry Potter es su tío, que su madre es una Veela, que su padre sobrevivió al ataque de un hombre lobo… ¿y qué con eso? Yo puedo transformarme en el chico más guapo que existe si se me dá la gana, prácticamente soy tu hijo, mi madre también podía transformarse en una mujer hermosa y mi padre "era un hombre lobo", pero no ando contándoselo a todo mundo a mi paso.

- (Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y envueltos en grandes sonrisas comentaron al respecto) Está bien Ted, te entiendo, a veces las chicas nos sacan de quicio y Victoire es muy parecida a su madre en ese sentido.

- ¿Por qué no pueden ser todas como tú Ginny… o como Hermione? ¡Ustedes son geniales!

- Ahh porque si todas fueran como nosotras entonces ustedes no se darían cuenta de que somos geniales.

- Presumida… pero tienes razón mi niña, Hermi y tú son únicas. Pero volviendo al tema del juego, ¿Por qué van a jugar de cazadores hijo? Si a ti te gusta ser guardián y a Albus le gusta ser buscador… Ted puede ser golpeador con George y yo puedo apoyar a mamá y a tía Angelina como cazador.

- Ah pero es para que Teddy y tú jueguen en su posición fuerte y ganemos.

- Pero jugando así ustedes no van a entrenarse en lo que les gusta y es mejor que lo vayan haciendo si quieren ser seleccionados en el equipo de las Casas cuando entren a Hogwarts. Además ¿de qué te preocupas?, mientras tu madre esté jugando como cazadora nadie puede ganarnos.

- Pero nadie es tan buen buscador como tú papá.

- Bueno Al, empieza a entrenarte y tal vez el tío Charlie y yo pasemos pronto a la historia…

- Pues yo sí quiero ser buscador profesional cuando sea grande… James, ¿tú quieres ser guardián como el tío Ron?

- Quiero jugar de guardián en el colegio, pero me gustaría más ser experto en transformaciones como Teddy.

- Bueno hijo pues puedes prepararte mucho y llegar a ser un animago como lo fue tu abuelo James… y tú mi princesa ¿vas a ser cazadora como mamá? ¿o te gustaría ver cosas de muggles y Leyes en el Ministerio como la tía Hermi?

- ¿Yo?... ¡Yo voy a ser Primera Ministra como mi padrino!

- ¡Wow! Vaya… ¡esa es mi princesa!

La felicidad de los comentarios de sus hijos, el amor de su esposa, el color de su vida eran perfectos. Harry no pedía más, sabía que si en ese momento estuviera de nuevo frente al gran espejo de Oesed, simplemente se vería a sí mismo "sujetando un par de gruesos calcetines de lana"...


End file.
